Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios
by jva98
Summary: Con dos semanas de vacaciones los incansables gemelos del misterio son invitados por Soos de vuelta a la cabaña del misterio por las vacaciones de Navidad, puesto que se va a casar con Melody, pero al llegar al pueblo extrañas cosas pueden llegar a suceder, incluso que el duo dinámico se convierta en trió, y que un nuevo misterio envuelva el pueblo, una nueva aventura comienza.
1. De vuelta a Gravity Falls

**_Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios_**

 ** _Disclaimer.-Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Alex Hirsch y de su equipo de guionistas/animadores/Disney._**

 **Capítulo 1 De vuelta a Gravity Falls**

En California una chica se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo aburrida y acariciando a un cerdito, la programación de aquel día mostraba un programa súper popular que llegaba a su final.

Mabel comía palomitas y las compartía con Pato, el cerdito, mientras estaban ambos acurrucados en una manta calientita, con un paquete de palomitas del lado derecho y un tazón de nachos en el contrario, ambos expectantes al resultado del final de la magnífica serie, al llegar a los últimos cinco minutos Mabel no aguanto y comenzó a llorar de la emoción, meciendo al cerdito entre sus brazos, Pato no mostró sentimiento alguno, solo lanzó un chillido, justo al tiempo que la pantalla mostró la revelación final.

-¡Ah!-Mabel suspiró fuertemente antes de mostrarse dudativa respecto a lo que había escuchado-Espera, no tiene sentido que…-trató de analizar el final, pero luego se detuvo-Ay no, ya estoy comenzando a sonar como Dipper.-dijo Mabel jalándose el cabello y su cerdito lanzó otro chillido, aunque esta vez tranquilizante-Pato, prométeme que si alguna vez me vuelvo a comportar como Dipper te comerás mi zapato izquierdo, el derecho no porque es de la suerte.-aseguró Mabel dándole un beso de nariz al cerdo.

-¿Mabel?-entró en la habitación el mencionado sorprendiendo a ambos in fraganti-¿Debería comenzar a preocuparme?-preguntó rascándose la nuca de la cabeza.

-Esto es claramente normal.-le aseguró Mabel levantándose, después de la última vez que visitaron Gravity Falls había crecido bastante, llegando a superar casi por cuatro centímetros a su hermano, su cuerpo había comenzado a traicionarla, volviéndola una señorita, pero no de las delgadas, tenía cierta gordura, pero nada que le impidiera verse bien; su vestimenta era un simple suéter rosa que tenía el nombre de su hermano estampado en distintas telas, una diadema amarilla y su cabello lacio dejaba estirar hasta el fondo de su espalda, casi llegándole a las piernas.

-¿Estas comiendo nachos?-preguntó Dipper-Ohh Mabel, sabes que estas a dieta.-le dijo el chico-Auuuunque…-se hizo el desentendido y tomo una ración de nachos para llevarlas a su boca-Están buenos.

Dipper por su parte apenas había crecido centímetros desde que abandonara el pueblo que tantas experiencias le había traído, era casi tan pequeño como la vez pasada, solo disimulado por la ushanka que tenía de Wendy, su amor platónico; gorro que siempre cargaba con él, en los límites de lo no enfermizo, su cabello castaño había perdido proporción, básicamente gracias a la moda del cabello corto que se impuso en Octubre; sus ropas eran una chaqueta roja y jeans bastante básicos y sin decoro especial.

El año estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y ambos hermanos continuaban siendo niños en su interior, a pesar de que su edad demostrara lo contrario, sus lazos de hermandad se encontraban profundamente unidos y habían cumplido su promesa de estar ahí el uno para el otro, habían vuelto a la escuela, y como era costumbre, Dipper no tardó en dar lujo de detalle a sus amigos nerds sobre los misterios que habían visto aquel verano en el remoto pueblo.

Era más que evidente que nadie, aparte de Mabel, le creyó, los niños sentían que había enloquecido; por su parte las amigas de Mabel comenzaban a alejarse más gracias a que no se sentían cómodas con la presencia de Dipper cerca de ellas; eso molesto muchísimo a Mabel; así que a pesar de que habían salvado el mundo y la realidad per se nadie jamás se lo reconocerían, bueno, nadie que no hubiera presenciado el weirdmagedon.

Pero aquello no importaba, aquel día, tan solo unas horas atrás, la escuela había dado un parón para vacaciones de dos semanas, para celebrar las navidades; por lo cual ya no tenían que seguir preocupándose por esos inconvenientes y dramas sin relevancia, además como plus los maestros parecían bondadosos (y sin ganas de trabajar) así que no les dejaron a los de su clase tarea para vacaciones, en otras palabras: Dos semanas de libertad y diversión.

Aunque una carta que había llegado su casa horas atrás y había sido leída y analizada por sus padres, con una interrogante de sello postal, estaba destinada a cambiar el tiempo de ocio de los gemelos Pines para uno mucho más excitante, uno que implicaba a cierto pueblo remoto por la carretera.

-¿Para qué me querías?-preguntó Mabel finalmente mientras Pato se llevaba a la boca el tazón de nachos y lo devoraba sin piedad.

-Papa y mama quieren que leamos esta carta.-dijo Dipper bastante emocionado mostrándole un sobre abierto, con una postal de interrogante.

-Oh, es una carta de…-comenzó Mabel mientras sus iris de los ojos triplicaban su tamaño en un instante.

-De la cabaña del misterio.-completó Dipper tomando la carta entre sus manos.

-Pero ni el tío Stan, ni el tío Ford estarán allá, ellos fueron a la aventura.-dijo Mabel mirando a otro lado.

-Cosa que me preocuparía si esta carta fuera enviada por alguno de ellos.-dijo Dipper, sabiendo perfectamente la locación de Stan y Ford, pues permanecía en contacto constante con el segundo, tanto como para aprender a distancia de los conocimientos de su tío como para ayudarlo cuando se encontraran con un problema.

-Pero si no fueron ellos…-intentó reunir los puntos Mabel.

-Soos nos está invitando a Gravity Falls por navidades.-le contó Dipper sonriendo-Y porque se va a casar con Melody el treinta y uno de Diciembre, tenemos pases para la boda.-le dijo confidencialmente conociendo la obsesión de Mabel por el romance.

-Eso…sería…-Mabel no encontraba palabras y parecía estar quedándose sin aire, así que comenzó a mover los brazos en todas direcciones.

-¿Perfecto?-ayudó Dipper con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Perfecto? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Perfectísimo!-gritó Mabel dando saltitos en el aire-Volvemos a Gravity Falls,-tomo a Pato y lo obligo a ponerse en dos patas, danzando una especie de tango-volvemos a Gravity Falls, a Gravity Falls.

-Jaja, tranquila.-le dijo Dipper-Y tu pato, si no dejas de seducir a mi hermana tendré que considerarte como un pretendiente.-le dijo Dipper mostrándole un dedo acusador, el cerdito solo saltó sobre este y comenzó a lamerlo, dejando a Mabel sin sus pasos de baile-Oh vamos, esto es jugar sucio Pato…-reía Dipper-¿Qué dices Mabel? ¿Deberíamos ir?

-¿Bromeas? ¿Lo estas preguntando? ¡Yo ya empaque!-gritó la chica cerrando una maleta rosada de golpe.

-Grandes mentes piensan igual.-Dipper mostró su maleta verde que tenía detrás suya.

-Sí, supongo que estamos igual.-rio Mabel dispuesta a caminar a la salida, pero se detuvo pues Pato le estaba mordiendo inocentemente la pantufla izquierda-Paato.-la chica volvió a acariciar al cerdito.

Después de una risotada los gemelos Pines revisaron sus respectivos equipajes para asegurarse de que no se les olvidara nada, Mabel en secreto termino de comer algunos nachos, pero después de encontrar una sustancia parecida al moco de Pato los dejo a un lado; Dipper por su parte tomo una libreta vacía que había estado guardando y le colocó la etiqueta de un pino, después de todo ya que su tío Ford no iba a estar le tocaba a él rehacer los diarios de los misterios que encerraban el pueblo.

Hasta aquel momento había llenado la libreta con los apuntes de las cosas que recordaba del único diario que había llegado a poseer, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba más misterios, nuevas cosas por descubrir y misterios por revelar, recordó por un momento los dinosaurios en cera; aquella información no estaba detallada en el diario, tampoco Blendin estaba registrado.

Por accidente el diario de Dipper se abrió y cayó en un dibujo de dos páginas, una ilustración básica, pues Dipper no sabía dibujar, del Weirdmagedon, el gran evento que finalizo el verano de Gravity Falls, en medio de la ilustración un triángulo amarillo de un solo ojo con un ridículo sombrero de copa y moño de color negro, a pesar de que una de las líneas del dibujo parecía estar en forma de elipse, y en general no era un buen retrato, Dipper lo volvió escuchar, aquella risa estridente y molesta de aquel demonio infernal; aquel que casi destruye al pueblo, imágenes que seguían vividas en la cabeza de Dipper.

Pero de eso ya no había que preocuparse, Bill había sido derrotado y era imposible que volviera, aun si lo hacía estaba preparado para hacerle frente, de cierta manera…Pues si volvía a aparecer ya no podría usar la técnica que usaron Ford y Stan…

Se sacudió la cabeza negando rápidamente y cerrando el diario, era ridículo, Bill había sido derrotado, no había nada de qué preocuparse; él y Mabel podían seguir con sus vidas felices, crecer y disfrutar un rato en Gravity Falls, a veces deseaba con toda el alma vivir allá antes que quedarse en su aburrida casa, a pesar de los peligros que eso pudiera significar.

Sus padres no se negaron, fue casi instantáneo, realmente ellos ya sabían de sobra el hecho de que a sus hijos les había encantado la estadía en aquel lugar, a veces ellos admitían extrañar el pueblo, lo cual era extraño para unos chicos de ciudad, pues en aquel pueblo el internet no alcanzaba sus garras, la manía de extrañar el pueblo, lo cual era extraño para unos chicos de ciudad, pues en aquel pueblo el internet no alcanzaba sus garras, la mayoría de los niños… O casi adolescentes, como ellos preferían llamarse, les hubiera aburrido ir allí, sin embargo a ellos les aburría la ciudad, a veces los padres hasta llegaban a sospechar que todas esas locas historias de Dipper podrían resultar ser ciertas, por más ridículas que sonaran, pues incluso más ridículo que su afición por el pueblo.

Los padres le hablaron al dueño Soos para preguntar si el lugar era seguro y este les afirmo que iba a recibir a Dipper y Mabel como si fueran de la familia, eso alegro a los gemelos a pesar de angustiar a los padres, los padres Pines lo consideraron un poco más, pues no era responsable mandar a sus hijos con un completo desconocido, pero una sola frase del administrador de la cabaña del misterio, la cual no fue escuchada por los chicos, fue suficiente para que los padres se quedaran seguros sobre mandar a sus hijos, tanto así que compraron el pasaje de autobús aquella misma tarde, los gemelos Pine prácticamente se estaban subiendo al autobús a cuarto de hora para las diez de la noche.

-Adiós mama, adiós papa.-se despidió Mabel emocionada mientras se entraba al autobús y se sentaba en el asiento de en medio, buscando con quien hablar.

-Nos vemos en la boda.-dijo Dipper a sus padres algo avergonzado, estos le desearon suerte y como broma añadieron que no lo atraparan los iluminati, Dipper estaba tentado a explicarles que no era el símbolo iluminati, sino Bill Cipher, uno de los más grandes demonios que hayan alguna vez existido, pero considerando su experiencia de los últimos meses, sabía que nadie le creería.

Pato, el cual llevaba una especie de esmoquin que había tejido Mabel para hacerlo parecer humano y que pasara de chivo espiratorio, intento ser el siguiente en entrar después de Mabel, pero quien parecía ser el conductor lo detuvo en el acto.

-¡Oigan! ¡Sin anima…!-iba a gritar el conductor cuando de repente reconoció el rostro de los dos niños-Pero si son esos…-recordó a la perfección la amenaza de dos sujetos vejetes que le habían ordenado subir al animal y eso despertó en él una ola de repentina bondad, después de todo ¿Qué daño podría hacer un animal?... Menos que el de un arma sobre su cuerpo-O, ya, ya, ¿Prohibidos los animales? Que tonto soy, el cerdo es bienvenido.

-Oh Pato, ¿Ves? Te dije que con ese disfraz engañarías a cualquiera.-Mabel abrazó al animal con mucho cariño mientras este le lamía la cara y un niño que iba a junto a ellos miraba aterrado al cerdo, cuando Pato se dio cuenta lo miro sin ninguna expresión definida en el rostro.

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño.-el pequeño salió corriendo mientras la alfombra negra se tornaba en ciertas zonas a un color amarillento.

Dipper finalmente entró al autobús y se sentó justo al lado de Mabel, la cual tenía a Pato en el regazo, los dos se despedían de sus padres por la ventana, mientras decían cosas como "Los extrañaremos" o "Los esperamos en la boda", hasta que llego el conductor y les dijo:

-¿Saben que aun falta una hora para que partamos verdad?

Los padres aguantaron hasta que el autobús se encendió, ambos miraban a sus hijos desde la ventana, los cuales dormían uno encima del otro, pero el súbito encendido del vehículo los obligo a despertarse, ambos se vieron sorprendidos y Mabel se limpió un hilillo de baba que se le había escapado mientras dormía, Dipper también se limpió parte del hilillo de baba de Mabel que había quedado pegado en su chaqueta roja con expresión de asco.

Y así el autobús comenzó su viaje por la carretera, de vuelta a la cabaña del misterio con los gemelos Pines, Pato y el chico con miedo a los cerdos que estaba lo más alejado posible de Pato, a pesar de que el cerdito se le quedaba viendo constantemente; ellos junto al conductor se dirigían a la única parada del autobús, un pueblo ignorado por todo el mundo, pero adorado para ellos, Gravity Falls, no sabían que aquellas dos semanas serían una verdadera aventura para recordar.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **Notas de autor.-Sé que no me conocen, mi nombre es java, pero pueden llamarme amo y señor, digo, digo…Hola a todos, soy nuevo con esto de manejar a los gemelos Pines, espero haberlos hecho con el estilo de la serie (bueno les dare cierto toque mio, como el hecho de que no todo el mundo es bello cuando crece cofcof) Y este es básicamente un long fic, no sé cuanto durara, pero si se quedan, les prometo muchas risas y una estructura de historia que intentara imitar el estilo original de la serie, no tanto por el misterio, pero sí por los personajes.**

 **Este es un piloto por así decirlo, puede que el nombre cambie, o algo básico, pero a grandes rasgos casi todo colara en la historia, así que si quieren cuéntenme sus opioniones, para además conocerlos, digo, soy nuevo en el fandom, me gustaría conocer nuevas victi… Amigos y amigas (miro de uno a otro lado nerviosamente)**

 **De nuevo, espero que les gustara, dejen review si serían taaan amables, me harían feliz, espero nos llevemos bien y pueda conquistar este fando… digo, digo, seamos amigos.**


	2. No todo es igual

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 2 No todo es igual**

El viaje de autobús fue bastante largo, los tres niños y el cerdito se durmieron para la medianoche, cosa que el conductor supo llevar bien; pues este comenzaba a desesperarse por el hecho de que el niño que no estaba con los hermanos parecía gritar repetidas ocasiones gracias al animal.

Además de que el cerdo con esmoquin intentaba constantemente levantarse de su asiento y chillar por ninguna razón en particular; era un caos descontrolado, hasta que finalmente todos se durmieron, eso permitió al conductor concentrarse y pasar por la oscura carretera.

En el amanecer ninguno se despertó aparte de Pato, al principio solo se limitó a recorrer de uno a otro lado en la hilera de asientos donde se había dormido junto a Dipper y Mabel, pero conforme la mañana transcurrió se terminó desesperando y despertó a la chica; esta a su vez despertó al resto de los pasajeros del autobús.

Finalmente, alrededor del mediodía divisaron un espeso bosque nevado a las lejanías, estaban ya en Oregón; los hermanos se sintieron emocionados al volver a sentir aquel aroma a apestoso y sucio; mientras que el otro niño parecía hiperventilar, finalmente el conductor anunció que faltaban menos de quince minutos para llegar a Gravity Falls.

-Oh cielos, me muero de emoción, me muero, me muero, me muero.-Mabel fingió un ataque al corazón a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el asiento y Pato se le acercaba para morderle la orilla de uno de los dos suéteres que trae puestos.

-Tranquila Mabel.-le dijo Dipper mientras también se levantaba gracias a la luz del amanecer grisáceo del cielo invernal; el frio era nulo en el interior del autobús pues este tenía aire acondicionado, el cual se nivelaba a una temperatura superior a la ambiental-Oye ¿Quién es ese chico?-preguntó señalando al otro integrante del viaje.

-No lo sé.-contestó Mabel mientras se llevaba una mano enterar de dulces a la boca.

-Hey, chico.-Dipper lo saludo.

-¿Me hablan a mí?-el niño hablo con una voz aguda y mirando hacía los otros chicos.

-No, seguramente le hablaba al cerdo amigo.-se mofó Dipper.

El chico con quien estaba hablando era uno de su edad aproximada, bastante pálido, con pecas en las mejillas y unos lentes verdes; pelirrojo con el cabello revuelto; vestía una sudadera roja y unos pantalones verdes.

-Ah…Sí…Tenía entendido que no se podían traer animales aquí-quí.-le dijo el chico bastante nervioso juntando sus manos.

-Pero Pato; digo, el señor Pato-Mabel señaló el esmoquin de lana-,no es un animal, es un buen chico…-luego se cubrió un poco la boca y en tono confidencial agregó-No le digas a nadie que es un cerdito.

El chico se le quedo mirando durante unas milésimas de segundo sin entender, así que parpadeo y fingió no haber escuchado aquello a la vez que miraba nuevamente a Pato e intentaba no alterarse.

-¿Vas a Gravity Falls niño?-preguntó Dipper para continuar con la conversación pues el contrario parecía a punto de llorar por ver al cerdo.

-¿A quien le dices niño? Niño…-el chico mostró algo de valentía, pero un chillido de pato lo hizo retroceder-Sí, mi hermana se va a casar y…-comenzó a explicar el chico.

-¡¿Tú hermana se va a casar?! ¡Oh cielos! Que hermosa coincidencia, justamente Soos y Melody también se van a…Ouh…-Mabel pareció entender rápidamente-¿Eres el hermano de Melody?-preguntó Mabel emocionada.

-Medio hermano.-explico el chico-Misma madre, distinto padre…-intentó explicar el chico-En fin, me enviaron a esta pocilga para que saliera un rato de la computadora.-se quejó el chico-Cielos; solo esperó que no sea tan aburrido como dicen todos dicen.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Mabel se sintió ofendida por aquella terminación hacía el pueblo, además se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que no hay internet.-el chico miró molestó el bosque de la ventana.

-Créeme que no lo necesitaras.-Dipper se mofó de aquel inconveniente-Aunque si quisiéramos internet solo habría que ir a la mansión del viejo McGuket.-dijo Dipper instintivamente-Eso si no hizo explotar la mansión…

-¿Ustedes cuantas veces han venido?-preguntó el niño confundido por la familiaridad que tenían con el pueblo al que aún no habían llegado.

-Solo una vez.-contestó Mabel dejando de cruzarse de brazos y volviendo a la conversación.

-Busqué en internet y no aparece nada interesante sobre este pueblo...-dijo el chico mirando a la ventana.

Dipper y Mabel se miraron mutuamente, recordaron como en sus inicios ambos se sentían igual, un aburrido pueblito donde no harían la gran cosa, era difícil considerar todas sus aventuras como algo factible; aunque no dudaron que el chico tarde o temprano reconocería que el lugar era por lo menos asombroso.

-No quería ir…-dijo el chico volviendo a su asiento y desanimándose.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pesimista puede ser hermano de alguien tan amable como Melody?-preguntó Mabel.

-Medio hermano.-corrigió el chico levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Por qué no esperas a llegar al pueblo para dar tu opinión?-preguntó Dipper sintiéndose identificado y recordando con atención como en su brazo antes tenía la marca en piquetes de mosquito "Derigro"…Los mosquitos necesitaban clases de ortografía y gramática.

-No sé, es un pueblo de carretera, no es la gran cosa.-aseguró el chico.

-Como sea, ya lo veras.-Dipper miró hacía la ventana a la vez que se acariciaba uno de los extremos de la ushanka; pensó que probablemente en poco tiempo volvería a ver a Wendy.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Mabel quien parecía interesada en seguir hablando-El mío es Mabel y el de este gruñón es Dipper.-se presentó.

-Mike.-el chico estiro un brazo hacía Mabel y esta lo agitó tanto que sus lentes cayeron a la alfombra del autobús, justo donde la alfombra estaba tintada de amarillo-Oh…Como quiera necesitaba unos nuevos.

El resto de la conversación fue algo bastante burdo y que no sirvió más que para conocerse mutuamente, Mabel intentó no decirle al chico la naturaleza de Gravity Falls, así que se dedicó a hablar de las cosas más normales, como ayudar a estafar a los clientes con el tío Stan, o enfrentar agentes federales; aunque claro Mike se lo tomo como una broma.

Por otro lado, el niño descubrió Mabel que era originario de Portland, con 13 años recién cumplidos, hijo del segundo matrimonio fallido de la señora Johnson; tenía dos hermanas, una menor de nueve años llamada Samantha y la mayor Melody; se había mudado junto a su padre, también pelirrojo, a California un par de años atrás gracias al divorcio que habían sufrido.

Después de aquella conversación el silencio reino nuevamente en el autobús; se quedó en total silencio hasta que media hora después un letrero que conocían a la perfección se visualizó a la distancia; Dipper y Mabel pegaron sus rostros a la ventana a la vez que leían "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls". Casi a los pocos instantes visualizaron el contenedor de agua con el título del pueblito escritos en este y el muffin a un lado.

Poco después de un minuto visualizaron una parada de camión poco usual y llena de personas. Para empezar se encontraba Soos con su traje de administrador (el cual parecía a punto de reventar en cualquier momento) de la cabaña del misterio, el gorrito de pez y el parche en el ojo; abrazaba por la cintura a una chica castaña, con el cabello recogido en una trenza, tenía una sudadera con la insignia de la cabaña del misterio, y una gorra que decía mantenimiento, con shorts cortos.

Por otro lado dos chicas sostenían un cartel que rezaba las palabras "Bienvenidos Dipper y Mabel"; una de esas chicas era bastante pequeña, de lentes, frenillos, cabello azabache largo y suelto; usaba tantos suéteres y chaquetas que parecía una albóndiga pequeña; además de pantalones cafés y una sonrisa radiante; por otro lado la otra niña era alta y fortachona, usaba una simple blusa rosada con un corazón en el pecho y shorts; cabellera castaña y recogida en dos trenzas largas; eran nada más que Candy y Grenda respectivamente.

Un poco más al fondo recargada en un árbol se encontraba una adolescente pelirroja con una simple chaqueta militar y una gorra con un pino en esta, Wendy al ver el camión no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

El autobús se detuvo frente al bullicio de personas impacientes por el regreso de los niños; el conductor miró con atención esperando no encontrarse con aquellos ancianos que lo amenazaron la vez pasada, para su fortuna en aquel aspecto estaba seguro; aunque daba por sentado que su jefe iba a matarlo, nuevamente.

Por otro lado, parecía que los ojos de Mabel se hubieran vuelto totalmente negros de lo tanto que su Iris se había dilatado; aunque Dipper no se quedaba tan atrás; ambos con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, tomaron su equipaje y sin ningún miramiento salieron del autobús, abrazando de lleno a Soos.

-¡Felicidades Soos!-gritó Mabel esperando probablemente que el pueblo enteró la escuchara.

Dipper se limitó a levantarse de aquella situación, tomando el equipaje suyo y de Mabel; era mucho menor que el del verano, pues solo iban a pasar ahí dos semanas, no esperaba grandes cosas…O tal vez sí.

-¡Amigas!-una vez que Mabel había terminado de abrazar a Soos corrió rápidamente hacía Candy y Grenda las cuales soltaron el cartel y comenzaron a dar saltitos y gritos de emoción.

-Hey amigo.-Wendy saludó a Dipper guiñando y chasqueando el dedo, este le devolvió el mismo saludo, ambos no pudieron evitar notar el detalle que llevaban el gorro que se habían dado la última vez que se vieron.

Mike también salió del autobús encontrándose con Melody, ambos se dieron un abrazo bastante breve, tal vez demasiado, pero para cuando el resto pudo ponerse de pie ya se encontraban los dos sonriendo.

Finalmente, Pato salió del autobús mirando a todos sin una expresión definida o fija en el resto; las tres chicas se acercaron a acariciarlo y este rodo hasta ponerse boca arriba y dejar que las chicas acariciaran su barriga.

-Y hasta aquí llego yo.-el chofer cerró la puerta y dejó el lugar arranando a toda velocidad el autobús.

Soos volvió con los dos menores y los saludó de manera más formal.

-Cuanto has crecido Mabel.-dijo Soos señalando su hombro y luego la copa de su cabeza-Dipper…cuanto…-en realidad el chico no parecía haber cambiado mucho-Cuanto te extrañe viejo.-le dijo dándole un codazo y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Vaya, sí que hace frío aquí afuera…-Wendy hizo notar aquello-¿Vienen?-preguntó a los chicos Pines y estos accedieron tomando cada uno su equipaje.

Y así el pequeño grupo camino durante unos cinco minutos antes de adentrarse un poco en el bosque y finalmente tener de frente la mayor pocilga inservible de la historia: La cabaña del misterio.

Aunque en aquellos momentos se encontraba irreconocible; la limpieza se había mantenido bastante similar a como era antes, pero en lugar del tótem antiguo (destruido en el Weirdmageddon); ahora tenían un cartel donde repetía el nombre de la cabaña de tonos neón que decía "abierdo".

-¿Qué le pasa a ese anuncio?-preguntó Dipper.

-Nunca funciona.-le aseguró Wendy tomando un control remoto-Mira lo que pasa cuando cierras la tienda.-presiono una tecla y la palabra mal escrita cambio a "cerrato".

-Curioso…-Dipper intentó pensar porque aquello fallaba, pero decidió dejarlo para después, estaba llegando y lo mejor era aclimatarse-Wendy ¿De casualidad aun trabajas en…?

-¿Qué? No.-contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia-Solo trabajo en veranos.

-Oh.-Dipper suspiro decepcionado.

-Tranquilo, pasare por aquí cada dos días asegurándome que no te hayas contagiado de anti adolescentisis; tú y Mabel deben conocer algunos lugares geniales que no les enseñe…Solo espero que no pase nada raro…O tal vez sí…-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla intentando imaginarse nuevamente involucrada en extrañas situaciones.

Los ocho entraron en la cabaña del misterio, aunque no pudieron quitarse ningún abrigo pues había una abertura en el techo principal; aunque eso pareció no incomodar a Pato quien miraba de uno a otro lado; a la vez que Mike intentaba no voltear a verlo.

-Y bueno, que descortés; mi nombre es Candy.-se presentó la chica mientras entraban por la puerta destartalada

-Ah sí, verán.-Melody dio un paso hacia delante poniéndose frente a todos-Mike es mi hermano…-comenzó.

-Medio hermano.-interrumpió el mencionado.

-Sí…-Melody lo volvió a mirar un segundo antes de continuar-Se quedará aquí para ayudarnos a organizar la boda…y porque mi papa necesitaba ese viaje a las Bahamas antes de la boda…-Melody se puso un poco rencorosa así que continúo avanzando dentro de la casa sin decir nada más.

-Teníamos preparados una gran fiesta con explosiones y fuegos artificiales, así como una orquesta de Death Metal.-les contó Wendy a los gemelos tomando asiento sobre una mesa; el resto siguió su ejemplo; Dipper, Mabel y Greta se sentaron en el sillón reclinable de Stan y Mike y Candy en el cráneo solidificado; Soos y Melody tomaron dos sillas de la cocina-Pero dejamos lo mejor para la boda.-puntualizó Wendy-Por ahora supongo que una pequeña cena no hará daño.

Melody lanzó una risa nerviosa.

-Solo espero que tengas Carcass o tendré que considerarlo.-dijo Melody.

-Todo el álbum completo.-dijo Wendy lentamente disfrutando del momento.

-Sí, mientras tanto niños siéntanse cómodos.-dijo Soos-Ah…Casi lo olvido, Mike dormirá con ustedes.-les dijo algo apenado-Aunque solo tenemos dos camas…

-Piedra, papel o tijeras.-hicieron desde la distancia Dipper y Mike; el ganador fue Dipper con papel.

-¡Sí! Yo duermo la primera noche.-le dijo Dipper jactándose con la victoria.

-Bien, cuéntenos, ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá? Quiero noticias.-comenzó a interrogar Mabel mirando a todos seriamente.

-Bueno, los Northwest se tuvieron que mudar a una casa de tamaño normal para poder conservar algo de su fortuna.-contó Candy-¿Quieres saber dónde viven ahora?

-En la antigua casa de mi abuelita.-señaló Soos.

-No…-Mabel negó rotundamente-Imposible.

-Oh cielos…-Dipper empezó a reír por lo bello de la situación-Pacifica en…-se detuvo para carcajear-Genial.

-¿Quién es Pacifica?-preguntó Mike sin entender nada.

-Oh chico, esta será una larga mañana, si te contáramos todo lo que ha pasado en este pueblito…-le dijo Wendy soñadora-Nada realmente interesante. Así que yo no lo hare, tengo que talar madera para mi papa o seguramente pensara que no me tomo enserio el entrenamiento para supervivencia de vampiros; fue un gusto volver a verlos, volveré más tarde.-Wendy se despidió de los gemelos-Hasta luego Soos, Melody, pecos…Mike; chicas.-dicho esto salió por la puerta.

-Bueno, preparen sus estómagos chicos, porque van a cenar en el mejor restaurante del lugar.-les dijo Soos a los gemelos y Mike-Casa Bonita.

-Ohh, esperó que mi mama me de dinero.-se emocionó Grenda-Siempre he querido comer ahí.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los gemelos sin conocer el lugar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Si notaron la referencia del final, perdón por ser tan obvio, pero es un restaurante que creó encaja con Gravity Falls jeje.**

 **En fin; por el resto gracias por la aceptación, tranquilos habrá romance, no sé porque tanta obsesión; pero aunque no lo crean las bases del misterio ya están planteadas, y va más allá de la relación Melody/Mike.**

 **Hablando de Mike, es un Oc he desarrollado en varios fics y que agregue a la historia, esperó no les moleste, tranquill s no es un Gary Stue ni el típico personaje anime que se lleva el centro de atención Xd Aunque acompañara mucho a los gemelos.**

 **Sin les gusto el capitulo pueden dejar review si así lo desean, gracias por leer y hasta luego.**


	3. Día agitado

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterio**_

 **Capítulo 3 Día agitado**

La sala continuó llena de conversación y a rebosar de alegría, Dipper y Mabel escuchaban con cuidado lo que tenían que decir Candy y Grenda.

-Oh cielos, tanta información y tan poco tiempo.-se apresuró a decir Mabel después de darse cuenta que habían pasado casi una hora hablando sin detenerse, el cielo gris parecía no aclarar por medio día, por lo cual deducir la hora por el nivel de luz resultaba imposible.

-Cielos, es más de mediodía.-Melody también se sorprendió-Soos, tenías que haber abierto la tienda hace media hora.-dijo la mujer regañando al susodicho.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, no creo que en realidad haya muchos client…-comenzó Soos pero al levantarse notó una sorpresa-Cielos, esto se pondrá duro.-dijo medía vuelta al fez con el dibujo del pescado, solo para darse cuenta que este lucía casi igual de ambas maneras-Ya no es lo mismo sin la gorra.-dijo algo nostálgico pero corriendo a la puerta.

-Jeje.-Melody se llevó una risita tórtola mientras se acomodaba la que había sido la gorra de Soos antes-Chicos, suban a la habitación para dejar sus cosas y bajen en cuanto puedan para ayudar un poco.-pidió amablemente la mujer saliendo de la sala y entrando en la tienda.

Dipper y Mabel se miraron con sonrisas idénticas, tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero ayudar en la tienda de vez en cuando podría traer cosas buenas, así que rápidamente dieron vuelta a la sala, encontrándose con las escaleras, juntos cargaban el equipaje a la vez que escuchaban los crujidos de la escalera como si estuviera a punto de caerse, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Grenda, Mike y Candy los seguían muy de cerca y un poco más atrasado iba Pato con su mirada profunda clavada en el espacio superior.

El ático no parecía muy diferente a como lo habían dejado cuando se habían marchado, seguía con dos camas sin personalidad y blancas preparadas de uno y otro lado. Por su parte la ventana en forma de triángulo había cambiado a una circular… Bueno, era comprensible, dedujeron que los ciudadanos debían de odiar de cierta manera los objetos triangulares.

-Mhh pido esta cama.-Mabel decidió el lado derecho como la anterior vez.

-Supongo que está bien.-dijo Dipper acomodando las cosas en la cama que había utilizado en verano, Mike se limitó a dejar su mochila a pies de la cama.

Grenda y Candy estaban esperando a que Mabel dejara la maleta para continuar hablando con ella, así que apenas esta dejó la maleta sobre la cama las otras dos entraron rápidamente y la sujetaron por ambos brazos, llevándola a rastros hacía la salida.

-¿Es habitual eso?-preguntó Mike.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo.-le respondió Dipper tomando de su mochila el diario con la figura de pino, por si las moscas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un diario.-contestó Dipper evasivo y escondiéndolo en su chaqueta, antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar algo siguió-¿Vienes a ayudar en la tienda?

-¿Ayudar? ¿En qué podemos ayudar?-preguntó Mike.

-Oh, será divertido.-contestó Dipper.

Diez minutos después.

-Entren, la cabaña del misterio, donde los Pines vuelven y con ellos nuevas futuras atracciones para la tienda.-giraba un cartel Mike hablando monótonamente y con cierto enojo en lo que decía, vestía un disfraz de mono con la máscara de la cabeza de un caballo sorprendido y de Iris gigantes, estaba levantado debajo del cartel de neón que en aquellos momentos decía "abierdo".

-Mami ¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó un niño acercándose.

-Un monstruo horrendo.-dijo la madre protegiendo a su hijo.

-¡Genial! ¡Si estos tienen aquí no me imagino los de dentro!-gritó el niño escapando del abrazo de su madre y corriendo entre la nieve a la cabaña del misterio.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te va?-le preguntó Dipper acercándose cargando un montón de papeles en su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué se supone que soy?

-Según Mabel el Monoballo.-dijo Dipper-Y es mejor no contradecirla.

-¿Sabes?-Mike agachó su máscara de caballo para mirar sus ropas-Cuando dijiste diversión esperaba algo mejor…-se quejó aun agachado.

-Oye, a ti te toca lo mejor, Mabel está diseñando nuevos monstruos para el invierno y yo tengo que poner carteles entre los arboles del bosque, dice Soos que algunos animales están arrancando los carteles que puso.-informó Dipper-A menos que quieras ayudarme te quedas aquí a atraer más visitas.

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué son tan populares en el pueblo?-preguntó Mike.

-Oh, tal vez lo sepas luego…-Dipper comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras Mike intentaba hablar un poco más-No te oigo, la tormenta…-dijo evasor antes de salir corriendo, a pesar de que el clima estaba perfecto, en verdad en aquel momento lo que más deseaba era entrar a los bosques.

Se encontró de nuevo con el ambiente de Oregón, solo que la nieve era un factor importante, al grado de cubrir todo, si bien en aquel momento el clima parecía tranquilo estaba claro que antes había nevado mucho, pues sintió que a veces la nieve le empapaba hasta las rodillas.

-Cielos, con estas condiciones dudo que pueda encontrar cosas interesantes por acá.-dijo Dipper guardando el diario nuevamente y comenzando a colgar los carteles.

Sintió un pelín de decepción, pero como quiera de buena gana colocó los carteles de madera con señales para la casa del misterio, vaya tiempo atrás cuando había hecho aquella misma actividad como orden del tío Stan. Se detuvo a reír internamente un momento. ¿Crear monstruos falsos? ¿Carteles en el bosque? Parecía que la administración de Soos se tornaba demasiado parecida a la de su tío, aunque dudaba que Soos lo hiciera con las mismas intenciones que las de Stanley.

Finalmente, después de colgar el último de los carteles Dipper se disponía a volver por el camino donde había vuelto, cuando notó que un árbol parecía seguir perfecto a los daños que el otoño e invierno debieron haber afectado a él. No tardo en reconocerlo, era un árbol metálico, donde tiempo atrás había encontrado el mecanismo para encontrar uno de los diarios de Ford.

-Nunca acaba.-escuchó un susurro femenino a su espalda a la vez que una madera ligera crepitaba.

-¡¿Quién es?!-gritó Dipper volteando rápidamente, encontrándose con la clara nieve cubriendo el pasaje solitario-Juraría haber escuchado algo…-se detuvo instantáneamente.

Sin darse cuenta de por qué volteó, habiendo preferido mil veces haberse ido de aquel lugar, descubrió que el último de los carteles que había clavado hacia menos de un minuto ya no estaba. En su lugar unas garras grandes habían aparecido como marcas en el tronco y en el piso se esparcían trozos de madera cortados. Aquello asustó a Dipper más de lo que debería, este solo volteó de uno a otro lado y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar nevado, la nieve que lo cubría le impedía muchas veces avanzar con rapidez, pero Dipper ignoraba ese detalle y solo aplicaba más fuerza en seguir adelante.

Llego a la cabaña del misterio agotado por haber corrido tan amplia distancia enterrado hasta las rodillas de nieve, luego paulatinamente los tobillos y finalmente notó una entrada mucho mejor cuidado en cuanto más se adentraba a los terrenos comprados por su tío Ford hace tanto tiempo.

La cabaña sin embargo estaba a rebosar de personas, muchos de ellos citadinos del pueblo que les había llamado la atención el regreso de los gemelos Pines, tal vez demasiado habitantes, era como si los estuvieran esperando ansiosamente; y Dipper dudaba que la publicidad de Mike tuviera algo que ver; Dipper irónicamente pasó por la multitud cubriéndose el rostro con la ushanka de Wendy.

-Ehh tú, el tuit no mentía, primera vez que confió en esa boba.-lo detuvo una mano dulce proveniente de un cuerpo de una chica con voz estridente y pretenciosa.

-¿Pacífica? ¿Tú también vienes a vernos?-preguntó Dipper confundido mientras la multitud empujaba; aquello lo impacto tanto o más que aquel posible nuevo misterio; se preguntó como la mayoría no se percatara de que él estaba ahí hablando con la chica…Pero entonces recordó todas las cosas evidentemente obvias y fáciles de resolver que el pueblo pasaba por alto constantemente y decidió ignorar aquel detalle.

Pacífica no era la misma, su cabello había disminuido considerablemente, llegándole solo a los hombros, de su rostro ya no exfoliaba maldad como antes, algo de Northwest sí que seguía teniendo, pero Dipper pudo notar un gran cambio, la arrogancia era menor, por lo menos en sus facciones; aquellas ropas pretenciosas que llevaba habían cambiado a una parka morada con la capucha bien puesta para que nadie la viera.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería…Venir a ver si seguías sin contarle a nadie ya sabes qué…-dijo Pacífica recordándole lo que había pasado en su mansión, cuando aún era de su familia.

-¿Solo para eso?-preguntó Dipper alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo, lo considero como algo importante para mi reputación.-dijo ella viéndose dolida y dando media vuelta.

-¿Y si te regreso el dinero puedo contarlo libremente?-preguntó Dipper con cierto dejo de maldad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo aceptaría el billete que te di para el trato.-aseguró Pacífica.

-¿Hablas de este billete?-preguntó Dipper sacando su diario y abriéndolo en una de las primeras paginas, donde había puesto sus descubrimientos generales de la experiencia que tuvo en la ex mansión Northwest. Ocupaba la mitad de la hoja y decía "Secreto".

-…-Pacífica parecía sin palabras, sus ojos parecieron verse cristalinos por un momento-¿Enserio guardast…?-comenzó sin aliento, aunque luego parpadeo dos veces y recuperó su tonó habitual-¿Enserio tu vida es tan aburrida como para guardar un billete de un dólar durante meses?-preguntó Pacífica con sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio tu vida es lo suficientemente aburrida que lo primero que haces cuando sabes que volvimos es verificar si no le conté a nadie un simple abrazo?-preguntó Dipper-Whoa, eso es triste.

-¡No lo es!-Pacífica parecía querer estallar, aunque se contuvo frente a la multitud.

-Mira, ya te dije, no se lo diré a nadie…-le dijo Dipper, aunque la miro de reojo antes de decir sin dudarlo-¿Quieres pasar? Creo que Mabel se alegrara de verte...

-Mh…-Pacífica parecía dudarlo pero al final aceptó, sin que el resto de adultos se diera cuenta volvieron al final de la formación y rodearon una parte del terreno para entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera.

Fue entonces cuando Dipper entró en reacción nuevamente, marcas, bosque, voz femenina.

-¡Soos! ¡Mabel!-entró corriendo Dipper emocionado y asustado.

-Cielos, que… Infantil.-se mofó Pacífica y siguió caminando con cierto glamur.

-Ah, hola Dipper.-saludó Mabel mientras terminaba de decorar lo que llegaba a parecer el cuerpo de un oso con las extremidades de un guepardo y la cabeza de un águila-¿Pacífica?

-Oh…ella.-Candy se sintió levemente ofendida y simplemente rodó los ojos sin saludar, lo mismo hizo Grenda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Mabel-No es que no me alegre, pero…Ya sabes, acabamos de llegar.

-No soy la única, prácticamente todo el pueblo se enteró de su llegada.-dijo Pacífica.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Mabel-Solo hemos estado en la parada del Bus y en la cabaña del misterio…¿Habrá sido Pato el que le contó a todos?

Los cinco chicos voltearon a ver al cerdito en cuestión, el cual estaba recostado boca arriba en la alfombra, al oír su nombre volteó a los presentes y luego de pararse sobre sus propias patas se movió de posición.

-Jeje...-Grenda rió nerviosamente-Puede que tal vez tuiteara que ustedes dos habían vuelto por aquí…-dijo Grenda-Y puede que tenga treinta y ocho retuits.-informó la chica-Entre ellos la alcaldía…

-Grenda, ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver a algunos que… ahh!-gritó Mabel.

-Chicos, parece que medio pueblo está en la fila de la tienda y quieren verlos, la publicidad de Mike debe estar funcionando, deberíamos pagarle.-dijo Soos emocionado.

-A nosotros nunca nos pagaron.-se quejó Mabel.

-Ahora comenzare a hacerlo, a cambio ¿Podrían atender a los que quieren verlos? La cabaña no había generado tantas visitas en meses.-dijo Soos sacando de su saco unos cheques.

-Soos, eso lo arreglamos luego.-le dijo Melody acercándose a donde estaba y estirándole la oreja-Ahora mismo deberías estar enseñando lo que vendemos.

-Ah, sí, lo siento.-el hombre se atontó un segundo antes de seguir con el trabajo.

-Creo que fue buena idea contratarla.-dijo Dipper admitiendo que podía controlar bien las distracciones que solía tener Soos.

-Vamos Dipper tenemos que atender.-dijo Mabel emocionada y Grenda y Candy también lo hicieron.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó Dipper a Pacífica.

-¿Y tener contacto humano? Mhhh no.-dijo sin rodeos la chica-Mejor vuelvo otro día a seguir comprobando que guardes ese secreto.-le señaló Pacífica.

-Intentare que no se me escape.-Dipper fingió hacer un juramento, aunque estaba partido de risa.

-Oye, nunca jures en vano a una Northwest.-le advirtió Pacífica riendo-Nos vemos.-se fue por la puerta principal.

Dipper entendía que Pacífica no iba a quedarse tampoco mucho tiempo, aunque de cierta manera le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera más tiempo…

Sin perder nada se preparó para ir con Mabel rápidamente, se pararon ambos en donde antes había estado una exhibición de figuras de ceras (la cual al parecer no habían quitado) y se quedaron paralizados a la vez que Soos llegaba con un grupito de recorrido.

-Y esta es nuestra exhibición de cera invisib…-comenzó Soos antes de decir-Santos tamales, ¡Abuelita! ¡La cera invisible es visible!-gritó Soos.

-Jajajaja.-reía Mabel con ganas-No tontito, somos nosotros, los verdaderos.

-¡Ah! ¡Están vivos y tratan de confundirnos para que pensemos que son los verdaderos como en esa película antigua que mi abuelita me dijo que no viera cuando era niño!-gritó Soos dando vuelta en círculos.

-Ahí no hay nada más que dos niños.-señaló un claro turista.

-Bueno, es ob…-dijo Dipper antes de chocar ante la nada y escuchar como un objeto caía al suelo-¿Qué?

-¡AHHHH!-gritaron todos los del recorrido sin excepción saliendo aterrados de la casa del Misterio.

El niño que antes había decidido hacer cola gracias al disfraz de Mike miró atentamente eso, solo faltaban un par de turnos para que le tocara.

-¡Genial!-dijo aún más animado al ver como aquel grupo de forasteros salían aterrados del lugar-¡Ya quiero entrar!

Su madre por el lado contrario intento esconder un tic en su ojo izquierdo ante aquella escena que presencio.

-Dipper de cera visible, tiraste a la Mabel de cera invisible.-se quejó Soos.

-Soos, realmente somos nosotros Dipper y Mabel.-señaló Dipper-Espera, ahora que recuerdo tenía que decirte algo muy importante.-dijo Dipper-Veras en el bosque…

-¡Soos tenemos más clientes!-interrumpió Melody desde detrás del mostrador.

-Ahm Dipper de cera visible hablaremos de esto luego, por cierto eres muy convincente como Dipper.-señaló Soos antes de salir corriendo.

-Ahh…-Dipper susurró triste por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre Soos lo escuchaba inmediatamente.

-Tranquilo Dipper, si tienes un problema solo cuéntamelo a mí.-le dijo Mabel mientras ayudaba a poner de pie al Dipper de cera invisible.

-No es eso, es que creo que encontré algo de misterio y pensé que podríamos resolverlo.-dijo Dipper bajando la mirada-Ya sabes, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¿Un misterio? ¿El primer día? Tranquilízate Dip, tenemos dos semanas enteras para eso, por ahora Soos tiene mucho trabajo y creo que deberíamos ayudarle y evitar distracciones.-dijo Mabel maduramente.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mabel?-preguntó Dipper de broma.

-Soy un extraterrestre cambia formas, me la comí y tome su forma.-se mofó Mabel-Y ahora vine a comerte.-le dijo lanzándose sobre su brazo y mordiéndolo en la chaqueta roja-Delicioso.

-Devuélveme a mi hermana monstruo del espacio…-reía Dipper.

-¿Monstruo del espacio? Fuertes declaraciones por parte del joven Pines.-reportó hacía una cámara Sandra Jiménez.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Dipper levantándose del piso.

-Es noticia que ustedes han vuelto al pueblo.-informó ella-Y dígannos ¿Por qué han vuelto? ¿Quieren detener una nueva amenaza? Escuchamos que dijiste misterio antes ¿Qué clase de misterio?-echó las preguntas la reportera.

-Hola, soy Mabel.-habló ella a la cámara-Y hola de vuelta Gravity Falls.-decía mientras daba vueltas en un circulo pequeño.

-Ahm…Preferiría que no hubiera entrevistas.-contestó Dipper avergonzado.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Él acepta entrevista con todo el mundo!-gritó Mabel abrazando a Dipper.

-No, Mabel.-se trató de zafar el susodicho.

Las preguntas llovieron a caudales, por suerte para Dipper pudo mentir rápidamente y en un minuto el tema de conversación volvió a ser el Weirdmageddon, para su suerte aquel tema era factible de tocar.

-Todos a día de hoy sabemos el sacrificio que hizo Stan, pero aun no nos queda claro ¿Por qué Bill Cipher no les tocó un pelo como al resto de los ciudadanos?-preguntó curiosa la reportera, tal vez un poco fuera del ámbito profesional.

-Supongo que nos necesitaba vivos para chantajear a nuestro tío Ford.-respondió Dipper incómodo.

-¿Insinúas que tu tío Stanford tiene conocimientos que el mismísimo Bill Cipher solo es capaz de desear?-preguntó la mujer.

-Bueno, es el que más sabe de la ciudad y hechos paranormales.-dijo Mabel con simpleza-Obviamente sabría muchas cosas más que ese triángulo de un solo ojo.

La entrevista siguió durante cinco minutos hasta que Melody sorprendió a la mujer y a su camarógrafo, corriéndolos del local. Después de eso los chicos no tardaron en ser rodeados por pueblerinos que entraban entre los grupos de turistas, los cuales se saltaban el recorrido e iban directamente a saludar a los Pines, algunos emocionados.

Después de todo, no cualquier familia derrotaba a un demonio que había tomado control del pueblo, escucharon anécdotas de todo tipo, en total fueron como cuarenta los que los detuvieron mientras estos intentaban mostrar a algunos turistas las distintas atracciones.

Fue un día bastante pesado para todos, por eso cuando dieron las ocho y el letrero cambio a "cerrato" todos en general suspiraron aliviados.

-Ohh cielos, no esperaba tantas personas, apenas iniciaron las vacaciones...-admitió Soos.

-Ahh…Mejor dejemos esto pasar.-dijo Melody-Vamos a comer algo para relajarnos…-se frotó el estómago.

-Sí, ya mejor vámonos…-Mabel también se frotaba la barriguita.

-¡¿Alguien dijo cena?!-gritó Grenda emocionada parando de admirar las maravillosas criaturas que tenía Soos-Ah diablos, olvide pedirle dinero a mis padres.

-Por eso lo hice yo, y de paso organice tu correo, tu novio aceptó venir la semana que viene a la boda.-informó Candy sacando una lista.

-¿Checaste mi correo?-preguntó Grenda asustada.

-Y también el de Dipper, tú maestro de física te felicita.-informó Candy-Mabel, un big Bobby te envía saludos.-la chica subió la mirada de la vista, los tres niños la miraban con la boca abierta por aquel atrevimiento.

-Bueno, solo falta Mike.-dijo Melody tomando una bolsa de detrás del mostrador para intentar cambiar de tema; Soos se había quitado el esmoquin, quedando en la camiseta de botones larga debajo de un saco talla extra grande-¿Dónde estará?

-Entre a la cabaña del misterio…-el monoballo decía aquello con la voz tan apagada que cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie al fin alrededor se quitó la máscara, estaba sudando a mares a pesar de estar en invierno, luego miró el cartel de "cerrato" y se marchó a la entrada de la cabaña.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Espero les haya gustado…Esto tardo más de lo que originalmente tenía planeado (no se asusten suele pasar mucho). Ehm… Digamos que soy mucho de hacer historias de tiempo reducido y que todo pase a veces exageradamente rápido, por lo cual no les extrañe si ningún día de las 2 semanas les doy desanso a los Pines (¿)**

 **Espero les agradara, sobre todo Pacífica… Que no sé, verán, sé que la mayoría o va por Dipcifica o Wendip. No quiero causar una pelea, pero aun no se emocionen, una pareja habrá, de eso seguro, pero por ahora solo véanlo como amistad. (Dicho esto todas las que vinieron por romance se marchan).**

 **Bueno ¿Qué creen que haya sido esa criatura en el bosque que rompió el cartel? Eso lo más probable descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si gustan y nos vemos ;)**


	4. El misterio inicia de nuevo

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 4 El misterio inicia de nuevo**

El restaurante Casa Bonita tenía una temática ambiental del país vecino americano del Sur, bastante alejado de Oregón cabía decir; sin duda alguna un lugar perfecto para Soos, amante de aquel tipo de comida; como es usual; el restaurante era relativamente nuevo y se encontraba donde antes había estado Fiesta Pizzamatronica de Boo Hoo el Búho. Aquel lugar donde una robot asesina yandere lunática había declarado su odio hacía Soos por abandonarla y controlado a los animatronicos para atacar a los niños; eventualmente el lugar quebró por aquella mala publicidad de animatronicos perdidos y atacando a la audiencia, siendo comprado por una mujer solitaria que tenía un bigote y sombrero mexicano, de tez morena y con un vestido adornado en flores; bastante típico del país, con un cabello pelinegro extendido lacio hasta la cintura; la cual no era precisamente delgada.

La mujer en cuestión se llamaba María Elizabeth del Carmen Conchita de la Guadalupana Hernández Roncha; o por lo menos así decía a los pueblerinos que visitaban su establecimiento.

El grupo que llegaba al restaurante eran nada más y nada menos conformado por Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Melany, Candy, Grenda y Mike; Pato había decidido tomar una siesta en la cama de Mabel mientras el resto iba a cenar; estaban caminando por el centro comercial, al ser de noche este se encontraba en su esplendor, con mucha gente buscando sus mejores compras.

Finalmente encontraron el restaurante en cuestión, fueron recibidos por la dueña María; el local era bastante grande, aunque algo maltratado y aún conservaba algunas cosas de la pizzería construida previamente en el local.

-Hola a todo el mundo.-hablo con un bien fingido acento mexicano que parecía más uno vaquero; y no del bueno, incluso los niños detectaron la falsedad del habla-Bienvenidos sean a Casa Bonita donde servimos la mejor comida mexicana a kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Puedo ayudarles a encontrar una mesa?-cada que pausaba lo hacía para enfatizar y subir el tono de la palabra que estaba utilizando, cosa que fastidio a Dipper más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

-Hola María…-Soos se presentó como si de viejos conocidos se trataran.

-¿Tú abuelita ya se decidió a venderme la receta de sus tamales?-preguntó María con un tono irreprochable y un destello en los ojos que le dio cierto toque soñador, hasta que se rasco el bigote, perdiendo todo rastro de eso.

-No María, no vine por negocios, vine como cliente.-explicó Soos-Mesa para…-comenzó a contar-Uno, cinco…Mesa para nueve por favor.

-Ah, Soos, yo puedo contar que somos siete.-dijo Dipper confundido rascándose la nuca y mirando nervioso de uno a otro lado el casi vacio local; para su mala suerte la mesera ya se había adelantado para buscarles asiento.

-Las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte.-admitió Soos sudando nervioso.

Finalmente, después de adentrarse en el local doblaron una esquina, encontrándose con una gran mesa familiar, solo con un pequeño inconveniente; dos hombres ocupaban dos de los asientos de aquel lugar, ambos con maletas de viaje y con barbas grises bien marcadas en sus rostros de mentón cuadrado y gafas, además de gorros de lana.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-Mabel gritó sorprendida mientras efusiva iba y abrazaba de un sentón a ambos sujetos.

-¡Tío Ford! ¡Tío Stan!-gritó Dipper dejándose llevar totalmente por el momento y saltando junto con Mabel sobre ambos tipos.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas primero a él?-Stanley Pines se sintió brevemente ofendido antes de recibir el ataque de ambos gemelos salvajes, listos para estrujarlo fuertemente.

Fue un abrazo familiar de reencuentro, algo que Dipper y Mabel habían esperado con ansías y sin embargo no esperaban encontrar en aquel lugar a sus dos tíos después de tanto de tiempo de no haberles visto en persona y tener que conformarse con las conversaciones por teléfono. Sobre todo, Mabel, pues Dipper se comunicaba más seguido con su tío Ford para ser su aprendiz a distancia.

-Pero…¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡AHHH!-Mabel se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras hiperventilaba y trataba de controlar sus palabras de manera razonable, pero era básicamente imposible debido a la emoción, así que se tiro hacía atrás desmayada de la emoción.

-Que bueno verlos de nuevo señor y señor Pines.-saludó Candy a la distancia mientras caminaba como un pato de verdad por tantos abrigos y trataba de levantar la mano, inútilmente.

-Hola.-Grenda se limitó a saludar levantando su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué NADIE nos contó?-exigió saber Mabel-¡De haberlo sabido hubiera traído la cámara! ¡Oh no la cámara! ¡¿Por qué la olvide…?! ¡Yo!

-Calma, calma, calma…-sus amigas tuvieron que asistirla pues parecía a punto de arrancarse unos cabellos.

-Que alegría verlos.-Dipper conservo la compostura soltándose del abrazo de sus tíos e intento con más seriedad hablar.

-El placer es todo mío.-tío Ford le concedió mientras se levantaba para saludar al resto.

-Soos; _compadre_ , -tío Stan intento imitar el acento de María-¡Felicidades muchacho!-lo abrazó orgulloso del hombre que estaba comprometido-Melody, madame, no tuvimos el honor de conocernos formalmente.

-Oh, no hace falta, Soos me ha contado TODO de ustedes…No, enserio, creo que sabe más de ustedes cuatro que de él mismo.-comentó Melody algo preocupada.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, siendo esta circular; los gemelos estando junto a sus tíos; al igual que Soos cerca de tío Stan. Tío Stan por su parte vestía un gorro de lana rojo, sus fieles lentes y ropas marítimas, como una chaqueta y pantalones arrugados; en cambio Ford vestía una chamarra; pero eso no le impedía usar un gorro celeste.

-¡Tienen que contarnos todo con lujo de detalle!-exigió Mabel-Por lo que me contaron en teléfono supe que viajaron por el triángulo de las bermudas ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cómo sabe el agua del mar Atlántico? ¿Han tenido una mascota pez? ¿Si es así podemos llamarlo cheeta?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Calma niña, ya habrá tiempo para contar todo.-dijo tío Stan-Que hoy acabamos de llegar, nos tomó un par de días más de lo planeado llegar a Gravity Falls.-explicó.

-Estamos básicamente aquí por…algunos problemas de mi hermano.-se frotó los ojos frustrado.

-¿Entonces ustedes planeaban venir desde antes?-preguntó Dipper mientras se debatía si enseñar su diario a Ford o esperar para después.

-Sí, queríamos recibirlos en la parada del bus hoy en la mañana, teníamos pensado llegar hace dos días; pero claro, el señor Stan tuvo que pasarse de listo con un guardia de la aerolínea y quedamos varados a medio camino, tuvimos que tomar un bus.-explicó Ford elevando los ojos como si explicara el error de un niño pequeño-Cuando llegamos aquí el camión nos dejó cerca del centro comercial hace una hora…Le hablamos a Soos para que viniera por nosotros, pero este nos dijo que iban a venir a este restaurante y bueno, aquí estamos.

-Estaba a punto de venderle una incalculable joya.-les explicó Stan.

-Le ibas a vender una sardina con un palo de madera clavado a media cara como un pesca-cornio.-se exaspero tío Ford-Algunos hábitos nunca cambian; al final nos terminaron vetando por estafa y robo.

-Esa señora no se fijo que su anillo cayó de su mano; lo que esta en el suelo es propiedad publica.-dijo tío Stan a la defensiva.

-Oh, el viejo tío Stan.-Mabel rio durante un momento-¿Puedo ver el anillo?

-Claro niña, pero ten cuidado.-tío Stan sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta un anillo con un pequeño diamante pasándoselo a su sobrina, tío Ford lo miro de mala manera por ese comportamiento errático-Por cierto, a esas ya las conozco, pero ¿Quién es ese niño?-señalo a Mike.

-Es mi hermano, viene de visita para la boda.-explicó Melody.

-Medio hermano.-interrumpió Mike apuntando aquel importante detalle.

Toda la conversación y presentación fue interrumpida cuando

-¿Ya decidieron que van a comer?-preguntó María acercándose más a tío Ford, quien la miró desconfiado antes de saltar junto con su silla para alejarse un par de centímetros de la mujer con bigote.

-Sí.-Soos ni se detuvo a ver el menú-Diez ordenes de Tacos extra picantes y…

-No tenemos tacos.-dijo la mujer un poco preocupada, sudando y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Un restaurante de comida mexicana sin tacos?-Soos pareció desanimarse mientras se desplomaba en el asiento.

-Pero si todo el menú dice, tacos, tacos, tacos.-explicó Dipper pasando las páginas del pequeño folleto, mostrando aquella comida en diferentes fotografías gigantes.

-Yo me veo muy apenada, pero llegan justo hoy…-explicó ella.

-¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?-preguntó Ford alzando la ceja y concentrando su atención en la mujer.

-Bueno, pediré unas empinadas…-leyó tío Stan del menú ignorando la falta de comida.

-¿Por qué no hay tacos?-exigió saber Soos levantándose de su asiento, se veía bastante indignado.

La dueña del local los miró a todos antes de sucumbir y postrarse en el piso para llorar, el resto de los presentes se confundieron ante aquel acto desesperado de la mujer.

-¿Por qué nos dejó entrar a este lugar si no tenía para servirnos básicamente la mitad del menú?-preguntó Dipper preocupado por la actitud de aquella mujer.

-Ustedes son los Pines, pueden ayudarme a resolver esto.-explicó ella-Ustedes son famosos por enfrentarse a lo paranormal en este pueblo…yo; yo les pagare bien.

Dipper y Mabel se vieron el uno al otro preguntándose con la mirada si debían salir de allí corriendo instantáneamente.

-Supongo que no podre pedir mis empinadas ¿Verdad?-preguntó tío Stan.

-Empanadas.-corrigió Ford-Y no; cuéntenos señora ¿Qué le ocurre?-aparentemente se vio interesado por aquello.

-¡Va a quebrar mi negocio! Es una criatura escurridiza…-la mujer agitó un puño al aire.

-¿Alguien más cree que esto es raro?-preguntó Mike que parecía bastante asustado.

Nadie levantó la mano pues la mujer rompió en sollozos en su brazo izquierdo mientras intentaba decir algo a los demás, pero se trababa y se mordía con más fuerza, era como si se obligara a no decirlo.

-El chupatacos.-termino diciendo la mujer-Ese monstruo llega y devora todos nuestros tacos sin piedad alguna…No deja ni uno solo…

-¿El chupatacos?-preguntó Dipper-¿Qué es eso tío Ford?

-No lo sé, no me había vuelto en una situación tan estúpida desde que un gnomo se atoró en mi cañería...-sacudió su cabeza aparatando aquella imagen de su cabeza.

-Sí, a mi me suena como algo inventado.-dijo tío Stan cerrando el asunto-Quiero mi dinero de vuelta.

-No hemos pagado nada…-dijo Ford mirando a Stan seriamente.

-Yo, ejem, voy al baño.-Dipper miró de reojo a la mujer que seguía en el piso, como nadie le dijo nada salió corriendo.

-Pff…¿No sería mejor ir a otro restaurante?-preguntó Melody pasado un minuto y que la dueña se fuera a sentar en otro lugar.

-No sin antes atrapar al chupatacos.-dijo Mabel convencida de que aquella criatura existiera.

-Yo ya pedí mis estinadas.-dijo tío Stan.

-Ahg…Tendremos que conformarnos con eso.-tío Ford concordó-He caminado demasiado por hoy…

-Espera, tío Ford ¿No crees en el chupatacos?-preguntó Mabel.

-Mabel, he estado el suficiente tiempo en Gravity Falls, si hubiera una criatura así lo sabría de sobra.-dijo Ford totalmente confiado en su palabra y sin creer la palabra de la mujer, pensando que realmente la mujer al ser nueva en el negocio (pues el local no se veía muy bien) se había quedado sin materiales de cocina.

Mientras tanto en el baño Dipper se lavaba las manos mirándose al espejo, reflexionando, aquella mujer parecía decir la verdad, por más inverosímil que la historia sonara la actuación debía ser muy buena, además ¿Cuál era el propósito del llanto?

Dipper armado de valor, su chaqueta roja, ushanka y diario en el bolsillo dio media vuelta y decidió investigar la cocina a hurtadillas.

-¿Chicas me acompañan?-preguntó Mabel a sus amigas señalando a las cocinas para investigar.

-Ya que.-Grenda se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se acercó con Mabel.

-¿Vienes Mike?-preguntó Candy al susodicho, este solo se encogió de hombros pues una discusión había iniciado entre los adultos para decidir si quedarse o no; dejando (Como los adultos responsables que eran) que los niños exploraran el restaurante.

Ya en la cocina entró Mabel primero antes que sus amigas; la cocina era una simple cocina con varias estufas y diferentes alimentos con buenos olores; pero en ningún lugar se encontraba rastro alguno de la comida que mencionaba Soos.

-¿Mabel?-Dipper se sorprendió de verla dentro, se encontraba examinando la cocina por la parte trasera.

-Dip, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?-preguntó Mabel.

Dipper se limitó a asentir mientras buscaba entre la ventana que daba directamente hacia el callejón trasero alguna especie de pista; cerca de un basurero parecía quedar algo irreconocible a la distancia, pero definitivamente no era simple basura.

-Por aquí.-Dipper le hablo a Mabel, la cual dejó su posición de catadora de salsas y llegó hasta donde estaba Dipper, saliendo hacía un callejón iluminado en ambas esquinas por farolas que no cumplían al cien por ciento su función.

El frío viento les hizo recordar porque deberían estar dentro del local de comida y no investigando un objeto extraño fuera del restaurante, llegando al objeto se asombraron con su forma, de tortilla suave y frio era nada más y nada menos que un taco. Mabel se agachó para tomarlo con su mano derecha.

-¿Y esto que prueba?-preguntó la chica-¿Alguien tiró los tacos?-ambos miraron en todas direcciones.

Dipper antes de contestar quedó mudo y sin palabras posibles por encontrar para describir lo que estaba viendo, así que se limitó a gritar como una niñita señalando el basurero.

-Oh Dios mío, son huellas de garra.-Mabel miró rasguños en varias partes del contenedor de basura y comenzó a compararlas con el tamaño de su mano-Cielos Dip, el animal que hizo esto debe de ser gigante.

Dipper en cambio miraba hacía el fondo del callejón, donde una nueva forma parecía formarse, aunque esta no era ninguna humanamente posible, con unas patas parecidas a las de una araña por enfrente se movió en embestida hacía ellos. Mabel al ver al monstruo acercarse de hizo a un lado del camino.

-Creo que acabamos de confirmar tu hipótesis…-Dipper se asustó, cubrió su rostro, levantó su pierna izquierda de escudo y miró a lado esperando que el impacto no le doliera.

Mabel al ver aquel acto empujo a su hermano, provocando que este cayera en la basura y Mabel quedara a mitad del camino de la bestia; chocando esta contra la chica y tomándola con sus horribles extremidades.

-¡Oh no!-gritaron los otros tres niños desde la cocina mirando todo detrás de la segura ventana.

-Tenemos que ayudarla.-dijo Grenda sin dudarlo.

-¡Nos puede matar!-le dijo Candy-Mejor aun, le pedimos ayuda a su tío Ford y…

-Tardarían demasiado…-Mike les hizo ver-Pero vayan, yo les ayudare.-abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás suya.

-¡DIIIIIIPEEEEER!-el gritó de Mabel hizo que varios pájaros salieran de sus nidos volando a la vez que ella era arrastrada al final del callejón y dando vuelta en la esquina.

-¡MABEL!-gritó Dipper saliendo de entre la basura-¡NO! ¡¿POR DONDE?!-le exigió saber a Mike.

-¡Por aquí!-gritó Mike guiándolo hacía el lado del callejón por donde la criatura se había escapado, y Dipper sin limpiarse la basura salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana-¡Voy a por ti!

 **Continuara…**

 **Na:Gracias por todo el apoyo que esta teniendo este fanfic, que como digo, va para largo; sé que lo del chupatacos no es lo más original, pero esta trama tendrá sus girillos, así que espero que les guste y que no les molestara que haya tardado tanto en llegar al misterio, bueno…No estén seguros, tal vez ya tengan algunas pistas de algo mucho mayor.**

 **Pd.-Perdon por tardar como 1 mes en actualizar, varios problemas escolares me hicieron apartarme de los fics para dejarlos en segundo plano, aunque intentare continuar con el ritmo d semanas entre capitulo y capitulo.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto (ayudan mucho); gracias por leer y nos vemos.**


	5. La leyenda del Chupatacos

**_Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios_**

 **Capítulo 5 La leyenda del Chupatacos**

-¡MABEL!-gritaba Dipper mientras corría valientemente entre la espesa nieve invernal del condado.

En el bosque la oscuridad predominaba fuertemente y con eso el rango de visión disminuía para el ojo humano. No hubo respuestas a sus gritos ya después de casi cien metros de correr intensamente, agotándose eventualmente y siguiendo una línea recta imaginaria hacía ningún lugar en específico.

-¡Hey! Espérame…-muerto del cansancio Mike se encontraba detrás de él sudando como cerdo y respirando entre cortadamente.

Dipper no contestó, solo seguí concentrándose en las imágenes vistas previamente. Todo había surgido tan espontaneo, un monstruo con extremidades parecidas a las de una araña y una masa corpórea de apariencia rígida pero que no acababa de entender.

En definitiva, no era una araña gigante lo que había visto, pero tampoco hallaba un animal con una forma tan amorfa, lo que le llevo a pensar en su única posibilidad: "El Chupatacos era real". Pero si lo que María había dicho era verdad, esa bestia llevaba en las sombras durante meses. ¿Por qué atacar justo cuando los dos se encontraban afuera? ¿Y porque precisamente a ellos?

Alejo todos esos pensamientos e intento concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, rescatar a Mabel de la criatura que la había secuestrado.

En aquel momento entró a un claro, permitiendo que la luz de la luna le diera una visión más acertada de su alrededor, encontrándose con nada, ni el más mínimo rastro había en el lugar, ni una huella, ni alguna prenda de Mabel, nada.

-Por favor…-Mike se encontraba en las últimas.

-¡MABEL!-gritó Dipper nuevamente cayendo de rodillas-No…No…

Mike se acercó a Dipper y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, no había nada más que hacer, era el final del camino aquel pequeño espacio.

-Tacos…Ricos…-pensó el niño mientras se sobaba el estómago por el hambre que lo inundaba.

-Mabel se fue… y tú solo puedes pensar en comida…-Dipper estaba tan enojado que se le tentó arrojarse sobre el otro y darle una golpiza.

-Huele a eso…-contestó Mike olfateando-Olvídalo, tal vez solo sea mi ima…-pero de repente volvió a encontrar el rastro-Delicioso.

Dipper intentó quitarse las lágrimas de su nariz y comenzó a experimentar con los olores que el frío invernal y una pequeña ventisca que le ayudaba a las partículas a trasladarse, cuando el aire le dio de lleno en la cara sintió como si lo inundara el olor de carne y algo tostado, aunque claro el olor era bastante tenue.

Entre los dos continuaron olfateando. Hasta que finalmente ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente, con los ojos fijos en un mismo punto de la oscuridad, una zona del bosque especialmente oculta.

-Tu ve y avísale a los demás nuestra ubicación, yo me encargare del monstruo.-le ordeno Dipper a Mike.

-¿Estas loco? Si te quedas yo me quedo.-contestó mirando preocupado, la realidad era que no sabía cómo volver.

-Es mi hermana de la que estamos hablando.-Dipper no quería involucrar a nadie más en todo ese asunto; sentía que era algo que debía hacer por su cuenta.

-Sí, y yo soy…El medio hermano de la prometida de su amigo.-contestó Mike intentando sonar firme.

Dipper miró desconfiado de uno a otro lado, primero al bosque oscuro y luego a Mike, así lo hizo un par de veces antes de asentir para no perder más tiempo. Y ambos continuaron corriendo internándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

El sentido del olfato fue lo que los guiaba, de repente comenzaron a encontrarse por un camino de lo que parecía ser un rastro, después de todo los arboles parecían rasgados en algunos puntos, los arbustos estaban removidos, por no hablar de aplastados y acomodados de una manera ordenada.

Encontraron al poco tiempo un claro y al observar por este notaron una especie de bulto de paja amontonada en un solo punto. No se podía clasificar como un hogar, pero sí como algo parecido o con una función similar, tal vez una especie de nido gigante. O eso es lo que parecía, era difícil su visibilidad si apenas sus ojos salían de unos arbustos donde habían decidido tomar refugio.

-Ay Dios, ¿En qué nos hemos metido?-preguntó Mike horrorizándose al encontrar los restos de las envolturas de tacos saliendo de la nieve en distintas zonas-¿Quién es tan desconsiderado como para no tirar los envoltorios en la basura?-señaló un viejo y gigante contenedor de basura cargado hasta el tope con una extraña masa viscosa que ninguno pudo identificar.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa, solo quiero salvar a mi hermana.-Dipper sin ningún cuidado salió de los arbustos.

Mike intentó convencerlo de que volviera, pero al notar que Dipper estaba decidido terminó siguiéndolo de mala gana.

Dipper llegó rápidamente al pajar, pero no se encontró nada más que cientos de envoltorios de Tacos con el logo de Casa Bonita en este. Estaba claro que aquel era el nido de la criatura, pero no sabía dónde estaba, era imposible que ellos hubieran llegado antes.

-Ah…-la paja comenzó a temblar con una voz demasiado parecida a la de una chica de trece años.

-¡Mabel!-Dipper gritó sorprendido mientras comenzó a remover un montón de ramas e hilos de paja, encontrándose que en fondo de toda esa maraña se encontraba un cuerpo humano con un suéter rosa tejido a mano-¡Mabel despierta! ¡Esa criatura estará cerca y…!-gritaba histérico moviendo todo ese material con rapidez.

Fue interrumpido cuando una fuerza desde su espalda lo empujo violentamente causando que tuviera que caer sobre la nieve y golpeándose en la cabeza. Habían sido los brazos de Mike quien también estaba tirado en la nieve un poco detrás suya. Durante un segundo quiso gritarle por haberlo interrumpido, pero cuando la figura de aquel extraño ente apareció iluminado por la tenue luna.

Las extremidades delanteras eran parecidas a las de una araña, pero ahí no terminaban similitudes espantosas con otros animales. La criatura tenía un parentesco horroroso a un reptil de gran tamaño parecida a la de un cocodrilo en forma, su torso y muslos estaban cubiertos de lana y su cola se movía de uno a otro lado con agilidad parecida a la de una serpiente. Tenía unas garras tan grandes como el brazo de los niños.

Con una habilidad increíble el monstruo de oscura lana miró a Dipper, acercando su rostro ladeado a un Dipper petrificado, después de notar el oído de la bestia Dipper intentó no respirar, pero el sudor que lo cubría y los latidos acelerados de su corazón parecían querer delatarlo, sin embargo, la bestia exhaló en su oreja y lanzó un gruñido.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Dipper, intentó retroceder como cangrejo, pero la nieve le hacía un andar especialmente torpe y lento; la criatura conocida como el chupatacos ahora lo podía ver frente a frente. Sintió el terror invadiéndolo nuevamente y dejar que lo consumiera paralizándolo.

Para su sorpresa lo que pareció una sonrisa se formó en el animal mientras hizo una señal con una de sus extensas garras indicándole ¿Qué lo esperara? Dipper se quedó atónito un segundo antes de darse cuenta que la criatura se acercó con rapidez al montón de paja donde estaba Mabel, y la saco de aquel lugar sin mayor problema con sus garras, sosteniéndola del suéter rosado.

La criatura a espaldas de Dipper tomó a Mabel por encima suyo y abrió sus fauces.

-¡NO!-gritaron a la vez Dipper y Mike levantándose y corriendo a por la criatura, pero era demasiado tarde, de un solo bocado y sin masticar la criatura había devorado a la pequeña Mabel.

Dipper se derrumbó rápidamente por un horror indescriptible, no podía llorar por la sorpresa, pero sabía que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, probablemente todo lo que lo definía debía de haber dejado de existir, el mundo ya no tenía tiempo ni emoción, Mabel no estaba, se había ido. Aquella criatura había matado a su gemela de una manera atroz y violenta frente a sus ojos.

La criatura comenzó a retorcerse de una manera espantosa antes de volver a calmarse y respirar por sus orejas de manera normal.

Dipper se quedó con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida en la criatura, su expresión de miedo solo empeoró cuando la criatura se acercó a él. Se cubrió con ambas manos para evitar ser devorado.

-Ahora sí, vaya, hace tiempo que necesitaba hacer esto.-expresó la criatura hablando con una voz femenina-Hola pequeñines ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Dipper miró hacía el monstruo, aquello era imposible…Estaba atónito.

-¿Mabel?

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Na.-No sé si lo mencione, pero este fan fic tendrá algunas cosas algo darks en honor a la serie original, puede que incluso alguna muerte, para que si son un poco sensibles pues no se sorprendan, como quiera si un personaje muere o hay un tema severo, pondré una nota de autor al inicio.**

 **Ahora sí ¿Qué le paso exactamente a Mabel? Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusto pueden dejar una review, y pues, hasta la siguiente.**


	6. Una tierna criatura

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 6 Una tierna criatura**

-¿Mabel? ¿Ese sería mi nombre si fuera humana?-preguntó la criatura femenina con la voz idéntica de Mabel.

Durante un segundo Dipper y Mike se quedaron petrificados de ver a aquel terrible animal con la voz de la pequeña Pines. No era algo agradable de escuchar, la nieve del invierno no era tan fría como el silencio que se extendió.

-¿Q-q-qué eres tú?-preguntó Dipper tratando de entender la situación.

-Oh, querido, me llamas Mabel…Aunque mi madre que me alimenta me llama Chupatacos.-explicó la criatura.

Fue un momento de incredulidad en el cual Dipper se levantó levantando su dedo índice para intentar hablar, pero su cara de estupefacción parecía ganarle en cuanto a emoción.

-¿E-e-e-esa co-co-cosa esta-ta ha-hab-blando?-Mike en cambio se encontraba horrorizado.

Dipper lo entendía perfectamente, de cierta manera el niño no había estado expuesto a los sucesos paranormales. Incluso él que había estado todo un verano en Gravity Falls se encontraba impactado en aquel momento, por diversas causas.

-¡Usted devoró a mi hermana!-Dipper se armó de valor e intentó que la criatura entrara en razón, si podía hablar con ella, debía de poder hacer a la criatura entender su situación.

-¿Devorar?-la criatura llevó las grandes garras a su pecho ofendida-¿Me consideras una salvaje?

-Esta hablando.-continuo Mike bastante confundido.

-Pero yo vi…Como usted…Y Mabel…Y garras…¡Y tiene su voz!-gritó Dipper sus acusaciones mal puestas, era difícil discutir con un animal apenas con forma fija y la voz de su hermana.

-Ya veo, creo que estas confundiendo.-el Chupatacos femenino se detuvo un momento y le hizo a los niños una señal para que le seguirían.

Dipper y Mike se miraron mutuamente con miradas de desconfianza, pero a final de cuentas siguieron al animal que los guío precisamente al cubo de basura con residuos extraños y viscosos. Desconocidos para ambos niños y con un olor que hizo que Mike vomitara a un lado.

-Yo no sé cómo, pero entiendo que nací en esta cosa hace un par de semanas.-explicó la criatura gigante-No sabría al cien por ciento como expresar lo que hago, pero lo intentare… Es una especie de mitosis…

-La mitosis es entre células.-dijo Dipper confundido.

La criatura tenía conocimientos demasiado avanzados para tener apenas unas semanas de vida, además de que Dipper estaba totalmente seguro que su hermana era inteligente, pero nunca había escuchado a Mabel hablar en un nivel tan técnico.

-Ah…A ver... Para decirlo a términos simples…Lo que ingresa a mi cuerpo puedo imitarlo o tomar una habilidad de este.-explicó el Chupatacos-Duplico sus habilidades.

-No entiendo, ¿Cuál es tu dieta para tener…Esa forma?-preguntó Mike viendo a la criatura con la lana en su pecho y la piel de reptil en las extremidades.

-Tacos.-contestó simplemente la criatura-¿Acaso no conocían de que están hechos estas cosas?-tomó uno de los tantos sobres con el cartel de Casa Bonita.

-¿Todas esas habilidades y partes de animales provienen de los tacos que usted devora?-preguntó Dipper poniéndose verde-Un momento, debo que vomitar.-indicó que lo esperaran mientras vomitaba hacia el lado contrario de donde Mike lo había hecho previamente-Ya…Ya…-fue entonces cuando regurgito-No, aún queda algo.

Mientras Dipper se encontraba vomitando Mike seguía en sus "profundas" reflexiones:

-No es humano…Y vive en el medio del bosque…Pero habla...-de cierta manera el niño seguía bastante impactado por el encuentro.

-Los son raros…-expresó la criatura mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Dipper dio varias vueltas a su cabeza, estaba intentando procesar, Mabel secuestrada, Mabel devorada… Hasta ahí todo de cierta manera tenía lógica, pero ahora se encontraba con una criatura que imitaba lo que devoraba, le gustara o no admitirlo. Había imitado la voz de Mabel.

-Un momento, si lo que dice es cierto entonces debería tener más formas de insectos y demás…Ahm…¿Cómo llamarlo? Cosas raras que hayan en los tacos.-Dipper intentó mantener la compostura.

-Bueno, eso hasta que los elimine de mi organismo.-expresó también de la manera más educada el animal-Dentro de poco perderé esta lana…Pff…Necesitare cobijo del invierno.

-¿Y no podrías devolverme a Mabel mi hermana?-preguntó Dipper intentando sonar lo mejor posible.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hablar con mi madre?-preguntó la criatura bastante ofendida.

-¿María?-preguntó Dipper recordando como la madre le había puesto su nombre de Chupatacos-¿Te acompañamos?

-Exactamente, pero primero, espérenme la criatura se metió en el asqueroso liquido del bote de basura, los dos niños se apartaron para que el líquido indefinido no los tocara. La criatura tardo un minuto en volver a salir.

-Perdónenme, necesitaba entrar, corriendo por estos lares me raspe con algunas ramas.-explicó la criatura.

-¿Y qué con eso?-preguntó Mike por el hecho de que el monstruo que tenía en frente se asustara por una simple cortadura.

-Oh, no puedo regenerarme así como lo hacen los humanos, necesito de este material.-expresó la criatura acariciando el barril donde había nacido.

-Interesante, interesante, solo démonos prisa.-dijo Dipper apresurando a todo el mundo para volver al restaurante en el centro comercial.

A su vez en este establecimiento.

-Y Mabel hizo, baz…-explicó Brenda con todo y onomatopeya empujando a Candy, la otra chica comenzó a rodar gracias a sus suéteres-Y la araña…Dipper y Mike…Eh…Bosque.-la chica realmente batallaba para hablar.

-¿Mabel fue secuestrada por una criatura con patas de araña, provocando que Dipper y Mike fueran a su rescate por el bosque?-sorpresivamente Soos interpreto a la perfección el mensaje.

-Dicho así es más fácil de lo que parece.-comentó Candy decepcionada de sí misma por no haberse explicado mejor desde un principio.

-¡¿Mabel y Dipper qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo tío Stan y Ford bastantes preocupados, levantándose de sus asientos.

-¿Están seguras de lo que vieron niñas?-preguntó Melody rápidamente, las dos pequeñas afirmaron-Bien, corramos.-indicó preocupada.

-Y la co…-iba a interrumpir la dueña del local antes de que todos se levantaran y salieran por la puerta trasera.

Ambos adultos vieron el callejón trasero del local del centro comercial, una barda de madera era lo que los separaba a ellos de un bosque invernal y repleto de oscuridad por las horas de la noche que eran.

Los dos adultos mayores saltaron la barda de un solo salto, cosa increíble considerando su edad. En cambio, los otros tuvieron que apoyarse para eventualmente saltar, no teniendo la misma agilidad que los gemelos Stan.

La carrera por el bosque no fue muy larga pues a los cinco minutos se encontraron con el hermano de Melody, quien parecía consternado.

-Habla…Y habla…-intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Detrás del chico una horrible criatura sin forma estable, salida de las profundidades del averno movió un par de árboles con cierta facilidad. Aunque no los derrumbo, para su tamaño era bastante preocupante que tuviera esa cantidad de fuerza.

-¡Dipper!-Ford sin pensarlo tomó un arma de su chaqueta, pero el animal al verlo intentó darle un zarpazo letal.

-¡Espera es mi tío!-le detuvo Dipper saliendo desde detrás de la emocionada criatura-Es tío Ford, tío Ford; el Chupatacos, Chupatacos, Ford.-presentó Dipper primero a su tío y luego al resto, que se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el animal les saludaba con toda amabilidad…Con la voz de Mabel.

-¿Esa cosa habla?-preguntó Candy con la boca bastante abierta.

El gemelo Pines les explicó a todos de la manera más sencilla que pudo sobre el Chupatacos y sus efectos cuando come algo, sobre que tenía la voz de Mabel, y la ingesta de la misma, así como el hecho de que María era la madre del animal.

Todos parpadearon un par de veces, mirando a Dipper y al animal en cuestión confundidos, nuevamente a Dipper, y dos parpadeos sobre el animal.

-Así, que básicamente no nos devolverás a Mabel si no te dejamos hablar con tu madre.-dijo Ford mirando con una ceja levantada a la criatura.

-Así es.

El Chupatacos se cruzó de brazos, protegiendo su estómago de la interferencia externa. De nuevo nadie sabía que hacer así que se alzaron de hombros y condujeron a la criatura al restaurante lo más rápido posible.

-Tic Toc.-Soos fue el indicado para tocar la puerta trasera.

-¿Volvieron?-preguntó la dueña del local abriendo la susodicha puerta.

-¡Felicidades María! ¡Eres mama!-se presentó Soos, detrás de él se encontraba saludando la criatura con una sonrisa ladeada.

María miró con confusión antes de desmayarse y dejar su cuerpo inconciente a mitad de la pasada de su restaurante. No fue de sorpresa para el resto, algunos apenas y se podían sostener en la cordura al ver aquel animal.

-¿Ese es el nuevo saludo de los humanos?-preguntó la criatura mirando ansiosa de uno a otro lado, a lo cual nadie supo que responderle-Veo que no.

Dipper se encontraba confundido, si aquella criatura había sido capaz de hablarle sobre mitosis, ¿Por qué desconocía tanto sobre emociones humanas? Sus conocimientos no estaban a la par con lo que no sabía.

-Creo que en la Cabaña del Misterio deje algún medicamente para despertar de un desmayo.-explicó tío Ford sudando un poco-Dipper, Soos, ¿Por qué no me ayudan a arrastrar a María?

Conociendo la mirada de su tío Dipper obedeció sin rechistar, la criatura levantó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada. Solo dejo que tomaran entre los cuatro, Stan se había unido, a la mujer y la llevaran a la camioneta de los dos Stans.

-Soos, dale las llaves de tu auto a Melody, que lleve a las niñas a su casa, ya es de noche.-tío Ford escogió con mucho cuidado cada una de sus palabras.

-Hey, yo no soy una chica.-Mike iba a reclamar.

-Entonces acompáñanos a cargar un cuerpo y ser seguidos por el Chupatacos.-invitó Dipper.

-Siempre me he preguntado si el maquillaje me queda…-Mike dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermana para perderse de la parte grotesca de llevar a la criatura.

Dipper tomó asiento en la parte posterior de la camioneta, junto a María. La mujer con bigote seguía desmayada y con la boca abierta, lanzando terribles ronquidos de pesadilla.

-…Tal vez vayamos rápido, pero es por las reglas de velocidad, de todas maneras está cerca la cabaña.-tío Ford le daba indicaciones al Chupatacos desde la ventanilla-¿Estas segura…seguro…lo que sea, que sabes cómo llegar?

-Puedo olfatearlos en caso de perderme.-la criatura se emocionó bastante, agitaba su cola más emocionada que un cachorro canino.

Tío Ford encendió el auto y arranco a una velocidad moderada, siempre con las luces encendidas para que la criatura pudiera seguirlos con facilidad.

-¿Y ese medicamento es muy efectivo?-preguntó Soos-Porque como suena esa mujer no creo que despierte ni con un balde de agua fría.

-Soos, a veces admiro tu inocencia.-le dijo Stan dándole unas palmadas al hombre.

-La estamos usando como carnada, esa criatura nos devolverá a Mabel, si no es por las buenas, por las malas.-tío Ford se mostró bastante enojado por el confinamiento de su nieta en el estómago del animal, y estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan-Dipper, hoy probaremos si tienes lo que se necesita para enfermero.

-¿Qué?-el chico se alteró al escuchar aquello.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Ahora sí, no tarde un milenio en actualizar (1 mes es demasiado para mis estándares).**

 **Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que esta teniendo el fan fic, no es la gran cosa… Por ahora, y tengo miedo a hacer capítulos más largos; porque aun no me he animado a adentrarme de golpe al fandom de GF.**

 **En fin, gracias por sus invaluables reviews y sobre todo su lectura todo poderosa que hace que esta historia tenga un propósito de existir.**

 **Nos vemos a la siguiente**


	7. Operación de rescate

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 7 Operación de rescate**

 **Na.-Para aquellos un poco sensibles, aquí habrá una operación, como el título marca...Así que sí, puede herir a sensibles.**

La camioneta conducida por Ford había llegado hasta la cabaña del misterio con mucha prisa. Incluso el animal que los seguía no pudo ser capaz de llegar sin casi cinco minutos de demora.

Durante ese tiempo entre Ford, Soos y Stan llevaron a María a la sala. Dejándola en el sillón que antes había sido propiedad de Stan. Instantáneamente Ford buscó entre su material de estudio antiguo. No tardo en encontrar algunos objetos que pensó le podrían ser útiles para lo que planeaba, así como tomar algunas cuantas cosas de la abuela de Soos.

-Tío Ford, ¿Qué es lo qué haremos?-preguntó Dipper nervioso mirando toda la maquinaria de Ford.

-Extraeremos a Mabel por la fuerza.-explicó tomando un bisturí y poniéndose una mascarilla de doctor.

Dipper intentó preguntarse cuál era el plan de su tío, o como se las arreglaría para calmar a una criatura tan grande. Pero dejo que el tiempo pasara, hasta que finalmente llegara el monstruo de cinco metros a la cabaña.

-¿Ya esta?-preguntó ansiosa, la voz de Mabel le hacía casi tener un tono comico a la situación.

-Por supuesto.-Stan como todo un estafador experimentado fue quien le dijo aquella descarada mentira al monstruo.

La criatura entró destruyendo la puerta de la cabaña. Dentro no había nadie, fue entonces cuando un objeto metálico parecido a una granada se acercó al Chupatacos y lanzó una especie de gas verde a la atmosfera. El animal intentó hablar pero solo termino desmayándose y cayendo como tronco.

Dipper y tío Ford entraron a la habitación con máscaras de gas. El chico menor miraba a la criatura con cierto asco. No estaba preparado para lo que tenía que hacer, o por lo menos ver. Rápidamente Stan se alistó tomando otra mascara de gas. Y para el final llego Soos, sin tener puesta la máscara.

-Oigan, olvide como pone…-intentó hablar antes de desamarse por el gas que aún no se había disipado.

Los dos adultos giraron los ojos antes de poner su atención totalmente en el Chupatacos, la estrategia de traerlo para que Ford lo operara tenía éxito hasta el momento. Ahora era solamente la parte complicada, operar a la criatura para sacar a Mabel. Dipper era el enfermero quien se disponía a traerles a sus tíos lo que les pidiesen.

Ford tomó las tijeras para cortar hilo de la abuelita de Soos y comenzó a recortar la lana que tenía en su barriga el animal. Tardo casi un minuto antes de llegar a una zona confortable para comenzar la operación. Stan tomó un marcador para aparentar los puntos donde debía cortar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no conocía nada de la criatura, así que dibujo una carita feliz.

-Concéntrate.-le susurró Ford molesto-Dipper, toma.-Ford le entregó las tijeras a su sobrino para que las guardara y sacó de su chaqueta el bisturí nuevamente.

Suspiró un momento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, volvió a inhalar, esta vez sin exhalar a la vez que hundía el cuchillo en la carne del animal. Esta era parecida a la de una lagartija, suave y sin tendones fundamentales. Una vez abrió un poco del estómago se podía ver el interior de la criatura.

Stan tapó los ojos de Dipper, en el interior de la criatura no tenía órganos, o expulsaba sangre a chorros, solo se encontraban las paredes de carne y algunos otros ductos parecidos a tripas de color amarillo que enredaban en sus marañas a un centenar de tacos totalmente intactos. Además del esqueleto hecho casi a la medida del animal.

Durante un momento se preguntaron quién sería el valiente que se atrevería a meter dentro del animal su valiosa mano para buscar a Mabel. Le toco a Stan con su guante de marinero remover entre esas asquerosas tripas amarillas. Apenas lo hizo una especie de pus se liberó del animal y empapo a Stan de una sustancia morada. Todo el cuerpo del Chupatacos inmediatamente liberó un hedor bastante extraño, que provocaba una limpieza en el aire.

Eso asustó a todos, pues apenas el gas comenzó a alejarse de la cabeza del animal este parecía querer recobrar el conocimiento. Dipper movía con especial fuerza aquellos objetos amarillos con su mano desnuda para encontrar el destello de alguna parte del cuerpo de Mabel.

Finalmente, la criatura se despertó, lanzando un gemido de dolor que taladro los oídos de todos los presentes en la cabaña, excepto de la abuelita de Soos quien continúo durmiendo plácidamente. Los otros dos adultos en la casa terminaron despertando de golpe, y para los Pines fue como si el corazón se les partiera. Aquel era el grito de Mabel, aunque lo expresara el sufrimiento del Chupatacos.

-¡Tú!-gritó la criatura moribunda señalando a Dipper con una de sus inmensas garras, el chico notó como las patas delanteras de araña se quedaban tiesas, así que sabía que la criatura estaba sufriendo demasiado, y se acercó.

-Lo siento, pero teníamos que rescatar a Mabel de tu interior.-le dijo Dipper mirando el rostro de cocodrilo.

-Trae…a…mama…-Dipper miró a la criatura con cierta lastima, hablaba bastante entrecortadamente y parecía respirar de una manera muy lenta. Fue a la habitación de al lado.

En esta María se encontraba sujetándose la cabeza, bastante mareada y confundida. Dipper no hizo más que confundirla más cuando le explico que el Chupatacos era real, y peor aún, la consideraba como una madre.

-…y en este momento parece estar agonizando.-explicó Dipper-La quiere a usted…No creo que le quede mucho.

María miró al piso antes de asentir con la cabeza no muy convencida. Siguió al chico hasta la habitación donde se encontraban las atracciones, a mitad de aquel lugar una criatura con piel de reptil yacía en el piso y con el vientre abierto. Stan y Ford buscaban a Mabel moviendo con mucho cuidado.

-Hola mami…-a Dipper le rompió escuchar la voz de Mabel al borde del sufrimiento, tanto que tuvo que animarle.

-Te recuperaras.-le dijo Dipper-Ya verás como apenas saquemos a Mabel tu…

-¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?-le preguntó la criatura-Sin el líquido del bote de basura, no puedo cerrar las heridas.

-¿Cómo?-tío Ford escuchó aquella afirmación y dejando de lado algunas tripas amarillas-Interesante…-se llevó su mano al mentón, cosa que lamento pues estaba cubierta de todo ese material, y termino luchando para quitárselo sin necesidad de volver a tocarse con la mano.

-Ya no importa.-María acurruco la cabeza del animal sobre sus piernas-Si pareces una buena criatura, ¿Por qué siempre te tuve miedo?

-Yo te tenía miedo mama…-el Chupatacos continuaba-Tenía miedo a espantarte y que no entendieras mi lenguaje…A que…No me aceptaras como tu hijo.

María quería contradecir diciendo que ella nunca había tenido hijos, pero en aquel momento tan crucial para el animal, prefirió dejar aquellos sentimientos de lado y dejar florecer un instinto materno. Acaricio la frente del animal, quien sonrió.

-¿Por qué no debería aceptarte?-preguntó María-Si es porque robabas tacos, bueno…De ahí tu nombre…-era extraño hablarle de esa manera al monstruo que habría pagado por aniquilar hace tan solo un par de horas.

-Yo no soy humano…No soy nada…Soy solo una copia de todo…-lloraba el Chupatacos-No sé porque nací, solo sé que fuiste la única mujer que conocí…Antes de que conociera a estos dos niños en el callejón hace un par de horas…-hablaba el Chupatacos-No quiero partir…-lloraba.

-Oh tranquilo, no…No te preocupes…No…-María intentaba calmar al animal que cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar cada diez segundos, el pulso que se podía sacar desde el movimiento de sus tripas no indicaba nada mejor-No…-María logró encariñarse un poco antes de que la criatura dejara de respirar.

Tío Ford y Stan miraron un poco tristes antes de volver a concentrarse en la misión de rescatar a Mabel de las entrañas del animal. Dipper agachó su mirada en el gorro de leñador y miró de vuelta al Chupatacos.

Después de todo, aquella criatura era como un niño, un niño perdido en el bosque, con miedo a enseñar quien era al mundo, por miedo a que lo juzgaran. Esa criatura podría haber sido extraña, pero de cierta manera no merecía morir, y Dipper lo sabía. De todas maneras la escena de ver a Mabel siendo devorada inconsciente por el animal le permitía recordarse que habían tomado esa decisión para salvar a Mabel, y no por el deseo de lastimar a una inocente víctima.

-Creo que tengo algo…-habló tío Ford atreviéndose a hundir un poco más su cabeza y tratar de tomar un pie descalzo, al no poder lograrlo le hizo cosquillas.

-Jijiji…-reía una vocecita familiar.

Dipper no lo dudo y apartó a su tío para ingresar un poco en el interior del animal, y ahí se encontraba recostada su hermana Mabel, con el cabello mojado y toda cubierta de una sustancia morada por todos lados, con un hedor desagradable y tripas amarillas que la rodeaban y conectaban con el resto del sistema del animal.

-Hola bro.-saludó a Dipper mientras se comenzaba a parar-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó mirando al interior del animal-Parece que hubiera pasado de un callejón oscuro al interior de una de esas películas de miedo que tienes escondidas bajo el…-intentó objetar Mabel antes de mirar a su alrededor-Oh, olvídalo, hermano, mira, tengo hambre y hay… ¡Tacos!-se emocionó al ver la comida y comenzar a tomarla para inmediatamente llevársela a la boca-Están deliciosos, ¿De qué es esta salsa morada? ¿Y dónde estoy?

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de dar dos pasos hacía atrás. Una vez Mabel salió, lanzó un grito de horror al ver en su último esplendor al Chupatacos, pudieron contarle toda la historia. Finalmente, Mabel entendió que los tacos que se encontraba comiendo habían pasado por el animal previamente y contenían muchas carnes extrañas. Solo se encogió de hombros antes de zambullirse otro taco.

Tío Ford y tío Stan llevaron a la criatura al sótano por medio de una plataforma móvil que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, cubriendo su rostro con una sábana de estampado que encontraron por la casa. Al poco rato Mike y Melody se presentaron nuevamente en el lugar y María partió a cerrar su local, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su "hijo", suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y se marchó.

Una vez parecía que la paz y la tranquilidad reinaría por lo menos en la noche, Mabel y Dipper fueron a darse una buena ducha, primero la chica, luego el chico, luego nuevamente la chica…Y por tercera vez Mabel.

El hedor era tan profundo que ocupo demasiadas talladas para que se calmase un poco. Dipper y Mabel se acomodaron cada uno en una cama, y Mike en una bolsa de dormir en el piso. Los tres compartían la habitación ahora, Dipper no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido solo en aquel día. Había regresado a Gravity Falls, y el primer día se encuentra con una criatura que adopta la forma de lo que come…Aquello no tenía sentido...

Aunque tampoco tenía sentido que Pacifica fuera a verificar si él no había revelado sobre su pequeño abrazo en la mansión Northwest…Dipper comenzaba a hundirse en sus pensamientos para soñar…Pacífica…Sí, la había encontrado después de regresar de la tarea de colgar los carteles en el bosque y…Y ser interrumpido por…

" _-Descansa por ahora niño, pero recuerda, nunca acaba jejeje…"-_ escuchó de la nada, lanzando un grito y despertando.

Aquella voz…Dipper la recordaba, era la misma voz femenina que había escuchado en el bosque antes de que el cartel fuera arrancado violentamente. Dipper miró hacía Mabel, se encontraba en aquel momento dormida, luego a Mike, igual que su hermana estaba en un estado pleno de sueño profundo. Él en cambio respiraba entrecortadamente y de manera bastante fría, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la nevada de fuera.

Intentó tranquilizarse, se dijo a si mismo que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, o que simplemente lo soñó. Se acomodó para darle la espalda a la luz de la luna de la ventana, la cual intuyó fue lo que lo despertó.

Si Dipper hubiera volteado por la ventana se hubiera dado cuenta que la Luna en aquel momento se encontraba iluminando la cabaña del misterio, pero no se veía como normalmente alguien pudiese verla, esta tenía una línea recta que le daba la apariencia de un ojo…

Se escuchó una risa femenina en el ambiente antes de que la Luna volviera a ser totalmente blanca.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Apartir de aquí doy iniciado oficialmente el misterio, aunque algo obvio, en fin, la cosa será lineal, y creo que casi todos los días pasaran eventos importantes o menores. (Ya que solo contamos con 2 semanas para contar una historia…Bastante grande).**

 **Espero que no les haya dado morbo lo del Chupatacos, intente suavizarlo lo más que pude, pero conociéndome…**

 **En fin, gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando este fic; si les gusta pueden dejar una review con sus sugerencias (o quejas), y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	8. La invitación de Pacífica

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 8 La invitación de Pacífica**

Amaneció en la cabaña del misterio, un lugar bastante concurrido en el tranquilo pueblo de Gravity Falls. Dipper despertó de golpe cuando un grito lo obligo a reintegrarse en la realidad. Al abrir sus ojos lo notó a simple vista: Pato había ingresado a la habitación del ático.

-¡Saca a ese animal salvaje!-Mike se ocultaba debajo de la cama de Dipper, sus ojos sobresalían del oscuro lugar.

-¡No hables así de Pato! ¡Es el mejor cerdito de todos!-Mabel defendió a su mascota mientras le abrazaba y pegaban mejilla con mejilla; el susodicho parecía no tener ninguna expresión visible.

-¡Es rosado y tiene patas!-gritó aun asustado el niño pelirrojo.

Dipper ignoró la discusión, en la cual ninguno parecía querer cambiar de postura, el miedo era evidente en el chico; mientras que Mabel se enojaba por el hecho de que a alguien no le agradara pato. Dipper tomó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a desayunar. En la parte baja se encontraban tío Stan y tío Ford tomando un café caliente junto a Melody y Soos, el hombre cocinaba lo que parecían ser pancakes, parecían…

-Buenos días.-saludó Melody amablemente.

Dipper correspondió el saludo antes de sentarse junto a su tío Ford; el hombre dejo al lado algún inventó raro que estaba construyendo.

-¿Qué ocurre Dipper?-preguntó Ford saludándolo.

-No es nada, solo que arriba están peleando por Pato, tu hermano le tiene miedo o algo así.-expresó Dipper dirigiéndose al final a Melody.

-Tiene ese miedo a los cerdos irracional.-dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, causando que hubiera un silencio incómodo.

-Durante un momento pensé que ibas a contar una historia trágica que nos explicaría el porqué del miedo irracional de Mike a los cerdos y todos pudiéramos sumergirnos en…-hablaba Soos antes de darse cuenta que su pancake se estaba quemando-Ay, fuego, fuego…

-No, solamente le tiene miedo porque sí.-expresó Melody sonriendo.

Desayunaron durante unos cinco minutos antes de que Mabel y Mike llegaran al lugar. Se encontraban discutiendo sobre el animal en cuestión, ambos bastante enojados y defendiendo su postura. Dipper notó como Stan se relajaba mientras hablaba animadamente con Soos y Melody acerca de las nuevas adquisiciones de la cabaña del misterio. Y luego volteó nuevamente a su tío Ford, concentrado únicamente en su desayuno.

-Tío, ¿Qué hicieron con el …?-preguntó Dipper casi en un susurro, no quería arruinar el apetito del resto.

-Guarde el cuerpo en el sótano para estudiar sobre su especie.-expresó Ford-Prohibido entrar.-dijo adelantándose a las insinuaciones del menor.

Dipper suspiró decepcionado mientras Soos le entregaba un pancake tan tostado que parecía alquitrán antes de que pan. Su tío Ford miró aquella decepción reflejada y giró los ojos.

-Oye, si te portas bien, te prometo que exploraremos juntos algún lugar del pueblo con algún misterio pendiente, tú decides.-expresó tío Ford-Excepto el sótano.

Dipper aceptó el trato, luego trato de hundir su tenedor de plástico en la comida de Soos, pero más éxito hubiese tenido tratando de partir una roca con las manos. Decidió desayunar jugo, que era lo único que Soos no había cocinado, realmente no tenía mucha habilidad en aquel ámbito.

El chico finalmente paso a la sala donde decidió acomodarse para intentar ver algo de televisión. Mabel se sentó a su lado ignorando totalmente todo lo ocurrido y "disimuladamente" paso su mano por el regazo de su hermano para obtener el control remoto. Cuando el chico se enteró de aquel acto de sabotaje intentó luchar, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica tenía el control en su mano, y el canal cambio del de documentales al de caricaturas para niñas.

Dipper bufo molesto y checo su celular como alternativa, en este tenía un mensaje. Cosa rara, considerando que la mayoría de sus amigos, o como él los llamaba a pesar de que ellos no correspondían; por lo general no lo necesitaban. Para su sorpresa el mensaje era de Pacífica, esta le invitaba a una comida en su casa nueva, para gran alegría del chico le indico la dirección y pudo confirmar, efectivamente era la casa de Soos en la cual vivía la chica.

El chcio respondió el mensaje preguntando si su hermana podría acompañarle, a lo que Pacifica negó con rotundo no junto a un emoticón enojado; aunque luego de un par de suplicas por parte del chico esta accedió. Dipper le contó sobre aquello a Mabel.

-¿Y te mando mensaje sin que tu le dijeras nada?-preguntó Mabel llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas que se ponían rojas.

-Ahh…Sí.-contestó Dipper sin entender muy bien aquella reacción.

-¡Tienes novia tontín!-Mabel gritó a los cuatro vientos, o por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que en el comedor la escucharan.

-¡No es mi novia!-expresó Dipper rojo de la vergüenza.

Tío Stan pasó convenientemente por la habitación y les pregunto sobre el griterío, estos le contaron a breves cuentas lo ocurrido.

-¿Te mando un mensaje sin que tú lo hicieras primero?-preguntó Stan-Bien hecho niño, veo que has aprendido de tu viejo tío Stan.-trató de acomodarse el corbatín, hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo tenía pues aun llevaba su traje de navegante.

-Novios, novios.-repetía Mabel moviendo el puño repetidas veces, el tío Stan hizo la misma acción acercándose cada vez más a Dipper.

-Pero…-quiso refutar Dipper a lo que Soos entró con un delantal a la habitación, miró a tío y sobrina, luego a Dipper, de nuevo a Mabel y Stan, al niño; y repitió el proceso una vez más antes de unirse al coro de "Novios".

Dipper suspiró molesto antes de salir corriendo apenado de la sala, cubriéndose sus ojos con el gorro de leñador en el proceso y por consecuencia chocar contra una esquina, Mabel solo reía por aquella reacción, al igual que Stan y Soos.

Las funciones en la tienda se reestablecieron a eso de las nueve de la mañana y el letrero de "Abierdo" fue encendido por luces neónicas que sostenía un tótem antiguo de una venta de garaje.

Durante un rato Dipper se limitó a señalar en su diario la existencia de una especie antropomórfica, capaz de asimilar lo que comiera y adquirir sus habilidades, nombrado como "Chupatacos". Aquel era su primera entrada de invierno para Gravity Falls, y trató de hacer un dibujo del animal. Y si hubiera concursado contra un niño de cinco años hubiese perdido. Continuo con algunas descripciones y agrego el pequeño detalle que parecía tener el animal con el hecho de no poder curar sus heridas sin un extraño liquido en un bote de basura.

Una vez el mediodía llego cerro su diario y comenzó a alistar para ir a con Pacífica. Se dio una ducha, encontrando que el jabón había sido sobre utilizado por Mabel la noche pasada y olía de una manera muy extraña. Una vez termino la ducha, abriendo un jabón nuevo, se vistió con su chaqueta roja y gorro de leñador. Finalmente estaba listo, solo se había olvidado de unos guantes para el frio exterior, cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró sorpresivamente con una Mabel totalmente arreglada junto con Mike.

-¿Enserio quieren ir los dos?-preguntó Dipper aún no convencido de llevar a Mabel por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-En realidad no, Melody me dijo que conociera un poco el pueblo y como no quiero salir solo.-Mike lanzó su excusa.

-Yo nací para ver el día que tengas tu primer beso.-expresó Mabel emocionada y con los ojos brillosos.

-Pues te lo perdiste, con Annie Faulk en séptimo grado.-expresó Dipper cruzando sus brazos en pose triunfal.

-¿C-como?-la seguridad de Mabel desapareció de su rostro durante unos segundos-Como sea, habrá un beso por ahí y yo tomare foto.-le dijo tajante sacando una cámara fotográfica.

-No si puedo evitarlo.-expresó Dipper desafiante.

-¿Eso significa que la vas a besar a escondidas?-preguntó Mike alzando su ceja repetidas veces.

-¡Aja!-Mabel lanzó un dedo acusador-Ya tienes planes para tu beso.

-Mabel, primero, Pacifica no me gusta.-expresó Dipper-Segundo, solo me invito a comer pizza, no hay nada romántico en eso.-continuo arruinando la ilusión-Y tercero, dame mis guantes, estas sentada sobre ellos.-dijo señalando los utensilios.

Mabel se levantó un poco para verificar la historia, que resultó ser verdadera, la lanzo los guantes sonriendo. Así los tres bajaron de la habitación y se despidieron de los adultos (quienes le desearon suerte a Dipper con su novia) antes de salir al frio exterior.

A pesar de que el clima se encontraba calmado, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y los tres niños lo hacían notar temblando. Se dirigían a la dirección donde estaba la antigua casa de Soos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Espero con sinceridad que les haya gustado, la verdad hoy ando medio mal y espero eso no afectara a mi escritura. Además este fanfic esta siendo muy apoyado, enserio, tiene mucho apoyo, se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta este punto, dejen review si les gusta como esta quedando, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	9. La Suerte de los Noroeste

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 9 La suerte de los Noroeste**

Cuando Dipper, Mabel y Mike llegaron a la nueva residencia de Pacífica el frío se manifestaba con nuevas ventiscas. La neblina no les permitía ver a más de cinco metros a la redonda, la única cosa buena que aquello traía era que los autos tampoco eran frecuentes en las calles.

Dipper específicamente buscaba burlas para Pacifica sobre el cambio de ambiente, o tal vez considerar seriamente en revelar el gran secreto del abrazo que tanto la tenía preocupada. De esa manera podría dejar de hablarle…Aunque si Dipper era sincero consigo mismo, realmente le agradaba Pacífica, tal vez no como novia de la manera que todos afirmaran, pero como una buena amiga sí que la veía.

En frente de la antigua residencia de Soos, sin embargo, Dipper tuvo que tragarse sus palabras imaginarias. No solo el lugar que antes solía ser una vieja casa de los suburbios había desaparecido, sino una mansión, mucho más pequeño comparada a la previa, se extendía en el terreno. Aquel lugar parecía haber consumido las otras dos viviendas de los lados y las tres traseras. El color de las paredes era uno tipo crema, más cercano al blanco. Y un tejado de madera oscura que contrastaba mucho. Grandes ventanales se extendían por las plantas superiores e inferiores del lugar. Por no mencionar que la estructura tenía un jardín de entrada con una fuente de un querubín escupiendo agua.

El chico del gorro de leñador presiono lo que parecía ser un timbre eléctrico con un altoparlante. Efectivamente, al presionar el botón este hizo un sonido parecido al de un timbre.

-Identificación.-dijo la maquina con un tono demasiado pomposo para ser un simple contestador.

-Ahm, soy Dipper Pines y ella mi hermana Mabel Pines, y él es Mike.-expresó presentándose junto a su hermana y luego señalando al chico que estaba detrás.

-Los Noroeste no están recibiendo invi…-el hombre tras la contestadora lanzó una risa pretenciosa antes de casi negarles la entrada, pero fue detenido por una voz femenina conocida.

-Wilstorme, ¿Enserio? ¡Te dije que vendrían como a estas horas!-gritó desde el otro lado de la línea Pacífica Noroeste parecía estar reprendiendo a su criado-¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!

-Vaya, sí que conserva su carácter.-dijo Mabel en tono confidencial a Dipper, para luego reír bobamente.

-Te escuche.-desde el otro lado de la línea Pacífica seguía causando impresión con su voz-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó tal vez señalando a Mike en un monitor que debía tener para ver la entrada.

-El hermano de Melody, la prometida de Soos.-dijo Dipper explicando la situación.

-Medio hermano, mucho gusto.-dio la presentación el chico, sin olvidar recalcar ese importante mensaje.

-Primero me dices que tu hermana y luego te presentas con un desconocido, ¿Qué está mal en tu…?-comenzó a quejarse Pacífica, a lo cual Dipper rodó los ojos y esperó a que terminara.

Un minuto, tal vez dos…No, definitivamente cinco minutos, estuvieron los tres chicos congelándose en vida mientras escuchaban los quejidos de Pacífica, los cuales habían abandonado hace mucho el hecho de invitar a alguien más.

-Pa-c-cífi-ca.-dijo Dipper entrecortadamente por el frío-¿Po-podem-mos pas-s-ar?

Durante un segundo el altoparlante se quedó en silencio, antes de que un suspiro de preocupación fuera lanzado desde el otro lado. Posiblemente Pacífica apenas se diera cuenta del estado de los tres chicos.

Las rejas fueron abiertas y los tres niños atravesaron el patio delantero para finalmente entrar por una puerta de madera de roble grande. En el vestíbulo de la nueva, y más pequeña, mansión Noroeste tenía un vestíbulo con varios paraguas y zapatos para salir, desde tacones hasta botas.

-Hola.-dijo Mabel tratando de sonar amable, ignorando que temblaba de frío-¿Cómo has estado Pacífica?

-Hola, bien.-fue la respuesta simple de Pacífica mientras les dejaba pasar a todos, excepto a Mike.

-Está bien, es inofensivo.-le dijo Dipper intentando fingir estar sorprendido por el lugar-Vaya, ¿Qué tanto hicieron con la casa de…?

-¿Tu amigo?-preguntó Pacífica?-Bueno, hicimos unas remodelaciones, compramos un par de terrenos y…-reía ella-Construimos esta humilde pocilga.-señaló su hogar como si no fuera la gran cosa-La verdad todo se siente bastante pequeño aquí.

-¿Vives en esta mansión?-el hermano de Melody estaba bastante sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar.

-Sí.-expresó la chica emocionada-En fin, vamos por nuestra comida, pizza traída directamente desde Italia.-le dijo Pacífica a lo que el sonido de un microondas desde un par de habitaciones a la distancia pareció desmentir su versión, aunque Dipper y Mabel lo notaron prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario sobre aquello.

Una vez llegaron al gran comedor de la mansión los chicos tomaron asiento mientras un hombre en traje elegante les traía con cierto desagrado el alimento, casi como si considerara inferior.

-Wilstorme, ¿Qué te dije de esa cara cuando haya invitados?-preguntó Pacífica-Discúlpenlo, se toma muy enserio las costumbres de mis padres acerca de… la refinación.

Los chicos tomaron las primeras rebanadas de la pizza que era de pepperoni común. Durante las primeras rebanadas Pacífica se presentó a Mike y viceversa. Así como Mabel y Dipper aprovecharon para contarles un poco como les había ido durante su semestre de estudios que habían pasado fuera del pueblo.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti futura Annie?-preguntó Mabel riendo un poco, a lo que su hermano soltó un avergonzado "¡Mabel!". Pacífica se abstuvo a preguntar porque aquel nombre y siguió hablando.

-Bueno, la verdad todo en el pueblo es muy aburrido, las clases nunca son la gran cosa y… He logrado tener un par de amigos por ahí…-dijo ella volteando de uno a otro lado nerviosa-Lo más interesante que ha llegado a pasar es que mis padres decidieron que pagar por cincuenta mayordomos era un despilfarro de dinero y dejaron solo a uno, su más fiel y leal de todos.

-¿Wilstocor?-preguntó Mabel confundiendo el extraño nombre.

-Ja, sí.-se mofó Pacífica mientras daba otra mordida, se notaba su esfuerzo para no verse maravillada con un sabor tan simple y genial a la vez.

-¿Y no hay fantasmas por aquí?-preguntó Dipper bromeando, a lo cual Pacífica pillo la broma y le acompaño en una risa pretenciosa fingida. Mabel parecía molesta y feliz por ambos lados, por uno, odiaba no entender una broma, por el otro lado, se estaban llevando bien.

-Debes disculpar a mi hermano esta cu-cu de la cabeza con todas esas cosas raras que suelen pasar por aquí.-dijo Mabel amablemente antes de llevarse una mano a un costado de la boca para que su sonido no "llegara" a los oídos de Dipper-Creo que está obsesionado.

-No estoy obsesionado.-replicó Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, conociéndote sí que lo estas.-dijo Pacífica ganándose una risa melosa de chica junto con Mabel-Vaya, hace rato que no rio así, la verdad la mansión es muy solitaria…

-Pero dijiste que tenías amigos en la…-dijo Mike, el pobrecito había caído redondito en la historia de Pacífica, cosa que Dipper y Mabel no habían hecho ni por asomo.

-Ahh, claro, pero ellos están con sus familias y haciendo…Cosas de familias…-dijo Pacifica para terminar suspirando algo triste al final y agachándose.

Mabel le dio unas palmadas a Pacífica por la espalda para intentar animarla. Aunque la decepción de Noroeste no tardó en cambiar a una de desconcierto cuando la mesa comenzó a moverse de una extraña manera. Durante un segundo los cuatro chicos se preguntaron qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que finalmente una extraña luz cubrió encima de la mesa y donde antes estaban las bandejas de plata terminaron apareciendo dos zapatillas blancas.

El dueño de aquellas prendas era un sujeto con una poca cabellera castaña encima de una calva casi total, un traje totalmente gris y una pulsera algo extraña. Sujetaba entre sus manos una cinta métrica que tenía un símbolo de reloj de arena triangular por ambos lados en medio de este. Aunque lo preocupante no era el color de sus prendas, sino el estado de estas, parecían destrozadas, tanto así que su sudadera solo colgaba de un hilo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes ni comer una pizza sin que algo raro suceda!-le reclamó Mabel molesta de que se arruinara la oportunidad del beso entre Pacífica y Dipper, posiblemente.

-¿Blendín? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Dipper confundido y preocupado por aquella entrada, aunque Blendín parecía bastante cansado y tomaba aire para poder hablar.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Pacífica confundida.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo…-dijo Mike preparándose para que algo extraño ocurriese-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-Una pregunta, ¿Les molesta si hago los capítulos un poco más largos? Aunque sea de 2,000 palabras, talvez, ¿O les parece que con la cantidad de palabras por capítulo basta?**_

 _ **Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué apareció Blendín? ¿Y por qué tiene su ropa hecha jirones? Bueno, la respuesta a eso la tendrán en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer (el apoyo de este fic no me lo estoy creyendo, que en menos de 10 capítulos llegar a 1,000 vistas…Wow, enserio, gracias), dejen review si les gusto y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_


	10. Paradojas

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 10 Paradojas**

Dipper tomó a Blendín de la mano para ayudarle a que se levantara de la mesa de Pacífica. El hombre adulto se llevó una mano a la frente ensangrentada antes de mirar la habitación a su alrededor, su expresión de puro terror cambio a una de alegría. Aunque el miedo no tardo en volver a su rostro.

-Gracias Dipper.-el hombre se levantó en la alfombra, todos se le quedaron mirando antes de que este suspirara-Es una larga historia…-fue lo único capaz de decir antes de agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Q-qué ocurrió?-preguntó rápidamente Dipper esperando conocer por qué la interrupción-¿Algo ocurre en el futuro?

-¡¿Algo?! ¡¿Algo?!-preguntó Blendín desesperado y con un dejo irónico demasiado agresivo-¡El bebe tiempo murió de forma permanente!-gritó enojado-Todo el futuro ha dejado de existir…Puedo ser el último viajero del tiempo.-continuó explicando.

-¿El futuro?-preguntaron los dos desconocidos del tema.

-¿No hay más Globnar o…?-trató de preguntar Mabel antes de que su hermano la silenciara.

-¿Qué ocurrió Blendín?-continuó Dipper seriamente mientras todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral.

-Todo sucedió tan rápido, una anomalía en esta época y luego una paradoja…-dijo desesperado-Ningún viajero del tiempo puede volver a través de una paradoja, puesto que de hacerlo, la paradoja solo crearía más problemas.-explicó.

-¿Una paradoja? ¿Y qué lo causo?-preguntó Dipper temiendo que su respuesta tuviera tres lados y un sombrero de copa.

-Yo…-fue la contestación de Blendín-Escucha, no puedo cambiar la paradoja, puesto que crearía una nueva…Pero debemos arriesgarnos, si no lo hacemos, no habrá un futuro al cual volver de todas maneras.-continuó explicando-Tomó posesión de las líneas temporales, tal vez sepa que estamos hablando en este momento…Lo único que sé es que comenzó a hacerse fuerte el veintiuno de diciembre de este mismo año.-dijo bastante asustado en casi un grito volteando de izquierda a derecha bastante rápido-Tienes que detenerl…-comenzó a decir antes de que sus oídos recibieran un sonido estridente y potente.

Blendín no tuvo tiempo de reacción, sintió como todo se desplomaba después de haber sido golpeado con una bandeja de metal por la parte detrás de su cabeza. Dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera y cayó a la mesa.

-¡Blendín!-gritó Dipper bastante preocupado sosteniéndolo y notando como desde la parte trasera de la cabeza salía un poco de sangre-¡Llama a una ambulancia!-le ordenó a su hermana, que rápidamente hizo lo ordenado.

-¡Wilstorme!-gritó Pacífica hecha furia-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-La estaba protegiendo señorita, este vagabundo se ha colado, déjeme sacarlo fuera de la propiedad y…-trató de justificarse el hombre sosteniendo con fuerza la bandeja con la que había golpeado al hombre por la espalda, tenía sangre-No se preocupe, no está muerto, solo inconsciente.-dijo finalmente-Es solo un vagabundo.-espetó molesto el hombre-¿Por qué les interesa tanto?-dijo mientras minimizaba el problema.

-¡Es un viajero del tiempo!-le gritó Pacífica enojada.

-La comida de plebeyos debió afectarle la cabeza…-fue lo único que dijo el camarero antes de retirarse.

-¡¿Qué está mal con él?!-preguntó Mabel preocupada una vez termino su llamada.

-No lo sé, no suele ser violento…-contestó Pacífica aterrada por el comportamiento del hombre-Sera todo lo que quieras en cuanto a pretencioso y creído, pero nunca hubiera lastimado ni a una mosca…-volteó a ver en la dirección a donde el hombre se había retirado.

Pasaron unos angustiantes cinco minutos antes de que una ambulancia, la única del pueblo, tomara a Blendín directo a la pequeña central medica que tenían. No se podía llamar un hospital, ya que apenas contaba con diez cuartos provisionales en lo que se les podía trasladar al hospital más cercano, si es que tenían algo grave.

Los que conducían aquel vehículo cargaron al hombre, al cual Dipper había desprovisto de sus instrumentos futurísticos, incluida la cinta métrica. Les explicaron que era un vagabundo con delirios y que tenía herida la cabeza al haberse golpeado duramente contra la mesa. Tuvieron que repetir la misma versión una vez que estuvieron en el hospital y un doctor les preguntó todo sobre lo ocurrido. También preguntaron sobre los números de sus familiares cercanos y les dieron las gracias por traer al paciente, antes de que les pidieran retirarse para que los doctores pudieran hacer su trabajo. Se les informó que lo podrían visitar al día siguiente.

Los Noroeste no acudieron por Pacífica, y tuvo que retirarse con los gemelos Pines y el pelirrojo en la camioneta de Soos. Conducía Stan, y el dueño de la camioneta iba de copiloto tarareando feliz.

-Bien hecho chico, te invitan a comer una pizza y terminas con un herido en el hospital.-le dijo Stan a su sobrino, los cuatro chicos iban apretados en la parte trasera de la camioneta-No sé cómo te las ingenias, pero siempre encuentras algo…-reía el hombre vagamente.

-Oh señor Pines, creo que está siendo demasiado duro con Dipper.-dijo Soos bastante preocupado.

-Solo bromeaba.-le dijo Stan negando con la cabeza decepcionado, aunque sonriendo, antes de continuar viendo por donde marchaban, a pesar de ser plena tarde, la nieve arreciaba tan fuertemente que era imposible ver por donde andaban.

En la parte trasera del automóvil Dipper analizaba la cinta métrica, en cuestiones simples, parecía una exactamente igual a la que había usado hace un par de meses. Pero algo le llamaba la atención, por fuera era idéntica, cosa que en el interior cambiaba. No entendía nada de tecnología del futuro, pero la última vez había diferentes cosas por el interior metálico y aburrido. En esta cinta métrica había un destello brilloso junto a un número "3"… La ciudad consumida en fuego mientras una oscura figura de un triángulo riendo enloquecido y glorificado le vino a la mente. Suspiró un momento ante su imaginación, el número podía significar cualquier cosa, o eso esperaba.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a esa cosa?-preguntó Pacífica despectivamente-Es solo una vieja cinta métrica con…Extraños símbolos.-dijo mirándola más de cerca.

-Algo no me cuadra, dijo que ningún viajero del tiempo pudo volver a través de la paradoja…-continuó Dipper-¿Cómo viajo entonces aquí?-se preguntó mirando con más atención.

-Espera, ¿Enserio no era un vagabundo?-preguntó Mike confundido y rascando su cabeza.

-¿Qué es una paracosa?-preguntó Mabel bastante confundida.

-Dijo que de hacerlo crearía más problemas…-contestó Dipper antes de tratar de pensar cómo explicarlo de manera simple-Mira, imagina que conocemos lo que sea de lo que nos habló Blendín, que los viajeros del tiempo no pueden volver al pasado para evitarlo, ¿Sabes por qué?-le trató de explicar el chico.

-Porque son muy lentos.-fue la contestación de Mabel, lo dijo demasiado confiada.

-No, Mabel, los viajeros no quieren volver a corregir el pasado, porque evitarían la amenaza que les hizo ir al pasado, entonces en el futuro no habrá amenaza que les hubiera hecho volver, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan ido al pasado si nada nunca los obligo a ir?-le terminó explicando Dipper.

-Mi cabeza…-dijo Mabel haciendo que sus ojos dieran vueltas y fingiendo estar mareada.

-¿Cómo eso de que si asesinas a tu abuelo en el pasado como habrías nacido?-preguntó Pacífica conociendo solo aquello del tema.

-Exactamente, Blendín nos advirtió para que cambiemos el futuro nosotros, no él, porque de hacerlo él, sus acciones no afectarían el futuro, sino que solo crearían una realidad donde él nunca vino al pasado.-dijo Dipper a los otros bastante emocionado, ninguno parecía seguirle el ritmo-Y recurrió a nosotros, no nos contó nada, de esa manera no sabremos qué es lo que debemos de corregir, y así el futuro será alterado por nosotros y no por un viajero del tiempo, nosotros tenemos el control de nuestro tiempo y…

-Niño, déjalo ya, ninguno de ellos te está entendiendo ni pio.-le cortó su tío Stan antes de que diera una vuelta en una calle-Oh rayos, ¿Esta era la calle correcta o…? ¡No puedo ver cuál es esta calle!-se quejó mirando fuertemente por la ventana.

-Yo tampoco señor Pines.-contestó Soos mirando de uno a otro lado.

El chico miró nuevamente la cinta…Luego el número tres; sospechó que aquello podía significar algo; pero tenía que hacer una cosa bastante arriesgada. Tomó uno de los extremos de la cinta y comenzó a separarlo un poco de esta, la acción fue detenida por la mano de Mabel, quien estaba justo del lado contrario de los asientos traseros.

-Nada de más cosas raras, no sabemos que quiere Blendín, pero estoy segura que no querría que hiciéramos eso…-dijo tomando la parte de plástico de la cinta y estirándola para obtenerla, pero Dipper no había soltado el aparato por la punta, esta se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Pacifica y Mike antes de que, por accidente, Mabel presionara un botón accidentalmente, se escuchó un sonido estridente y una luz celeste los consumiera.

-¿Qué sucede ahí atrás?-tío Stan cerró los ojos por un momento mientras trataba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pero fue lo suficiente para que sus sobrinos desaparecieran en un parpadeo-Oh no, esto no le va a gustar a Ford…-susurró Stan preocupado al ver los asientos vacíos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la misma posición, pero en un tiempo distinto. Se encontraba una ciudad con grises edificios, que llegaban hasta las nubes; con el pequeño detalle de que estos edificios o estaban caídos, en ruinas o maltratados por el pasar del tiempo. El suelo era casi totalmente arena y el silencio sepulcral marcaba una peor situación con un cielo rojizo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Mike asustado tratando de no desmayarse.

-¿Cuándo estamos?-fue lo que contestaron los gemelos Pines antes de mirar preocupados el panorama, al lado de Dipper se encontraba Pacifica y por todo su alrededor una ciudad en ruinas. Aquel debía ser el futuro de Blendín.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Perdon por haber preguntado lo de los caps largos, y este justamente no lo es XD, pero ya vendrán, es que si no me hubiera tardado otro día (quizás dos) más en actualizar.**

 **Me la jugué con lo del hospital, nunca aparece en la serie…Pero…Ah, da igual, espero. Y sobre el resto del fic, espero que les este gustando, esto que viene es muy importante para lo que viene en el futuro del fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto, y nos vemos a la siguiente.**


	11. Un pasado cercano

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 11 Un pasado cercano**

Al mirar a su alrededor Dipper y Mabel pudieron reconocer algunas cosas extrañas del futuro donde habían viajado con previamente cuando Blendín los llevo al futuro, en sus juegos para ganar un deseo del tiempo. Quitando el áspero suelo y la vista deplorable de algunas calaveras humanas por todos lados y el cielo rojizo que era alumbrado por una gran "x" que reemplazaba al Sol.

Los cuatro niños caminaban por el paraje desolado que alguna vez pudo haberse llamado un futuro prometedor. Nada de lo que veían era reconocible, lo cual indicaba que aquello era mucho mayor al tiempo de donde habían venido. Aunque algo no le cuadraba a Dipper:

Blendín había declarado que la paradoja se formó el veintiuno de diciembre, lo que en su tiempo ocurriría en menos de una semana. Pero aquel futuro, aunque devastado, era muy lejano a la fecha que el viajero del tiempo le había indicado; definitivamente algo no cuadraba.

-¿Dónde o cuando estamos?-preguntó Pacífica enojada y evitando que los gemelos la corrigieran.

-En Gravity Falls.-contestó Dipper la primera pregunta para tratar de tranquilizar a los dos que desconocían del tema.

-Y en el futuro, muy en el futu…-continuó hablando Mabel antes de ver a la lejanía a una persona caminando lentamente-Hey, miren, ¿Puede ser un regulador del tiempo?-preguntó ella sin recordar el nombre exacto de la patrulla del tiempo.

Al ver el andar del hombre, Dipper pudo notar que sí se trataba de algún humano; aunque con una gran mochila cargada en la espalda, debía estar sumamente herido, a pesar de que caminaba por las calles de una ciudad gigantesca a casi un bloque de distancia, era evidente por su manera chueca de andar. Le menciono eso a sus amigos antes de aventurarse hacia la ciudad e ingresar más en esta, siguiendo y gritándole al hombre que veían a la distancia.

Ya en el interior notaron pequeños lagos de un líquido rosado, el cual Mabel intentó ingresar, pero que su hermano la detuvo y le señaló que podía ser peligroso lanzando una pequeña roca roja. Efectivamente, el agua comenzó a soltar burbujas mientras el objeto se hundía. Los chicos continuaron caminando para evitar el mal olor que producía el objeto.

Aunque sin darse cuenta, cuando se alejaron, una pequeña cucaracha con torso de granito, salió del charco rosado y con un ojo en lo que sería su frente. Un ojo con un parecido al de un felino, aunque con una pupila mucho más dilatada.

Ya casi estaban cerca del hombre hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no era ordinario, lo que originalmente parecían mochilas, resultaron ser sus jorobas, y su piel, a pesar de que hubiera sido afroamericana, se encontraba en un estado muy pálido. Por no mencionar que su cabeza estaba muy hundida. Aun así, usaba una ropa con algún color plateado, definitivamente futurística.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Mabel cerca del hombre, este se detuvo un momento como si hubiera escuchado algo muy aterrador-¿Se encuentra bien?-sin previo aviso Dipper y Pacífica la tomaron de ambos brazos y la hicieron hacia atrás antes de que un zarpazo fuera dado por el monstruo que antes hubiera podido ser un ser humano-¡AHHH!-gritó Mabel bastante asustada.

-¡Aléjate de mí monstruo!-gritó aquel sujeto con una voz gutural demasiado grave como para ser siquiera de una garganta sana.

Visto de frente era mucho peor que por la espalda, su rostro parecía el de un sujeto afroamericano normal, quitando el hecho de que sus ojos eran corneas totalmente rojas e isis celestes metalizadas. Sus dientes eran casi cuadrados y planos. Sus brazos parecían casi rígidos como el metal, ya que no los movía. Y eso sin contar la joroba que le hacía salir su columna vertebral. El resto del cuerpo desnudo parecía querer ser el de un humano ordinario.

-¡¿Habla?!-gritó Pacífica consternada y mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos retrocediendo y abrazando a Mabel con fuerza.

-Sí, acostúmbrate.-le dijo Mike, que a pesar de estar aterrado encontró el momento de bromear, recordando la noche pasada.

-Ustedes… ¿Estar bien?-preguntó el hombre aterrado mirándolos de arriba abajo-¿Cómo no les infectar la lluvia rosa?-hablaba demasiado primitivamente.

-No somos de…-iba a justificarse Dipper sacando los viajes en el tiempo, pero creyó que era mejor no decir algo que alterara a la criatura-Vinimos del subsuelo.

-¿Subsuelo?-para ser del futuro parecía que aquella palabra le era desconocida-¿Bajo tierra?-preguntó asustado-¡Su templo! ¡Ahí está! ¡Seguidores de Cipher!-gritó a los edificios en ruinas mientras se acercaba a los cráneos, tal vez pensando que aquellos aún continuaban con vida.

-Me está asustando…-dijo Mabel en un susurro ganándose otra mala mirada del sujeto.

-Cipher…-fue en cambio la respuesta inmediata de Dipper y Pacífica, el chico miró nuevamente la cinta métrica, no se había equivocado, su enemigo mortal había vuelto.

-¡No llamen a su empera…!-gritaba el hombre antes de enloquecer y con una de sus manos moviendo casi en trescientos sesenta grados el brazo les lanzó una de las tantas partes de huesos en el suelo a la chica que se cubrió con sus brazos para no recibir el impacto-¡¿Qué digo?!-se gritó golpeándose a sí mismo, al no poder flexionar los codos, movía sus brazos en vertical desde su derecha e izquierda sin poder moverlos hacia delante o atrás, parecía castigarse.

-¿Quién es ese tal Cipher?-preguntó Mike, a lo cual Dipper sabía que él no estaba enterado sobre los eventos del último verano.

-Ella…-señaló a Mabel, todos voltearon a verla asustados antes de regresar la mirada confusa al monstruo.

El hermano de Mabel miró de reojo a ella y creyó conocer por qué el hombre le decía aquello a la chica. Al mirar más de cerca su suéter rosado, notó que una de las letras con el nombre de su hermano estaba en un color amarillo (Precisamente la "I" de Dipper"), el resto no tenía nada del mismo tono en sus ropas, además que el cabello rubio de Pacífica no era lo suficientemente amarillo chillón como el color en el suéter de Mabel.

-¿Y que hizo ella?-fue Dipper quien preguntó señalando a su hermana, sabía que si quería respuestas tenía que sacárselas aunque fuese a ese lunático.

-¡Todo lo que ves!-le gritó el hombre arruinado y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-¡Lo destruyo todo en el pasado y eso nos afectó!-gritó lleno de ira, recuperando un poco de su cordura-¡Yo tenía ese escudo cuando llego la primera ola y Blendín robo LA cinta métrica!-gritó ahora con una mirada asesina.

Fue entonces cuando Dipper se dio cuenta de quién era el sujeto, recordaba que cuando participo en el Globnar dos policías lo habían retenido, uno era uno rubio y caucásico, mientras que el otro era pelinegro y afroamericano. Sin embargo, era difícil imaginar al musculoso sujeto convertido en esa cosa.

-¿Primera ola?-se le ocurrió preguntar a Pacífica para interrumpir el incómodo silencio.

-Sí…Ella destruyo todo…-siguió señalando a Mabel-Cuando no debió de ser destruido…La inexistencia de nuestro pasado provoca nuestra desaparición…-trataba de sacar su lado lógico-Si ya no existe el pasado nuestro, no existimos…-continuaba explicando antes de que todo comenzara a temblar.

Desde el horizonte se pudo entrever una especie de barrera de un tipo de energía semi transparente y gruesa; todo lo que tocaba en su brutal avance se transformaba en oscuridad. Los chicos vieron horrorizados como desde los cuatro puntos cardenales y todo lado que pudieran ver, esas barreras querían parecer cerrarse en su totalidad y formar detrás suya la oscuridad.

-¡Deténganla!-gritó el hombre horrorizado-¡Si no la paramos entonces todo será nada!-gritó ya bastante molesto y levantando uno de sus brazos rígidos.

Dipper se interpuso empujando a su hermana y recibiendo el golpe. El sujeto sintió la piel de Dipper sangrar antes de bajar su brazo y buscar con la mirada a Mabel. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien se pudiese mover siquiera, ocurrió, una de las cuatro paredes se acercó demasiado a ellos e hizo que extrañas cosas sucedieran en el contorno cercano.

Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, el día y la noche no existían o se volvían una sola ya que la oscuridad absoluta pareció apoderarse de todo en un parpadeo, antes de volver inmediatamente al paraje rojizo. Todos fueron arrojados casi un metro de distancia desde donde estaban, Mike casi caía en ese líquido rosado.

Dipper analizo la situación volteando de uno a otro lado, esperando encontrarse con seres similares al hombre o alguna atrocidad creada por Bill. Pero no había nadie aparte de los cinco que continuaban acostados en el suelo por el choque de esa pared transparente e incorpórea, la cual visualizo que continuó avanzando durante casi un kilómetro hasta que las cuatro chocaron contra una barrera de campo de fuerza, también cuadrático y desaparecieron como si nada.

Al principio todo parecía igual para los chicos, los charcos rosados, la arena y el cielo rojo. El sujeto extraño tirado con la cabeza pegada en la arena, los descomunales…Al dar un dato con eso, Dipper notó que los edificios gigantescos, si bien, no habían desaparecido, se habían vuelto diferentes.

Ya no eran estructuras metálicas que culminaban más allá de las nubes, sino que parecían de concreto y piedra, además de que a duras penas alcanzaban los cientos de metros, cosa pequeña comparados a los otros. Se hubiera quedado viendo aquel dato extraño, pero fue entonces cuando un grito de Mabel le llamo la atención. Al mirar al lugar, se encontró que el sujeto se había reincorporado y miraba a los niños.

El sujeto tenía a mitad de su frente un ojo parecido al de un cocodrilo, o gato, con la pupila muy dilatada y con un tamaño que abarcaba de manera ovalar casi toda su frente. Sus ojos normales estaban cerrados, aunque un destello celeste resplandecía por debajo de los parpados.

-Oh, hola.-saludó con toda tranquilidad con una voz distorsionada y grave, pero con un deje burlón-¿Dónde está su muestra de amor a Cipher?-preguntó mientras el agua rosada comenzaba a iluminarse fuertemente, casi de manera amenazante y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Pacífica aterrada y abrazando a Dipper, todos abrazaban al susodicho, haciéndolo que respirara dificultosamente.

-Oh, eso, una ola temporal,-dijo pensando que se referían a las cuatro murallas-veras, cuando se crea una paradoja, no se cambia todo el universo de golpe, ¿No has oído que la velocidad de la luz tiene un límite para viajar? Lo mismo con el tiempo, sería imposible cubrir todo el tiempo existente y por existir en un pestañeo.-contestó el hombre, los chicos deducían que quien antes había sido con quien habían hablado había recuperado su conocimiento, el sujeto al ver ganada su atención continuó-Digamos que esas ondas son como cuando lanzas una piedra al agua en reposo, en el epicentro hay un gran disturbio que se va expandiendo por olas hasta que pierden su energía…Algo similar, solo que con el tiempo y de manera inversa, el universo no se expande del punto de origen de la anomalía, al contrario se retrae al epicentro... Para personas de su tiempo, es como si una piedra fuera lanzada y las pequeñas olitas que provoca, en lugar de salir disparadas a todos lados, se consumen hacia el epicentro y eventualmente el agua queda calmada porque no hay más material que alimente a la paradoja para continuar existiendo, en otras palabras, el final de todo.-trató de explicarse como si fuera un maestro enseñando matemáticas básicas.

-El futuro se altera eventualmente…Por eso estaba todo cambiado, todo lo que ha sido fue borrado, pero él no porque tenían esos escudos de tiempo…-concluyo Dipper recordando las palabras del hombre-Pero las ondas del tiempo les han traído los efectos eventuales de lo que el viajero del tiempo hizo.-dijo Dipper emocionado por comenzar a entender-¡Por eso Blendín dijo que no podía viajar! Hay ondas en el tiempo que lo detendrían en el viaje…Ahora…¿Cómo lo hizo?-se preguntó olvidando totalmente el ojo de Cipher frente suya.

-¿Te parece si en lugar de preguntarte como alguien más viajo en el tiempo nos regresas a nuestra época?-preguntó Pacífica enojada viendo con mucho miedo el ojo de Cipher.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van? Pero si apenas nos estábamos conociendo.-expresó burlón el hombre sádicamente y abriendo sus tres ojos con una sonrisa demasiado ensanchada para parecer humana.

-Sí, vera…No queremos problemas…-expresó Dipper tomando a su hermana y Pacífica de las manos, su hermana tomaba la mano del hermano de Melody.

El humano abrió su boca y riendo como lunático se trató de lanzar sobre los niños. Pero fue detenido por el sonido de un edificio inclinado de más, amenazadoramente inclinado hacia su dirección. El monstruo quería sangre, pero también sabía que era demasiado arriesgado quedarse, así que se esfumo en el aire diciendo algo como "…Compren oro…" y "…La realidad es una ilusión…".

El edificio gigantesco comenzó a temblar impactando a los pequeños que le gritaron a Dipper que activara la cinta métrica, y así lo hizo, la extendió, pero esta parecía no querer funcionar pues puso sus bordes de un color rojo cuando Dipper la extendió y presiono pasado…El chico insistió varias veces hasta que los sonidos provenientes del edificio en cuestión pararon de ser solo sonidos y unas grandes grietas crecían en las bases de este. Fue en ese momento cuando tomo cartas en el asunto y comenzó a correr hacia la mayor distancia que pudiera entre él y la cosa futurística, moviéndose en diagonal para no estar ni cerca de la base del edificio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos arduos de ellos corriendo arduamente en el desierto con ropas invernales, antes de que la estructura cediera y cayera al piso en cuestión de segundos. Al ser tan alta creo un temblor momentáneo en el suelo y levanto miles de granos de arena en el aire que se elevaron para alejarse, impulsados por la energía del impacto.

Los cuatro fueron sepultados casi en su totalidad por un par de centímetros de polvo y arena. Con suerte apenas de que unas rocas grandes, acercándose a velocidad letal, no les dieran de lleno.

Después de toser un poco el polvo que había logrado ingresar a sus sistemas, se levantaron. Al principio parecía que todo se había vuelto de una tonalidad marrón, pero solo duro poco tiempo. El polvo cayó al piso y finalmente pudieron tallarse los ojos para que su visión regresara.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Dipper confuso mientras contaba a todos con la palma de su mano-Sí, somos cuatro…-se contestó a sí mismo.

-Oh diablos, tendré que mandar a quemar esta ropa cuando vuelva a casa.-se quejó Pacífica mirando enojada su parka morada parecía un abrigo casi destrozado por sus cortaduras y se agradeció mentalmente que su chaqueta no fuera de lana.

-Si alguna vez volvemos…-dijo Mike enojado mientras pateaba la arena y estiraba la cinta métrica, presionando pasado.

Obtuvo los mismos resultados que Dipper, así que con frustración se la dejo al chico que los lideraba y parecía ser el único que entendía algo de lo que pasaba. Dipper lo intentó una vez más, y otra, de nuevo…Así durante casi diez intentos continuos uno del otro. Todos con el mismo penoso resultado.

El hollín que los cubría comenzaba a ponerse pesado a la vez que el firmamento parecía dar señales de ciclo nocturno. El chico vio fijamente a sus cansados amigos y hermana. Les ordeno acampar en una de las tantas ruinas, así que entraron a una habitación de uno de los edificios que estaban en el lugar y se asentaron ahí esperando la noche.

Después de que Pacífica y Mike se quejaran con Dipper sobre su decisión de pasar la noche ahí, estos accedieron reconociendo que al dejar de alumbrar la gran "x" del cielo, no se apreciaba nada, ni en la tierra, ni en el firmamento. Como si no hubiera siquiera estrellas alejados de ellos, y poco a poco todo se estuviera consumiendo.

Consiguieron un poco de iluminación con la luz que emitió la cinta métrica apenas estuvieron en total oscuridad, era una luz celeste, aunque no lo suficiente para confortarlos, sí para que no quedaran ciegos en la oscuridad profunda.

-Extraño a Pato…-susurró Mabel acurrucándose junto a Dipper, pudo escuchar un "Yo no" de parte de un pelirrojo que fingía estar dormido.

-Sí, yo también lo hago.-respondió Dipper abrazando a su hermana y tratando de calmarla acariciándole un poco el cabello-Y al tío Stan, tío Ford, Soos…-decía aquellos nombres bastante triste.

Dipper pensaba y creía que ya no podrían viajar al pasado y se iban a quedar atascados en aquella época interminable de nada, hasta que eventualmente el universo, incluido el planeta tierra, fueran consumidos por una oscuridad absoluta. No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver de nuevo la cinta métrica, así que decidió abrirla un poco para verificar que no hubiera sido un tornillo roto o algo por el estilo. Para su sorpresa, dentro de esta, todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, o eso le parecía a él en el aspecto físico.

Lo único diferente que podía decirse de la vez pasada era que el viejo contador que antes estaba en tres, ahora se encontraba en un simple dos…Los había arrastrado al fin de los tiempos solo por un contador que va en reversa…Se sentía en aquellos momentos como un idiota, pero un idiota con una hermana que dormía sobre su hombro, y con amigos como Mike y Pacífica que también estaban muy cerca de él. Dipper sonrió aceptando que no podría viajar.

Sin saber que a miles de años luz, una nueva onda de tiempo viajaba en el espacio alterando las leyes de lo físico y perpendicularmente perfecta a otras que recorrían la misma distancia desde los puntos cardinales del epicentro en el planeta Tierra.

 **Na.-Me inspire un poco en la película "El cazador de Dinosaurios" con lo de los viajes en el tiempo y sus efectos eventuales. Basicamente si no entendieron bien, al viajar al pasado y alterar algo que no debió ser alterado tirarías una roca en el tiempo y el espacio, cuasando ondas que se extienden y alejan del punto de origen (Solo que aquí se retraen al punto de origen), estas ondas, alteran el futuro de una manera tan grave como el tiempo que esta en el pasado la acción que cambio todo…**

 **Tal vez me fui un poco rápido con todo esto de los viajes en el tiempo…Da igual, tampoco es tan importante que entiendan al cien por ciento los viajes, ya que básicamente es algo muy complicado que involucra muchos más términos que no mencione para hacer más liviano el contenido (¿) Sí, esta fue la versión ligera XD**

 **Y sobre el epicentro, ¿Alguna teoría? ¿Por qué cuando una ola de tiempo le dio al sujeto afroamericano le hizo que le creciera en la frente una ola de Bill? ¿Y que fue la lluvia rosa? ¿Cómo lograran escapar todos ellos a su pasado? Pero sobre todo lo más importante ¡¿Cómo se relaciona esto con Cipher y Blendín? Ah-ah-ah. Les dije que el misterio era obvio, pero tampoco se los iba a dejar tan fácil.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto, y nos vemos, hasta la próxima ;)**


	12. La Piramide del epicentro

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 12 La pirámide del epicentro**

Un intento, luego otro, otro más. Finalmente se rindió y se lo paso a la chica a su lado, esta suspiró desesperada y comenzó a mover la cinta métrica de uno a otro lado, presiono "Pasado", nada. Ahora "Futuro", obtuvo los mismos resultados.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Pacífica desesperándose y lanzando la cinta sobre Dipper—¡Arréglala!

—¿Y dónde están los modales?—le preguntó Dipper riendo por la reacción de Pacífica.

Era su segundo día en el futuro, el día pasado había sido precedido por una noche oscura, sin precedentes para ellos. El calor de la superficie era tremendo, casi insufrible, al grado que prefirieron quedarse en la base del edificio donde estaban, antes de buscar algún lugar donde poder ir para buscar respuestas, o en todo caso al amigo extraño de Blendín.

Por el mismo calor Dipper se había quitado su chaqueta roja y la usaba alrededor de su cintura para no perderla. Mabel se conformaba a usar sus suéteres rosados, ignorando completamente el sudor que provenía de ella. En cambio, Pacifica se había quitado su parka morada y la usaba como almohada para recostarse y suspirar, pensando que eso la sacaría de la situación. Finalmente, Mike usaba su sudadera roja marrón en el suelo para no recargarse sobre rocas.

Pasaban los cuatro las primeras horas del día turnándose con el único objeto que tenían disponible, la cinta métrica. No entendían porque aún no les entraba hambre, o porque tampoco tenían necesidad de tomar agua, u otras necesidades. Como si todo estuviera cubierto, excepto, claro está, por el calor.

Dipper se acercaba de vez en cuando a la salida, pero con tan solo dejar salir su mano a la resplandeciente luz en forma de "x" lograba sentir como si metiera la mano a un horno. Tuvieron que esperar hasta lo que imaginaron fue el mediodía, cuando extrañamente todo se calmó.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Mabel asustada, sintiendo como si de repente todo se volviera frio.

Dipper quería contestarle, aun miraba al exterior, quería decir que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera mover sus labios sintió como si la gravedad dejara de existir por un momento y su espalda fuera cubierta por el vacío del espacio exterior, al mismo tiempo que todo se ponía del más profundo de los negros.

Todo en un parpadeo fugaz. Entonces se dio cuenta, aquello lo había sentido previamente, antes de que el amigo de Blendín se transformara en una especie de marioneta de Bill.

Sin atreverse a dudarlo durante un segundo, salió del lugar, el calor había disminuido considerablemente en tan solo pocos segundos, a pesar de que no pudo verlo directamente aquel día, aunque sí el pasado, notó que, a un par de kilómetros, habían chocado las cuatro ondas contra una superficie encerrada.

Entonces entendió algo en su cabeza, que no sabía cómo era posible que no lo hubiera descubierto antes: Blendín dijo que ningún viajero del tiempo podría viajar a través de una anomalía, porque todo se debería quedar exacto o la anomalía podría crear otra más grande. Sin embargo, se podía viajar en la paradoja de la punta "A" donde fue creada hasta el punto "B", supuso que el punto actual en el cual terminaba la paradoja, puesto que, una vez hecha la paradoja, el tiempo ya no existe, no es que estuviera en el futuro, el futuro no existía ya, ahora estaba en una especie de vertedero, ósea, estaba dentro de lo que la paradoja había creado él, Bill, Blendín, o quien sea.

Por eso creyó entender las ondas, lo que debió haber pasado fue que el futuro fue afectado debido a la paradoja, siendo que todo debe terminar en nada. Pero, claro, el futuro ya existirá, sin embargo, una especie de fuerza, retraía hacia la paradoja el orden de las cosas, lo que yace destruido, no puede existir más que destruido.

Al no existir el futuro, tampoco lo harían sus ciudadanos; pero como ya existían, simplemente perecieron lentamente por los cambios que las ondas debían hacer sobre sus cuerpos, tanto acercarse al final de los tiempos, literalmente hablando:

El futuro volviendo a formar el pasado hasta que se pueda "reescribir" un futuro que cumpla con la paradoja. Osas olas, ondas o barreras invisibles no eran más que catalizadores para cumplir un futuro causado por una anomalía.

En palabras simples, y como se lo explico a todos sus amigos:

—Lo que sucede es que el tiempo, es un todo, lo que vaya a pasar existió desde que inició su recorrido.—les explicaba Dipper tomando un palito—Si alguien toma al tiempo y lo rompe.—hizo lo mismo con la rama—Entonces ya no tendría la misma forma.—continuó hablando—Y, aunque ahora no pueda demostrarlo, a partir de donde se quebró, crecerá nuevamente la rama.—les explicó.

—Creo que entiendo…—dijo Pacífica usando el ochenta por ciento de su concentración en aquella explicación.

—Por eso todos están muertos, porque nunca nacieron en el pasado.—les dijo Dipper—Y creo saber cómo volver.—terminó revelando causando el interés del resto—Si vamos a ese lugar donde todas las paredes chocan, estoy casi seguro que entonces podríamos usar la cinta para viajar, no entre el palito.—puso su índice en la punta rota de la rama—Sino sobre el palito.—dijo deslizando su dedo en la rama y llegando al otro extremo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—preguntó Mike inseguro de toda aquella conversación que era muy ajena a sus conocimientos.

—No es que tengamos muchas opciones.—dijo Mabel apoyando incondicionalmente a su hermano y pidiéndole ayuda para levantarse—Vamos Dippy-dip.—le dijo Mabel ansiosa por salir de aquel refugio.

Los otros dos se les unieron en el camino, saliendo del edificio. Miraron la árida ciudad, sorprendiéndose un poco más de lo que ya estaban, ya que la ciudad parecía haber cambiado nuevamente. El alto rascacielos donde antes se habían refugiado, el edificio ahora era de un tamaño razonable para su época. Casi tan monumental como los de Nueva York, pero con el inconveniente de que estaba deshabitado.

—¿Por qué pasa esto exactamente?—preguntó Pacífica aun sin entender.

—El edificio donde estábamos nunca fue construido en el futuro, así que está volviendo a lo que era antes.—explicó Dipper—Bien, tenemos que ir a ese lugar, no está lejos, una media hora caminando.—dijo viendo a la distancia el lugar.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Pacífica agudizando la mirada y poniéndose de vuelta su parka.

—Por supollo.—aseguró Dipper sacando media lengua, en espíritu del apoyo de su hermana, y chocó las manos con ella antes de comenzar el camino —Gracias Mabel, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—preguntó Dipper tratando de sonar positivo gracias al apoyo de su hermana—Solo tenemos que pasar por unas cuantas calaveras y edificios derrumbados, no es como si fuera la gran cosa…—trató de quitarle importancia para que perdieran el miedo.

—¡Yo sigo asustado!—gritó Mike incapaz de andar por ese terreno.

/5 horas después/

—Solo unos minutos, solo unos minutos…—se quejaba Mike sudando como Pato lo haría, continuó—Solo unos minutos…—repetía enojado refunfuñando—¿Cuánto queda genio?—preguntó ya sarcástico.

—Oye, parecía más cerca a la distancia…—dijo Dipper a la defensiva, también sudaba fuertemente.

—Sí, tus predicciones no suelen acertar últimamente, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó un poco cruel Pacífica esperando para llegar a su humilde morada.

Dipper se silenció a sí mismo, ya que no tenía ningún argumento en contra. Pacífica se encontraba en su derecho de reclamarle que estuvieran en el futuro, esperando una solución que ni él mismo se entendía, así como con criaturas extrañas que rozaban el idealismo de lo surreal.

Mabel en cambio tenía plena confianza en el plan de su hermano, siempre, o casi siempre; que se encontraban en una situación de ese estilo Dipper los había logrado sacar adelante.

Continuaron caminando durante otra hora antes de que finalmente apareciera frente a sus ojos, detrás de unos edificios, el evidente origen de la anomalía.

Una pirámide de cuatro lados con un tipo de granito color ónix, casi reflejante. Opaca y dividida cada diez metros por líneas horizontales. Sus dimensiones eran tan inmensas que Dipper dudaba que fueran menos de trecientos metros de punta a punta, y para llegar al cielo podrían ser mínimo otros doscientos.

Hasta arriba de la pirámide parecía haber un espacio de infinito negro, tan profundo que parecía opacar la luz rojiza del cielo. Todos miraron aterrados lo que pudiera ser un agujero negro. Sabían que algo malo tenía que haber pasado, algo muy malo. Algunas corrientes de agua, que salían de la cima se extendían por acueductos que guiaban las barras de una escalera esculpida con una perfección casi aterradora, con un parecido a la pendiente para un altar de sacrificio sudamericano.

Se acercaron al primer escalón, a su alrededor había demasiados cadáveres, presuntamente de habitantes del futuro que habían fallado en hacer lo que ellos intentarían.

Fueron interrumpidos, ya que otra barrera del espacio tiempo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, casi imperceptible y tomándolos por una sorpresa indebida. Se movían a una velocidad apenas perceptible para el ojo humano. De nuevo vivieron como si fuera en cámara lenta un oscuro olvido, pero ahora lo sintieron más fuerte. Los objetos a su alrededor, como cráneos y estructuras pequeñas; los acompañaron en un pequeño cambio de gravedad que los elevo varios centímetros del suelo, creando miedo a que fueran succionados al espacio exterior. Pero ese miedo desapareció cuando volvieron a la Tierra de golpe y sin previo aviso.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó Dipper tratando de levantarse.

—Sí.—contestaron cientos de voces al mismo tiempo sacando un grito de Mabel, Mike y Pacífica.

Los cuatro se levantaron y abrazaron unos a otros, mientras a su alrededor el suelo comenzaba a temblar desigualmente. Para el horror de sus ojos los huesos que se encontraban previamente tirados por todas partes se reunían unos con otros, pero no de una manera anatómicamente, exceptuando que todos tenían una calavera, o algo parecido.

Había huesos que se limitaban a unirse con una calavera y saltaban con un equilibrio preciso. Mientras que otros formaban grandes esqueletos con distintos huesos, incluso con seis brazos o dos cabezas, entre otras tantas combinaciones extrañas. Lo más perturbador fue que cuando todos los huesos dejaron de moverse a sus respectivos dueños, todas las corneas oculares se encendieron, imitando todas las de una especie de felino, con color amarillo y pupilas negras.

—Jajaja.—reían todos como lunáticos, como si les acabaran de contar un chiste muy bueno que los cuatro niños vivos no hubieran entendido o se hubieran perdido.

—Tal vez son amigables.—intentó seguir Dipper con el positivismo—Pero no nos quedemos aquí para averiguarlo.—tomó a las dos chicas de los brazos y comenzó a andar, para su suerte todos los ojos parecían seguirles, pero los huesos no se movían ni un milímetro.

—¿Esto es parte de los cambios que traen esas olas?—preguntó Pacífica aparentando fortaleza y tratando de sonar burlona, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Da igual, solo tenemos que viajar al pasado y todo se solucionara.—en cambio Mabel mostró toda la confianza que tenía depositada en su hermano y tomó la cinta métrica haciendo que todos subieran al primer escalón y llamando la atención de varias calaveras.

Mabel estiró el aparato sin miramientos, esperando no confundirse en el año que los enviara. Presiono pasado y esperó a que la luz envolviera a los cuatro, pero nuevamente al presionar el botón la cinta métrica solo se enrollo sobre sí misma y continúo siendo una inútil herramienta métrica. La chica suspiró decepcionada antes de regresar a la realidad y asustarse, ahora se estaban enfrentando a los seres esqueléticos y no podían volver al pasado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—se horrorizo Mike permitiendo que los cuatro formaran cuatro puntos cardenales, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente y tratando de continuar avanzando, sin mucho éxito por el miedo, ya que frente a ellos los monstruos esqueléticos se disponían a acercarse a donde estaban.

—Necesitamos estar más cerca del epicentro.—aseguró Dipper tratando de no salir gritando como niña, aunque le gustaría, y manteniendo su mayor compostura que le era posible.

—Claro, como tu plan salió genial la última vez…—dijo Pacífica ya no confiando tanto en la habilidad del chico y lamentando haberlo invitado a comer.

—Es el único plan que tenemos…—dijo Mabel aun apoyando a su hermana y desaprobando el pesimismo de la otra chica—Y el mejor.—quiso agregar—Además, tiene razón, son amigables, no nos han atacado y ya hubieran podido hace…

Sin previo aviso un hueso se interpuso en su andar, tomándola por sorpresa, y causo que ella cayera encima de un esqueleto simple que caminaba a cuatro patas y con la misión de morderle la cabeza, consiguiendo solo darle una calada a su cabello, gracias a los reflejos de Pacífica; quien tomó a la chica sin miramientos y la intentaba ayudar a que el esqueleto no la arrastrara con los otros cadáveres. Sin embargo, no la podía levantar ya que los dientes apretaban con una fuerza sobre humana su cabello, estirando con fuerza, y el esqueleto amañaba con alejarse de ellos aun con el cabello de Mabel entre sus fauces.

Visto que los otros esqueletos se disponían a ayudar a su hermano, formando un semi circulo casi perfecto en coro a la base donde ellos estaban, Dipper tomó y estiro uno de los huesos en una conexión que supuso era el cuello, decapitando la cabeza, la cual seguía mordiendo a Mabel, pero más para sujetarse que para estirarla. Se quedó con un fémur en su mano.

—¡Corran!—sugirió Dipper adelantándose a su propia orden y con el fémur daba golpes en las calaveras que intentaban acercarse a él para morderlo, dejando que los demás se adelantaran.

—Oh, pequeño libro, sabes que no te puedes escapar de mi.—dijeron todas las calaveras juguetonamente, algunas de forma masculina y otras de forma femenina, sin variar en solo dos voces exactas—¿Verdad?—todas ellas cambiaron a un tono demoniaco similar.

Todos comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras que tenía la pirámide por fuera, todo parecía como si fuera una especie de pirámide, la cual de los lados se expandía el líquido de colores, marcado por un camino que terminaban siendo los pasamanos para ellos, forma que había llamado su atención antes, pero que no se habían podido detener a analizar.

Corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus cansados cuerpos, aunque no hambrientos, ni sedientos; llegaron a la cima de la sencilla estructura granita, descubriendo que el agujero oscuro era con suerte algo parecido a un portal, aunque expulsaba liquido de un color invisible, algo parecido como las corrientes que alteraban la realidad y que goteaban como si de agua se tratase de aquel agujero de realidad. Lo que resultaba aún más extraño es que desde cada una de las caras superiores de la pirámide corrían tres ríos peculiares alimentados de aquel liquido invisible, que caía en una cuenca y esta conectaba con los cuatro lados.

Una especie de triple corriente acuática, de tres carriles conducían estas corrientes por los pasamanos que terminaban en la parte baja de la pirámide, aunque por las circunstancias dudaban que quisieran volver para comprobar donde terminaba. La primera corriente era de un color amarillo chillón, siendo la segunda vía acuática de un rosado tenue y la última, pero no menos importante, de un blanco aperlado.

—¿Ese no era el líquido del Chupatacos?—preguntó Mike tratando de acercarse al agua blanquecina la corriente dividía el carril de cada cara en dos, los esqueletos subían por ambos lados a paso lento pero seguro.

—¡No lo toques!—le ordenó Dipper comenzando a sospechar sobre qué había pasado en el futuro, pasado, donde fuese que pasó la anomalía—Suficiente, nos vamos de aquí.—dijo tomando nuevamente de su hermana la cinta métrica—Y no Mabel, no te puedes quedar con la calavera endemoniada.

—Pero es tan linda…—dijo Mabel quien ya la tenía mordiéndole el brazo, aunque al tener tantos suéteres no sentía los dientes—Jeje, duele.—aunque sí sentía la presión de los dientes.

Sin perder el tiempo, bueno tuvieron que esperar a que Mabel se despidiera de la cabeza y la interrumpieron cuando quería ponerse a darle un discurso sobre "Pasamos buenos momentos, tu tratando de matarme y yo gritando y esas cosas…"; pero al final la lanzó a la distancia de la pirámide. Dipper tomó la cinta métrica, todos lo tomaban de la mano y Mike del hombre; presionó el botón pasado con furia para viajar de una vez por todas a su época; nada.

Fue como si la cinta de viajes en el tiempo se burlara en su cara, no podía viajar en el tiempo al pasado…Una nueva onda parecía llegar desde los distintos puntos cardenales (los cuales coincidían con la forma cuadrática del techo); y todos se quedaron paralizados, las calaveras ya se estaban asomando por los bordes. Aquel pudiese haber sido su fin, pero Dipper tenía una última idea.

—¡Atraviesen el portal!—gritó Dipper desesperado y tratando de empujarlos a todos para que fueran al centro exacto de todo el embrollo—¡Si no pudimos aquí viajaremos por la anomalía misma! ¡Si no pudimos en la pirámide será porque debe de ser una especie de contracción y este portal…

—¡¿Alguna vez tienes una mínima idea de lo que dices?!—le gritó Mabel molesta por no entender décimo octava vez y volteando a verlo.

Mabel lo había apoyado en cuanto quitarle cosas a Blendín, los metió en un desastre, la caminata, se equivocó, la pirámide, se equivocó, epicentro, de nuevo mal. Todo lo que su hermano decía o estaba mal o no servía de nada.

—En mi cabeza tiene sentido, pero mis labios no saben que decir.—se justificó Dipper tratando de llevarla al interior de esa cosa.

—¡No iré a ningún lado que TU digas!—gritó Mabel—¡Por lo que sé podría morir si entro ahí!—gritó ya fastidiada y sintiéndose traicionada que Dipper no los haya podido salvar.

—Confía en mi Mabel.—dijo Dipper con ojos llorosos por las dudas que su hermana tenía en sus últimos momentos de vida, su hermana con tan solo intercambiar la mirada lo supo, estaba desesperado.

—No sé si deba hacerlo…—dijo ella ya también con los ojos llorosos por dudar un momento en su hermano y abrazándolo entre un par de lágrimas—Supongo, que si este es el fin, estaré contigo.—susurró tratando de no gritar a todo pulmón—Y si lo que quieres es que nos tiremos al espacio y nuestras cabezas exploten juntas, lo hare contigo bro,bro.—le dijo Mabel sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Ambos gemelos se tomaron de la mano, separándose un poco del abrazo y con los ojos aun vidriosos. Dipper miró a sus otros dos amigos para invitarlos a que se tomaran para saltar la mismo tiempo, Pacífica se acercó a él rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo.

—De todas maneras, vamos a morir.

Finalmente, asustado, Mike se acercó y tomó la mano de Mabel, los cuatro estaban frente a la ruptura dimensional que mostraba un espacio tan negro e infinito como si no existiese nada.

—Solo tendremos una oportunidad…—apuntó Dipper volteando a ver hacia atrás y con la cinta métrica entre sus manos, los esqueletos ya habían alcanzado la cima y estaban cerca de ellos—¡Ya!—sin más los cuatro saltaron sobre ese agujero en el aire al mismo tiempo.

Durante un momento volteó Dipper hacía atrás, las ondas alcanzaron a los esqueletos, dándoles nuevas y grotescas formas aún peores que las anteriores; pero todo se detuvo un segundo, ni más, ni menos. Pudo apreciar un circulo inscrito en las estrellas con símbolos que rodeaban el centro, símbolos que se aclaraban al unirse los puntos de estrella a otra. Aquello lo había visto antes… Pero la otra vez era algo era diferente, muy diferente, no supo decir que exactamente, o tal vez…Solo tal vez…

Su visión de esqueletos grotescos y paraje desolado volvió tan rápido como se fue, cuando las ondas del tiempo chocaron contra la ruptura del espacio.

Soltó la cinta métrica, posiblemente de manera inconsciente, pues era imposible que siguiera vivo y consiente en el espacio exterior, con el vacío absoluto inundándolo.

Una luz blanca lo iluminó todo lo existente, fue como si escuchara cantos angelicales. Dipper estaba en el paraíso, sentía como la felicidad lo inundaba y al fin estaba completo ante todos sus problemas e inseguridades, todos sus amigos debían de sentir algo similar, la muerte joven parecía algo bello. Una mano negra como el mismo espacio se extendía para tomarlos…

Sin embargo, la realidad hizo que la cinta métrica volviera a su posición original (a pesar de la falta de gravedad, aunque estaban diseñadas para trabajar en todo terreno, literalmente). Los cuatro, aun sujetándose unos a los otros fueron envueltos por una luz celeste. El botón pasado finalmente había brillado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Descubrí como poner guiones largos fácilmente, así que tratare de ponerlos a partir de ahora (Supondré que a nadie le molesta, de ser así, puedo volver a los guiones cortos XD). Y tranquilos, por esa parte final, nop, no habrá Pinecest, simplemente quiero escalar nuevos niveles (¡No románticos!) De dip y mab.**

 **Tienen que disculparme si a veces fallo en la narrativa, estoy aprendiendo a escribir, como el resto aquí, pero es de las primeras veces que tengo una historia con tanta narrativa …Osea, el resto de mis fics no están tan bien narrados como este (Y aun así, este no es que sea lo máximo)…Solamente, si en algún momento, no escojo la palabra correcta, por favor, les pido paciencia, y les prometo que mejorare. (Debi poner este mensaje antes, pero para ser sincero no esperaba que tanta gente leyera el fic).**

 **Espero que quedara un poco más claro lo de viajes en el tiempo, porque si creyeron que no iba a ser útil para después, uy, uyyyy…Solo con que recuerden "Ruptura del espacio" "Ondas de tiempo que alteran la realidad".**

 **Sobre el resto, ¿A quién le hablaban las calaveras? (Como si no fuera obvio)**

 **Y pues, es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, por las reviews, favorito, follows, enserio, gracias por todo :D Si les gusta y/o lo desean, les invitó a dejar review con su opinión de la historia y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	13. Solo queda esperar

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 13 Solo queda esperar**

Abrir los ojos, o no abrirlos. Sentir nuevamente, o nunca volver a sentir. Desear o no desear. Ser o no ser. Esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Dipper mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Había vuelto a respirar aire, aunque uno dañino, húmedo y a la vez doloroso al ingresar en sus vías respiratorias. Por lo menos eso significaba que no había muerto en ese desgarro dimensional, pero ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cuándo estaban?

Solo podía sentir el frio intenso y la nieve a su alrededor derretir algo de fuego, no, el fuego derretía a la nieve y esta lo apagaba...Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el cielo grisáceo de una neblinosa ciudad.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Pacífica, Dipper supuso que ya se había recuperado también.

—Creo que estamos en Gravity Falls…—dijo Dipper incapaz de moverse, a pesar de que la nieve a su alrededor le calaba en su camiseta rasgada, de no ser porque no quería moverse, se hubiera puesto su chaqueta.

—¿Dippy?—preguntó Mabel también despertando y tomando su cabeza—¿Qué nos paso?

—No tengo idea.—fue la simple respuesta de Dipper, el cual decidió comenzar a ponerse de pie.

—Mphh...—lanzó un gruñido Mike, ya que su cabeza estaba enterrada en la nieve.

Les tomo casi un minuto a los cuatro ponerse de pie, estaban en el bosque del condado, pero no sabían exactamente en qué zona, al avanzar un poco entre las malezas, encontraron que estaban precisamente en el patio trasero de la nueva mansión de los Noroeste, tuvieron que saltar la cerca para pasar desapercibidos.

Entraron por la cocina, la cual tenía un extraño olor familiar…

—Pizza, no sé porque, pero de repente estoy hambrienta.—explicó Mabel oliendo un microondas y suspirando decepcionada al ver que dentro del electrodoméstico no quedaba nada.

—¡Blendín!—gritó Dipper a la distancia, todos lo miraron a él, pero este solo se asustó por aquello—¡Llama a una ambulancia!—escucharon nuevamente el grito de Dipper a la distancia, y entonces supusieron que llegaron al mismo tiempo que Blendín lo había hecho, y en aquellos momentos debía estar el hombre desmayado en una mesa.

—¡Wilstorme! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!—escucharon los gritos de Pacífica, causando que las miradas fueran ahora hacia ella, ya que el hombre adulto no había gritado no lograron escucharlo del todo, solo a Pacífica gritando nuevamente—¡Es un viajero del tiempo!

—¿No vino una ambulancia por él?—preguntó Mike haciendo memoria.

—Sí, no creo que sea buena idea que alguien sepa que estamos en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.—dijo Dipper—Ocultémonos.—sugirió.

—No sin antes sin ir por un poco de ropa, no me quedare con estos trastos.—dijo Pacífica mirando su ropa rasgada con desprecio.

—No te pueden ver, así que, vámonos.—le dijo Dipper tomándola del brazo y sacándola de su casa a la fuerza y siguiendo a Mike y Mabel, sin idea de a dónde ir.

No fue sino hasta que decidieron estar en la cafetería de Susan; una agradable mujer que no podía abrir nunca su parpado izquierdo, que fueron por algo de comer, ya que a todos les entró una gran hambruna, casi imposible de concebir. Una vez en aquel lugar, Pacífica le dijo que anotara todo a su cuenta, después de todo un establecimiento como ese no debía ser un mínimo costo para ella. Y los cuatro, aun mugrientos, tomaron asiento mientras Linda les ofrecía café.

Le dijeron a la mujer que cayeron en un charco de loco de venida al lugar y que todo el desastre que estaban hechos no era nada serio, lo cual hizo que ella les permitiera quedarse, a pesar de que varios de los presentes se quedaban mirando su mesa, y murmurando cosas. Probablemente por que dos de ellos eran los aclamados Pines, a los cuales el pueblo les debía mucho. Y que la otra chica fuera la hija casi millonaria de los Noroeste, hacia más rara la ocasión, la mayoría juraba que nunca la había comido en aquel lugar.

—Sí por favor, con mucha espuma.—le dijo Mabel cuando le toco su turno del café—Mucha espuma.—repitió tétricamente, causando que la mujer se diera prisa en cumplir la orden.

Dipper rió un poco por la actitud de su hermana antes de dejar sobre la mesa la cinta métrica, causando que todos, su hermana incluida, se alejaran del artefacto. Este ignoró aquellos indicios y abrió el panel interior de la cinta, mostrando que dentro de esta aún quedaba ese extraño contador digital, ahora marcado con el número 1. Fue fácil deducir que solo le quedaba un viaje en el tiempo de vida a esa cinta métrica. Decidió contárselo al resto, pero justo en aquel momento llego la comida y decidió dejarlos comer un poco, y de paso también descansar las neuronas. Al ver un plato de papas fritas frente suya, no pudo negarse a que hasta él tenía que descansar.

Pasaron una hora comiendo y pidiendo más platos, Linda se vio sorprendida por esa muestra de apetito "Es como si no hubieran comido en días" terminó diciendo después del cuarto plato de Mabel. Además, la suciedad de todos los volvían un objeto de las miradas renovadas de los tipos en la cafetería.

—Creo que debemos volver a la cabaña, ya debimos de haber ido al futuro.—recomendó Dipper levantándose y haciendo que Pacífica dejara de lado su pay de manzana.

—Después, después, esta comida pueblerina es deliciosa.—decía la chica, a pesar de ya estar cerca de llenar, tenía un apetito voraz.

Así que Dipper tuvo que arrastrar a su hermana y Pacífica para que se levantaran de sus asientos, pues sabía que dentro de poco sus versiones del pasado partirían al futuro de la anomalía. Ambas chicas opusieron resistencia, aún tenían cierta hambre, pero al final de cuentas decidieron aceptar ir con Dipper y salieron por la puerta, pero Dipper esperó un poco y tomo por el cuello de su camiseta a Mike y lo arrastró fuera del local, en contra de la voluntad del pelirrojo.

Una vez fuera, la nieve se dejó sentir en sus rostros, pero continuaron andando hasta llegar a los alrededores de la cabaña del misterio, faltaba la ban de Soos y las luces indicaban que había poca actividad en el interior, entraron sin tocar la puerta y dejando entrar una corriente de nieve al lugar.

—¿Niños?—preguntó tío Ford, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba hablando con Melody, pero al notar el hollín en la ropa de los menores se preocupó—¿Se encuentran bien?

—No.—fue la respuesta de todos, quienes se dejaron caer en los cómodos sofás, aguantando apenas las ganas de dormir.

—¿Algo de lo que les gustaría hablarnos?—preguntó tío Ford acercándose especialmente a Dipper, a sabiendas que tal vez su sobrino quería privacidad.

—Viajamos a una paradoja en el futuro, destrucción, calaveras que hablan, paredes intradimensionales que se acercaban a un portal que atravesaba a las estrellas y edificios cayendo encima nuestros, para que un triángulo parlante lo cause todo.—respondió Mike mirando de mala manera a su hermana—Pero no podía quedarme, debía de salir afuera a conocer el pueblo…—se desahogaba.

Ford al inicio no dio crédito a las palabras del otro chico, pero al ver como Dipper asentía, se conformó a quedarse sentado en un sillón de sola plaza para reflexionar un poco, y dejar que los niños descansasen, en lo que se presentaba el resto.

—Oh, ahí estaban.—dijo tío Stan después de entrar agitado al salón, ocultando detrás suya un cartel con las palabras "Nos asaltaron, se llevaron a los niños" estaba bastante mal vestido, en un intento de fingir una coartada—Yo estaba totalmente seguro que estaban aquí.—dijo sonriendo con demasiada falsedad.

—¡Oh no fue terrible!—entró Soos, tenía sus atuendos rasgados y con una actuación que no engañaría ni a un animal.

—¿Cómo perdiste a los niños?—se levantó tío Ford enojado con su hermano gemelo.

—No fue mi culpa, un momento estaban en el auto con esa cinta métrica rarita, y al siguiente BOOM una luz celeste los hizo desaparecer.—expresó Stan usando mímica, y sin querer, volviendo a mostrar el cartel del "secuestro".

—Sí, ¿Qué paso chicos? ¿Por qué desaparecieron?—preguntó Soos rascando su cabeza confundido.

Entre los cuatro explicaron con el mayor detalle que era posible; Dipper encargándose del asunto de las paradojas; el único adulto que parecía seguirle el ritmo a Dipper era el mismísimo Ford, que después de escuchar toda la versión sonrió.

—¿Veintiuno de Diciembre?—preguntó meneando la cabeza—Que…Coincidencia.—expresó antes de levantarse—Aún faltan unos cuantos días.—afirmó Ford—Niños, no piensen más en esto hasta que sea ese día, aunque, si notan que algo extraño sucede, enserio, enserio; háganmelo saber.—dijo el hombre antes de levantarse del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas cerebrito?—preguntó tío Stan.

—Al laboratorio, tengo que analizar algunas cosas sobre lo que dijeron los chicos.—dijo Ford sonriendo triunfalmente—Dipper, ¿Me acompañas?—preguntó.

El chico aceptó, puesto que los dos baños, superior e inferior, iban a estar ocupados por su hermana y Mike respectivamente, además de que Pacífica fue enviada nuevamente a su casa, cortesía de Melody; no sin antes prometer que volvería a visitarlos, algún día…Dipper dudaba verla mucho durante ese invierno.

Entraron por la puerta "secreta" ya no tan secreta, detrás de la máquina de refrescos y bajaron unas escaleras, para después bajar un piso por el elevador. En este se encontraba el despacho principal de tío Ford, con la computadora que era capaz de leer la mente de quien se pusiera un casco.

—Toma asiento.—le dijo Ford afablemente e invitándolo con toda cordialidad.

Dipper se sentó en una silla fría de madera, mientras su tío tomaba otra giratoria y encendía varias máquinas, aparentemente interconectadas, poniendo códigos que para Dipper eran indescifrables. Entre ellos dos había una mesa cuadrada con una sábana rosada, probablemente desteñida de su color rojo por el paso del tiempo.

—¿Estas totalmente seguro de todo lo que dijiste? ¿Cielo rojizo?—preguntó tío Ford—¿Con una equis en el cielo?

—Sí.—le respondió Dipper.

—Esto es serio, muy serio.—respondió a secas Ford mientras movía más las maquinarias—¿De casualidad comieron algo estando dentro?—preguntó con especial complicidad.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…No, no comimos nada.—expresó Dipper levantando mucho la ceja-Como si no tuviésemos hambre…

—Me imagino que al llegar aquí estaban hambrientos.—continuó Ford.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Dipper comenzando a desconfiar severamente, la manera en como todo sucedía no le causaba buena impresión.

—Dipper, yo ya estuve en ese mismo lugar.—le explicó su tío—Efectivamente, esa especie de burbuja temporal es una representación de Gravity Falls si ocurriese una paradoja, en mi caso, la paradoja era prevista para finales del verano, este mismo año.—explicó—Y si no hubiéramos detenido a Bill, probablemente se hubiera creado la paradoja tarde o temprano, donde yo quedaría encerrado.-explicó-Ahora lo entiendo, no cree un portal que viaje entre dimensiones, cree una máquina del tiempo…-dijo soñadoramente-Colocare mi novel ahí.-señaló juguetonamente una estantería vacía.

—Entonces, ¿Todo ese tiempo que estuviste perdido, en realidad estabas atrapado en el futuro?—preguntó Dipper.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, me temo que sí…—explicó tío Ford—Aunque uno algo diferente al tuyo, tienen muchas similitudes.—dijo Ford.

—Es imposible, yo estuve en el futuro con Blendín…—dijo Dipper negándose.

—Sí Dipper, así fue, pero me temo que eso fue solamente porque cambiaron la paradoja.—explicó Ford—Veras, el hecho que tu, Mabel, yo y Stan estemos en el círculo de la unión de Bill, no fue mucho menos una coincidencia.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?—le preguntó Dipper confundido.

—Todos los elegidos del circulo guiaran a que la profecía se cumpla o no.—dijo Ford—Las acciones que tú, yo, o cualquiera del círculo, tomamos definen si Bill vuelve al poder o lo pierde.—dijo tío Ford—Me temo que no hemos detenido a ese maldito demonio, y en este momento debe estar en un plano más profundo que el escape mental, vivo y esperando a alzarse.—dijo Ford.

—Pero lo borramos, ya no existe.—dijo Dipper preocupadísimo.

—Ahh, sinceramente niño, descansa esta noche, nada podemos hacer por lo que ocurra el veintiuno, solo nos queda esperar y evitar que la paradoja sea creada.—dijo tío Ford—Esperaremos, y estaremos preparados.—le dijo tío Ford—En todo caso, debería volver a revisar los diseños del viejo portal…—dijo recordando el aparato—Préstame esa cinta métrica.—pidió con amabilidad y Dipper se la entrego.

—Tío Ford, ¿Crees que podremos descifrar todo eso en el tiempo que nos queda para que Bill vuelva?—preguntó Dipper.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, creo que ni siquiera tenemos las piezas correctas del rompecabezas.—le dijo tío Ford mientras una luz se reflejaba en sus gafas—Mientras tanto, vamos a cenar algo arriba.

Y así ambos se fueron arriba, mientras un objeto en la habitación no podía evitar reír con ganas, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

—Oh sí, todo va viento en popa. Ingenuos.—dijo aquella voz antes de retirarse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, ya no quise enredarme más con eso de los viajes en el tiempo, demasiado rollo se me hizo co capítulos trtando de explicar la paradoja. Ahora sí, volvieron a su tiempo actual. Lamento la tardanza, exámenes parciales (Creo que ya no necesito explicar más).**

 **¿Ya resolvieron el misterio? Espero que sí, porque aun estamos lejos de revelarlo (¿)**

 **Creo que avanzare directamente la trama, y que un día sea solo de descanso, ya que originalmente iba a ser día tras día que ocurriese algo, pero que ayudase a avanzar en la trama. Al final, creo que si sigo así, podre acabarlo en 2 años (¿?), así que prefiero cortar algunas cosas por lo sano y dejar fuera algunas tramas de menor importancia.**

 **Pd.-Esto es para muy MUY adelante (tomando en cuenta que aun queda 1 semana de historia en para el 21 de diciembre...Y lleva 12 capítulos con 2 días….); pero es una sugerencia para especial de navidad:**

 **¿Les parecería bien si el especial de Navidad hago un crossover? Osea, Gravity Falls con algo como "Doctor Who" "Phineas y Ferb" "Scooby Doo" (de hecho la serie de Scooby Doo misterios SA me encanta); díganme que piensan…El no decir nada deja implícito que sí quieren (¿)**

 **Y creo que eso será todo por ahora, lamento las notas de autor largas, pero tenía más de 3 semanas sin subir cap. Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review con su opinión, si algo les gusto o no, y nos vemos hasta la siguiente, gracias por todo ;D**


	14. McGucket y los Gnomos

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 14 McGucket y los Gnomos**

Dipper y el tío Ford subieron las escaleras de la maquina expendedora, parecían bastante ansiosos a su manera por lo que el futuro les podría deparar a cada uno. Juntos cenaron con el resto de los presentes, cocina patrocinada por el tío Stan y sus clásicos pelillos entre comida, fueron Melody y Mike los primeros en sucumbir ante el delicioso sabor y abandonaron la mesa volviendo a traer esos exquisitos manares directamente desde su estómago.

A pesar de todo, la abuela de Soos comía como si aquello fuese una simple lata de frijoles con un sabor aceptable. El gemelo del cocinero agregó algo a la receta de su hermano que lo hizo comer sin rechistar. Finalmente, los gemelos Pines comieron intentando ignorar el sabor de los pelillos, pero no tardaron mucho más en sucumbir y también fueron a hacer el proceso reciproco de la digestión.

—Adoro cocinar.—dijo el tío Stan a los dos únicos adultos en la mesa y probando su propia comida—Esto sabe a rayos…

Fue una cena poco satisfactoria para la mayoría de los habitantes de la cabaña del misterio, pero la hora de dormir no tardó en hacer su salvaje aparición y les tocó a los niños prepararse para dormir. Los Pines mayores se quedaron en la parte baja de la máquina expendedora, la abuelita de Soos cerró con seguro su habitación separada (en la cual Dipper y Mabel recordaban sobre una alfombra cambia cuerpos), en la vieja habitación de Stan, se encontraban Soos y Melody abrazados uno de la otra y tratando de dormir entre el frío taciturno. Mabel se quedó en su propia cama, con lado de la habitación reservado, a su vez que su hermano le tocaba poner todas las sabanas en el suelo entre ambos y a Mike le tocaba la cama.

—Ah, dulce y tranquila noche…—dijo Mabel antes de mirar a Dipper y hacerle chocar los puños—Buenas noches Dip.

—Buenas noches Ma...—pero no pudo completar la acción pues su hermana se durmió tan rápidamente que era difícil decir algo más.

Sin embargo, eso no molesto a Dipper y solo lo invitó a aprovechar que nadie lo vigilaba para anotar todas sus experiencias de aquel día en el diario que tenía el pino. A pesar de estar agotado no dejaba que eso impidiera que su mano se moviera de izquierda a derecha con apasionante velocidad, que las palabras fluyeran en un torrente continuó, y que los dibujos se perfeccionaran al máximo posible, exprimiendo los recuerdos de una hermosa cabeza barbuda de… "¿Cabeza barbuda?" se preguntó Dipper aun observando aquella imagen, hasta que inconscientemente abrió los ojos.

—¡AH!—gritó Dipper por el impacto.

—¡AH!—gritó la figura que se le había acercado demasiado a la cara, dañándole los oídos a Dipper.

—¡Ah!—gritó ahora el chico del dolor en los oídos.

—¡AH!—fue el turno de Mabel—¿Por qué gritamos?—quiso saber.

—Oh, por favor, no era mucho pedir una noche de sueño…—a pesar de tener una almohada encima suya la voz de Mike era bastante clara.

—¡Enciende la luz!—ordenó Dipper antes de que Mabel lo hiciera y revelara ante Dipper la figura de un hombre con una potente barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura al tipo, una camiseta de tirantes bastante rasgada y un sombrero vaquero café que combinaba con un overol—¿McGucket?—preguntó Dipper confundido.

—Así me llaman.—fue la respuesta del pequeño hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano a un semiconsciente Dipper, que se tallaba los ojos con su otra mano libre—Es bueno verte de nuevo muchacho, y a ti también niña.—saludó a Mabel de la misma manera enérgica—Y veo que su cerdo ha adoptado una forma más pecosa posible.—dijo señalando a Mike—Y usa anteojos, que raro, la última vez que sabía los cerdos eran incapaces de usar anteojos.

—McGucket, ¿Qué hace aquí a las…—preguntó Dipper buscando el reloj en una mesita de noche invisible, finalmente cedió y miró su celular—…cuatro de la mañana?

—He escuchado que han vuelto, y tenía que confirmar los rumores.—dijo el señor chasqueando un ojo, perturbando a Dipper un poco.

—¿Y no pudo esperar un par de horas?—preguntó Mabel alzando la ceja y abriendo ya totalmente los ojos con un bostezo final.

—No, realmente los necesitaba, es una emergencia.—dijo el sujeto—Esto es algo muy cereal.

—Creo que intentó decir serio…—corrigió Mike.

McGucket separó a los Pines de ese "cerdo" y los llevó a un rincón de la habitación, nunca despegando la vista del chico.

—Antes era más educado, y comestible.

—Viejo McGucket, si ocupa nuestra ayuda lo haremos, pero en estos momentos tenemos preciosos momentos de sueño que no podemos interrumpir…—intentó ser lo más sutil Mabel.

—No abrimos hasta las nueve.—fue la respuesta cortante de Dipper, se ponía de muy mal humor cada vez que no dormía bien.

—Oh dormir, a mi me gustaría, pero verán, ocurre algo…Algo terrible en mi hogar.—dijo él asustado—Tiene una plaga de gnomos.

—¿Gnomos?—preguntaron los dos gemelos mirándose ambos con un rostro muy parecido a la expresión "Debes de estar de broma".

—¿Y porque no solo le dice que se vayan y ya?—preguntó Mabel intentando encontrar una solución—Suelen ser muy…—buscó la palabra correcta—¿Amables?

—No quieren irse, dicen que necesitan un hogar desde que los Hombretauros convirtieron su tronco en una silla.—expresó el hombre temblando.

—Pero tiene una mansión, no debe ser problema recibir unos cuantos gnomos.—dijo Mabel reprochándole al hombre y recordándole la poca correspondencia que intercambió con él entre el verano e invierno.

—¿Han visto a los gnomos por más de doce horas? ¡Son insoportables!—dijo el tipo—Ya ni siquiera puedo escupir a gusto porque todas las escupideras las toman como madrigueras.—dijo aquella triste realidad—Ahuyentaron al buen Tate…—también se quejó, ambos creyeron recordar que ese era el nombre del Guardabosque del Lago, hijo del viejo McGucket.

—Ah, está bien viejo McGucket, te ayudaremos, pero por ahora necesitamos dormir.—fue lo único capaz de decir Dipper antes de bostezar e intentar volver al suelo.

—¡NIÑOS!—entraron Soos y Melody al mismo tiempo y encendieron la luz.

—Oh, ¿Por qué a mi?—se quejó Mike aun con la almohada encima suya era capaz de escuchar cada palabra.

Les tomó un minuto intentar explicar todo a Soos y Melody, pues antes de que terminaran entraron los tíos Pines.

—¿Fiddleford?—preguntó tío Ford confundido, haciendo que Dipper se diera un golpe contra la pared agotado y tuviera que reiniciar toda la explicación.

Una vez todos estuvieron alterados, ya era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano. Y les toco tener que invitar al intruso a desayunar, y a Dipper y Mabel bajar aun soñolientos, aunque tío Ford insistió en que él iba a ser capaz de arreglar toda esa situación con toda facilidad, pero que quería que Dipper lo acompañara como asistente y Mabel como ayudante ejecutiva.

—AHHHH…—un nuevo gritó de Dipper, pero este más digno de una fangirl, fue lanzado cuando aquello sucedió; también cerro sus puños y los alzo al lado de sus mejillas para acentuar el grito de emoción.

—Sí, a los gnomos les gustan las madrigueras, suelen refugiarse en estas para que los grandes depredadores no los cachen.—fue lo que dijo Ford con toda naturalidad.

—Si el cerebrito quiere hacer un equipo de limpieza gratuito, que lo haga.—fue lo único que pudo decir Stan a modo de broma y llevando su café a los labios.

—Oh, por supuesto que no.—se negó McGucket—Yo te pagare mucho dinero si me ayudas con esta molesta plaga.—el café de tío Stan se derramo por el suelo debido a que este lo escupió de la incredulidad.

—Haberlo dicho antes, así yo también iba.—dijo tío Stan—Es más, por un módico precio.—se acercó al hombro del viejo McGucket con una sonrisa picarona—Te incluiremos de regalo un…Ahh…¡Soos!—anunció como si aquella fuera la mejor oferta.

—Tranquilo Stan, es mi deber como amigo ayudar a Fiddleford, además, hace rato que no entablamos conversación.—dijo sonriéndole.

—Sí, yo he estado ocupado con los proyectos gubernamentales de estructura robótica avanzada, pero sobre todo viendo mucho de esos animes.—dijo el viejo dando a entender que hacía con su tiempo libre.

—¿Ya vio Evangelion?—preguntó Soos emocionado a la vez que le brillaban los ojos.

—Oh, sí, ¿Recuerdas la parte cuando…?—pero se detuvo cuando vio que todos le estaban mirando y tosió para tomar compostura, lo mismo hizo Soos—Sí, como decía, necesito a los gnomos fuera, o por lo menos en un terreno donde no los tenga que oír cantar; no me dejan escuchar esos fandu…—iba a continuar expresando antes de que Soos lo silenciara, aquel no era lugar para pasar canales de youtube, pero la habitación de al lado era tentadora.

Finalmente, después del desayuno Pines, Pines y Pines; gemelos y tío inteligente; se fueron con el viejo McGucket, en camino hacia la antigua mansión Noroeste para resolver el problema del tipo. Dejando en la cabaña a una Melody que obligó a su hermano a ponerse a trabajar, un Stan que se rascaba la espalda e iba a ver la televisión y a un Soos alegre que fue directamente al computador que tenía en su habitación compartida y anotó el nombre del canal de fandub que le había pasado el viejo McGucket.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-No me maten por tardar un mes, fue culpa de un gnomo! Nah mentira, simplemente cicunstancias y exámenes, juro no tardar más de 2 semanas para la siguiente actualización, me rompe el kokoro no poder actualizar más seguido, pero 8 fanfics activos de los cuales en todos no debo decepcionar a nadie (¿) Ah, en fin.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado la aparición de McGucket, originalmente no planeaba sacarlo mucho, pero va a tener cierto grado de importancia más adelante y es importante conocer su (spoiler) dentro del (Spoiler) (spoiler) (Spoiiiiillleeeeerrr).**

 **Oh, y claro esta, parece que es casi unánime que todos quieren Dipcifica, como bien se sabe, yo le tengo gusto a los 3 ships de Dipper (Dipcifica, Wendip y Candip); así que no tendre problemas en traerlos en un futuro, pero aun nos quedan cuando minimo 2 días de desarrollo de Wendy, este día será a efectos de la historia más corto, así que solo es cuestión de esperar (¿) El siguiente día es definitivo para Wendy, y sus amigos adolescentes.**

 **Muchas gracias por que ya casi somos 1600 ¡1600 views! No saben como me pongo de alegre :,D Y sin olvidar que llegamos a las 25 reviews, y los 15 favs (¿) Ustedes saben como consentir a un amateur, les debo una muy grande con este fic. (Yo aquí hablando como si alguien leyera notas)**

 **Gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen review y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	15. La mansión McGucket

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 15 La mansión McGucket**

El tío Ford acompañó a sus sobrinos y al viejo McGucket por los terrenos del pueblo, siempre conservando su habitual sonrisa calmada; la cual Dipper olía que ocultaba algo; nadie podía simplemente sonreír así de bien todo el rato y no ocultar nada. Por otro lado, Mabel solo creía que eso le hacía lucir más "Cool" a su tío.

El pueblo cubierto por la nieve les sonría con un día despejado, pero aun así frío hasta los huesos. Dipper tuvo que ponerse una bufanda celeste, de las de brillos de Mabel, para evitar tomar un resfriado. Por su lado Mabel tenía otro suéter morado, aparte de su rosado favorito, encima.

El viejo McGucket en cambio parecía ignorar totalmente el frio, puesto que seguía con su camiseta de tirantes, a pesar de que todos le habían ofrecido un suéter o chaqueta para ponérsela. Cosa que el hombre rechazo.

El camino fue relativamente corto, debido a que tomaron la camioneta de Soos y la mansión les fueron abiertas por automático, junto a una voz chillona que decía "Bienvenido de vuelta viejo loco", poco después se escuchó otra voz que solo dijo por el altoparlante "Shmebulock".

—¿Saben usar el altoparlante?—preguntó Dipper alzando la ceja conociendo la identidad de los que abrieron las rejas con las iniciales "NW".

—Algo debía enseñarles a hacer.—dijo McGucket enojado a la vez que estacionaban el automóvil y entraban a su nueva residencia, inmediatamente Dipper y Mabel dieron media vuelta y aspiraron fuertemente el aire frío de la mañana.

—¡Ahí dentro huele a muerto!—gritó Mabel, siendo bastante amable con el olor que desprendía.

En cambio, tío Ford respiró como si solo se tratase de un airecito matutino y refrescante.

—Oh, ya veo…—lanzó una risita a la vez que sacaba de su maletín una botella de spray aromatizador a flores y lo usaba en la habitación—¿Sigue Jerry al cargo de los gnomos?—le preguntó a McGucket una vez terminó de rociar el contenido del bote.

—No, ahora es Jeff.—le dijo Dipper—¿Quién era Jerry?

—Un gnomo bastante cascarrabias.—confesó tío Ford—Me alegro que ya no este, me consideraba como una mala persona solo por decir que eran hombres pequeños.

—No pensé que los gnomos fueran tan sentimentales…—dijo Mabel llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa y mirando como desde una escupidera se asomaba una de esas criaturas.

—¿Es enserio?—le dijo Dipper exagerando todo con mímica—Se enamoraron de ti en un día, ¡Un día!—volvió a exagerar la situación, recordándole lo que habían pasado al inicio del verano.

—Bueno, yo también me encariñe con Norman…—admitió Mabel negando con la cabeza por el recuerdo.

Los gnomos eran unas criaturas de alrededor de veinte centímetros de altura, los cuales siempre usaban una camiseta de botones celeste, justo debajo de un overol. Compartían la característica de que tenía casi siempre una barba blanca de anciano, y un gorro de cono rojo.

Pasaron por otra nueva sala, la reconocieron como el salón principal de los Noroeste, donde todos hubiesen quedado como estatuas de madera, de no ser por Pacífica; pero ahora estaba adornada con abono, matorrales, algunos troncos delgados y otras cosas que lo volvían un pequeño bosque interno en el salón, lo interesante se encontraba en el centro, donde los gnomos parecían utilizar sus piquetas de hierro para hacer una excavación en el suelo, en unos planos mal dibujados con crayón, se leí "Tumel al sentró de la tiera", todas las "e" estaban volteadas. Los dos menores sorprendidos se acercaron, y divisaron a varios de los gnomos trabajando en el proyecto, apenas y habiendo avanzado la altura de uno o dos metros.

—¿Cuánto lleva el proyecto?—preguntó Dipper casi riendo.

—Diez semanas de arduo trabajo.—se acercó a ellos el más joven, eso era notorio por su barba castaña, y líder actual de los gnomos, Jeff—Un gusto verlos de nuevo.—se detuvo a saludarlos—Sobre todo a ti, oh antigua reina; ¿No es curioso como el mundo es tan pequeño que tengas que volver, por segunda vez, arrastrándote a nuestros pies?

—Yiuh, no.—le cortó Mabel por lo sano.

—Vinimos a ver porque están invadiendo propiedad privada.—dijo tío Ford adelantándose a sus sobrinos y poniéndose en frente de Jeff.

—¿Propiedad privada?—dijo el gnomo joven carraspeando—¿Qué? ¿Acaso el centro de la Tierra también les pertenece a las otras criaturas?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—dijo tío Ford confundido—En realidad, vengo a preguntar porque están en casa de Fiddleford y no en un bello tronco, como, ya saben, siempre han estado.

—No podemos volver aunque quisiéramos.—terminó admitiendo uno de los gnomos que estaba utilizando una de las herramientas en forma de carreta para transportar piedras.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Steve.—le dijo Jeff malhumorado—Ah, aunque odie admitirlo; tiene un punto, no podríamos volver a nuestro antiguo tronco.—sentenció Jeff.

—¿Porqué?—preguntó nuevamente tío Ford con amabilidad.

—Bueno, porque los estúpidos hombretauro lo destruyeron y quemaron cada una de sus partes.—dijo el gnomo rencoroso y cruzado de brazos.

—¿Los hombretauro?—le toco preguntar a Dipper—Pensé que no hacían daño a los gnomos, los consideraban como criaturas infe…—se detuvo justo a tiempo porque varios gnomos voltearon la mirada—Infravaloradas, que merecían respeto, sí, eso…—se limpio el sudor de la frente.

—Vaya, sí que han cambiado mucho su modo de pensar los hombretauro…—ironizo tío Ford, provocando que el sudor de Dipper regresara.

—¿Por qué harían eso?—preguntó Mabel tragándose de pleno la mentira de Dipper—¿Alguna de esas tonterías para demostrar lo machos que son o…?—intentó deducir, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno.

—Deberían preguntárselos en su campamento, esta donde antes nos ubicábamos nosotros.—confesó Jeff.

—¿Si hacemos que los hombretauro se vayan de su territorio dejaran en paz a Fiddleford?—preguntó tío Ford.

—¿Acaso crees que nos gusta vivir en un ambiente tan asqueroso y…?—dijo Jeff enojado—¿Eso que huelo es flores?—se detuvo a olfatear—Yiuh, nauseabundo.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos un trato.—dijo Dipper emocionado por el hecho de que todo parecía estar yendo por un camino más simple del esperado.

Juntos salieron de la mansión, dejando a McGucket al cuidado de las criaturas diminutas. La familia Pines recorrió los bosques del condado Falls, los chicos conocían la zona donde habían hablado con los gnomos, tiempo atrás; y el hecho de que hubiera varios arboles derribados en las cercanías, les volvió más sencilla la tarea.

No tardaron mucho en visualizar por encima del espeso bosque, un humo que sobresalía de una sección del mismo. Se dirigieron a la fogata que estaba teniendo lugar. Una vez estuvieron cerca detrás de ellos se acercó una criatura, semidesnuda, con el torso y brazo de un humano, pero piernas y cabeza de toro.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien nos trajeron los malos vientos.—dijo el hombretauro, el cual Dipper reconoció como Vine.

—Hola Vine.—saludó Dipper apenado.

—Veo que aun no eres un hombre.—le reprochó decepcionado Vine al chico.

—Jeje, sí…—Diper se rascó la nuca—¿Sabes? Algunos cambios físicos no son notorios a simple vista…

Al decir aquello, sonrojado, Mabel comprendió perfectamente de lo que se trataba y le dio un puñetazo a Dipper en el hombro, el susodicho se sobo adolorido.

—Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que buscan en nuestro campamento?—preguntó toscamente el sujeto.

—Solo queremos preguntar amigo…Colega…Viejo…—comenzó tío Ford—¿Qué frase usan hoy en día?

—¿Cuáles son sus preguntas?—les accedió responder Vine, a sabiendas que ellos fueron los que detuvieron el Weirdmageddon a finales de la estación soleada.

—¿Por qué establecen un campamento a mitad del bosque si ustedes tienen una cueva para ustedes solos?—preguntó Dipper incrédulo.

Ante aquella simple pregunta, Vine, se vio aterrorizado en su máxima expresión de la palabra, llevándose sus manos grandes y musculosas a sus oídos y derrumbándose de rodillas. Al escuchar sus pequeños gritos, el resto de hombretauros se acercó y llevó a los chicos como prisioneros. Tardaron alrededor de un minuto en calmar a Vine, para que este se acercara nuevamente a los prisioneros.

—Los hombretauro preferimos no hablar de eso.—dijo a la vez que aceptaba una taza gigante de café (con la inscripción "Macho #1" en los costados).

—¿Porqué?—preguntó Mabel—¿No que eran muy valientes y eso?

—Somos una especie sumamente valiente y fuerte.—dijo Vine orgulloso—Pero hasta nosotros tenemos nuestros límites, y…eso, se encuentra entre nuestros límites.—dijo finalmente mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Qué es "eso"?—preguntó Dipper seriamente preocupado por saber que sería lo que asustara de tal manera a los Hombretauro.

—Vayan ustedes, y sabrán porque nunca podremos volver a nuestra antigua cueva, sacrilegio a nuestro hogar.—dijo levantando los puños.

—¿Al menos pueden cortar un tronco grande para que los gnomos tengan un lugar donde vivir?—preguntó tío Ford.

—A los hombretauro no les interesan criaturas tan débiles, menos en momentos de necesidad.

—Pero ellos están invadiendo nuestro territorio.—dijo tío Ford.

—No nos interesa.—reafirmo otro de los de la misma especie girando su cabeza para no mirarlos, de hecho, todos hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Si saco de su cueva lo que sea que los haya aterrado, nos harán el favor del tronco?—les preguntó Dipper desesperado ya por cumplir lo que debería ser algo simple.

—Un favor por otro favor, pero eso sí, nunca volveremos a ese lugar.—le declaró Vine—Pero debe ser limpiada, en honor de nuestros antepasados.

Dicho esto, el resto de hombretauros soltó a los prisioneros y les dieron órdenes precisas para llegar al lugar donde antes se encontraba su morada. Mientras hacían eso, Dipper pudo notar como los hombretauro habían modificado el terreno nevado para construirse un campamento, con tiendas de campaña y una gran hoguera en el centro. Luego se detuvo a pensar, "¿Qué podía infundir terror en unas criaturas como los hombretauro?" , el hecho de pensar que se tendría que afrontar a la realidad le aterraba sumamente.

Por su parte, Mabel intentó calmarlos diciéndoles que lo más seguro era que en su cueva había entrado algún producto de limpieza para el cabello, o cosas femeninas de ese estilo. Su tío Ford le contradijo, explicando que estos eliminan todo lo femenino del ambiente, no le temían en lo absoluto, solo lo odiaban.

La chica guardó silencio a su vez que comenzaban una escalada por una pared de ladera de montaña bastante escalada. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la caverna donde antes se consideraba el hogar de los hombretauro.

—Aquí también apesta…—dijo Mabel quejándose nuevamente y moviendo su mano para espantar el aire.

Ignorando aquel detalle, ingresaron en la cueva, dejando que los iluminara un rayo de luz solar que se colaba perfectamente para iluminar la parte superior de una roca especialmente grande, elevada por encima de las demás. Al no notar nada extraño, tío Ford sugirió subir esa roca grande para tener mayor claridad de visión. Así que encendió su linterna y comenzó el nuevo escalado, no tardaron mucho, pues la roca apenas y tenía cinco metros de altura.

Dipper miró hacia la superficie de la piedra, para luego continuar con la mirada el rayo de Sol, y no pudo evitar notar una silueta extraña que interrumpía el paso de la luz solar. Al seguir la luz, rápidamente deseo no haberlo hecho. Deseaba que le crecieran alas y que pudiera salir como si un avión de caza se tratase. De pronto, los hombretauro parecían valientes al no tener el impulso de salir disparados fuera del condado de Oregón.

—¡¿BILL?!—dijo tío Ford con los ojos como platos, esperando oír esa horrible risa que solía caracterizar al demonio de un solo ojo, y al iluminar el cuerpo del susodicho demonio inter dimensional, noto que este parecía estar hecho de piedra.

—¿Una estatua de Bill?—le toco preguntar a Mabel, la cual tomaba con mucha fuerza la mano de Dipper mientras miraba ese objeto a la luz del astro—Pero...¿Como?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Chan, chan, chan. Parece que estamos entrando en terreno jugosito (van y le pegan por decir el cap. Pasado que este mini arco era de relleno) Hey, hey, debía dejar la sorpresa para el final, ¿No? XD Digo, ¿Qué clase de escritor no deja en suspenso a su audiencia ante cacho revelación?**

 **No, no me estoy presipitando, tranquilos, que el fic aun ira lento, solamente que considere inútil alargar todo lo de los gnomos, o los hombretauro, ya seguirán con sus roles, y ya resolverán sus problemas pronto, pero por el momento, necesitaba avanzar un poco con la trama principal.**

 **Y SÍ OJO, SÍ sé que la estatua de Bill Cipher no estaba en esa cueva, también sé con claridad que Ford no viajo nunca por el tiempo. Si ven esos detallitos de vez en cuando, ejem, es porque son cosas de argumento que me estoy tomando la libertad de no revelar todo al momento, lamento si a algunos se les vuelve incomodo, pero me gusta desarrollar las cosas un poco más que irme directamente al grano. ¿No es esto lo que he hecho durante todo el fic? (También cometo errores tontos, como el que menciono Lutty Malfoy que Stan sí sabe pronunciar español, pero esos si los encuentro, o me los muestran, yo mismo los cambiare (En caso de que no sean solo un plot armor para comedia), por eso es necesario a veces los comentarios, ayudan mucho el saber si están considerando que hago algo mal. :D)**

 **Lamento tardar tanto entre actualización y actualización, no es que desprecie en absoluto su apoyo, pero simplemente soy humano y tengo muchos fics activos, hoy de hecho, actualice 2 fics ;_;**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado el trabajo, traeré capítulo cuanto antes, lo juro (Esquiva un cuchillo por dejarlos en suspenso), buenos, ya saben, gracias por leer, si les gusto pueden dejar una jugosita review, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	16. La estatua de Bill Cipher

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 16 La estatua de Bill Cipher**

Dipper abrió la boca de par en par, tenía los ojos como platos y la mirada centrada en el único punto de la caverna que parecía dejarlos impactados, nada más en aquella gruta podía causar tanto impacto. Ellos recordaban al triangulo de un solo ojo de reptil, amarillento y con sombrero de copa, usando un bastón. Pero no esperaron ver tan fielmente todo su ser en su esplendor, de las mismas dimensiones que podían recordarlo del verano, incluso su mano de cuatro dedos parecía saludarlos de una manera burlona.

El terror invadió el cuerpo de los tres presentes, Bill Cipher había sido el más grande de todos los peligros que alguna vez se hubiesen enfrentado. Proveniente de la dimensión, en la que Ford quedó atrapado durante treinta años, era un demonio interdimensional con poderes para alterar la materia a su voluntad. Siempre aprovechados para las peores fechorías imaginadas por ellos, como convertir al pueblo en el mismísimo infierno al iniciar el Raromagedon, donde todo era lo que no era, y lo que no era no existía porque no era, donde la existencia no tenía sentido y la locura gobernaba en perfecto y ordenado caos.

Varios recuerdos se apoderaron de todos ellos, tanto de Ford convirtiéndose en una estatua de oro, de sentir en el interior de su cabeza cuando tenía a Bill en su cabeza, o cuando lo invocó y el cielo se puso subalimentó. Mientras tanto, su

sobrina nieta, Mabel, recordaba con horrido morbo, el rostro de Blendín apoderado por el mismísimo demonio triangular, engañándola en su momento de debilidad y del interior de la burbuja, donde estuvo a punto de preferir los colores y la diversión antes que su hermano, ignorando que él y ella eran reales; por no mencionar como luchó contra Bill poseyendo a su hermano. A su vez, Dipper tuvo recuerdos rápidos y fugaces, desde cuando aceptó hacer un acuerdo con Bill (cambiando de cuerpos por el engaño de Bill), así como verse a él y su hermana corriendo despavoridos de una horrenda criatura piramidal que buscaba aplastarlos inmediatamente, y finalmente su cabeza se embriago con aquel momento cuando quemaron los tan preciados diarios que había querido leer durante el verano, junto a su tío convertido en un rascador de espaldas.

Y esos eran apenas recuerdos sueltos que les llegaban a ellos en momentos fugaces, mientras sus cabezas trataban de procesar lo que tenían frente a ellas, parecía imposible estar preparados para aquello. Se creían a salvo, lo habían derrotado, Stanley Pines se había sacrificado para que Bill desapareciese de la existencia misma.

Al no poder encontrar explicación alguna, Dipper intentó calmarse mirando con mayor detenimiento cada cosa que se vinculase con la referida estatua.

Este trozo de piedra, tallado de manera milimétrica, era iluminada por una luz solar que entraba por un ángulo imposible de describir para los dos cerebritos de la habitación, y con una mano tendida hacia adelante, como si ofreciese un tratado a alguien; pudieron jurar recordar perfectamente el último trato que hizo Bill. Su modus operandis se había vuelto en su propia contra; siendo engañado por los gemelos Pines adultos.

Casi era como si su risa recorriera la habitación, y sus cuerpos como si de una corriente de aire frío se tratase. Como si su voz estuviera pegada a sus orejas y estuvieran forzados a escucharla en sus más profundas y terribles pesadillas.

—No puede ser…—dijo Dipper aun impactado por el encuentro y terminando de subir el último tramo de la elevada roca.

Su hermana y tío le siguieron rápidamente, a sabiendas que de nada iba a servir quedarse observando la estatua sin nada más que hacer.

—Pero lo derrotamos...—la segunda en recuperar la palabra fue Mabel, quien intentó tocar la estatua, como intentando descubrir si era real o una ilusión, pero al estar tan cerca del tacto de aquel objeto, simplemente alejo su mano, protegiéndola de inmediato; si aquello despertaba a Bill no quería ser la responsable de traerlo de vuelta.

—Tranquila Mabel.—intentó reconfortarla tío Ford—Esta cosa no es solo que piedra maciza.—dijo el hombre a la vez que tocaba la estatua, antes de tocarla se detuvo un segundo, tragó en seco, se armó de valor y tocó la lisa superficie de aquel objeto, suspirando aliviado cuando nada sucedió.

El sujeto le sonrío a su sobrina y luego continúo examinando la estatua de arriba abajo, parecía que había sido desenterrada de la cintura para abajo (o lo que contase como cintura), debido a unas marcas de tierra que se extendían horizontalmente.

—No es él.—decretó Dipper ya suspirando aliviado y tocando el ojo sin mayor problema.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?—preguntó Mabel dando vueltas al objeto con la boca bien abierta de la impresión—¿Quién querría hacer una estatua suya?

—No lo sé…—se limitó a contestar tío Ford—Pero por lo que veo, parece una reliquia, llevara cientos de años existiendo…O tal vez representa…No, no tengo la menor idea.—dijo finalmente mientras sobaba sus sienes, se esforzaba en pensar con todas sus fuerzas.

Dipper se atrevió a mirar de la parte donde venía la luz solar, a pesar de estar bastante dentro de la montaña y el Sol debía ser apenas visible debido a los nubarrones, esta estatua era iluminada por un punto en el techo que traía luz solar, pero aquello mismo era imposible de imaginar en un invierno tan espeso como el que estaban viviendo.

—La luz.—fue lo único que necesito Dipper para hacer que la atención de su familia se volviera a la luz que iluminaba la habitación.

Todos, sin excepción, prestaron atención; parecía una especie de haz de luz solar, pero al acostumbrar cada vez más la vista, y desde el ángulo en donde estaban, podían notar que a menos que el Sol tuviera un aura celeste, aquello no era propiedad del astro gobernante del sistema con su propio nombre. Aquello debía ser una especie de magia esférica para generar luz, pero la pregunta era "¿Para qué?".

Lo único que cruzó por la cabeza de Dipper y tío Ford fue pensar en una incubadora, pero rápidamente rechazaron esa idea, debido a que no tenían fundamentos para creer que Bill necesitara ese tratado tan especial.

—Bueno, supongo que solo nos quedara llevarlo a la casa.—dijo tío Ford a la vez que sonreía—Tengo un bunker de cosas extremadamente peligrosas que espera un lugar de honor para este nene.—le dio unas palmadas a la estatua.

—Pero, ¿Cómo la cargaremos nosotros solos?—preguntó Dipper confundido antes de notar la sonrisa de su tío supo que aquello no sería bonito.

/

Con una canasta improvisada, llevaban los tres Pines la estatua del susodicho dominio triangular a la vez que lanzaban constantes resoplidos debido al esfuerzo que requería cargar aquel objeto, se preguntaron internamente quien hubiese sido capaz de cargar aquella estatua por su cuenta sin ayuda, y además con los Hombretauro en el ambiente, porque era evidente que aquella estatua no había estado por cientos de años en aquel lugar solo para que la raza mitológica la descubriera en un tiempo relativamente corto. El transporte de la estatua era aburrido, tedioso y agotador, lo que antes había tenido ese pésame emocional, era ahora tan emocionante como ver el dibujo en el diario de Dipper. Los recuerdos permanecían ahí, pero la seguridad triunfaba sobre el temor de un posible regreso.

—Tío Ford…—comenzó Dipper una conversación, aprovechando el momento—Siempre he tenido un par de preguntas sobre Bill, pero nunca me atreví a hacértelas…—comenzó Dipper.

Se refería a que nunca le preguntó durante las video llamadas que hacía con su tío; siempre y cuando el hombre pudiese; en las cuales él le daba lecciones de ciencias sobrenaturales avanzadas para la edad de Dipper y de culturas a nivel global que contaban misterios casi tan enigmáticos como el de Gravity Falls. Durante esas llamadas, Dipper se limitaba a escuchar a su tío, y solo preguntar lo estrictamente necesario.

—Pregunta Dipper, no tengo ningún problema.—le dijo con plena confianza tío Ford.

Mabel, quien no estaba enterada de las llamadas, sintió un poco extraña aquella muestra abierta de confianza que mostraba su tío con su hermano.

—¿Por qué Bill atacó la ciudad este verano?—preguntó Dipper provocando que tío Ford se detuviera su andar un segundo, antes de continuar con una sonrisa menos intensa—Es decir, pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes, o pudo no necesitar a Guideon para volver, o…

—Dipper, tranquilo, lo que vi dentro de ese portal…Hay cosas que simplemente no deben ser contadas.—dijo tío Ford recordándole la conversación de anoche—Pero para todo hay un motivo, y si no me equivoco, me contaron que Alegría fue el que lo invocó nuevamente, ¿No?

—Así es.—afirmó Mabel—Yo lo vi cuando lo hizo.

—Sí, si mi teoría es correcta, Bill no pudo atacar durante treinta años, debido a que yo no me encontraba aquí.—dijo él con pésame.

—Pero lo hizo aun cuando tu no estabas.—repitió Mabel.

—Sí, pero porque volvió a ser invocado, como sabran, yo fui el que invocó a Bill Cipher la primera vez; y el que lo instruyó para nuestra realidad.—dijo tío Ford con arrepentimiento en la voz—Al momento de pasar el portal, debió de haber perdido toda fuerza que pudiese ejercer en nuestra dimensión, eso hasta que Guideon Alegría lo contacto de vuelta.—dedujo tío Ford.

—Supongo que tendría sentido.—admitió Dipper—Supongo que sería ridículo pensar que Bill esperaría por nosotros para empezar a llevar a cabo su plan.—despues de eso lanzó una sonrisa.

—Igual lo hizo porque somos especiales.—interrumpió la conversación Mabel llevándose sus dedos índices a sus mejillas para formar una sonrisa.

Dipper rió por la reacción de Mabel ante aquella situación, el hecho de que estuvieran hablando sobre aquello volvía la labor de cargar una estatua lo volvía una experiencia más amena, incluso ya casi habían logrado salir de la cueva de los Hombretauro, la cual (en palabras de Mabel) olía peor que los calcetines de tío Stan; Ford la tuvo que detener, diciendo que con el olor de los calcetines de su hermano nadie le vencía.

—No por nada aguante el olor de esa bestia que te devoró.—confesó tío Ford provocando que Mabel alzara la ceja, recordando la deliciosa comida que guardaba el monstruo ese.

Ambos chicos rieron a la par que su tío, antes de que una nueva brisa invernal les devolviera un frío que calara los huesos, estaban ya jalando la carretilla improvisada por la entrada cuando Dipper notó algo extraño.

En la parte derecha de la entrada a la caverna, había cuatro líneas raspadas de una manera recta. La memoria de Dipper se inundó con el aire confortable del bosque cercano a la Cabaña del Misterio y su desconcierto de un par de días atrás, cuando una voz femenina se escuchó:

—Nunca acaba…—repitió inconscientemente reconociendo que aquellas garras grabadas en las rocas, eran estrictamente similares a las que habían arrancado y desgarrado uno de los carteles que él había colgado su primer día, en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

La mirada de Dipper volteó de uno a otro lado, aquello bien podía ser una marca reciente o de un par de días, no sabía decirlo, no era experto en marcas. Pero ¿Y si la criatura que había grabado aquellas garras seguía cerca? La hubiera esuchado o visto…Aunque aquel día en el bosque no le escuchó cuando un cartel fue desgarrado.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntaron tío Ford y Mabel al susodicho preocupados por su repentina expresión.

Dipper les ordenó acelerar el paso, con la estatua de Bill siempre detrás de sus espaldas y siendo tirada por ellos con lianas. Una vez llegaron a la camioneta de Soos, no quedó más que acomodar un par de asientos en la parte trasera para que estuvieran totalmente recostados e ingresar la estatua en su interior, provocando que Dipper y Mabel se sentaran en el asiento de copiloto.

Una vez conduciendo, y con la seguridad del interior del auto, Dipper pudo contarles a ambos sobre los troncos rasgados el primer día que llegaron a Gravity Falls, así como las marcas similares en la entrada de la cueva de los Hombretauro y finalmente sobre la voz femenina.

—Mhh…Puede ser un simple fantasma que te está siguiendo…—dijo tío Ford—O que quiere mandarte un mensaje, tal vez haya más señales de ella en un futuro.—terminó advirtiendo—Eso o un hada te está jugando una mala broma…Tendré que contactar a mi amiga en el Valhalla; puede que como somos parientes, me está tratando de hacer una broma ella, o su hermana…—recordaba tío Ford todas las amenazas posibles que recordaba, provocando que a Dipper y Mabel se les iluminaran los ojos.

—¿Hay hadas en Gravity Falls?—dijo Mabel sujetándose los costados de su cabeza emocionada.

—¿Conociste el Valhalla?—en cambio Dipper se interesó por aquel último dato—Si me dices que también conociste el Olimpo te envidiare toda mi vida.

—Dipper, no seas ridículo, el Olimpo y Valhalla son inaccesibles para los mortales.—dijo tío Ford con solemnidad, cerrando los ojos y alzando una mano.

Mala idea, gracias a esa pequeña distracción perdieron el control de la ban durante un par de segundos, provocando que todo en el auto se agitara y que Mabel chocara contra Dipper en el interior de este.

—Auch…—se quejó el susodicho.

—En mis viajes alrededor del mundo he conocido alguno que otro dios o héroe que baja de aquellos lugares.—finalmente dijo tío Ford tratando de quitarse el aire presumido y poniendo atención en el volante—Aunque claro, nunca sabre donde quedan esos lugares… O eso creen ellos.—entrecerró los ojos con malicia—No te preocupes chico, no creo que sea verdaderamente importante, un par de rasguños en arboles y rocas no deben de asustar a los exploradores, sino animarlos a continuar adelante y seguir en la buena dirección.

Dipper notó como el mar le había hecho bien al espíritu aventurero de su tío, quien en sus multiples viajes con su gemelo parecía haber rejuvenecido y expandido sus conocimientos, se preguntó mentalmente cuantas cosas debería poder preguntarle, pero se detuvo junto a la camioneta cuando llegaron finalmente a la Cabaña del Misterio.

Una vez bajaron del auto intentaron bajar la estatua, pero Mabel notó con el porche se encontraba una figura acurrucada; intentando abrazarse a si mismo con el cuerpo, y fracasando estrepitosamente.

—¡PATO!—gritó ella horrorizada—¡¿Por qué estas afuera?!—se escandalizo—No ves que el frío es fuerte y…—entonces fue como si algo en su cabeza hiciera click—¡MIKE!—su mirada de furia no fue nada buena cuando Dipper la vió sacar su garfio volador y no hizo nada para ponerse en su camino, incluso le abrió la puerta a la chica (Quien cargaba con un brazo a Pato).

—Hola tío Ford.—saludó Soos—Llegaron temprano.

—Oh, solo vinimos a dejar algo, volveremos con Fiddleford ahora mismo…—dijo excusándose tío Ford a la vez que entre él y Dipper comenzaban a sacar la estatua de la parte trasera—Y no tienes que decirme tío Ford, Soos, yo no soy tu tío, llamame Stanford, Ford, Fordie, como quieras, no es realmente importante.

—De acuerdo tío Ford…—Soos se llevó ambas manos a la boca—Oh, lo siento señor Pines segundo, digo primero, no… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

—¿Sabes qué?—lo calmó tío Ford con un semblante calmado—Si quieres puedes llamarme tío Ford.—le dio el permiso—Ayudanos con esto…—le dijo a la vez que entre los tres cargaron la estatua a duras penas y comenzaron a llevarla adentro del hogar.

—¿Qué haremos con esto tío?—preguntó Dipper emocionado por aquello.

—Gobernar el mundo.—dijo tío Ford con fuego en la mirada antes de que Dipper lo mirara como si conociese un extraño, ambos comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

—Jajaja, casi me lo trago.—reía Dipper emocionado a la vez que su tío asentía con la cabeza.

Los tres bajaron la susodicha estatua, colocándola en la parte más profunda de todas, donde antes había estado un portal gigante que llevaba a una dimensión bastante extraña, ahora era una bodega de materiales diversos y peligrosos, Dipper notó una cajita con un inscrito a su lado "Dado de caras infinitas" y algunos que otros monstruos encerrados en recipientes.

—No preguntes.—sugirió tío Ford dejando la estatua en un lugar donde la magia no fuese posible de usar y todo estuviera a una distancia considerable de esta estatua—Ya creo que aquí nadie la moverá, mientras tanto, vamos Dipper, tenemos que ayudar a Fiddleford y esos pobres gnomos que tanto te gustan.—le dijo tío Ford.

—¡No me gustan!—decretó Dipper saliendo junto a su tío y provovando que algo en la habitación riera maniáticamente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—Antes decía Weirdmagedon, porque siento que suena mejor que en español, pero creo que lo llamare según el doblaje, (Recuerden que cuando inicio el fic el doblaje oficial del evento aun no había llegado). Alguno de estos días lo editare, junto a las partes donde se me salto y puse "Northwest" en lugar de Noroeste. Oh, y las llamadas habían sido mencionadas antes… Solo digo para que no me quemen, soy mucho de poner detallitos sueltos y luego expandirlos.**

 **Y lo de la explicación de porque Bill no atacó durante los 30 años que Ford no estuvo, es una teoría mía, que ayudara a encajar algunos puntos prontos a venir de la historia. Lamento si no traigo las cosas rápido, pero me gusta darles un debido desarrollo antes de mostrar el exponente completo, algo que suele faltar en los fics; buscan darte el giro de tuerca, pero no los elementos para que el giro funcione.**

 **Ejemplo, en Gravity Falls se maneja lo de que el autor es Ford, y esta idea es concebible dentro del universo cuando tienes todo el panorama, pero creo que no fui el único que al mirar "Tale of 2 Stans" estaba con cara de "Intenta explicar esto".**

 **No soy aquí Alex Hirsch o algún creativo que sepa manejar de mejor manera estos elementos, pero me gusta ponerlos en practica en los fics para mejorar; por lo que por eso, si algunas veces notan faltas de alguna explicación háganmelo saber (¿) Que a veces también puede ser porque escribo estos caps en la noche, y me entra el sueñito xd**

 **Oh y bueno, decidí darles una pista de algo que se viene más adelante, el título de un capítulo futuro: l1Ig3bla5 . Vi que otros en el fandom lo hacía, y solo quería ser popular (¿)**

 **Sobre los toques de mitología, en un mundo de Gnomos y casas robots, creo que no habrá problema por esto…¿Verdad?**

 **Oh, tantas cosas que quería decir, bueno ya me desahogue xd Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo cap. (Saldra más rápido si se animan a dar review?)**


	17. La reina Gnomilia

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 17 La reina Gnomilia**

—¿Gusta de una soda?—les preguntó un gnomo entrando con educación servil a los invitados de la habitación donde McGucket había hecho pasar a Dipper, Mabel y tío Ford; los cuales habían vuelto de haber dejado la estatua de Bill Cipher encerrada en el sótano de la Cabaña del Misterio.

—¡Maleducado!—gritó McGucket a la vez que tomaba un vaso de los que traía el gnomo en la bandeja de plata—¡Te he dicho que la bandeja de plata clara se utiliza para el vino, las de plata opaca son para las gaseosas!—se quejaba a la vez que con un periódico le quería dar golpes al gnomo y este soltaba la bandeja y salía corriendo a cuatro patas—¿Ven a lo que me refiero?—luego de aquel espectáculo se dirigió a sus compañeros humanos—Son estresantes estos gnomos…

—¿Esta seguro que quiere deshacerse de ellos?—preguntó Dipper—Son amigables una vez te habitúas al mal olor…—dijo el chico mientras sonreía—Y esa molesta canción del salón principal…—ahora parecía estar prestando atención a la letra de la canción donde se construía el pozo al centro de la Tierra.

—Amante de gnomos.—susurró tío Ford de forma audible para los niños, cosa que hizo que Dipper le viera reclamante.

—¡Son desesperantes!—dijo el viejo McGucket a la vez que una flema lo invadía, intentó liberarla en una escupidera, pero esta flema rebotó a su rostro.

En la escupidera salió un gnomo, el cual estaba desnudo de la parte superior del torso y cargaba una ardilla en la mano con la cual parecía amenazar a McGucket por intentar tirar agua a su bañera.

—Tranquilo Fiddleford, tengo un buen tronco reservado para estos gnomos.—le tranquilizó tío Ford—Pero necesitare de tu ayuda…

Entonces tío Ford comenzó a contarle a todos y cada uno de los presentes, reunidos en un círculo para mayor confidencialidad, su plan para atraer a los gnomos fuera de aquel lugar. Todos lo escucharon entre susurros, y vigilando que ningún gnomo los espiara, hasta que finalmente Ford terminó.

—¿Enserio van a necesitar eso de mi?—preguntó Mabel apenada.

—Por tus antecedentes con estas criaturas, me temo que sí Mabel…—se justificó tío Ford mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—Entonces esta decidido, sellemos este trato.—dijo el viejo McGucket escupiendo en su mano y ofreciéndosela al resto, solo Mabel aceptó correspondiendo.

Dipper y tío Ford dejaron a Mabel con McGucket, los cuales seguían al pie de las letras unas instrucciones que le había dejado tío Ford. Y juntos, la chica y el mayor, se encerraron en el baño, espantando antes a todos los gnomos de las escupideras de esa habitación.

A su vez, tío Ford y Dipper iban de vuelta a donde los gnomos habían tenido su tronco previamente. El hombre parecía estar analizando los arboles a la redonda, como decidiendo algún punto específico. Dipper se limitaba a ver al hombre en acción. Era interesante ver como tío Ford incluso llegaba a lamer algunos troncos, cosa que preocupó un poco a Dipper…Solo un poco. Pero después de inspeccionar a fondo, realmente fondo, los troncos; tío Ford gritó "Aja" y señaló con una "X" roja el tronco ideal.

Dipper admiró el árbol condenado, era de un tamaño mucho mayor a los diez u once metros, aunque gracias al invierno, la mayoría de sus ramas se encontraban delgadas y algunas a medio romper. Era un viejo roble sin mucha vida que estaba esperando para que su momento final llegase.

—¿Algunas últimas palabras que dedicarle?—preguntó solemnemente tío Ford.

—¡Que caiga! ¡Que caiga!—si bien Dipper solía ser maduro, admitía que ver un tronco cayendo era algo emocionante, tanta, que no fue hasta ese momento que no se dio cuenta de algo fundamental—Pero tío Ford, no tienes…Herramientas…—hizo notar ese detalle Dipper.

Realmente la parte del plan "Encontrar un tronco y cortarlo sonaba relativamente fácil en retrospectiva. Creía recordar que tío Stan tenía una motosierra entre sus herramientas; y si no, Wendy era experta con todos sus antecedentes familiares (Juraba que a la chica solo le faltaba explicarle a Dipper como trepar arboles de manera natural).

—¿Herramientas? Niño, pensé que confiabas en mi.—dijo tío Ford a la vez que movía su cabeza desaprobatoriamente—Yo no necesito "herramientas",—hizo énfasis en las comillas—cuando tengo, esta lindura.—apuntó hacia un objeto en su mano.

—¿Una rasuradora eléctrica?—preguntó Dipper alzando una ceja y con incredulidad en el rostro.

—Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, ¿Qué te he dicho de juzgar a simple vista?—preguntó tío Ford negando con la cabeza de manera sarcástica.

—Nada…—respondió el chico con brutal honestidad—Espero que con esto sea suficiente de por vida.—dijo a la vez que encendía el objeto, este hacía ruido y con solo un movimiento de su mano, una línea horizontal naranja se iluminó en el tronco y este se desprendió totalmente de su parte inferior, como si estuviese pegado con pegamento barato.

—¿Qué acabo de ver?—se emocionó Dipper a la vez que mordía sus uñas de la ansiedad.

—Uno de mis mejores inventos, el corta todo, sus dientes están afilados con fibras del polímero más cortante inventado hasta el momento, sí, incluso más que el diamante; descubierto por mí claro esta.—le dijo tío Ford presentándole el objeto.

—Esto podría revolucionar el mundo…—dijo Dipper emocionado—Imagina todo lo que se podría cortar en dos, capas de tierra, cosechas sin esfuerzo…—se detuvó un momento mientras se le iluminaban los ojos—Cortar las hojas de los cupones sin que se rompan…

Ford no pudo más que reír por las ocurrencias de Dipper.

—Lo siento niño, pero me quedare con la patente.—le explicó su tío—El problema está en que también podría cortar cosas que no sean solamente usadas para el bien…—intentó explicarle— El mundo no necesita más armas en potencia.

Dicho esto la utilizó un momento para hacer una especie de cuadrado por la parte de en medio del tronco, dejando las esquinas con suficiente espacio cada una y vez las líneas naranjas desaparecieron, solo fue cosa de empujar el prisma con base cuadrada de las maderas. El procedimiento se repitió para que en las esquinas hubiera una separación entre la zona central y la corteza del tronco.

—Voilà.—dijo tío Ford festejando a la vez que miraba el tronco gigante, perfectamente cortado para que los gnomos lo habitaran. (Vualá)

Después de unos halagos y sonidos de alabanzas por parte de Dipper, ambos tuvieron que regresar corriendo hacia la mansión McGucket para continuar con los designios de su plan. Estos ignoraron a los gnomos en el salón central, los cuales parecía que habían descubierto el principio de la polea, porque con un sistema de cubeta simplista y tosco, llevaban la tierra desde lo más bajo hasta arriba. Lo cual era cuatro centímetros más profundo que la última vez que lo habían visto Dipper y Mabel.

Tío y sobrino ingresaron en el baño donde habían quedado McGucket y Mabel. Esta se encontraba alegre y llena en toda la cara de esa sustancia que a Dipper no le gustaba tanto, brillantina plateada. Los destellos del foco del baño iluminaban donde ambos tenían ese material. Tenían cubiertos con una tela para regadera un pequeño bulto que se encontraba en frente de donde ambos estaban sentados.

—Veamos.—dijo tío Ford.

—Ejem, ejem…—Mabel comenzó a acomodarse la garganta para hablar claramente—Con ustedes, señores y Dipper, tenemos el orgullo de presentar a… ¡La reina Gnomilia!—dijo levantando la tela y presentando un pequeño robot.

—Solo falta la pieza clave…—dijo McGucket tomando un palito cubierto de algodón e ingresándolo en la boca de Mabel, este salió lleno de saliva, y McGucket lo hundió en un apéndice que estaba abierto del pequeño robot.

Una vez cerrado, Dipper pudo apreciar la obra que habían hecho McGucket y su hermana. Más que robot, debería llamarse robotina, o robotiza…Debía pensar en el nombre después. Debido a que tenía el tamaño de un gnomo, y usaba la misma camiseta de botones que estos usaban, con la diferencia que en lugar de pantalones usaba una falda estrictamente provocativa. Con una barba no muy larga y un cabello castaño y juvenil mal acomodado, que le daba un aire a muñeca de trapo. Sus ojos rodaban al mínimo movimiento, producto de unos puntos negros móviles en el interior de la córnea, y el toque final era un cono de tránsito, pintado de rojo (con la pintura goteando) e instalado encima de su cabellera ridícula; su sonrisa era causada por el endoesqueleto que la mantenía funcional; además de que soltaba frases, con un tono monótono y voz claramente electrónica, como "Te quiero" o "El centro de la Tierra no debe ser tocado" o "Me gustan las flores" e incluso "No tocar agua".

—Sí…Tendremos que iniciar desde cero, eso no engañaría ni a un…—trató de decirles tío Ford de forma sutil, pero entonces fue interrumpido.

Un gnomo anciano tarareaba una molesta y repetitiva canción sobre "Minar para triunfar" cuando se encontró a todos los humanos en la habitación de los desechos junto a…

—…—el gnomo se quedó boquiabierto al verla, era hermosa, de cabellera castaña juvenil, aunque algo escasa y una sonrisa casi manipuladora, se encontraba esa hermosa gnoma, si su imaginación no lo engañaba, su sombrero chorreaba gotas, de tan candente ejemplar—Hola.—saludó con tono seductor, ignorando a los humanos—Joven dama yo…—se detuvo un segundo—¡Esto lo debe saber Jeff! ¡Uhu!—se fue saltando y dando saltos de alegría.

Los humanos se quedaron con rostros inexpresivos por unos momentos, a la vez que parpadeaban incrédulos y luego de unos segundos chocaban las cinco para festejar.

—Sí, al fin.—festejó McGucket emocionado mientras cientos de pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo.

—Oye, ¿Quién es esa muñeca?—preguntó Jeff una vez entró en la habitación y sonriendo pícaramente—¿Era ella Jasón?—le preguntó al gnomo que había visto primero a ese robot.

—Sí Jeff, ella sería la perfecta reina de los gnomos.—le dijo el referido con cautela y una sonrisa larga.

—Vamos a conversar con ella…—sugirió el gnomo antes de que Mabel lo detuviese—¿Qué ocurre gigantona? ¿Ahora estas celosa?—le preguntó con raña.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo es que…Gnomilia no puede hablar porque…Le extirparon las amígdalas…—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Mabel.

Todos los gnomos saltaron suspiros de terror, algunos repetían la palabra mal dicha y otros se quitaban sus gorros para acariciar los bordes de este, como si estuviesen penando por la caída de alguien.

—Oh suena terriblemente grave…—dijo Jeff con arrepentimiento, a la vez que la muñeca soltaba un "Te quiero mucho"—¡Hey!—dijo juntando sus cejas—¡Se está recuperando de la voz!—dijo triunfalmente antes de abrazarla y que todos los gnomos comenzaran a bailar.

—Sí, sí, sí, y Gnomilia quiere llevarlos a su hogar…—dijo tío Ford a todos los gnomos—Es un lindo tronco, cercano a donde habitaban ustedes antes…Ella sola corto todo el árbol…

Sin más todos los gnomos comenzaron a celebrar a la vez que cargaban a Gnomilia fuera del baño y con orgullo la sacaban fuera de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

—¡Adiós anciano!—se despidió uno de ellos con una barba especialmente gris.

—¡Shmebulock!—gritó otro también del final de la formación.

Dipper y Mabel se quedaron viendo satisfechos como los gnomos se largaban a su nuevo hogar, dejando finalmente al viejo McGucket en paz. Tuvieron que admitir que el olor reducido a peste era un agradable cambio. Además de que el sonido de música forzada y trillada era inexistente. Solo se escuchaban las maderas crujir y los vientos chocar contra las ventanas.

—Ahora se siente vacía…—dijo el viejo McGucket con pena a la vez que los tres Pines lo miraban sin entender su comportamiento.

Después de que el viejo McGucket les agradeciera, y que tío Ford inventara "una sábana sobre el hueco" para deshacer los progresos al centro de la Tierra, causados por las pequeñas criaturas; tío Ford decidió que era momento para volver a la cabaña, se despidieron de McGucket, el cual prometió visitarlos de nuevo solo para pasar el rato. Las manecillas del reloj de pulsera marcaban las seis de la tarde en punto de la tarde, aparentemente cargar la estatua había consumido varias horas de su día.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para que pudiesen visitar a Blendín, pero supusieron que él debía estar en buen estado dentro del hospital. Así que anduvieron en la ban directamente a la Cabaña del Misterio. Esta vez no había ningún cerdo en el recibidor de la entrada. Les fue abierta la puerta por Soos, quien parecía bastante animado porque le tocaba a Melody la cena.

—Oh, y chicos, vino Wendy mientras no estaban.—dijo Soos finalmente.

Apenas lo dijo, y el resto entró a la cocina, cuando esta puerta fue abierta y se encontraron a la misma Wendy, con su chaqueta militar acompañándola para la ocasión mientras ella estaba totalmente recargada en la silla y recargándose con un brazo en la cabecera de la misma.

—Hey socios.—les saludó mientras guiñaba un ojo a ambos y apuntaba con su dedo índice—Me entere que ayudaron al viejo McGucket, cool…—antes de que pudiese decir nada más su celular sonó una notificación.

—Sí, ya sabes, gnomos y cosas…—le dijo Dipper a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Mabel, tío Ford dijo que tenía que checar algo al sótano y tío Stan lo acompañó.

—¿Crees que sean felices con su reina?—preguntó Mabel a Dipper preocupado después de que le explicaran a Melody, Mike, Soos y Wendy sobre lo que hicieron.

—Pff, para este momento deben de estar…—intentó hablar Dipper antes de que la pared de la cocina explotara e hiciera un hueco que dejara entrar la nieve.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!—preguntó Melody alterada—¿Sera el mago de nuevo? ¡Le dije que no!—le dijo y Dipper comenzó a darse una idea porque ella insistía que su cita con un mago había sido terrible.

Para sorpresa de todos los inquilinos de la cabaña del misterio, la puerta derrumbada había sido obra de nada más y nada menos que los gnomos, los cuales cargaban en sus espaldas el peso de un trono para un ser de su tamaño. En este caso, la reina Gnomilia, la cual seguía sonriendo con total placidez.

—Destrucción de los humanos.—dijo con ese tono robótico y monótono.

—¡Lo que ordene su majestad!—se lanzaron los gnomos con sus picos de metal para contra los habitantes de la Cabaña del Misterio.

—¡Afuera!—gritó Dipper a la vez que abría la puerta de la cocina y Wendy empujaba a dos gnomos con una sólida patada, rebotando sobre un tercero.

 **Continuara…**

 **NA.—Jejeje, bueno, ya les traigo dentro de nada el siguiente capítulo para acabar con el arco de los gnomos. Ahh, adoró los finales cliches XD**

 **Por cierto, debo de agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes, este fic ya llego a las 2000 vistas…¡2000! Wow... Además estamos cerca de los 20 seguidores y 15 favoritos, no esperaba tanto apoyo de una historia mía, sé que no soy el gran escritor, pero intentare mejorar aun con más ganas, en vista de este apoyo inconmensurado :D (que tal vez para algunos no sea la gran cosa, pero para mi sí).**

 ***La expresión francesa se escribe de una manera y se pronuncia de otra, por eso lo puse entre paréntesis :x**

 **En fin, este capítulo me agradó bastante, espero que también a ustedes, y pues, sin más que decir, (Excepto pedir reviews como limosna) nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


	18. La invasión de los Gnomos

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 18 La invasión de los Gnomos**

Primero Dipper dio la orden de escapar, antes de que Wendy les comprara tiempo comenzando a luchar contra esas pequeñas bestias con sombreros puntiagudos y barbas grises. Dipper le acompañó tomando una silla de y estampándola contra casi diez gnomos, pero otras dos docenas tomaron sus lugares. Finalmente tomó del brazo a Wendy y la obligó a correr en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, cerrando detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-preguntó Wendy una vez todos estuviesen reunidos en la sala-¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?

-Parece que accidentalmente McGucket debió de haber programado mal a Gnomilia…-dedujo Mabel.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-preguntó Dipper.

-Puede que le haya confiado esa tarea a una chica muy linda y amigable, y solo puede, que accidentalmente esa chica en lugar de copiar un código aburrido lleno de signos matemáticos, copiara uno más interesante que decía "Secreto máximo".-confesó Mabel intentando hacerse la desentendida a la vez que se recargaba y se cruzaba de brazos-Y quizás esa chica lo lamenta mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¡Mabel!-gritó Dipper molesto-¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

-Es que a los gnomos les faltaba emoción en su vida.-dijo la chica intentando explicarse antes de que cientos de pequeñas jabalinas quedaran estancadas y sus puntas cruzaran la pared donde antes estaba recargada.

Todos los presentes fueron derechos escaleras arriba, siendo Melody la que los guiaba y Soos el último en ir en la escalera para asegurarse que no hubiese gnomos que se colaran. Este los lanzaba con sus pies o con el perchero que tenían en la sala de estar, el cual ahora estaba en sus manos, siempre diciendo "Disculpe" o "No fue mi intención"; entre otras cosas para no molestar a los gnomos salvajes.

Dipper pudo ver las expresiones de estos, llenos de rabia e ira ante los humanos presentes que se interponían en la conquista de su amada reina. Mabel estaba detrás de Soos, mirando horrorizada todo lo que había hecho. Dipper la tomó de la mano y la obligo a correr con más fuerza hasta el segundo piso. Se encerraron en la habitación de los gemelos Pines.

En esta habitación se encontraba la cama de Mabel llena de adornos infantiles y llenos de brillos. Fotografías de ella con Pato, y con su hermano, así como algunas que otras de amigos del pueblo. Y varias cosas cerca de su cama como espacio propio, la otra cama era una simple cama con sabanas recién cambiadas, sin identidad debido al cambio diario de la misma.

Pero en ese momento solo les intereso mover la cama sin decoración de lugar para formar una barricada con la puerta. Fueron Soos, Melody, Dipper y Wendy quienes tomaron el objeto de cada esquina y lo llevaron en brazos hasta llegar a la puerta y acomodarlo para que se volviera imposible pasar. Al inicio nada ocurrió, pero después de poco intentaron entrar a la fuerza los gnomos, fracasando estrepitosamente. Algunos incluso pasaban cuchillos por debajo de la puerta para intentar dañarles los pies.

-Esas cosas van a matarnos…-dijo Mike desmayándose sobre la cama de Mabel, ella lo apartó y dejo que cayera al suelo.

-No se preocupen chicos, he visto esto en tantas películas y mangas antes que me es imposible no saber cómo solucionar esta situación.-dijo Soos tratando de tranquilizarlos-Solo tenemos que…

-Soos, apreció tu compañía, pero todos debemos de estar de acuerdo que la solución en este caso, y para todos, es la VIOLENCIA.-dijo Wendy mirando un bate de madera con decisión, pero fue molestada por el sonido de su celular recibiendo una notificación, a lo cual giro los ojos y se acercó de todas maneras.

Lanzó un grito de guerra y estrelló el bate contra la pared, rompiendo ambas partes en el proceso. Eso hizo que Dipper suspirara un poco aliviado de tenerla a ella como aliada.

-Creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir Soos.-dijo Melody cruzándose de brazos ante la actitud de Wendy.

-Sigan su plan entonces, yo mientras hare el mío.-dijo Wendy relajada-Si el mío o el de Soos fallan, tenemos el otro.-explicó con toda calma y mirando a Soos para encontrar su mirada de aprobación.

El hombre miró a la chica y luego a su prometida, cambio la mirada de una a otra, y al no saber que hacer miró directamente a Dipper, el cual levantó la ceja tampoco comprendiendo. Soos volvió a mirar a Wendy, y sin decir nada, solo con su mirada comprensiva, una sonrisa y una sacudida de cabeza; logró decirle a Wendy que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Sabía que puedo contar contigo.-le dijo Wendy a la vez que salía por la ventana de la habitación al exterior tomándose por las fallas en la madera suelta.

-Iré contigo.-dijo Dipper para ayudar a Wendy y acercándose a esa aunque ella ya había subido de marco.

-Como siempre socio.-en cambio Wendy bajo una de sus manos del marco y tomo la de Dipper, empujándolo hacia arriba de un tirón.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que los gnomos volvieran a atacar la puerta con renovadas energías, al grado de hacerla que casi cediera en su empuje. Pero la cama de los chicos resistía.

-¿Cuál es tu plan ahora Soos?-preguntó Mabel decidida a liderar la situación.

-Dejarnos atrapar.-contestó el hombre con seguridad.

Los otros tres presentes en la habitación se le quedaron mirando como el que no quiere la cosa, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente vieron a la ventana, ahora el plan de Wendy sonaba tentador.

-Soos…-dijo Melody acercándose con tono comprensivo, casi materno.

-Confíen en mi.-dijo Soos acercándose a la puerta.

-Primero termina de explicar lo que quieres hacer con esa idea…-intentó decir Mabel porqué batallaba internamente para seguir a Soos.

-Oh muy sencillo, Mabel, los gnomos seguirán las ordenes de Gnomilia, si alguien imitase esa voz robótica y les ordenara destruirla…-dijo Soos con un ingenio perspicaz.

-Wow.-se sorprendió Mabel.

"Bill tenía razón, es más listo de lo que creemos" se dijo a sí misma en su interior, recordando como el demonio triangular de un solo ojo les había mencionado la primera vez que lo conocieron. No le gustaba que una de las mayores cualidades de Soos la haya admitido primero ese ser, pero si era cierto, cierto permanecía.

-Yo digo que Mabel lo intente, ella siempre imita voces.-continuo explicando Soos mientras el picaporte de la puerta comenzaba a ceder.

Al asentir la cabeza ella, fue el momento de los gnomos para ingresar a la fuerza en la habitación; estaban formados casi como un monstruo gigante gnomo de color rojo, que de un puñetazo mandó a volar la cama y la puerta juntas. Todos se apartaron del camino de ambos objetos y se quedaron pegados a la pared. Entonces el cuerpo gigante se deshizo y sus cientos de integrantes ingresaron a la habitación para enredar a los que estaban dentro de ella.

No opusieron resistencia, excepto Mike que decía que era susidio, pero Mabel y Melody confiaban plenamente en Soos. Así que cuando los gnomos los ataron, no pusieron reproche.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la cabaña se encontraban Dipper y Wendy, haciéndole frente a algunos gnomos dispersados que se encontraban en el techo. Siendo Wendy la que se marcaba home run, tras home run con su bate roto y mandando a los gnomos a volar distancias considerables. En cambio, Dipper los tomaba del cuello posterior de sus camisetas de botones y los lanzaba hacia abajo, además de soltar puñetazos o patadas.

Al ser el tejado diagonal en una de sus patadas Dipper cayo de bruces en el suelo, estampando su espalda con las maderas del techo. El momento le costó mucho trabajo, pues antes de lo que cantaba un gallo ya se habían echado encima suya casi seis gnomos.

-Dipper, ¡Es hora de la limpieza!-gritó Wendy alejando a todos esos pequeños monstruos con un solo swing del bate.

-Eres maravillosa.-expresó Dipper sorprendido y con los ojos brillándole, se dio cuenta que Wendy lo vio con cierta preocupación, así que tosió fuertemente y se apresuró a decir nervioso-¿Amigos?-dijo a modo de disculpa.

Dipper antes había estado enamorado de Wendy, aunque algo en su interior le decía que aun podía quedar algo dentro de él. Tal vez su manera tan agradable de hablar, su porte siempre agresivamente sofisticado, como daba la impresión de fortaleza en un cuerpo tan frágil. Otra cosa que podría atraerlo sería su actitud siempre calmada y cool, siempre comprensiva, y hasta soñadora. Su templanza y lealtad no podían faltar entre sus atributos por los cuales Dipper sintió pasión. Pero esa pasión pareció extinguirse cuando a mitad del verano este mismo había terminado confesando por accidente a Wendy sus sentimientos más intimos. Ella le dijo que conocía su situación, pero que solo podría verlo como un amigo debido a complicaciones como la edad.

-Socios.-le dijo Wendy estrechando su mano y luego de sonreír nuevamente le dio una patada en el estómago a un gnomo.

-A este paso acabaremos pro…-intentó sonar animado Dipper, sin contar que el celular de Wendy comenzara a sonar, permitiendo a los gnomos escucharlo, solo entonces docenas de gnomos salieron lanzados en el aire hacia el techo desde pequeñas catapultas en el suelo.

-Esto es ridículo.-expreso Wendy moviendo su palo como si un ventilador se tratase, haciendo que los gnomos que fueran cayendo sobre ella terminaran volviendo a volar con otro golpe renovado.

A su vez, en el sótano.

-¿Y me dices que esta cosa la encontraron en la caverna de los hombretauro?-preguntó tío Stan con seriedad-¿Y Dipper dijo voz femenina?

-Sí, fue lo que los espanto.-contestó tío Ford seco de palabras-Me temo que…

-No Ford, me niego a creerlo, yo esa frase la leí un millón de veces.-explicó tío Stan con preocupación, debido a que él tuvo siempre el diario primero de los que escribió Ford hace tantos años-No puede ser tan pronto.-lo dijo con temor.

Hubo un suspiro prolongando por parte de tío Ford, este miro a su hermano y luego a sí mismo, su mano de seis dedos.

-Es muy pronto para determinarlo Stan.-terminó aceptando tío Ford-Pero apenas sepamos la verdad tendremos que decírselo a los niños, no se lo conté a Dipper, porque tú fuiste más cercano con él y quería saber si estás de acuerdo con ello.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo tío Stan sin pelos en la lengua-Él…Ellos son muy jóvenes.-se preocupó tío Stan-Y han enfrentado tanto esto últimos meses que…

-Tu sabes que no podremos ocultarlo por siempre.-le dijo tío Ford-Eso solo lo empeorara.

Escucharon ruidos en el exterior, y al voltear a las cámaras fue el turno de tío Stan para alarmarse por una situación más tangible. E informarle a Ford sobre las complicaciones con los gnomos "amigos" de él.

-Oh rayos, ¿Ahora qué sucede?-se vio sorprendido cuando notó en la sala de estar que Mabel, Soos, Melody y Mike se encontraban atados de manos y siendo escoltados ante dos figuras con coronas-Tenemos que ir rap…

Momentos después todo, menos sus propios ojos, quedaron a oscuras debido a un apagón de energía que ocurrió gracias a los gnomos. Ambos parpadearon, se miraron y trataron de abrir la puerta del bunker subterráneo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Es inútil es acero puro!-gritó tío Ford decepcionado.

-Tiene que haber otra salida.-los ojos de tío Stan se volvieron a unos perspicaces que voltearon de uno a otro lado.

-Estamos cincuenta metros bajo tierra.-en cambio los ojos de tío Ford se volvieron unos de reclamo-Tendremos que esperar.

En la sala de estar se encontraban cuatro personas atadas, tres de ellas extremadamente confiadas en el plan de Soos, y otra de ellas lanzando gritos aterrados de mujer.

-Niño pelirrojo, cierra la boca.-gritó un gnomo con una piqueta aterradora y haciendo que el susodicho lo hiciera, volviendo a manchar sus pantalones en el proceso.

-¡Abran paso a la reina Gnomilia!-gritó uno de los gnomos.

Casi al instante todos los gnomos se apartaron e hicieron espacio para que otros veinte de los suyos se acercaran, con una plataforma que tenía un trono. Ese trono con la muñeca mal hecha y defectuosa de Gnomilia. Al verla todos los gnomos se arrodillaron con devoción y los ojos cerrados pidiendo órdenes.

-Me gusta el rosa.-de nuevo escucharon ese tono de voz robótico y frío, no entendían como era que los gnomos lo adoraran.

Notaron entonces que al lado de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Jeff, líder de los gnomos, pero con algo que lo diferenciaba de ellos, y esa cosa era que usaba un pequeño traje de camarero, a la vez que miraba con desprecio a la reina.

-Jeff, ¿Qué te han hecho?-preguntó Mabel con miedo.

-Ella tomó el cargo de todos los gnomos.-explicó el sujeto teniendo que postrarse ante su nueva gobernante.

-Pero…Ah..-Mabel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Melody notó ese comportamiento y luego de girar un poco sus ojos y toser logró imitar una voz bastante parecida a la de Gnomilia, apenas diferenciable porque no sonaba lo suficientemente robótica.

-Yo, Gnomilia, ordeno cambiar de planes.-dijo Melody, un poco más expresiva de lo que debería.

Aparentemente los gnomos no voltearon a ver hacia la chica castaña que estaba hablando indiscriminadamente agachada. Solo concentraban su mirada en la muñeca robot y poco factible de ser, incluso todos vieron cuando una gota de pintura roja cayó de su sombrero al suelo.

-Destrucción de los humanos.-habló la verdadera, pero apenas terminó, continuó Melody.

-Era mi propósito, ahora será…Autodestrucción.-dijo Melody con dramatismo-Les ordeno que me destruyan a mí, Gnomilia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-dijo intentando sonar amable.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ninguno de los pequeños supo realmente cómo reaccionar ante las palabras lanzadas, tan simples y complejas al mismo tiempo. No fue sino hasta que pasaron unos segundos y todos los gnomos comenzaron a escandalizarse.

-¿Por qué mi reina?-preguntaron varios gnomos acercándose a abrazarla, esta robot en lugar de lanzar una contestación se quedó con los ojos rojos.

-Porque…Ah…Tengo una enfermedad terminal…En el páncreas.-explicó finalmente Melody sin saber que más inventar-Preferiría morir a manos de mis súbditos que por la enfermedad, lo revelo ahora porque me queda poco tiempo de vida.

Pero para Mabel eso no era suficiente para que los gnomos acabaran con una ser que tanto apreciaban, así que también tosió un poco y se dispuso a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por cientos de gnomos tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es el páncreas?-preguntó un gnomo.

-¡No podemos dañarla!-gritaron varios.

-¡¿Qué importa qué es, si le está dañando?!-contestó nada más que Jeff-¿Es qué no lo ven? Ella lo pidió porque está necesitada, y ocupa nuestra ayuda-terminó explicando el gnomo joven y causando que varios gnomos miraran agachados al suelo, aunque él sonreía con malicia-¡No dejaremos que sufra su majestad!

Todos los gnomos se acercaron a su reina, a sabiendas que su palabra era la orden, y debían seguir ciegamente a su reina. Así que varios de ellos se acercaron, y entre varios juntos le cortaron la cabeza con un hacha que antes iba a ser usada para despellejar a los humanos, provocando que sus ojos rojos se apagaran y que la pintura, aun fresca, goteara. El robot dejo de funcionar después de haber sido su cabeza arrancada.

El único que parecía feliz era Jeff, quien apenas vio partir a Gnomilia se libró de sus ropas elegantes y comenzó a dar órdenes a los gnomos para hacer un alto al fuego. Además de liberar a los cuatro que estaban en la casa, guiñándoles un ojo de pasada. Ningún gnomo se sintió capaz de recoger el cuerpo de Gnomilia, y le pidieron a los humanos que le dieran la despedida que merecía su reina amada.

-Lamentamos todo esto.-dijo Jeff disculpándose, y aguantando las ganas de no echarse encima de sus compañeros con una sonrisa, estaba en la puerta-Cualquier cosa que necesiten gigantones, bueno, saben en qué tronco encontrarnos, oh esperen, no lo saben JA, hasta la vista.-dijo ya feliz de alejarse de todas las cosas raras de los humanos.

-Bueno, todo termino perfecto.-dijo Mabel alegre.

-No tan perfecto como esa imitación.-dijo Soos tomando a Melody de la cintura superior y acercándola para abrazarla, ella no se rehusó a tal muestra de cariño.

Mabel entonces suspiro emocionada y tranquila. La escena hubiera durado un poco más, pero se escucho desde fuera de la casa cientos de pequeños pies corriendo desesperados de uno a otro lado, así como gritos de histeria y mucho viento comprimido. En la cabaña los cuatro se miraron unos a otros antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-gritaron Dipper y Wendy, ambos manchados de lodo y con el sopla hojas y la aspiradora de la casa respectivamente.

-¿Qué hicieron?-preguntó Mabel asustada.

-¡Derrotamos a los gnomos!-gritó Dipper como aguerrido antes de fijar su vista en sus compañeros-¿Qué paso con ustedes?

-Hicimos que los gnomos se fueran pacíficamente…-intentó decirle Mabel.

-¡Imposible!-se negó Wendy antes de voltear por la ventana, no pudo ver nada gracias a ser interrumpida por el sonar de su celular.

-Muy posible.-dijo Melody con las manos en la cintura y ofendida.

-Entonces no estarán muy contentos con esa despedida.-a Dipper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Hey, al menos ya saben que no hay que meterse con noso…-iba a continuar Wendy solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por el tono del teléfono-¡Tambry te voy a matar uno de estos días!-gritó ya desesperada por las interrupciones y tomando el mismo aparato y usándolo para llamar a su amiga.

El resto mientras tanto se dedicó a resolver los problemas causados por los gnomos, como por ejemplo restaurar la energía eléctrica; colgar una cortina corrediza a modo de puerta para la habitación de los niños y rescatar a tío Stan y tío Ford del sótano.

-Es un alivio encontrarlos sanos señores Pines.-dijo Soos con fidelidad cuando ya habían salido.

La labor de recoger los objetos rotos, y cambiar las paredes que necesitasen un cambio, era para otro día porque en aquel lugar ya era hora nocturna, y gracias a que McGucket los había trasnochado, ninguno tenía muchos ánimos, ya estaban agotados. Incluso Wendy acercó a Dipper y Mabel para despedirse.

-Hey socios, estuvieron genial.-dijo ella felicitándolos, en ese momento su rostro estaba libre de lodo-Lamento las molestias que este nene les haya causado.-dijo señalando al bolsillo de su pantalón donde debía ocultar el teléfono.

-¿Por qué sonó tu celular tantas veces?-preguntó Dipper preocupado.

-Tambry.-contestó simplemente Wendy-Ella está emocionada por mañana…

-¿Qué ocurre mañana?-aun sin saberlo, Mabel también se emocionó.

-Robbie vuelve mañana al pueblo.-contesto con simpleza Wendy-¿No se los conté?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza a la vez que levantaban las cejas expectantes a cuál sería su explicación.

-Oh, cierto, fuimos interrumpidos, en fin, pasa que…-intentó explayarse Wendy, pero un grito a la lejanías la hizo callar-Oh, ese grito debe ser de papa…-dijo ella preocupada por el grito y a sabiendas que horas de la noche eran-Les contare mañana todo, ¿Podrían aguantar?-preguntó con calma a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo y salía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el cartel neón con la señal de "cerrato", perdiéndose por la neblina invernal.

Los gemelos Pines se quedaron con las dudas, pero sabían que mañana sus incógnitas serían resueltas. O eso esperaban ellos, sin saber que sus tíos los observaban con cariño y preocupación mezclados. El tiempo de la verdad llegaría pronto, y una mesa en el sótano, cercana a una estatua terrible, lo sabía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, me tarde un par de días en escribir esto, no por nada, pero tuve una situación muy difícil este fin de semana, de hecho, me sorprende que haya podido escribir.**

 **Originalmente el capítulo lo iba a dividir en 2, pero ya me canse de títulos de gnomos XD y ya también quiero el siguiente capítulo con los adolescentes, por cierto, ya sé que hay muchos fans del Dipcifica deseándolo con el alma, y que odían el Wendip. Y sí, habrá Dipcifica, pero como vieron, no es el foco del fic en general, y el Wendip tampoco será importante, pero a nivel historia, Wendy aparece más que Pacífica. Espero no causar inconveniencias con eso…**

 **Por el resto muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si fue así y nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	19. Un día de pendientes

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 19 Un día de pendientes**

Despues de que Dipper tomara posesión de la cama, y estar seguro que todos habían quedado dormidos en la habitación. Mabel con Pato y Mike debajo de la cama del susodicho, y volteando en dirección contraria al cerdo. Se preguntó a si mismo si mismo si debería de escribir sobre la estatua de Bill, y la reina Gnomilia…Aunque realmente la reina Gnomilia no contaba como un misterio, de hecho, era concecuencia de una de las tres leyes básicas de la robotica en la ciencia ficción.

La luz de luna parecía inspirarlo un poco más a tomar su pluma, pero sus ojos entrecerrados ganaban la lucha para que abandonara el plano terrenal y siguiera al mundo desconocido y emocionante de los sueños.

Aquella vez no hubo interrupciones por mensajes de celular, discusiones por cerdos u hombres barbudos entrando a mitad de la noche en su habitación. De hecho, para cuando volvió a despertar su hermana, mascota y amigo hermano de la novia de su amigo seguían dormidos plácidamente en sus respectivas posiciones, aunque un poco movidas de cómo estaban sus recuerdos la noche pasada.

Dio un bostezo y reviso la hora en su celular, apenas y daban las siete de la mañana. Una hora temprana para ser vacaciones, y la cama le invitaba a pasar otro tentador rato tendido sobre ella y acurrucado con una manta para conservar el calor corporal que el exterior solo le hacía perder. No había tormenta de nieve, pero incluso con el Sol en una plenitud moderada, ya que varias nubes rodeaban el cielo sin cubrirlo por completo, el frío era potente en el pueblo de Gravity Falls.

Saltó de la cama y se preparó para iniciar su cuarto día en la pintoresca cabaña del misterio, con todos sus detalles. Incluso el letrero neónico que rezaba "cerrato" era divertido de ver. Una vez estuvo listo, con su chaqueta roja y la gorra de leñadora de Wendy, bajó para verificar si los adultos se encontraban en aquel momento disponibles.

Para su sorpresa, todos ellos, incluso la abuelita de Soos, se encontraban desayunando un almuerzo digno de un rey en apariencia y olor. No cabía duda que ese huevo que tenía tío Stan había sido cocido de manera perfecta para que la yema no sobresaliera en el perfecto blanco de la clara. Por no mencionar que los pancakes de Melody eran capaces de emitir un olor que derretía la lengua hasta la distancia de Dipper, o que las barras de tocino de Soos sonaran tostadas y al verlo masticar no se le viera como si fuera complicado comerlo.

—Buenos días.—saludó a todos a la vez que tomaba su lugar en la pequeña mesa, era el único asiento libre.

—Buenos días muchacho, ¿Listo para un nuevo día?—le dijo tío Stan en tono fraternal, asustando un poco a Dipper "¿Desde cuándo su tío era tan abierto?".

—Sí, sinceramente han ocurrido tantas cosas estos últimos tres días.—dijo Dipper a su tío antes de voltear enfrente suya.

Se encontró que Soos jugaba un poco con su tocino, como si fuera un avioncito impulsado por el tenedor. Melody solo pudo reír por ese acto, y Soos no tardó en agregarla al juego y hacer que el avión se estrellara en sus labios. Melody mordió el tocino con ganas y con una sonrisa similar a la formada en su prometido, pero entonces miró de reojo a Dipper y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza que les prestaran atención, aunque al continuar volteando supo que el resto también la miraban con sonrisas de satisfacción.

—Oh, cielos.—dijo ella aun ruborizada e intentando guardar la compostura.

—Melody, por cierto, no te pregunte con todas estas locuras, seguramente esperaba que Mabel lo hiciera, pero ¿Cuándo fue ustedes dos se…?—dijo finalmente Dipper sonriendo y cambiando el tema, por la sonrisa de Melody supo que ella le estaba agradecida.

—Oh, ¿Cuándo Soos me pidió la mano?—preguntó ella con su cara aún más roja que un tomate y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Fue hace muy poco, a finales de Noviembre.—dijo queriendo dar más detalles, pero imposibilitadas por su propio nerviosismo—Soos me llevó de picnic al peñasco, me contó algo sobre vías de tren antiguas, y un…Robot gigante que las destruyo.—dijo ella con la última parte no muy segura, al voltear a ver a Soos este confirmó esa última parte asintiendo con la cabeza—Esperó a la puesta de sol y PUM, se puso de rodillas y yo…—soltó un suspiro emocionada.

Hubo un silencio, no incomodo, pero sí necesario. Si bien, Melody no iba a continuar la historia, era como una muestra de respeto antes de que pudieran continuar hablando de ese tema, no porque fuera delicado, sino porque sabían que era importante para ella y Soos. El mismo no hablaba precisamente por el nudo en la garganta que le hacía recordar cómo se sintió estar en aquel lugar.

—Sinceramente debo disculparme.—dijo finalmente tío Ford para intentar romper el hielo—No los he felicitado como es debido desde que llegamos por su compromiso.—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente—Para ser sincero, apenas y los conozco a ambos, pero lo poco que he podido estar con ustedes no solo he llegado a entablar una amistad, sino también apreciarlos como lo que son, dos jóvenes afortunados que se tienen mutuamente fraternizados por los lazos del amor.—se permitió un poco de poesía—Y, cualquier cosa que ocupen para la boda…

—Excepto dinero.—aclaró tío Stan con un dedo índice levantado y una mirada embustera.

—No duden en pedir mi ayuda.—terminó su frase tío Ford.

—Oh, muchas gracias Ford.—le correspondió Melody—Pero ya tenemos todo preparado, realmente solo esperamos contar con todos en los ensayos y esas cosas.—dijo ya con el tono de la cara un poco más apagado.

—No me los perdería por nada del mundo.—dijo tío Ford con una sonrisa bonachona, ver a su tío en ese estado solo hizo animar más a Dipper.

Paso un largo rato antes de que Mabel y Mike llegaran bajando las escaleras y discutiendo nuevamente, Dipper agradeció mentalmente no haber estado presente. Tío Stan y tío Ford les cedieron los lugares y bajaron al sótano para reparar algunas cosas, o por lo menos esa fue la explicación que dieron antes de bajar por la puerta detrás de la máquina de bebidas.

—¡Es un riesgo para la higiene personal!—dijo Mike tomando cartas en el asunto.

—Es mi cerdo, puede dormir conmigo si así me place.—en cambio Mabel estaba decidida a no ceder ni un poco.

—Pero necesita una cadena esa bestia.—dijo finalmente Mike cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza.

—¡El que necesita la cadena es otro!—dijo Mabel ofendida e imitando su posición, de manera que ambos se daban la espalda de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

—Jeje.—rio Dipper por aquella acción y junto sus manos para formar un corazón entre ambos, fue pillado por Mabel—¿Qué? Te devuelvo la jugada.—dijo Dipper recordando como hace dos días Mabel le había hecho lo mismo con Pacifica.

Al recordar eso rápidamente le vino a la mente de Dipper el recuerdo de la chica en cuestión, no le había hablado, ni mandado mensaje el día pasado, se preguntó si seguía enojada por ir al pasado…Decidió entonces que era importante comunicarse con ella cuanto antes, así que saco su celular y escribió "Buenos días ¿Sigues bien?" lo leyó un par de veces antes de mandarlo. Conociendo a Pacifica se preguntó si ella era capaz de ser de las que se ofenden cuando mandaba mensajes como "Hola".

Al volver a voltear la mirada a la mesa, vio a una Mabel con una sonrisa de maliciosa, posiblemente sabiendo lo que él había hecho, y tomando jugo de naranja mientras no pestañaba en el acto de mirarle. Cosa que le costó atragantarse con el jugo y terminar escupiendo un poco sobre su rival de habitación.

—Yiuh…—se quejó este limpiando sus lentes de coraza verde.

—Hoy iré con Blendín.—soltó Dipper entonces para iniciar una nueva conversación y no tener que oír más peleas de su hermana con el otro chico, además necesitaba hablar con él, solo faltaban ese día y otro antes de que fuera la fecha indicada para el inicio de la anomalía.

—¿Blendín?—preguntaron todos los restantes en la mesa, excepto la abuelita de Soos, que estaba dormida de lado; Dipper sabía que ella era la que había cocinado tales delicias, por lo cual no le sorprendió encontrarla en ese estado.

—Sí, prometimos ir ayer y nunca fuimos.—dijo finalmente Dipper decepcionado de si mismo por no recordar sus propias palabras.

—Oh, es cierto.—dijo Mabel llevándose ambas manos a su boca—Y no te olvides de lo de Wendy.—le dijo ella.

—Cierto.—le contestó Dipper dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Tendrán otro día atareado?—preguntó Mike con desinterés.

—Sí, ¿Vienes?—le dijo Dipper amigablemente.

—Ah…—el chico se detuvo—Veamos, dos veces te acompañe y casi termino en peligro de muerte, pero el día que no lo hago termine de igual manera en peligro de muerte…—dijo recordando sus infortunios—Supongo que da igual de donde venga el disparo, prefiero saber que me va a venir.—dijo este sonriendo.

—¿Eso es un sí?—le preguntó Mabel perspicaz.

—Sí.—dijo finalmente el chico en cuestión.

—Si quieren yo los llevo…—se detuvo Soos con las palabras en la boca—No puedo ir, tenemos que abrir la tienda.—dijo como si una labor importante fuera, porque para él lo era—Los dejare en el hospital, y que Wendy vaya por ustedes, ¿Dijeron que ella quería pasar rato con ustedes?—preguntó Soos.

—Sí, para que vuelva Robbie.—dijo finalmente Mabel—Aunque ni siquiera nos contó porqué se fue…—admitió finalmente ella.

—Oh, sí.—dijo Soos sabiendo a ciencia cierta que paso—Será mejor que ella se los cuente, no soy el indicado para dar esa información.—dijo él sabiendo que tal vez Wendy suavizaría un poco las cosas para ellos.

—¿Qué acaso tenemos que esperar todo?—preguntó Mabel desesperada y doblando su espalda en la silla—La boda, Wendy, el hospital, que Dipper bese a Pacifica…

—Oye.—dijo este con cierto toque rojo en las mejillas.

—¡Te sonrojaste!—festejó Mabel—¡Novia! ¡Novia!—comenzó a decir levantando el puño repetidas veces.

—Novia, novia, novia.—le siguieron Melody y Soos golpeando la mesa al ritmo de los aporreos.

Mike solo miró de uno a otro lado antes de lanzar un suspiro y decir para si mismo en voz baja:

—Por favor, solo un día normal.

Sin saber que sus plegarias estaban lejos de ser confirmadas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—En este capítulo hago recuento de algunas de las cosas que se han ido acumulando en el fic, no por nada, sino para que no las olviden (de vez en cuando hare este tipo de capítulos, en parte como transición entre aventuras, en parte como descanso, y recordarles cosas que serán importantes). Y sí, lo de la espera de Mabel, si ella se mata por esperar no me imagino como deben de estar ustedes a sabiendas que solo falta poco para esa prometida paradoja (¿) ¿Qué creen que se viene? Uhh, si creen que hay mucho contenido en el fic ahorita, pff, no se imaginan las cosas que vienen, y si creen que le falta contenido…Pues sí, vienen cosas interesantes.**

 **Por cierto, NO, la única pareja confirmada aquí es MelodyxSoos (¿) Y no, Mabel y Mike NO, solo fue una broma (lo resalto porque sé lo peligroso que es hacer ese tipo de bromas con Ocs). Por el resto, a partir del capítulo 20 los capítulos no bajaran de las 2,000 palabras, quiero tener la media de 3,000. Excepto claro, en capítulos como este, donde solo son de transición.**

 **Pd.—Lamento que en el capítulo anterior no edite para poner guion largo, espero no haber molestado a nadie por ese detalle.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo mostrado a esta historia, espero poder seguir contándoles esta historia por más tiempo, y tratar de actualizar con más frecuencia, intentar, INTENTAR, hasta entonces, nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	20. El hospital

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 20 El hospital**

Una vez todos terminaron de desayunar fue Soos el que se apuntó para llevar a los niños al hospital para dejarlos que hablaran con su amigo viajero del tiempo. Hubo un momento en que Abuelita intentó meter sentido común en ellos, diciendo que los niños no deberían hablar con desconocidos, pero Mabel le aseguró que Blendín no era un desconocido.

Dipper ignoró toda esa charla, pues tenía dos cosas en la cabeza. La primera era la imagen aterrada de Blendín por lo que cambio en el pasado y rogándole a él que fuera capaz de arreglar todo. Lo otro que lograba atravesar su cabeza con preocupación era que Pacifica no paraba de mandarle mensajes sin sentido, como caritas enojadas, o puntos suspensivos. Y como todas sus respuestas se basaban en eso, Dipper comenzó a pensar que tal vez ella estaría comenzando a enojarse severamente con él.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos con Pacifica antes de abandonar la cabaña con Soos, Mabel y Mike. Mabel y Soos iban en frente de la camioneta y cantaban la alegre tonada navideña que sonaba por la radio. Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de la ban iban Dipper y Mike mirando cada uno por las ventanas el paisaje nevado.

La canción navideña le hizo pensar a Dipper que faltaban menos de una semana, seis días, para Navidad. Y él ni siquiera había comprado el regalo de la mayoría de los que se encontraban solo en la cabaña del misterio. El de Mabel lo tenía preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual uno para sus tíos, pero todas esas experiencias de los últimos días lo habían hecho que no se enfocara en aspectos tan importantes como era la Navidad.

Sobre todo, en un pintoresco pueblo como el que representaba Gravity Falls, los puestos y locales de servicio mantenían un espíritu navideño que él ni siquiera reparo en este. Por lo menos no hasta escuchar la pegadiza letra de la canción de radio, canción que hablaba sobre el hombre de la barba roja.

—Oye, ¿Y este tipo Blendín como lo conocieron?—preguntó Mike aburrido mirando a la ventana.

—Oh, fue un viajero del tiempo que conocimos este verano.—dijo Dipper recordando los eventos ocurridos en la feria de su tío—Rasgamos mucho la delgada tela del tiempo y el espacio hasta que lo enloquecimos, y lo terminaron encerrando.—continuó contando—Tiempo después nos retó a los Globnar.

—¿Globnar?—preguntó el contrario.

—Unos juegos mortales para obtener deseos del tiempo.—dijo Dipper con simpleza—Los ganamos, le devolvimos el cabello…

—¿Tenia cabello?

—Viajes en el tiempo, te dejan calvo.—advirtió Dipper al susodicho tocando su cabeza, pero donde antes se encontraba su gorra de pino, encontró nuevamente el cálido tacto de la gorra de leñador.

—Pero cuando apareció no tenía cabello…—hizo mención Mike.

—Seguramente se le volvió a quemar…—dijo Dipper conociendo que aquello podía ser frecuente.

Dipper le pudo explicar con mayor firmeza y exactitud a medida que avanzaban su recorrido, y le permitió entender la importancia que tenía el hecho de que Blendín apareciera y al día siguiente encontraran una estatua de Bill Cipher. Pudo Dipper expresar sus mayores temores, lamentablemente a alguien que no entendía el poder de lo que era capaz Cipher.

Cuando llegaron al "hospital", como Mabel le gustaba llamar al pequeño centro médico del pueblo, los tres niños bajaron del vehículo y se despidieron de Soos para ingresar en el lugar. Las puertas que traspasaron de cristal y movedizas fueron solo la primera parte antes de entrar en una pequeña recepción donde tuvieron que preguntar por "Un vagabundo que entró dos días atrás". La señorita que los atendió era bastante baja, apenas unos diez centímetros más alta que Mabel, y de abundante cabellera castaña, con ropa de enfermera que le quedaba corta por un estomago que mostraba claramente un embarazo de apenas un par de meses. Mostrando que en aquel lugar debían de ejercer múltiples profesiones muy pocas personas.

—Generalmente nadie pregunta acerca de los vagabundos…—dijo la empleada de recepción, mascaba goma de mascar y la hizo explotar en ese momento.

—El vagabundo entró a la casa de una amiga.—dijo Mabel intentando sonar convencida de que de alguna manera les iban a dejar entrar por eso.

—Niña, creo que no lo entiendes, no puedes entrar a la habitación de un paciente sin ser familiar direc…—parecía a punto de correrlos la recepcionista antes de que las puertas que separaban las habitaciones y el recibidor fueran abiertas.

Del lugar había aparecido un hombre que Dipper y Mabel conocían bastante bien, un hombre que en aquel momento llevaba una bata blanca, y tenía una cabellera llena de canas, y un bigote de buenas dimensiones. Aunque aún sin sus ropas, su rostro era demasiado reconocible para ambos: El sujeto que se había casado con un carpintero. Lo recordaban principalmente por ser uno de los miembros de la sociedad del ojo ciego, además de uno de los supervivientes del Raromagedon que se ocultó en la Cabaña del Misterio.

—Nancy, ocupo que llenes esta plantilla para el pacie…—comenzó a hablar antes de que fuera detenido de la impresión por los niños—Pero miren quienes son, los pequeños Pines.

—¿Usted es doctor?—le preguntó Dipper al sujeto casi impactado por la noticia.

—Efectivamente, es una profesión dura, pero mi esposa lo acepta.—dijo el hombre con orgullo—Solo lamento no poder estar todo el tiempo para nuestros retoños…

Dipper y Mabel se detuvieron un momento a pensar en cómo serían los hijos entre un hombre y una carpintero. O mejor aún ¿Cómo conseguían esos efectivos hijos? Decidieron ignorar la pregunta y continuar hablando.

—Pero no lo vimos cuando vinimos el domingo.—dijo Mabel acusadoramente—Estaba otro doctor bastante viejo y gruñón que…

—Mi colega, el doctor Siderakis.—dijo él como descubriendo algo—¿Fueron ustedes los que se encontraron con nuestro invitado estrella? Había mencionado que unos niños trajeron a ese extraño hombre, me presumió que me lo perdí por mi día libre, nunca pensé que fueran ustedes, según yo se habían marchado.—dijo con nostalgia y dándole a entender a Mabel por qué no lo habían encontrado.

—Volvimos al pueblo por invierno señor….—le respondió Mabel aunque no recordó el nombre del susodicho.

—Llámeme doctor Norman, nunca tuvimos el placer de conocernos formalmente.—dijo el hombre apretando la mano de ambos—Con todo lo que paso en el "nunca paso nada".—hizo la mofa.

—Doctor Norman, ¿Conoce a estos niños?—preguntó la empleada conocida como Nancy bastante impresionada por toda la escena formada, su sorpresa solo era comparada a la reacción de poca sorpresa en el rostro de Mike.

—Por supuesto, deje les hago un tour por nuestro humilde puesto.—dijo el hombre con amabilidad abriéndoles la puerta por donde había entrado.

Dipper, Mabel y Mike saludaron con su mano a la chica de la recepción a manera de despedida mientras eran guiados por el Doctor Norman por el local, mostrándoles diferentes habitaciones, a lo sumo unas diez, y casi todas vacías que compartían un pasillo central. Al final del pasillo se encontraban dos puertas, una con la inscripción Dr. Norma L. y la otra con Dr. P Siderakis.

—Fue ingenioso, yo puse mi nombre y acorte mi apellido, mi colega hizo lo contrario.—dijo riendo, y dejo una pausa, tal vez para que los niños rieran, pero al notar que ellos no lo hacían se incomodó y les hizo proseguir para llevarlos directamente a donde querían—¿Y por qué buscan entrar a la habitación de un vagabundo tan particular?—dijo haciendo que Mabel y Dipper recordaran como era suspicaz cuando se encontraba en la sociedad.

Ellos estaban por entrar en la habitación número cuatro, el Doctor Norman les pidió que estuvieran atentos porque el sujeto era bastante inestable y podía atacarlos de un momento a otro. O tratar de volverlos locos con su complicado vocabulario. Mike dijo algo como "Me volveré loco con o sin ellos en este pueblo…". Después de que el doctor suspirara abrió la puerta y encontraron una escena bastante peculiar.

La habitación parecía con cercanía a la de un hospital pequeño, con una cama y una mesita con florero (Actualmente vacío), una silla para el visitante, una ventana con vista al bosque y una puerta que daba a un baño. Hasta ese punto todo era normal, lo peculiar se encontraba en la manta que debía de cubrir a Blendín. La manta era de un color blanco, pero no del blanco hospital, sino que parecía más bien cubierta por un manto de telaraña que rodeaba en su totalidad al sujeto. Por si fuera poco, la telaraña no solo se quedaba hasta ahí, sino que también se extendía por la habitación y quedaba pegada a las paredes, piso y techo.

—¿Qué le paso?—preguntó Dipper indeciso a tocar o no la cosa.

—Cuando llego hablaba algo de profecías, fin del mundo, y bueno, todo lo digno de un vagabundo.—dijo el doctor Norman—Mi colega dijo que tuvo que ponerle tranquilizante, pero antes de que la aguja tocará su piel esto…Paso…—dijo rascándose la nuca.

—¿Solo así?—preguntó Mabel sin entenderlo del todo.

—Aparentemente sí.—dijo el doctor poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mabel.

Después de que Dipper le dijera que buscaban un poco de privacidad fue el turno del doctor a pasar a retirarse, no sin antes que su celular sonará y él contestara "Oh cariño, ¿Cómo va la camada?" los chicos agradecieron que este se encontraba saliendo de la habitación para no enterarse de más detalles incomodos.

Ahora que la habitación estaba sola Dipper se atrevió a tocar la telaraña que cubría el cuerpo del viajero del tiempo, notando que esta no era una telaraña como tal. Era demasiado viscosa la sustancia para serla, aunque en apariencia era engañosa.

—Parece un tipo de brillantina…—dijo su posición Mabel para entender el problema—Si hay una experta en este tema en este mundo, esa soy yo.—al decir eso comenzó a lamer la sustancia, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par—No tengo idea de que es esto…—dijo ella tratando de quitarse esa sustancia de su boca.

—Debe ser algo futurístico con un misterio detrás…—dijo Mike apoyándose sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y tirando accidentalmente el florero vacío de Blendín—Rayos.—dijo ya dispuesto a levantar su desastre, pero al tocar varios de estos pedazos se cortó el dedo.

—Oh, tranquilo, Mabel tiene todo lo que necesita.—dijo la chica sacando de su diadema una curita con una pegatina de apariencia de cerdito.

—¡Me niego!—dijo el chico moviendo mucho sus manos para expresar su desacuerdo con el diseño.

—¡Por favor es solo una curita!—dijo Mabel ya molesta por el desacuerdo del chico con todo lo referente a los cerdos, tanta era su rabia que lo empujó.

—¡Oye!—el chico se recargó para no hacerse mucho hacia atrás.

—Están en un hospital…—dijo Dipper tratando de callarlos—¡Bajen la voz!—pero él mismo falló en su intento—Y apártate de la telaraña.—le dio la orden al chico.

—Guacala…—el chico en cuestión sacudió su mano para quitarse esa sustancia.

Al hacerlo se llevó su mano a su sudadera roja para limpiársela, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

—Hey, no tengo el corte…—dijo el referido mostrando su dedo.

—¿Cómo?—cuando Dipper se acercó miró la sustancia blanca y luego al chico, algo dentro de su cerebro se encendió—¿Recuerdas que nos dijo el Chupatacos?—preguntó Dipper, sabiendo que él fue el único que estuvo en la escena.

—Algo sobre que quería tener una mama, no lo sé, sigo sin creer que esa cosa hablaba.—dijo Mike mostrando falta de conocimiento.

—Dijo que no podía curarse de sus heridas sin un líquido blanco de un bote de basura.—le recordó entonces Dipper—¿Y si este líquido es la medicina del futuro?—preguntó entonces.

—¿De qué están ustedes dos hablando ahora?—pidió Mabel ser ingresada en la conversación.

Dipper le contó un poco de la historia de su captor, permitiendo que Mabel entendiera que aquella criatura había muerto porque no podía simplemente curarse por su cuenta. Aparentemente el líquido blanco y viscoso se encontraba nuevamente con Blendín, por lo cual entendió el razonamiento de Dipper.

—Blendín se está curando por su cuenta.—dijo Mabel feliz de entenderlo—Oh, quiero veinte litros de esta cosa, imagínate cuantas enfermedades podríamos evitar en un futuro…—dijo ella con ojos soñadores.

—No es de nuestro tiempo Mabel, usarla sería peligroso y…

—¿Y me estás diciendo que porque una criatura extraña la tuvo no la puedo tener yo?—le dijo ella con ojos de cachorrito.

—Exactamente.—respondió su hermano con sabiduría—No sabemos qué efecto tiene más allá de que sana heridas, podría tener severos efectos secundarios, como…Que te salga un tercer ojo donde lo tocaste o…O…

—O podrías ser el mayor aguafiestas de la historia, vamos Dipper, relájate un poco.—le dijo Mabel tocando con su dedo índice la materia.

—Estamos tratando de investigar sobre una anomalía en el espacio tiempo, no consiguiendo hierbas medicinales.—le reprendió su hermano.

—Dipsy estira…ripsy.—dijo Mabel haciendo sus geniales rimas, pero de todas maneras dejando de lado sus planes con la milagrosa sustancia.

Dipper comenzó a analizar de distintas maneras la telaraña. Comenzando a ver cosas como el hecho de que no tenía parecido a este material más allá de lo visual. No era pegajosa, pero sí viscosa y espesa. Parecía cubrir el cuerpo de Blendín, como si fuera una simple manta, pero fuera de ello no parecía ser nada especial. Miró por un momento donde debía estar el rostro de Blendín, no parecía haber signos de actividad en esa zona, por no mencionar que hasta daba miedo que no hubiera nada más que el blanco ahí.

—Tal vez si le quitara…—dijo Dipper extendiendo la mano.

—Dipper, creo que tendremos que averiguar todo lo que él dijo por nuestra cuenta.—le hizo ver Mabel, la cual miraba a la ventana y no se enteraba que su hermano tenía una mano estirada hacia la sustancia blanca.

—¿Podemos resolver asuntos sobre paradojas?—preguntó entonces Mike levantando mucho la ceja.

—Por supuesto, lo hicimos antes y lo haremos ahora.—dijo Mabel—Además tenemos al cerebrito de Dipper, ¿Cómo no vamos a resolver todo es…?—fue interrumpida porque la telaraña que cubría a Blendín comenzó a temblar en la zona de su rostro.

Todos se acercaron para ver mejor al sujeto, hasta que esa zona comenzó a agrietarse por la calva de Blendín. Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que la sustancia fue removida en su totalidad del rostro de Blendín. Solo su rostro podía ser visto fuera de esta. No estaban seguros si estaba o no despierto debido a que sus gafas impedían la vista a sus ojos.

—¿Blendín?—preguntó Mabel moviendo su mano de uno a otro lado frente a sus ojos.

—¿Ah?—hubo un suspiro de desconcierto por parte del internado y volteó de un lado a otro para mirar la habitación—¿Mabel? ¿Dónde estoy?—dijo desconcertado—¿Qué es esta cosa blanca?

—Despertó.—dijo ella ansiosa y mirando a ver que hacia su hermano.

Dipper se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa al hombre, sabiendo que él había pasado tanto tiempo dormido y sin sentido de lo que pasaba fuera de su burbuja blanca. La sonrisa desgraciadamente no fue correspondida por Blendín y esto preocupó al chico.

—Dipper, gracias al Bebe Tiempo, ¿Dónde me encuentro?—preguntó entonces Blendín sin idea de lo que ocurría—Lo último que recuerdo es avisarte sobre el futuro y…

—¿No sabes dónde estamos?—preguntó entonces Mike sorprendido—Pero ¿Debes de saber que estas en el hospital?

—¿Uno de esos centros donde se curaban en el pasado?—preguntó entonces Blendín abriendo los ojos de par en par—¿Por qué termine aquí?—hizo una pausa para intentar levantarse, inútilmente—¿Qué es esta cosa?—preguntó y al mirar el líquido blanco no pudo hacer más que formar un arco perfecto con sus cejas.

—¿No sabes tú qué es esto?—preguntó entonces Mabel decepcionada—Y yo que quería ser experta en temas brillantes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Blendín quiso detenerse para preguntar qué rayos era a lo que se refería Mabel, pero decidió mejor no preguntárselo a sabiendas que si había alguien que conociera el pasado de pies a cabezas era él, pero definitivamente eso no se encontraba en el pasado.

—Blendín, nos diste un aviso de la paradoja, faltan solo hoy y mañana para que esta se origine.—le informó de la situación Dipper.

—¿Dos días?—en ese momento pareció que el hombre se puso a temblar, o lo hubiera hecho de haber podido—¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido aquí?—dijo ya asustado y comenzando a sudar.

—Contando hoy, llevas tres días en el hospital del pueblo.—dijo Mabel sintiendo extraño que Blendín estuviera sudando.

—Agujeros espaciales.—maldijo el hombre—Dipper, recuerda todo lo que te dije, ya interferí demasiado, no quiero convertirme en otra paradoja y arruinar aun más la delgada línea de la realidad.—dijo entonces Blendín provocando una sonrisa invertida en los tres chicos.

Una vez dijo eso, comenzó la sustancia a recuperar terreno alrededor de su cara y parecía que el aterrado Blendín no deseaba que eso pasase, de haber podido juraban que se hubiera movido con fuerza.

—Espera Blendín, trata de hablarnos más sobre la anomalía.—dijo Dipper y al sonar aquella palabra el líquido blanco se separó de su rostro.

—Oh no, Dipper, no, no hables de eso.—le advirtió Blendín.

—Sea lo que sea esta cosa, quiere que nos hables de esto.—le dijo Dipper alegre por una vez de que las cosas se fueran arreglando.

—Me niego rotundamente, el destino de la realidad podría depender de eso.—dijo Blendín y al hacerlo una tira de esa sustancia cruzó por donde estaban sus ojos.

—¡Hazlo antes de que te vuelva a encerrar!—dijo Dipper sabiendo que aquella bien podía ser las últimas palabras que cambiara con Blendín si se negaba a hablar.

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré.—la venda que se había formado en sus ojos fue removida y su rostro volvió a encontrarse libre.

Dejaron que el hombre tomará un poco de aire por lo nervioso que debía de encontrarse antes de que procediera a hablar:

—Yo, yo…—balbuceó Blendín nervioso—Miren, no les diré qué causo la anomalía, porque entonces harían muchos cambios indebidos o acciones que no debieron ser tomadas para intentar detener a e…—se detuvo antes de aclarar esa última palabra—Bill Cipher al venir a causar el Raromagedon el verano de este año.—dijo respirando entrecortadamente—Causo muchos problemas en la línea cósmica.

—¿Qué clase de problemas pudo causar si lo derrotamos y todo volvió a la normalidad?—preguntó Mabel.

—Lo derrotaron, sí…—esa última afirmación fue falta de seguridad—Pero no sellaron la fisura del espacio tiempo que había sido rota.—dijo Blendín—Callaron al anfitrión, pero los invitados siguen ahí, esperando a que vuelvan a encender las luces.

—¿Volverá?—dijo Dipper involuntariamente y casi escupiendo encima de Blendín.

—¡Ahhh!—el hombre parecía bastante asustado de decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con todo el alma—¡No más!—dijo él entonces con total firmeza—¡Si sigo diciéndolo terminare siendo yo el causante del error en el tiempo!—entonces miró la clara decepción de Dipper, no quería dejarle con un mal sabor de boca—La lluvia rosa el primero de enero significa misión fallida.

No tuvieron tiempo para preguntarle nada más, porque casi instantáneamente la sustancia blanca volvió a cubrirlo, causando dentro de su zona un estado de coma o inactividad total de sus funciones, exceptuando las vitales. O eso suponían porque el líquido blanco ya no se movió y no hubo otro signo de que Blendín fuera a volver.

—Paradojas…—dijo Mabel sabiendo que esa palabra fue lo que les ayudo previamente.

Nada ocurrió.

—¡Paradojas!—le tocó el turno a Dipper en un grito desesperado.

Era como si el extraño líquido se burlara de ellos, diciéndoles que todo lo que necesitaban saber estaba dentro de su contenido, pero que su tiempo se había agotado para hablar con Blendín. Era ya mediodía, y Wendy pasaría por ellos de un momento a otro. Por lo menos eso hizo notar Mabel dándole un par de palmadas a su hermano.

Dipper, sin embargo, se sentó en la silla para invitado y familiares del paciente, tomó su diario en forma de pino y comenzó a anotar todo lo que pudo sacar de Blendín aquel día, como pie de nota de una de las páginas dedicada al viaje en el tiempo que habían hecho antes. Una vez terminó de anotar aquella frase, se detuvo un poco a leer su propio puño y letra: "Uno de los amigos de Blendín, parte de la policía del tiempo había sido infectado de alguna manera con Bill dentro de él." Escribió su yo del pasado y continuo: "Antes de ser transformado solo hablaba de manera primitiva y preguntó algo sobre una infección de lluvia rosa, el sujeto se encontraba delirando…"

"Infección de lluvia rosa."

"Lluvia rosa."

Al mostrarle a Mabel esa anotación supo de inmediato que algo grande estaba ocurriendo. Pero que para obtener las respuestas debía de esperar. La cuenta regresiva iba en camino. Una embestida que no podría detener. Al menos ya tenía algo, una pista de qué sucedería si perdía. Una pista que no estaba dispuesto a acceder que sucediera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Como dije, capítulos más largos apartir de ahora, eso significa que el ritmo no puede ser tan acelerado como en los capítulos cortos, pero intentare mantener la cosa interesante ;) Espero que les agradará el doctor Norman (me invente su nombre y profesión…No había nada en ningun lado que aclarará a qué se dedicaba). Oh, y sobre las palabras de Blendín, odio admitirlo, pero ya que el misterio es tan evidente, les doy más pistas a punta pala, hey tu ¿Quieres pistas? ¡Toma! *avienta pistas por Pm a quien dejo una review* ¿Tu, chica, tu también? ¡Tome! ¡Pistas! ¡Pistas para todos!**

 **Ok, realmente espero que les haya gustado, trato de no revelar de todo la trama y la verdad se me dificulta, pero espero que les vaya gustando la cosa. Debo agradecer que este fic haya alcanzado 50 reviews (que sé que hay fics mil veces más famosos) pero esto para mi significa mucho y me alegra el alma. 50 reviews y 50,000 palabras (¿)**

 **Ahora volveré a mi periodo normal de actividad, osea, 2 semanas entre capítulos (y a vece mes) porque reinicio clases a partir de mañana. Esta es la única historia que no pienso dejar en pausa en caso de que mis estudios me sofoquen, porque enserio, enserio, no vamos ni por la mitad del fic…Es más, apenas llevamos menos de 1/3.**

 **Así que espero que tengan paciencia hasta que todo sea revelado, que dejen review si les gusta como va la historia, siempre motiva. Y nos vemos hasta la próxima. :)**


	21. Wendy y los adolescentes

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 21 Wendy y los adolescentes**

 **Na.—Referencias a la sexualidad leves.**

A falta de nada mejor que hacer, Dipper anotó toda su información en su diario, mientras Mabel intentaba sacar charla con la recepcionista. Ni uno ni la otra tuvieron mucho éxito. A Dipper se le dificultaba mucho recordar los detalles exactos de la conversación para no anotar datos erróneos, cosa que le hizo apoyarse en Mike como segunda opinión. Y Mabel por su lado estaba siendo ignorada a muerte por la recepcionista, que parecía más bien fastidiada.

Siguieron cada uno en sus actividades hasta que escucharon el pitido de un automóvil llamando desde fuera. No había duda, era Wendy la que debía manejar el vehículo. Y ellos lo supieron cuando se despidieron del doctor Norman antes de ir hacia donde estaba Wendy. Agradeciendo su "hospitalidad en el hospital" o por lo menos ese fue el chiste que contó Mabel antes de salir por la puerta principal. Ellos caminaron hasta abrir las puertas de la camioneta, la figura definida de Wendy se encontraba dentro y quitó el seguro para que entraran.

Para su sorpresa no se encontraron con la Wendy que vestía su chaqueta militar de la noche pasada, sino con una punkera de mucho cuidado, pelirroja y con un tiñe artificial verde en algunas puntas de su cabello. Chaqueta de cuero que dejaba ver una blusa térmica blanca y ajustada por debajo, y pantalones tipo leggins negros que estaban tan ajustados que Dipper y Mike tuvieron que detenerse a contemplar si su pierna no estaba fundida a la tela ajustada.

Dipper incluso soltó un par de babitas, que de no haber sido porque Mabel le empujo dentro de la parte trasera de la camioneta de la chica (junto a Mike que también babeaba y tenía las mejillas rojas), quien sabe que reacción hubiera puesto Wendy. Aun así parecía que ella disfrutó de ese pequeño momento de incredulidad por parte de los chicos, casi como si fuera la reacción que buscaba.

—Jejeje, ¿Les comió la lengua una gatita?—dijo ella a la vez que movía su mano como si de un felino se tratase e imitaba un ronroneo.

La sangre de Dipper y Mike estaba tan acumulada en sus orejas y mejillas que su rostro parecía más bien tomate.

—¡Son unos cerdos!—dijo Mabel claramente ofendida por esa vista nada sutil de los chicos.

—Oye, tranquila Mabel.—le advirtió Wendy—Esto es parte de mi plan maligno.—y le guiño un ojo.

—¿Por qué te vestirías así Wendy?—le preguntó ella realmente apenada para evitar ofender a la chica en el volante.

Ella, ignorando que debía arrancar el vehículo, lanzó una risotada terrible que se escuchó incluso dentro de la clínica. Parecía como si le contaran un buen chiste.

—Oh, debieron ver sus caras…—dijo ella señalando a los dos chicos de atrás, los cuales perdieron su efecto de aturdimiento, ella espero a que se recuperaran mientras iniciaba la camioneta y conducía.

—Yo…Eh…Lo siento…—se disculpó Dipper ahora avergonzado por atreverse a mirar a Wendy de esa manera.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada…—dijo Mike, que al contrario se recostó sobre el asiento de la camioneta.

—Tranquilo socio.—le dijo Wendy afablemente—Y Mabel, tranquila, no decidí convertirme en actriz p…—iba a pronunciar esa palabra pero Mabel le detuvo.

—No, no, no, no.—ella se negaba a escuchar esa palabra.

Wendy rodó los ojos comprensiva y solo le revolvió el cabello a Mabel de manera fraternal, para darle entender que todo seguía igual.

—Estoy vestida así para hacerle sentir mejor a Robbie.

—¿Y a quién no?—le dijo Mike antes de que Dipper le golpeara el hombro y lo sacara de su aturdimiento.

—No en ese tono.—dijo ella ya también hartándose de esas bromas—Sino para que vea rebeldía, libertad, que piense que nos negamos a que no este.—dijo ella fingiendo que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica—Le hará muuucha falta.

—¿Rebeldía?—preguntaron a la vez Dipper y Mabel antes de mirarse mutuamente desde ambos extremos de la camioneta—¿Robbie?

—Debe haber un error…—dijo Mabel llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Dipper aun parecía digerir la noticia.

—Ahw, lamento tanto no explicárselos.—dijo ella en tono afable, casi dulce—Verán, ¿Recuerdan cómo durante el Raromagedon ocurrieron muchas cosas ahm…Inusuales?

—Sí.—contestaron los gemelos.

—Bien, ¿Y recuerdan cuando entremos a la burbuja de Mabel que nos separamos?—preguntó ella dejándoles unos segundos para asimilar.

Mabel recordaba esa burbuja como si de una droga se tratase, aunque nunca había probado drogas, creía que el efecto era similar. Recordó que cuando llegaron la chica pelirroja, Soos y su hermano a salvarle, su mundo creó distracciones para ellos. A Dipper le creó una réplica de Wendy, a Soos ver de nuevo a su padre y a Wendy, ir con sus amigos a destruir cosas.

—¿Cuándo destruiste todo eso en Mabelandia?—recordó rápidamente Dipper—¿Qué pasa con eso?

El recuerdo era lejano y desagradablemente agradable, tétrico, entre otros tantos toques. Pero no entendían la relación de es con que Robbie se fuera del pueblo, si Dipper aun tenia memoria, mal no recordaba que este no se encontraba entre el grupo de amigos de Wendy.

—Sí, veras…Poco después de que ustedes se fueran, todo se volvió aburrido nuevamente.—dijo ella en un tono severo y parando por un semáforo en rojo.

—¿No pasaban más cosas anormales?—preguntó Dipper decepcionado.

—Sí, pero ya nadie tenía interés en resolverlas, o las consideraba paranormales, desde que destruimos la sociedad del ojo…Del ojo…Esa.—dijo al recordar que no recordaba el nombre exacto—Todos en el pueblo pueden recordar todo sobre las criaturas que aquí habitan, y hemos llegado a acuerdos comunes.—dijo ella bastante satisfecha—El Multi Oso es nuestro entrenador de gimnasia y dramaturgo en el teatro, y Steve y papa tienen un buen negocio de talado de arboles.—dijo ella antes de toser un poco incomoda—Es un monstruo de madera gigante, lo descubrimos a eso de Octubre…—dijo ella con nostalgia—Junto a una aseguradora de autos enojada…—dijo recordando el incidente del monstruo arrojando un auto varios metros lejos de su posición.

A pesar de que aquellas integraciones sonaban geniales, a Dipper le sorprendió mucho como Wendy le daba vueltas al asunto. Ella suspiró un poco desanimada y giró a la derecha en una calle, quedándose en silencio unos segundos gracias a la poca fricción, ósea el patinaje, en el hielo.

—De acuerdo, las cosas se ponen aburridas si convives con criaturas místicas a menudo y estas dejan de esconderse.—dijo ella extrañando esas viejas épocas de leyendas que ahora estaban confirmadas.

—Lo lamento…—dijo Dipper sintiendo parte de la culpa.

—No, no lo lamentes en lo absoluto socio, ese verano fue el mejor de mi vida.—aseguro ella—El problema radicó, que fue tan bueno, que intentamos traer una parte del verano de regreso a la escuela…—dijo ella con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—preguntó Mabel confundida.

—Como a eso de un par de semanas que ustedes se fueron, organizamos…Algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en la burbuja de Mabel, en la vida real.—dijo ella con un rostro de recuerdos no muy lindos—YO no suelo beber alcohol.—pareció querer remarcar esa frase—Pero éramos los seis, relajados, alcohol, fuegos artificiales dentro de la escuela…—dijo con añoranza.

—Suena divertido.—dijo Mabel no muy convencida y un poco preocupada por Wendy.

—E ilegal.—le dijo rápidamente Wendy—Estábamos muy borrachos cuando llegaron los policías, llamaron a nuestros padres, y todos tuvimos que cumplir castigos de trabajo comunitario.—dijo ella con cierto deje de que en realidad merecía el castigo—El problema, claro, eran los padres de Robbie, ellos son muy conservadores, no soportan en lo absoluto ideas como que su hijo se emborrachara…No los culpo…

A pesar de que Mabel estaba disgustada, ella sabía que era una cosa relativamente normal el tomar cerveza, y se estaba comenzando a hacer a la idea que personas a su alrededor comenzarían a dejar de fingir que no la tomaban para no darle mal ejemplo.

—No estoy precisamente orgullosa de como termino todo, pero Robbie, es otro caso.—dijo ella—Para todos el castigo fue una lata, pero a él no solo se lo aplicaron, sino que sus padres decidieron enviarlo a un internado para adolescentes problemáticos.—dijo ella con dolor en las muelas por mencionar esas palabras.

—¿Existen si quiera esas cosas?—preguntó Mike—Pensé que solo eran de películas.

—Sí, mi padre amenazó terriblemente con llevarme a ese lugar si me volvía a descubrir bebiendo.—dijo ella preocupada—Es una escuela cristiana muy estricta y donde es obligatorio presentarse con sonrisa a cada clase.—dijo mirando hacia adelante pero imaginándose a ella vestida de monja sonriente y feliz, aterrador.

—Pobre diablo.—dijo Dipper sintiendo pena ajena por los castigos que debería estar sufriendo Robbie, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en Robbie teniendo que sonreír para entrar en sus clases.

—¡Pero si suena genial!—dijo Mabel contrariada ante el comentario de su hermano—Solo imagínenlo, una escuela donde todo el mundo sonría…—dijo en tono soñador mirando la ventana.

Durante unos momentos incluso Wendy se le quedó viendo a Mabel. Pero siguió concentrándose en el volante a la vez que daba un aviso de que estaban a punto de llegar. Pararon en un camino cercano a la carretera principal y bajaron del automóvil para adentrarse en una pequeña arboleada. Después de pasar por ese terreno, durante unos atemorizantes diez minutos de caminata en silencio en medio del bosque abandonado.

La fauna local parecía quedarse callada ante la nublada tarde de aquel día. No muchas veces Dipper se había intimidado tanto por adentrarse en un bosque, pero estaba seguro al menos que la camioneta debía estar a una distancia segura de ¿500 metros? Posiblemente, era difícil si quiera saber la dirección de donde había venido, el terreno boscoso y blanco era copioso en su mayor parte.

—Y llegamos.—dijo Wendy apartando un par de arbustos, permitiendo que el trío de menores entrara a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

Cubierto por todo su alrededor, de una manera muy artificial, con arbustos y hojas que no deberían estar ahí. Dentro del terreno se encontraban un par de sofás rojos que parecían especialmente cómodos o eso demostraban sus ocupantes. A pesar del monstruoso silencio que gobernaba el exterior, al entrar en contacto con la visión de este pequeño claro, desaparecía y se transformaba en un concierto de rock, liderado por dos adolescentes delgados, aclamados por uno de facciones más robustas e ignorados de sus cantos por una chica que solo mandaba mensajes por su celular. Al momento que pareció enviar un mensaje, simultáneamente sonó el de Wendy. Ella checo el mensaje que le mandó Tambry: "Llegaste :{)".

—Tambry, ¡Estoy aquí!—le reclamó Wendy—No tienes por qué mandarme mensa…—fue interrumpida por un nuevo mensaje que leyó—¡No es divertido!—dicho esto se acercó a su amiga, olvidando por un momento a los púberos adolescentes que les acompañaban.

Dipper y Mabel pudieron notar entonces que Wendy no había sido la única que había decidido cambiar su atuendo para aquel día en el cual volvía un amigo. Lo mismo habían hecho Nate y Lee. Nate, había abandonado su estilo rubio por un cabello de color rojo (Aunque Mabel no pudo evitar notar las manchas doradas de su anterior cabello, producto de un mal tinte). Nate, su amigo de la infancia, en cambio se había cubierto su rostro con un chaleco de lana grueso con una calavera en el centro de este, no tenía nada que le cubriese los brazos quitando sus tatuajes, y un short que estaba rasgado y roto en varias partes. A pesar de estar a plena fiesta y seguir el ritmo de la canción que escuchaban en los amplificadores, parecía temblar ocasionalmente. El que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo no era otro que Thompson. El susodicho parecía disfrutar de su chaqueta de cuero, aunque por dentro parecía tan abrigada que Mabel la hubiera hecho pasar por manta. Y…Realmente Thompson no entendía muy bien el concepto de rebeldía, o por lo menos su madre no le había permitido hacer nada más que ponerse un collar alrededor del cuello, pero en lugar de ser de cuero y con espinas…Era más bien un collar de tela gruesa con figuras de huesos. Dipper supuso que debiese tratar del collar de su mascota, una que le gustase los collares rosas. Finalmente, Tambry estaba recostada sobre un sofá de una plaza y mensajeaba para evadir a Wendy, la cual le parecía preguntar que se había puesto. No había alterado su aspecto en lo más mínimo, excepto que usaba una chaqueta con gorro para pasar el frío.

—Robbie ya lo verá.—dijo ella con un tono que escandalizó a Mabel e hizo que Wendy levantará una ceja—Oh vamos, ¿Acaso creíste que…?—y entonces Tambry entre risas empujo a Wendy—Nah.—se levantó y sentó como si estuviese en un verdadero sofá para levantarse los suéteres y dejar al descubierto un piercing en su ombligo.

—¿Esa cosa es real?—dijo Wendy mirándola como si examinará algo hasta que pareció que le dio igual y lo acepto—Cool.

Después de un par de minutos los adolescentes varones parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de los menores, parando su pequeño concierto, que básicamente era mover violentamente la cabeza al ritmo de la música, para saludar a los menores. A pesar de sus vestimentas tan cambiadas, sus actitudes hacia los gemelos parecían iguales.

—Hey Dip.—le saludo Nate estrechando los puños.

—Mabel.—en cambio Lee se limitaba con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Oh, son ustedes.—dijo Thompson dándoles un abrazo a ambos, y obligando a sus otros dos amigos masculinos a unirse.

Con eso solo logró que Nate y Lee lo empujaran molesto, con la excusa de "Arruinas nuestro estilo". Pero Dipper pudo apreciar sus sonrisas idénticas. Por otro lado, Tambry les saludó solo con la mano a distancia, pero con una sonrisa confidencial.

—Hola, parece que volvieron.—dijo ella sonriendo y tentada a volver la mirada al celular.

—Sí, regresamos por la boda de Soos.—le contestó Mabel.

Después de presentar al otro niño que estaba con ellos, no les tomó mucho tiempo a Dipper y Mabel volverse acoplar. Mabel con las chicas y Dipper con los chicos, entre Nate, Lee y Dipper hicieron apuestas de quien subía más rápidamente un árbol, si Thompson o (el apostado de Dipper) Mike.

—Yo no subiré un árbol aunque me pagaran.—dijo el chico pelirrojo.

—Oh, sería una lástima difundir esto.—dijo Dipper tomando una maquina grabadora y reproduciéndola "Siempre me he preguntado si el maquillaje…" se detuvo la grabación junto a una sonrisa maliciosa de Dipper y una cara roja del extorsionado, sabiendo como terminaba la frase—¿Sabes Mike? Sería una pena que esta grabación sea escuchada por todos aquí, o en la cabaña del misterio…—terminó Dipper.

Sin más opción, Mike se acercó a un árbol de un tamaño similar al que Thompson había accedido trepar, aunque un poco más pequeño debido a la diferencia de edades. Ambos comenzaron a trepar mientras los tres chicos en la tierra les echaban porras y motivaban.

—¿Cómo terminaba la grabación?—le preguntó Lee confidencialmente a Dipper.

—Secreto confidencial.—dijo este golpeando su chaqueta donde debería estar guardada esta.

Mientras ellos continuaban con la escalada, le tocaba a las chicas solo lanzar sus gritos desde la parte trasera, sin levantarse.

—¡Vamos Thompson!—gritó Mabel a todo pulmón y luego lanzó algunos gritos incomprensibles formados por el contacto de su lengua con sus labios.

—¿No venían ustedes dos con el otro?—preguntó Tambry sin entender del todo.

—Exacto.—le dijo Mabel—Y por eso mismo quiero que Thompson le aplaste.—respondió ella recordando cada vez que había tenido que pelear para defender a su mascota.

—Vaya Mabel, casi nunca veo tu fase agresiva.—dijo Wendy halagándola—Me gusta.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de esta chica.—le dijo Mabel intentando guiñar el ojo como Wendy lo había hecho antes en el carro, pero fracasando estrepitosamente—Tambry, me alegra ver que no mires el teléfono.—dijo Mabel finalmente para evitar la vergüenza de fallar su guiño.

—Resisto…La tentación…—dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, mirando a Mabel, pero unas gotas de sudor en su rostro y unas constantes desviaciones de mirada hacia su bolsillo la desmintieron, cosa que ni siquiera Mabel tuvo que decir—Esta bien, estoy practicando.—dijo ella—Llevo tanto sin ver a mi Robbie que…—se detuvo al momento de ver a Wendy a su lado, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

—Continua, es cosa del pasado.—dijo Wendy tan templada como siempre, incluso con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Me estoy preparando mentalmente.—continuó Tambry evadiendo el tema de todas maneras—Para que cuando este aquí, no estar solo mirando el celular y también mirarlo.

Mabel no pudo evitar sentir emoción y angustia, por un lado ella había creado esa pareja a partir de una poción mágica, de manera injusta y estaba provocando a largo plazo cambios en el comportamiento de Tambry. Por el otro lado, se veían tan bien juntos, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

—¿Y cuánto has hablado con él mientras estuvo internado?—le preguntó Mabel.

—Nada.—dijo Tambry triste—No hay internet en el IAP.

—¿El Internado para Adolescentes Problemáticos?—preguntó Mabel confundida por las siglas.

—Ese mismo.—contestó Tambry luego de estremecerse—Espero que no le hayan torturado demasiado…

—Oh vamos Tambry, tu sabes que Robbie es fuerte…Ahm, de cierta manera.—tampoco Wendy iba a hablar bien de su exnovio—¿Crees acaso que unos meses sin internet y reclusión habrán bastado para hacer algo más que fastidiarlo?—esta vez lo dijo más convencida—Seguramente va a llegar y pedirá que volemos en mil pedazos peluches.—dijo ella señalando un par de cajas, en una había fuegos artificiales de todos los tamaños y colores, en la otra peluches gigantes para acariciar.

De todas maneras, Tambry se alegró por el comentario de Wendy y miró su pulsera para ver la hora. Wendy notó ese gesto e hizo lo mismo.

—Sus padres dijeron que llegaría a las dos de la tarde…—dijo Tammy.

—Sí, pero solo han pasado quince minutos.—le reclamó Wendy.

—¿Y si no quisiera venir?—preguntó Tambry alarmada—¿O si no lo dejan porque dicen que somos mala influencia?

—Se supone que para sus padres estaremos en el centro comercial, lo dejaran venir.—finalmente Wendy rodó los ojos y la tranquilizo, a la vez que una rama de árbol era rota y el cuerpo de Thompson chocó duramente contra un montículo grande de nieve.

—¡Gane!—festejó Mike antes de que la rama donde se sujetaba también cediera y callera hasta abajo en unos arbustos.

—¿Esos no tenían espinas?—preguntó entonces Nate preocupado por el menor antes de que varios arbustos del lado contrario comenzaran a ser removidos.

Todos ignoraron a Mike y Thompson, aunque este último ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes físicos y se recompuso con facilidad. Todos habían ido directamente a rodear los arbustos que se movían en aquel instante. Incluso la música pareció detenerse durante un segundo para dar paso a una pierna. Luego un torso, finalmente entró el cuerpo completo de Robbie Valentino al claro donde se encontraban los adolescentes.

¿Cuál no fue la sorpresa de todos al verlo con una sonrisa tan amplía que dejaba a Mabel con simples extractos de felicidad? Unos ojos vacíos que expresaban que solo un sentimiento sería mostrado en ese rostro. La más pura y vacía felicidad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Ya lo sé, es tremendamente impactante: El multi oso como dramaturgo, directo para el Clarín (que lo fotografíe Parker) XD Ya enserio ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente episodio?**

 **Espero que a nadie le moleste lo del alcohol, vamos, son adolescentes a punto de universidad… Y sobre todo espero que no les molestase que les pusiera eso de "más rebeldes" solamente era necesario para…Oh, ya lo verán pronto.**

 **Lamento las tardanzas de actualizaciones, estoy en un periodo donde acabo de volver a iniciar las clases e iniciaron especialmente fuerte este semestre.**

 **Pd.—Steve es un monstruo de Gravity Falls, los fans sabran quien es, y sino, solo googlen Steve Gravity Falls.**


	22. Robbie feliz

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 22 Robbie feliz**

-¿Robbie?

Fue la pregunta echa por todos los que lo conocían una vez entró este con pulcritud, educación y una radiante sonrisa dentro del círculo de reunión. Su sonrisa era parecida a la de Mabel en cuanto anchura, pero no en calidez. No era falsa, pero tampoco verdadera.

Ni Dipper, ni Mabel se movieron, se sentían invasores en esto. Ya que para el resto, Robbie era un amigo de la infancia, mientras que ambos eran apenas amigos desde un par de meses atrás.

Aun así, no parecía que la reunión fuera de nada más que no fuese de los cuatro adolescentes mirando a Robbie de pies a cabeza. Y Dipper no los podía culpar, él mismo imitaba esa conducta. Y la sonrisa era la punta del iceberg de cambios en Valentino.

El chico ya no vestía negro en lo absoluto, sino que se conformaba con una simple camiseta blanca de botones y un pantalón cian. Fuera de eso, su ropa no relucía en nada, no tenía nada que lo distinguiera de cualquier otro adolescente con esas vestimentas. Su pelo continuaba largo, pero ya no le cubría ambos ojos, sino que estaba acomodado hacia un lado. Y sus ojos no tenían el menor rastro de cansancio o emoción alguna. Era imposible que no hiciera contraste con el Robbie que conoció Dipper el verano pasado.

-Chicos, me alegro mucho de verlos.-dijo Robbie estrechando la mano de Lee y Nate.

-Robbie.-correspondió uno de ellos el saludo.

-Hola…-en cambio Lee aún seguía sin poder ver a Robbie de la misma manera-¿Eres tú hermano?

-¿Qué?-fue como si Robbie se diera apenas cuenta de sus ropas-¿Esto? Tranquilo, es solo ropa.-dijo finalmente provocando que un gran peso cayera de los adolescentes.

Y una vez dicho eso Robbie fue cargado en brazos por sus amigos y fue llevado al centro, donde había una fogata y varios asientos arrancados de carro a su alrededor. Mabel parecía querer charlar con Robbie sobre su estadía afuera, pero este le dijo que esperara a que le contara a todos su experiencia.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, siendo Tammy la más cercana a Robbie, mientras que Wendy le miraba sin saber qué pensar desde el otro lado del fuego. Dipper, a su lado, no pudo evitar notar ese detalle.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó a la vez que fingía que veía la nieve en su pierna y movía muy poco los labios.

-Algo me trae mala espina.-al parecer Wendy era mejor que Dipper hablando sin que nadie lo notase, este no hubiera entendido nada de lo que ella dijo si no supiera que no debían escucharles.

-¿Su sonrisa?

-Sí.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Mabel se acercó a Dipper y comenzó a golpearlo en su gorro de leñador. Cuando Dipper se quejó por esa actitud ella solo respondió que se estaba aburriendo. Robbie, quien hablaba en aquel momento con una preocupada Tambry, un dubitativo Thompson y unos relajados Lee y Nate, también escuchó la declaración de la chica.

-Oh, lo siento tanto Mabel.-se disculpó Robbie para prestar atención en ella-Seguramente no saben qué…

-Ya les conté.-le interrumpió Wendy con amabilidad.

-…está pasando.-al parecer Robbie continuó como si no le hubieran interrumpido.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Oh, tranquilo Robbie, ya sabemos lo que paso.-le dijo Mabel tomándose de su brazo nerviosa-¿Y cómo estuvo el internado?

-Ahora que lo menciones, bastante bien, mejor de lo que pensaba.-dijo Robbie volviendo a ampliar la sonrisa y causando que todos volvieran a abrir los ojos, incluso Thompson se alejó un poco, pensando que aquello era contagioso.

-Debes de estar de broma.-le dijo Nate con enfado-¡Es un infierno ese lugar!

-¿Has estado ahí?-le contradijo Robbie.

-No, pero he escuchado lo que dicen de…

-Entonces no sabes cómo es.-le dijo Robbie triunfante-Yo pensaba igual, pero realmente solo fue cosa de un par de días y me di cuenta que no estaba tan mal.-dijo confiado y con una mirada mañosa.

-¿Es acaso un truco para que nos inscribamos contigo al infierno?-preguntó entonces Nate.

-No les estoy pidiendo que se unan.-ahí Dipper pudo volver a notar un poco del anterior Robbie, ya que en aquel momento rodó los ojos como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

-Aun así…¿Por qué defiendes ese lugar? ¡Es una prisión!-le dijo Nate agarrando cada vez más valor.

-Las prisiones solo corrigen comportamientos inadecuados.-dijo Robbie levantando un dedo de cifras-¿Estás diciendo que lo que hicimos en Octubre estuvo bien?

-No, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué?-le preguntó Robbie ganando terreno en la discusión-Mira, sé lo que piensas, que quiero manipularlos para que vengan conmigo y entonces cuando entren vean que es horrible y ahí les laven los cerebros para que se vuelvan zombis, ¿Verdad?-eso era sarcasmo, Dipper definitivamente se convenció que aquel era Robbie, pero esa sonrisa aun le costaba.

Nate se quedó sin argumentos, intentó apoyarse con una mirada de auxilió a Lee, pero este parecía igual de impactado que él. Al final Nate se cruzó de brazos y murmuró por lo bajo. Robbie volvió a girar los ojos y los centró en Tambry, ella también le miraba como si tuviese cabeza de cucaracha, o algo igual de impactante.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?-les preguntó Robbie volteando a mirar a su alrededor-Es incomodo que el único que no me mire raro sea ese niño nuevo.-dijo señalando a un herido Mike.

-No lo sé, ya me acostumbre a tantas cosas raras que esto es normal.-dijo finalmente el chico-Es decir, ¿Cómo puede ser un oso con muchas cabezas trabajando como dramaturgo menos impactante que un internado bueno?-preguntó tanto para Robbie como para el resto.

-¿Ven? Sentido común.-dijo Robbie levantando sus manos al cielo.

-Solo es raro verte así amigo.-tuvo que admitir Thompson.

-A mí me agrada el nuevo Robbie.-dijo Mabel a la vez que lanzaba de manera repetitiva el nombre "Robbie", "Robbie", pero nadie la siguió así que fue bajando su tono de voz paulatinamente.

Paso unos momentos en los cuales ninguno de ellos hablaba y Thompson se limitaba a rascarse el collar. Dipper seguía sin querer interferir y se limitaba a mirar a Wendy, la cual no apartaba el ojo de Robbie, como si lo estuviera analizando o vigilando a cualquier movimiento. Por supuesto que Wendy lo hacía de manera sutil, a diferencia suya, que Mabel le golpeó el hombro por quedársele viendo a Wendy, pensando que Dipper seguía interesado por su vestimenta.

-Miren, los entiendo, yo al principio me enoje con mis padres por enviarme.-dijo Robbie-Pero deben entender que mientras estuve allá en el internado pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, madure.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, esta vez uno tenso, se notaba la mirada en el rostro de sus amigos.

-¿Saben? No toda la vida podemos ser adolescentes.-continuó hablando-Tarde o temprano tendremos trabajo, familias propias, deudas…-contaba con los dedos a la vez que miraba arriba para recordar más cosas-Y no digo que no crea que el collar de Thompson sea una muestra de individualidad, lo es, pero ¿Y de qué sirve toda esa "individualidad"?-preguntó entonces con más seriedad-¿De qué sirve a ti Wendy que te tintes el cabello? ¿Irías a una entrevista de trabajo con esa vestimenta Nate? ¿O tu Lee?-les reclamaba los atuendos que ellos habían usado para sentirlo mejor-Y tu Tambry, ¿Le dejarías a tus hijas usar perforaciones?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Tambry saliera corriendo del círculo y se ocultara en el bosque. Wendy la siguió y Dipper no pudo evitar ir también. El resto continuó escuchando como Robbie les decía sobre el proceso de madurez que él había aprendido, pensando que lo de Tambry no era grave.

Wendy localizó a Tambry después de casi dos minutos de correr, ella se encontraba acostada en una piedra, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose aterrada. Dipper nunca la había visto en ese estado preocupante.

-¡Tambry!-se acercó Wendy y la agitó-¿Qué te sucede?

-Es él…Él no…-hablaba nerviosamente.

-Tranquila, ya lo oíste, el muy idiota cree que ha madurado.-le intentó tranquilizar Dipper usando palabras fuertes, fue mal visto por Wendy.

-¡Él no es Robbie!-dijo Tambry molesta-Él hubiera dicho "Mis tontos padres…" y no, no esa…Esa…¡Mierda de madurez!-se tapó la boca recordando que estaba cerca de un niño.

-¿Y qué con eso?-preguntó entonces Wendy-Tal vez le obligaron a anotar cientos de veces "No hablar mal de mis padres" con lo tanto que se quejaba de ellos.-se mofó Wendy tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga-Y aunque odie admitirlo, un poco de razón tiene, no seremos adolecentes por siempre…-dijo Wendy tomando a su amiga de los hombros con una sonrisa verdadera.

-¡Eso no es todo!-dijo Tambry enojada y apartando el agarre de Wendy.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Dipper entonces sin saber porque la escuchaban.

-Él…Él supo que yo tenía una perforación.

-Sí, pero…-al parecer Wendy se detuvo a media oración al relacionar los puntos-¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

-Un par de días, y te juro que no se lo conté a nadie hasta que tú lo viste.-dijo ella.

-¿No se lo mostraste a alguien más aparte de a mí?-preguntó entonces Wendy, causando que Dipper relacionara más las cosas y ganara también una mirada de preocupación.

-¿A quién se lo iba a contar?-ironizó Tambry-¿A mis padres?

-Un momento, ósea ¿Robbie supo que te pusiste un arete en el ombligo, sin haberlo visto nunca?-preguntó entonces Dipper a lo que Tambry asintió.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento.

-¿Y tienes que sonreír enserio para todas las clases?-preguntó Nate a la vez que Thompson y Mike volvían a la competencia de trepar árboles, impulsados por Mabel, la cual en secreto deseaba ver caer otra vez a Mike.

-Por supuesto que no, solo te dan premios por hacerlo.-dijo Robbie con facilidad.

-Vaya, acá todo apesta viejo, la escuela, los maestros….-comenzó a decir Lee.

-Sí, y lo peor es que tuvimos que entrar todos a un trabajo para pagar un porcentaje de las reparaciones del estadio.-dijo Nate levantando un puño.

-Que mal…-Robbie parecía a punto de reír-Oigan, ¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó a la vez que se llevaba una mano al oído y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

-Yo no escucho nada…-dijo Lee mirándolo confundido.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo Nate acercándose a Robbie.

-Por ahí.-Robbie señaló detrás de Lee y ambos voltearon a ese lugar.

Lee miró atentamente, pero no había nada en aquel lugar, escuchó el sonido de un aplauso y luego unas risas. Al voltear atrás Robbie y Nate parecían reírse a costa suya y su nerviosismo. Ambos se tomaban de los hombros y reían con fuerza mientras lo señalaban.

-Jaja, que divertido.-dijo Lee levantando los ojos en señal de fastidio antes de que ambos terminaran de reír.

Y entonces lo notó, Nate y Robbie tenían la misma sonrisa. Igual de grande, igual de vacía, y ambos lo miraban a él. Con una sonrisa que no era falsa, pero tampoco verdadera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na-Lamento tardanzas, ando super ocupado en la escuela y apenas tengo tiempo libre. Actualizare, eso ténganlo en cuenta. Ya no daré pistas por las notas so…Si les gusto pueden dejar review a su parecer, si no, pues, gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**


	23. Cambio de actitud

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterio**_

 **Capítulo 23 Cambio de actitud**

Lee volteó de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, aquella sonrisa no le terminaba de agradar y verla ahora en Nate le era extremista. Casi como instinto regreso una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hey…Ahm… ¿Cómo va Thompson?—preguntó a Mabel levantándose incómodo.

—Oh Lee, pero no me contaste como te iba trabajando de mesero.—le dijo Robbie invitándolo a sentarse, Nate lo miraba sin decir ni pio.

—Bueno, pues…—Lee se detuvo un segundo—No te he dicho que trabajaba de mesero.—le dijo Lee comenzando a templar, y no precisamente por el frío.

Robbie se vio sorprendido por un momento, parecía no entender lo que ocurría, y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzó a reírse, Nate lo imitó.

—¡Thompson! ¡Thompson!—Mabel ignoraba toda esa escena porque ponía todo su empeño en animar a Thompson para que llegara primero a la cima del árbol.

Si Mabel tan solo hubiera bajado la mirada, o si sus ojos no estuvieran tan fijos en ambos chicos trepando los árboles se hubiera dado cuenta que Robbie y Nate saltaron encima de Lee y el impulso hizo que el asiento se volcara hacia atrás.

—¡Wuju!—parecía que Mabel festejaba con ganas a la vez que Thompson se coronaba como el ganador.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque:

—¿Qué haremos con él?—preguntó Dipper.

Wendy parecía meditar mirando hacia la nada, o por lo menos eso sintió Dipper ya que su amiga veía el piso desde que Tambry había dado aquella noticia, y se había recargado de brazos cruzados en un árbol cercano. Dipper en cambio daba vueltas y Tambry se secaba las lágrimas. Los tres no parecían querer hablar y trataban de encajar las piezas en su interior.

—No es Robbie.

—Pero tú lo viste.—le dijo Wendy—A menos que alguien haya descongelado al cambia formas…Pero incluso así, no veo porque esa criatura querría convertirse en él.

—¿Venganza?—sugirió Dipper.

—Hay una forma de comprobar si es el verdadero.—dijo Wendy—Tambry, has una llamada a Robbie.

Casi al instante Tambry saco su celular y presionó un solo botón que hizo que el tono de llamada comenzar a sonar, ella lo puso en altavoz para que Dipper y Wendy pudieran escucharlo.

—¿Tambers? ¿Dónde estás nena?—preguntó la voz de Robbie preocupado.

—No me llames Tambers…—se quejó—Vuelvo al campamento.—dijo ella cerrando el teléfono—Es él…—dijo decepcionada a la vez que suspiraba—No hay duda.

—Entonces no nos queda nada más que volver.—dijo Wendy feliz—¿Sabes? Tal vez solo se te vio el piercing mientras estábamos sentadas.—la trato de tranquilizar Wendy—Esta es demasiada paranoia hasta para nosotros.

—Tienes razón, pff, ¿Otro Robbie? Contrólate Tambry.—se dijo a si misma a la vez que ambas caminaban entre risas.

—Las chicas son raras…—se quejó Dipper el cual aún seguía sospechando y siguiéndolas por detrás.

Todos volvieron la cabeza cuando Tambry y Wendy cruzaron el umbral de vuelta al pequeño claro donde los adolescentes escapaban. Dipper iba detrás de ellas, y no le gusto en lo absoluto ver como Nate, Lee y Robbie los recibían con cálidas sonrisas idénticas, en cambio las chicas rieron pensando que solo era una broma.

—¿Y Mabel?—preguntó Dipper buscando a su hermana, pero sus plegarias fueron escuchadas antes que su vista.

—¡Thompson sube esa rama!—le gritaba Mabel rabiosa porque estaba perdiendo ventaja.

—No creo que Mike lo alcance.—le dijo Dipper a Mabel.

—¡Pero si no sube esa rama tarde o temprano lo hará!—le dijo Mabel exasperada debido a que Thompson parecía tener miedo a aferrarse a una rama especialmente delgada, que era la única manera para continuar trepando.

—Porque mira donde está el otro.—le dijo Dipper a la vez que Mabel bajaba la vista y encontraba que en las raíces del árbol se encontraba Mike recostado dormitando con tranquilidad.

—Eso solo significa…¡Que ganó Thompson!—dijo ella celebrando—¡En tu cara!

El otro chico solo rodó los ojos sin realmente importarle aquello.

—¿Alguna ayudita para bajar?

—Solo salta.—le dijo Dipper como si fuera lo más normal, aunque al ver que estaba a una distancia de mínimo cuatro metros se detuvo a pensar—¿Sabes qué? Mejor baja lenta y cuidadosamente…

—Entendidooooooooooo.—dijo Thompson antes de fingir caer y asustar a los tres menores—Jaja, era broma, ¿Acaso creían que…?

Y antes de que pudiera hablar la rama que tenía debajo fue partida y el chico cayo directamente de bruces hacia la rama inferior, golpeándose en la entrepierna y haciendo que Dipper y Mike hicieran unas muecas de dolor diez veces menos potentes a la de Thompson. Debido a la agonía, no se sujetó y giro su cuerpo en la rama, quedando al final sujetado por las piernas de cabeza a tres metros sobre el aire.

—Oh por Dios, Thompson va a saltar…—dijo Nate preocupado y acercándose—¡Salta! ¡Salta!

—¡Salta! ¡Salta!—le acompañaron el resto.

—No quiero hacerlo…—dijo Thompson tomando control de la situación y aferrándose al tronco, mientras se movía con poca agilidad en la zona afectada por el golpe, bajaba con lentitud de cabeza.

—Jejeje, justo como en los viejos tiempos.—rio Wendy alegre de volver a relajarse con sus amigos, y Dipper agradeció esa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, noto que al grupo le faltaban dos integrantes, y estos eran Robbie y Tambry, antes de que agudizara la vista, ocurrió que Thompson ya a un metro del suelo resbalo de otra rama y cayo directo al cumulo de nieve causando que todos rieran y fueran a apoyarlo.

Si Dipper se hubiera molestado un poco en voltear a todas las direcciones, o no rendirse en cuanto a Tambry, tal vez hubiera tenido tiempo para ver que ella y Robbie se besaban en unos árboles cercanos.

La sesión de besuqueos podía clasificarse bastante apasionada, por lo menos por parte de Tambry, que acariciaba el rostro de Robbie mientras movía la lengua dentro de su boca. El contrario apenas y correspondía porque parecía que le faltaba aire en los pulmones para soportar tal evento. Pero Tambry no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió besándolo de manera apasionada hasta que se puso roja por la falta de aire.

—Oh, lamento haberme comportado así…—dijo ella a la vez que detenían la sesión y se recargaba en el pecho de Robbie—Te extrañe tanto…¿Me extrañaste?

—Como no tienes ni idea. —dijo a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.

—Odio esa estúpida escuela por separarnos…

Hubo un suspiro por parte de Robbie, suspiro que ocasionó que Tambry se sintiera un poco incomoda en su pecho y apartara lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo más directamente.

—Ah, cambie nena…Eso no lo voy a negar.—dijo él con tranquilidad y aprovechando para respirar—Pero no por eso deje de amarte.

—Lo sé, solo que…Me agradaba como eras antes de todo esto…

—Eso era una etapa, ¿No quieres conocer al Robbie adulto?—le preguntó tomándole el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos—¿No prefieres conocer a tu pareja de manera madura si te llegas a casar algún día con él?

Tambry se sonrojó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Robbie, no sabía cómo sentirse a eso, "Casar"…Ella nunca había pensado en eso, aunque la idea…Era aceptable, sin embargo…Volvió confundida al pecho de Robbie, por lo menos los latidos de este la calmaban.

—Sé que solo es una etapa, pero me asusta el pensar que será de mí en el futuro…—se abrió ella—No soporto la idea que algún día mi mama también fue como yo, y que algún día yo seré como ella, una mujer que disfruta de una vida normal y tranquila…—su mirada mostraba disgusto.

—Mientras más rápido se acepte, menos doloroso el golpe.—dijo Robbie abrazándola más fuertemente—Lamento venir a sermonearte.—ahora le toco a él sonrojarse.

—Está bien, lo sé, te han hecho cambiar mucho en esa prisión.

—No lo considero una prisión…—dijo Robbie a la vez que buscaba algo en su bolsillo—Tal vez, si vieras desde otra perspectiva las cosas, entiendas porque fue buena escuela para mí…—dijo él a la vez que sacaba ya su mano del bolsillo—Y lo será para ti…

—¿Qué cosa?—eso hizo que Tambry abriera los ojos de par en par, pero era demasiado tarde, había recibido un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello, justo con la mano que Robbie se había llevado a los bolsillos.

Durante un momento pareció que Tambry iba a decir algo enojada, hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara, y finalmente su rostro no mostró un sentimiento mayor a una sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada que no fuera felicidad.

Pero Dipper no había visto eso, por lo tanto, no estaba enterado que medio grupo de repente pensaba de la misma manera como Robbie lo hacía, y compartían esas sonrisas tan engañosas.

Después de que entre todos ayudaran a Thompson, se juntaron todos en la hoguera que volvía a encenderse gracias a unos agarrados de las manos Robbie y Tambry, y comenzaron a hablar de distintos temas con naturalidad, desde como el grupo de amigos adolescentes habían sido puestos casi en su totalidad en distintas clases por orden de la directiva, así como Dipper relatando anécdotas de como en la escuela ganaba amigos por su gran carisma, historias desmentidas por Mabel. Incluso escucharon historias del lugar donde Robbie estaba, cosas como que si reprobaba un curso había un castigo severo, o se redoblaban los esfuerzos del internado para mantenerlos como adolescentes bien portados si faltaba con varias tareas. A Dipper le pareció aquello de risa, y Wendy compartió la tremenda risotada que se lanzaron, pero solo ellos dos la dieron, Mike era muy tímido, Mabel de hecho estaba admirada por el lugar y Thompson estaba más ocupado atendiendo sus heridas.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde comieron un poco de carne que asaron con varas de madera en la fogata y continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa, de las últimas películas a estrenarse, de cómo Lee tenía un primo con diez hermanas y él era el único varón, o de Tambry recordando, hace un par de años, ir a una playa donde creyó encontrarse con una mujer más baja que ella y de color morado comiendo una lata de frijoles. Dipper le preguntó si era de esas que se pintaban la piel y fingían ser robots, esta le dijo que nunca dio algún espectáculo en caso de ser de estas, pero que un niño regordete la llevó dentro de una casa que estaba cerca de una estatua gigante.

—Y yo que creí que solo cosas raras pasaban por acá.—suspiró Mike decepcionado por un mundo desconocido.

—¿Y tú niño? ¿Alguna experiencia rara?—le preguntó entonces Robbie.

—Es difícil contarla, porque la estoy viviendo, desde que llegue a este pueblo me han intentado matar tres veces, y este es mi cuarto día.

—Oh, ¿Solo tres veces?—le preguntó Wendy moviendo su mano en tono despectivo—Un poco de riesgo nunca mata a nadie.

—Las amenazas de muerte sí…—le dijo Mike con seriedad.

—Calmado, señor amargado calamardo elegante.—le dijo Wendy levantando un meñique a la vez que todos reían y Thompson devoraba como animal su séptima rebanada de carne.

Después de la comida Thompson sugirió unos juegos de mesa, pero Mabel tomó la caja de uno de estos (El cual era "Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos") y gritó:

—¡Toma esa, hechicero tonto!

—¡La edición de colección por el aniversario trigésimo séptimo!—gritaron Dipper y Thompson a la vez que corrían para rescatar la caja y las respectivas piezas del conjunto de nieve donde cayo.

Tambry estaba recostada en el hombro de Robbie, mostrando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Y no fue sino hasta que parecía que el ocaso estaba cerca cuando todos ellos cortaron la adorable actividad de ver quien resistía más su palma en el fuego, siendo el ganador Lee. Este presumió su victoria a un Nate y Thompson adoloridos por haber quedado en segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente.

—Oh miren, ya va a ser de noche.—señaló Wendy—¿Cementerio? ¿O casa abandonada? —preguntó de golpe con deje de emoción.

—Casa abandonada, casa abandonada.—comenzó el coro de voces apoyando la noción.

—Entonces está decidido.—y todos corrieron junto a Wendy, dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta, teniendo Robbie, Tambry, Lee y Nate sonrisas idénticas, en las cuales Dipper no había perdido detalle y permanecía atento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Vaya, 1 año y ni un cuarto de historia llevamos, esto tomara mucho, pero tranquilos, dentro de unas semanas terminare 2 fics también largos y podré dedicarme exclusivamente a 3 fics que adoro. Cualquiera que trate de llevar 5 fics y cumplir con actualizaciones, suerte con eso, es un infierno.**

 **Yo solo tengo que agradecer, que llevamos 1 año y pues, 3000 visitas, enserio, hacen a este chico feliz :,) Espero seguir trayéndoles buenos capítulos, y sí, sé que no traigo largos, pero ya saben, suelo cortar para que haya tensión XD**

 **¿Algunas palabras de aniversario? Bueno, nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen, y espero que sigan disfrutando esto, gracias por sus favoritos, follows, views, por todo.**


	24. Madurez

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 24 Madurez**

Pasó otra media hora antes de que pudieran los adolescentes detenerse frente a una cerca metálica caída. Esta era la entrada, formada por el paso natural del tiempo, a una pequeña cabaña en toda regla abandonada, con un pastizal de patio deteriorado por el paso del tiempo y unas puertas y ventanas destrozadas en el total olvido. Contaba con 2 pisos, aunque no debía tener más que cinco o seis habitaciones, contando baño y cocina, por lo que el espacio era reducido.

—Está en mejores condiciones que la cabaña del misterio.—dijo Mabel enfocando la vista como si usara una cámara imaginaria con sus manos para ver el lugar.

—Cool, ¿Cuándo la encontraron?—preguntó Robbie al resto, Tambry, Lee, Nate y Thompson negaron conocer de este lugar.

—Aquí me refugio cuando me desespero del entrenamiento de supervivencia para vampiros del varonil Dan.—dijo ella abriendo la puerta e invitándolos a pasar—Si ven un ajo, no lo toquen, debe tener tres semanas desde la última vez que vine.

—Yo digo que Thompson lo puede comer…—sugirió Mabel animando al susodicho y siendo apoyada por el resto.

Dentro la cabaña apenas y tenía un sillón de tres plazas, un par de revistas de adolescentes junto a una lata de frijoles abierta y vacía. La cocina era en medio un horno que en la parte baja tenía un lavavajillas roto, un refrigerador a su lado y del otro lado del horno el lavamanos. Unas escaleras de mano, ni siquiera pegadas a la pared, dejaban la entrada al segundo piso dos habitaciones, una de hombre pues estaba pintada con azul, y otra de mujer pintada de rojo con algunas flores. Wendy los hizo bajar y demostró que el sillón de la parte baja no era más que un reclinable. Tambry saltó encima de este, dándose cuenta que estaba lleno de tanto polvo que quedó totalmente manchada. Algunos insectos iban y venían, pero todos indefensos e ignorantes de los humanos. Las maderas parecían amenazar con caer de un momento a otro, pero incluso en el segundo piso se sentían sólidas.

—Es… acogedor…—tuvo que admitir Lee y abrió el refrigerador, terminando cubierto por un montón de ratas que al ver la luz corrieron a buscar un nuevo refugio, algunas decidieron que su rostro era un buen lugar.

—Sí, ¿Creen que eso es bueno? Pues esperen a que se haga de madrugada, se escuchan ruidos extraños, el bosque es tan oscuro que es imposible salir sin perderse.—dijo Wendy orgullosa—El reto es pasar la noche aquí.

—¿Ah?—todos la vieron sin entender muy bien.

—Sí, vamos, ¿Me van a decir que tienen miedo?—les preguntó con sorna.

—¡Jamás!—dijo Dipper—Pero, ¿Qué vamos a decir en la cabaña del misterio?—preguntó a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

—Oh, no te preocupes, los cubrí a todos, los adultos creen que hacen una pijamada en mi casa, y para mi casa se encargara mi doble…

/En la casa Corduroy/

—Recuerda, actúa como Wendy…—se dijo a sí mismo una pelotita de golf liliputiana minera—Si lo haces ella les dará el premio a la mejor casa de Mini Golf…—dijo mirando una fotografía a una moneda de chocolate con añoranza (Esta tenía un número uno en la envoltura), creyendo que aquello valía mucho.

—No si los franceses ganamos primero la aprobación de la súper gigantona.

—No me hagan reír, los franceses están demasiado divididos como para trabajar en equipo.—aseguró un pirata liliputense.

—Pero tenemos clase.—le reclamó con acento francés.

—Pero no pueden fingir una voz como _esta._ —se burlaron los liliputenses suecos imitando a la perfección la voz de Wendy en la última palabra.

/De vuelta al bosque/

—Una vez oscurezca, nadie entra, y nadie sale.—les advirtió Wendy con diversión justo al momento que llegó el ocaso—Oh, miren, nadie sale.—dijo emocionada por el nulo escape.

Todos se quedaron en el piso bajo con un par de velas puestas en círculo y conservando el calor cada uno con estas velas. Las altas horas de la noche se acercaban y ningún sonido más allá de ellos se escuchaba por ningún lado.

—Esto es una estafa…—se quejó Mike temblando de frío pues su vela ya se había terminado y compartía la de Dipper, la cual estaba también al borde de extinguirse.

—Que raro, ya debería de haberse escuchado algo…—dijo Wendy mirando por la ventana y golpeándola como esperando que saliera de esta un fantasma que poseyera y asesinara a todos vilmente.

—¿Estas segura que se escuchaban cosas y no era solo tu imaginación?—sugirió Nate a su amiga.

—Por supuesto, siempre eran ruidos que venían de esa parte.—dijo Wendy señalando una parte del bosque que estaba cubierta en su totalidad por la oscuridad nocturna.

—Lo más seguro es que no haya nada…—se volvió a quejar Mike.

—O que lo que este afuera solo aún no llegue, Wendy dijo altas horas de la noche, y apenas van a ser la una de la madrugada.—comentó Dipper.

—Que no hay nada, ya son altas horas de la noche y nada se escucha.—les dijo a todos ellos—Deberíamos estar durmiendo en una cama, pero nooo, estamos aquí a mitad de una cabaña abandonada porque una chica cree que durante la noche se escuchan cosas raras.

—Si enserio no crees que haya nada, entonces no tendrías problemas en salir.—le dijo Robbie malicioso—Si vas en aquella dirección, y vuelves en una pieza, tendremos que admitir que nada había.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, hasta que tienes buenas ideas Rob.—le felicitó Lee—Sí, yo digo que si ese niño va a andar llamando mentirosa a Wendy entonces que lo compruebe.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿A qué no?—le dijo Tambry en tono burlón y guiñándole un ojo.

—El frío…

—Toma mi chaqueta, esta sudada, pero eso la hace más calientita.—dijo Thompson también defendiendo a Wendy.

Wendy vio agradecida a sus amigos, los cuales sonreían para probar la valentía del otro chiquillo hermano de Melody. Por su parte Dipper y Mabel miraban todo con un aire casi indiferente, tampoco les caía mal Mike, pero tenían que admitir que su escepticismo en ese punto de su estadía en Gravity Falls era terquedad en su estado más puro.

—Yo, no…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Gallina?—continuó Robbie para al final imitar una gallina.

—¡Yo lo haré!—dijo este decidido, tomando la chaqueta de cuero de Thompson y poniéndosela a modo de abrigo grande.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por este comportamiento, realmente nadie esperaba que este hiciera nada. Pero la amenaza no solo era real, sino que el chico abrió la puerta y dejo entrar una corriente de aire frío.

—¡Wow, wow, wow!—le detuvo Wendy—Niño, era solo una broma, no tienes que demostrar nada.

—¡Debo demostrar que estas mal!—le dijo este y salió sin dejar que lo detuvieran, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

—Va a hacer que lo maten.—dijo Nate—Cool, se ganó mi respeto.

—Y el mío.—concordó Lee y ambos chocaron manos.

—Yo iré a comprobar que no hagan que lo maten.—dijo Dipper volviendo a abrir la puerta.

—Yo debería ir con ustedes.—se ofreció Wendy sintiéndose culpable de que el chico hubiera salido.

—Nah.—la detuvo Dipper—No estás bien abrigada, y hace mucho frío, además, el muy tonto solo está yendo a un par de metros por el bosque, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—le dijo Dipper tranquilizándola—Solo voy por él y le hago volver.

—No lo sé socio, está muy oscuro, y sería mejor tener un compañero perdido a dos.—le dijo finalmente Wendy.

—Sé manejarme en el bosque.—le tranquilizó Dipper caminando hacia atrás y dando media vuelta—Volveré pronto, y si no lo hago, entonces sal.—le dijo Dipper para tranquilizarla—¡Mabel el ajo está escondido en el lavavajillas!—dio un último grito antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

Mabel lanzó un grito ahogado, y Thompson un suspiro de resignación. Mientras tanto, Dipper fue hacia la dirección donde Wendy solía escuchar esos extraños sonidos a altas horas de la madrugada. Realmente él estaba interesado en descubrir lo que era, pero sabía que si se ponía a hacer una investigación, Mabel le iba a estirar los cabellos por arruinar la atmosfera.

Después de haber caminado un par de minutos encontró a Mike sin mayor problema, su cabello rojo era un color que resaltaba por encima del repetitivo blanco de la nieve, aunque los arboles comenzaban a formar figuras aterradoras, eso realmente no incomodaba a Dipper.

—Hey, ahí estabas.—dijo al ver que el chico contrario solo miraba hacia un prado iluminado apenas por un rayo de luz de luna, parecía pálido—Wendy dice que lo siente…—intentó persuadirlo, pero al notar que el contrario no le prestaba atención volteó su mirada hacia donde volteaba Mike, encontrándose con algo que le hizo que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

Dipper gritó. Su grito se perdió en el bosque. O eso parecía, hasta que:

—Ese es el grito de niña de Dipper.—dijo Mabel dejando de lado la actividad de ver como Thompson masticaba el fruto—Está en problemas.—dijo inmediatamente después de oler el aire.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Robbie después de que todos voltearan a verla—Yo no escuche nada…

—Yo lo oí perfectamente, Dipper gritó como niña, algo le paso.—aseguró Mabel acercándose a la puerta.

—Espera Mabel.—la detuvo Wendy tomándola del brazo—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, siempre que Dipper grita como niña asustada tiene un tono de voz que mis oídos pueden escuchar a segundos de distancia.

—¿No es a segundos de diferencia o kilómetros de distancia?—preguntó entonces Nate con aire corrector.

—Yo sé lo que dije.—dijo ella segura.

—Entonces no debes ir sola, te acompaño.—le dijo Wendy con una mirada decidida y abriendo la puerta, causando que Mabel sonriera—El resto, quédense aquí.—les dijo Wendy.

—Pero queremos ayudar.—replicó Tambry.

—Es mi culpa haber traído a Dipper y Mike aquí, soy yo la que debe ayudarlos.—dijo Wendy apuntándose a sí misma antes de salir.

—Entonces que se quede Mabel.—replicó Nate.

—Es su hermano, detenla, si así quieres.—le advirtió Wendy mientras ella y Mabel salían y cerraban la puerta.

Ambas salieron con decisión corriendo hacia la parte más oscura del bosque, esperando enfrentarse terribles monstruos y seres infernales. Mientras que, en la cabaña, cuatro adolescentes estaban molestos por esa salida.

—Chicos, el ajo sabe a rayos…—llegó Thompson desde la cocina, con un rostro donde el vómito estaba más que claro.

Todos voltearon a verlo con sonrisas idénticas, al menos algo iba a salir bien de todo eso. Dejando de lado la farsa se acercaron lenta y gustosamente a Thompson.

—Chicos, ¿Está todo bien?—dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa asustada.

Sus miradas y sonrisas carecían de significado para Thompson, debido a que este no estaba acostumbrado a estas, solo lograban ponerlo incómodo.

—Oigan, ¿Esto es por lo de la chaqueta de cuero? No creí que lo fuera a hacer…—dijo Thompson chocando contra la pared de la cocina y viendo como Robbie llevaba una mano a su bolsillo—¿Chicos?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Solo fue cosa de segundos, ni siquiera hubo un forcejeo. En menos de un minuto, el rostro de Thompson había pasado de uno de terror, a un rostro tan feliz como el de Robbie, Lee, Nate o Tambry. Una sonrisa sin mucha vida.

Pero para ese momento Mabel y Wendy ya estaban lejos de todos ellos, gritando por el bosque los nombres de "Dipper" y "Mike", más el primero que el segundo. Ambas continuaron andando un buen rato. Se preguntaron si seguir en línea recta era buena idea, pero después de un rato encontraron un claro rastro de pasos por la nieve, debían ser ambos. Y siguieron esos rastros.

Estos les llevaron a un claro del bosque donde había un pajar acumulado en forma de nido gigante. El suelo de este pequeño lado del bosque estaba lleno de nieve y algunos empaques de basura sobresalían por todos lados.

—Esto se me hace extrañamente familiar…—dijo Mabel.

—¡Nos encontró!—escucharon el grito aterrado de Mike antes de que fuera derribado y obligado a guardar silencio.

Mabel y Wendy intercambiaron miradas acercándose cada vez más al bote de basura lleno de un líquido blanco, donde ambos chicos estaban escondidos y miraron a las dos con alivio.

—Oh, Mabel, eres tu.—dijo Dipper aliviado—Por un momento pensé que era ese monstruo de nuevo…

—¿Ese monstruo?—se preocupó Wendy por su forma de hablar.

—El Chupatacos…—dijo Mike—Estamos en su guarida…

—Pero, ¿No ha muerto?—les dijo Mabel rascándose la cabeza confundida.

Ambos se miraron y sonrojaron por su tontería recién cometida y levantaron. Dipper le dio un abrazo a Mabel por salir en su búsqueda, ya que este se había cegado por haber vuelto a aquel lugar.

—¿Chupa qué?

—Tacos.—terminó Dipper y le explicó de manera resumida la pequeña aventura que tuvieron su primer día en el pueblo—Lo que habrás escuchado debió haber sido esa cosa.—explicó Dipper ahora los sonidos por parte de Wendy.

—Ya veo, ya se me hacía todo demasiado silencioso.—explicó Wendy para suspirar decepcionada luego—Ah, soy una tonta.—se golpeó la cabeza y tapó los ojos.

—¿Qué?—se acercaron los tres.

Wendy suspiró un momento antes de liberarse:

—Solo tomó decisiones estúpidas desde que paso el verano, primero voy y les cuento lo grandioso que sería volar el gimnasio de la escuela, dos semanas después logró robar un par de wiskis del varonil Dan y hacer que ellos beban y "nos volvimos grandiosos", por mi culpa mandaron a Robbie lejos y nos separaron para que no nos viéramos entre clases.—dijo ella—Pero está bien, debí aceptar las consecuencias, debí madurar, y mírenme…—se rasgó la tela del pantalón ajustado—Vestida como prostituta, llorando y queriendo volver a ser rebelde y…—se detuvo porque estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima, y ella nunca lo había hecho más que para las ocasiones más tristes—Y solo arruine todo…

—No has arruinado nada.—intentó animarla Mabel, pero fracasó.

—¡Debí darme cuenta que Robbie había crecido!—dijo Wendy abrazándose a sí misma y mirando el suelo enojada, pateándolo de vez en cuando, queriendo pensar que era su rostro—¡Por supuesto que lo haría en una escuela donde te enseñan a comportarte! ¡Por supuesto que la mama de Thompson se negaría a dejar salir a su hijo con alguien como yo! ¡Por supuesto que traerlos a una choza abandonada para pasar una noche sería una mala idea! ¡¿Qué sigue?!—se detuvo porque respiraba demasiado entre cortadamente—Le mentí a los señores Pines, les mentí a mis amigos, les mentí a ustedes, le mentí a mi familia, me miento a mí misma cada mañana…Siempre las mismas decisiones bobas…Desde ese día…

—Wendy, no sabíamos que…—intentó ahora Dipper, consiguiendo el mismo éxito que Mabel.

—Yo debería disculparme.—dijo ella—Ustedes no merecían pasar la noche en una fea choza solo porque sea cool…Tal vez Robbie tenía razón, debo aprender a madurar...—dijo ella tomando su cabello verde y arrancándolo de un jalón, causando que los niños se sobresaltaran hacia atrás—Tranquilos, era pegado con esta liga.—se las mostró.

Los tres se quedaron solamente mirándola sin saber bien que decir, porque aquella no era su lucha, debían apoyarla, pero ¿Qué debían decir de algo que apenas y conocían las circunstancias? Ninguno creía que Wendy fuera inmadura, pero no encontraban una manera de decírselo sin hacer saltar aspectos malos.

—¿Volvemos a la cabaña? Hace frío.—dijo Mike—Y…Demostraste tu punto.—le dio unas palmadas a Wendy—Había efectivamente un monstruo, que acá mi amigo se encargó de exterminar.

—Oye.—se quejó Dipper por esa última palabra.

—Exterminador, exterminador.—le molesto Mabel para calmar un poco el ambiente y logrando que Wendy sonriera y se le uniera—Exterminador.—ahora eran los tres repitiendo en coro.

—Ni siquiera fui yo, fue Ford…—se quejó en voz baja Dipper mirando avergonzado al suelo a la vez que el resto reía.

Una vez que todos se calmaron pudieron reanudar su marcha a la cabaña abandonada; las chicas llevaban la chaqueta de Thompson y Mike y Dipper andaban detrás de ellas. Por fin podían respirar con tranquilidad el aire nocturno del bosque, de repente esas extrañas figuras aterradoras de los arboles no eran más que simples arboles torcidos o en ángulos extraordinarios e imaginativos.

La cabaña estaba a tan solo unos metros, Dipper se les adelantó para abrir la puerta a las damas, una vez lo hizo fue arrastrado por varios conjuntos de manos al interior de la cabaña por la fuerza.

—¡Dipper!—gritó Mabel abriendo los ojos de par en par y escuchando un golpe de piel chocando contra piel—¡Lo están matando!

—Debe ser solo una broma.—dijo Wendy tranquilizando a Mabel—Chicos, no es nada divertida.

—Oh, nos pillaste.—comenzó a reír Lee a la vez que él y Nate salían con sonrisas idénticas.

—Sí, creo que nos pasamos un poco de la raya.—admitió Tambry saliendo con Thompson y riendo ambos de igual manera.

—Lo sentimos Wendy.—dijeron al mismo tiempo Dipper y Robbie con una sonrisa que era más digna de Mabel.

Los seis tenían sonrisas idénticas de hecho, sonrisas que aterraron por el ambiente nocturno a los otros tres integrantes del grupo que restaban de tenerlas. Mabel estaba comenzando a odiar esa forma de acomodar su rostro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Note una cosa… ¡¿Dónde ha estado el protagonismo de Mabel?! Siempre se roba la escena Dipper, y no lo culpo, es mi personaje favorito después de todo, pero siento que este fic se ha hecho el inocente con Mabel, y no porque me caiga mal, pero bueno, un par de capítulos con ella al mando de la situación debe poner las cosas interesantes.**

 **Tal parece que Dippy feliz puede volverse realidad (¿) O tal vez algo más este ocurriendo. Sé que esto inicio como relleno (lo siento), pero necesitaba toda la construcción de los personajes para este momento de Wendy y la madurez.**

 **Pero basta de platicas, y hora de reposar hasta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	25. La noche de los chicos buenos I

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 25 La noche de los chicos buenos—Parte I**

Mabel, Mike y Wendy daban pasos hacia atrás tanto por estar desconcertados, como para alejarse lo más posible de aquellas sonrisas oscuras. Mabel nunca había visto una sonrisa tan pura desde que conoció a Pato, pero una cosa era uno de sus días más felices de su vida, o que Robbie sonriera por el adiestramiento en la escuela, pero que Dipper tuviera esa misma sonrisa idéntica era simplemente imposible de creer para Mabel.

—Hehe, buena broma.—dijo finalmente Wendy sonriendo, pero con una gota de sudor que la delataba.

—Sí, jaja, casi caí.—dijo finalmente Dipper sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa y dando grandes pasos—Bueno, vamos adentro, que esta frío.—y le tendió su mano a su hermana.

Mabel sonreía igual de falso que Wendy, en el fondo estaba aterrada y podía sentir al resto de adolescentes acercándose a su posición. Atrás de ella se encontraban los otros dos que parecía que seguían sanos. Pero algo era seguro, ella no entraría a esa casa con esas sonrisas, ese no era su hermano. De todas maneras, permaneció con la sonrisa falsa, a la vez que miraba a Wendy:

—¡Corran!—y salió corriendo de vuelta al oscuro bosque junto a Mike y Wendy antes de que Dipper pudiera reaccionar e intentara atraparla fracasando.

—Persigámoslos.—dijo Robbie causando que el resto saliera corriendo detrás de ellos.

Mabel iba de segunda, ya que Wendy la superaba en cuanto habilidades físicas refiere, Wendy que conocía los bosques la tomaba de la mano a ella, y esta a su vez la tomaba al chico. Los tres iban de un lado al otro en el bosque, rompiendo algunas ramas que formaban extrañas sombras en su paso apresurado. No se detenían para pensar la dirección, o tomar aire. El diafragma de Mabel corría y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, pero el escuchar pasos detrás suya solo le hizo acelerar el paso, dañándose aún más su interior.

Pasaron más de diez agonizantes minutos corriendo de uno a otro lado, hasta que finalmente Wendy se detuvo frente a un árbol y sin decir palabra alguna tomó a Mike y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Este se sujeto de una rama. Luego Wendy tomó a Mabel y esta fue ayudada a subir gracias a Mike. Cuando ambos iban a ayudarle a la chica esta dio media vuelta y pareció volver de donde venían.

—Esta loca…—dijo Mike creyendo que los había escondido para pelear por su cuenta, pero momentos después Wendy se acercó corriendo al árbol, en línea recta y sin signos de saltar. Antes de chocar Wendy puso una de sus botas en el árbol y luego la siguiente, dando un paso acelerado en la superficie vertical, luego un segundo paso, y cuando llegó al tercero se impulsó rápidamente para terminar colgando de la misma rama donde habían estado Mabel y Mike.

—Wow, eso se le llama subir con estilo.—dijo Mabel sonriendo, pero Wendy le puso una mano en la boca.

A los pocos instantes se acercaron el resto de adolescentes, los cuales parecían seguir el rastro. Wendy silenciosamente los acercó a una parte con tantas hojas como para no ser vistos, pero por el suéter rosa tan notorio de Mabel la tuvo que cubrir por completo con su cuerpo.

—Aquí acaba el rastro.—dijo Nate seriamente, pero con esa sonrisa que arriba en el árbol scomenzaban a detestar.

—Oh bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, nada como un fracaso para aprender de los errores.—dijo Thompson moviendo sus brazos como Mabel lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Yo.

Pareció que Nate suspiró frustrado antes de que la parte trasera de su cuello comenzara a brillar de un color rojo y entonces comenzó a reír.

—Tienes razón amigo.—dijo parando de reír—Bueno, a menos que mágicamente Wendy haya enseñado a Mabel y ese niño a trepar arboles encontraron una manera de desaparecer.—dijo Nate—Esto no le gustara a Robbie.

—Da igual, nada vamos a hacer aquí, mejor vamos a la cabaña del misterio.—dijo Thompson causando que arriba en el árbol todos mirarán con más detenimiento—Dipper, Robbie, Tambry y Lee no podrán cargarla solos.

—Viejo, tu sabes que convertirán al resto.—dijo finalmente Nate—Pero sí, en vista de nuestro fracaso, hay que hacerlo.—dijo finalmente Nate—Solo tenemos todo el día de mañana para preparar el ritual.

—Ella estará tan orgullosa de nosotros.—dijo finalmente Thompson con alegría—¿Crees que me mate a mi primero?

—Oye, siempre quieres lo mejor para ti.—dijo finalmente Nate empujándolo amistosamente—Vamos.—y ambos se alejaron.

Cabe decir que arriba en el árbol Mabel y Wendy se encontraban horrorizadas por esas palabras. Thompson deseando que lo mataran, un ataque a la cabaña del misterio, un ritual, y parecía que buscaban a una chica. ¿Abuelita? No, no ocuparían tanta fuerza. La única que se les ocurría a ambas era:

—¿Melody?—dijeron al unísono.

—¿Qué tiene ella?—preguntó Mike preocupado por su medio hermana.

—¿Qué no escuchaste?—preguntó Mabel—¡Van a cargar a tu hermana!

—¿Para qué?

—Un ritual o algo así, yo no sé…Ah cielos, Dipper sabría que decir.—dijo ella mirando el suelo con cierta tristeza.

—Tranquila chica, los ayudaremos.—dijo Wendy animando a Mabel y luego miró a Mike—Mira, parece que van a usar a tu hermana para un ritual, y luego harán que ella mate o algo así entendí.—dijo finalmente Wendy—Eso o a la abuelita de Soos…—dijo finalmente.

—Primero que nada, media hermana.—dijo Mike levantando un dedo y con los ojos cerrados—Segundo, ¡¿QUÉ?!—dijo ahora sobresaltado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par—¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡¿Cómo los detendremos?!—dijo agitando a Wendy de los hombros.

—Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.—dijo ella.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿Verdad?—dijo él soltándola y llevando ambos manos a la cabeza.

—Ni la más remota.—contestó Wendy aún tranquila—Pero estoy tranquila, y tengo mis puños, ¿Hay acaso mejor plan?

—Y yo mi gancho.—dijo Mabel sacando de su suéter su arma y disparándola arriba—Nunca salgas de casa sin lo esencial.—detrás de ella cayó el gancho que no se terminó aferrando a nada.

—Estamos fritos.—dijo Mike.

—Oh vamos, mira el lado positivo.—dijo Mabel recogiendo con el botón el gancho y volviendo a dispararlo—Estamos fritos juntos.—y esta vez el gancho si dio contra una rama—El expreso Mabel bajando.

—Eso no hace nada mejor…—se tomó directamente del arma.

—No, pero es algo.—dijo finalmente Wendy sujetando a Mabel de la cintura.

Los tres bajaron con el gancho de manera segura y una vez llegaron a tierra Mabel desestanco el gancho. Wendy miró la posición de la luna y les señaló el camino más corto para llegar donde estaba la Cabaña del Misterio, su posicionamiento por los bosques era bastante avanzado, ya que mientras ella no perdía el rastro, Mabel solía confundirse y decir que pasaban por la misma zona varias veces.

—Mabel, mira el suelo.—le dijo Wendy la cuarta vez que Mabel dijo esto—No hay huellas, no hemos pasado por aquí.

Finalmente se encontraron con la carretera principal de Gravity Falls, y pudieron reconocer a la distancia una camioneta estacionada. Wendy tomó las llaves de su vehículo y los tres subieron rápidamente en este en la parte delantera, teniendo que compartir asiento Mabel y Mike.

—¡A toda marcha!—dijo Mabel saltando para apresurar a la conductora a la vez que sacaba de su suéter un mix de canciones de acción de los ochenta—Solo lo esencial.—dijo sonriendo antes de ponerlo.

Wendy no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente accionó la camioneta al ritmo de la música, girando con maestría las esquinas resbalosas y mostrando que cuarenta kilómetros por hora podía ser una velocidad conducible en el pueblo nevado, siempre y cuando tuvieran a una experta en el volante. No le costó mayor trabajo ingresar por las distintas calles, dejando una estala de humo por el esfuerzo del motor detrás. Para antes de lo que pudieran haber querido llegó a cien metros de la Cabaña del Misterio, estacionando la camioneta escondida en el bosque.

—No podemos dejar que nos vean.—dijo ella.

—Es improbable que hayan llegado tan rápido si nosotros tomamos la camioneta.—dijo Mike—Deberíamos entrar y prevenirlos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas.

—¿Tú? ¿Sugiriendo una idea?—dijo finalmente Mabel—Ohww, finalmente estas entendiendo como va esto.—lo tomó de la mejilla como si acabara de tomar a un niño que le costó aprender que "2+2 era pez".

Salieron corriendo por el campo hasta la Cabaña del Misterio, miraron por la ventana de la cocina para verificar que dentro no estuvieran convertidos, pero como no encontraron a nadie, siendo ya las tres de la mañana, decidieron que debían entrar, pero todo estaba cerrado.

—Ah, es imposible forzarla, es un sistema de seguridad electrónico.—dijo Wendy mirando la cerradura.

De repente escucharon el sonido de un animal, uno muy conocido, detrás de ellos.

—Gompers.—se acercó Mabel a la cabra que habitaba la casa por temporadas y la abrazo—Amiga, no te había visto en mucho tiempo, Pato te extraña en California.—dijo acariciando la cabra, que a su vez comenzó a comerse el sueter de Mabel.

—Tengo una idea.—dijo Wendy sonriendo de medio lado y tomando a la cabra, poniéndola de espaldas a la ventana de la cocina—Perdóname Gompers, pero es por una buena causa.—dijo Wendy pellizcando al animal en su retaguardia y provocando que rompiera el vidrio—Buena cabra, ahora entra.—dejo que la cabra entrara y está aún enloquecida por el golpe salió disparada hacia la sala preparada para embestir—Adentro.—ordenó al resto ayudándoles a pasar para que no se cortaran.

Una vez Mabel y Mike entraron Wendy de un salto cruzó la ventana, teniendo apenas pequeños rasguños, y los tres se ocultaron gracias al mantel que cubría toda la mesa, esperando que los habitantes dieran señales sobre si eran zombis felices o seres humanos totalmente normales.

—¡Un ladrón!—gritó de primeras la voz de abuelita a la vez que la luz se encendió comenzó a luchar en contra del terrible ladrón con gran fuerza que no era digna de una anciana.

—Abuelita, ¡Aléjate puede ser radioactivo!—dijo Soos preocupado por su abuela.

—Yo creo que deberíamos llamar al hospital por el ladrón.—mencionó Melody que aparentemente fue la siguiente en llegar desde arriba de las escaleras—O la veterinaria…—dijo al darse cuenta que era una cabra.

—¡¿Por qué tanto ruido?!—se abrió una puerta, que Mabel supo era del sótano y de esta salió la voz de su tío Stan—Oh, es solo Gompers.

—¿Ya lo vez delincuente? ¡Sabemos tu nombre! ¡Deja de resistirte!

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue a la abuelita de Soos siendo apartada violentamente de la cabra y que esta volviera a balar y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Nos hacen subir del sótano solo para esto?—preguntó tío Ford enojándose—Ahh, es solo esa cabra, Stan, no tenemos tiempo para esto.—dijo dando varios pasos, probablemente de vuelta al sótano—Stan, te necesito aquí abajo.

—Sí, bueno, Soos resuelve el problema.—dijo tío Stan bostezando y dando media vuelta.

—En un segundo señor Pines.—pero aparentemente fue detenido.

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?—escucharon la normalmente dulce voz de Melody autoritaria.

—¿Qué? Ah…Son las tres y media de la mañana, ¿De qué se trata este juego?—preguntó tío Stan.

—Señor Pines, con todo respeto, Soos lo respeta, y mucho.—dijo Melody dando pasos por las escaleras hasta bajar—Pero usted tiene que aprender también a respetarlo.—no se les dificultó imaginar a Melody con los brazos cruzados en frente de tío Stan.

—Yo lo respeto niña.—dijo finalmente tío Stan.

—¿Y entonces porqué nunca le he oído que diga un gracias a Soos, o al menos un por favor?—dijo Melody levantando un poco la voz.

—Tengo una manera diferente del respeto común.—dijo finalmente tío Stan.

—Oh Melody, tranquila el señor Pines sabe lo que…

—Soos, déjamelo a mi.—escucharon unas palmadas—Señor Pines, solo le estoy pidiendo un poco de respeto por Soos.—dijo finalmente Melody con un tono de no reproche.

—A mí nadie me dice como…

—¡STANLEY!—se escuchó desde un amplificador la voz de tío Ford, probablemente en el sótano.

—Oh, olvídalo no tengo tiempo para esto, pero está bien, respirare a Soos.—dijo dando un bostezo y cerrando la puerta.

—Respetar…—escucharon a Melody molesta después de que la puerta fuera cerrada, probablemente frente a ella.

—Oh niña, verdaderamente mi nieto no pudo haber escogido a alguien mejor.—se acercó abuelita—Aunque te advierto, no deberías preocuparte de Stanley, ya podremos hablar de esto con tranquilidad otro día, preferiblemente sin los niños.—dijo aquello último lastimando un poco a Mabel—Además, ahora tenemos un problema más importante, debemos encontrar a ese pilluelo, dijo algo de mi madre que no le perdonare.

—Abuelita, es una cabra.—dijo Melody antes de reír—Y sí, tiene razón, no hay que enojarnos esta noche.

Comenzó la chica a entender que toda esa realidad semi perfecta a la que había vuelto se derrumbaba lentamente, sus tíos cada vez estaban más encerrados en el sótano en lugar de salir, Dipper se obsesionaba con su propio diario, el otro chico con quien compartía habitación odiaba a Pato y unos zombis bien portados habían convertido a su hermano en zombi. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, esa pelea entre tío Stan y Melody le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas "¿Había más problemas que no le habían contado _preferiblemente_ a ella y Dipper?, ¿Qué tan perfecta estaba resultando su vuelta a Gravity Falls?

A pesar de todo en su interior, Mabel sonrió.

—Oh no, nos traiciono, es uno de ellos.—dijo Mike aterrado—¡Llévate a ella primero, soy muy joven para ser un zombi tan feliz!—dijo señalando a Wendy.

—No tontuelo, eso significa que no son zombis.—dijo Mabel.

—¡Y los convertirás!

Ambas lo miraron con decepción antes de salir de debajo de la mesa y dirigirse a la sala. Este las siguió, pero desconfiando.

—¿Mabel? ¿Wendy? ¿Mike?—el primero en verlos fue Soos que se sorprendió en verlos—Pensamos que estaban en una pijamada con Wendy.—dijo Soos confundido—Ohhw, pero no pudieron pasar una noche sin su amigo Soos, que amables de su parte.—dijo acercándose para abrazarlos—¿Y donde esta Dipper?

Mientras tanto abuelita y Melody se acercaron mirando con detenimiento sus rostros sucios y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—¿Qué paso?—preguntó abuelita dedicándoles una nueva mirada a Mabel.

—Zombis adolescentes bien portados.—resumió Mabel—No sé qué hacen, pero convirtieron al resto en adolescentes sonrientes, pero no son sonrisas lindas, son falsas y tienen a Dipper, y creo que orine mis pantalones corriendo por el bosque.—grito para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Un momento, te subiste a la camioneta.—dijo Wendy mirándola mal por esa última declaración

—¿Qué?—preguntaron en cambio los tres adultos sin entender.

Tardaron poco tiempo en explicarles todo lo que sabían, lo cual no era nada, lo poco que sabían es que lo que los controlaba estaba en la parte trasera de su cuello y que los infectados sonreían.

—¿Nos mintieron y fueron al bosque en lugar de la casa de Wendy?—dijo Soos sintiéndose triste.

—Fue mi culpa Soos, ni Dipper, ni Mabel tenían nada que ver.—dijo finalmente Wendy.

—Ajam.

—Ni ese chico.

—Mike, no es tan difícil de recordar.—dijo este molesto.

—Como sea, dijeron algo sobre venir a la cabaña del misterio.—aclaró Wendy—Y secuestrar a una fémina.—termino diciendo Wendy.

—¿Por qué siempre se llevan el helado primero?—dijo Soos corriendo a la nevera y tragándose el helado de un solo bocado—¡Ah cerebro congelado!—se llevó ambos manos a la cabeza.

—Fémina Soos, ósea una chica.—le dijo su abuelita dándole unas palmaditas—Si ustedes estaban fuera me imagino que tiene que ser a mi o mi nuera.

—Exactamundo.—dijo Mabel señalándola con un pulgar arriba—Solo me pregunto, ¿A quién de ustedes dos y por qué?

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué había nieve en invierno?—preguntó Mike.

—No importa eso ahora.—lo detuvo Melody—¿Deberíamos decirle a tus tíos?

—No, ellos están encerrados en el sótano, y ellos las quieren a ustedes.—dijo Mabel—Además pueden convertir a todos, por lo cual, yo no dejaría que convirtieran a Ford, de por si en este momento deben tener el genio de Dipper…—se detuvo antes de suspirar—Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no, estamos preparados y tenemos un disco de montaje de preparación ochentero.—dijo sacando otro disco debajo de su suéter.

—¿Solo lo esencial? —ironizó Mike.

—Nunca sabes cuándo te puede ser útil.—dijo Mabel poniéndolo en el reproductor de vídeo—Todos saben el plan, primero que no entren a la cabaña, segundo que no toquen a Melody o abuelita, y por último debo ir a cambiar mis pantalones, vuelvo en un instante.—dijo comenzando a caminar escaleras arribas.

Mabel llegó a su habitación y en esta se encontró en su cama a Pato durmiendo plácidamente con las patas arribas y roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Ella rápidamente cambio su pantalón y usó uno cómodo, estaba lista para afrontar lo que sucediera, incluso si aquello incluía a su hermano. Y estaba segura que aquella noche apenas había iniciado la parte más complicada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Sinceramente, lo corte por lo sano, no es que me disguste escribir de GF, pero no me siento listo para subir capítulos de 6000 palabras, me agotan ya de por si los de 3000 (y no porque no me guste, sino porque me esfuerzo bastante escribiendo para que haya algo de calidad, aunque sea minima). Lamento la tardanza, como siempre :,( El lado bueno es que ya dentro de poco podre dedicarme casi con exclusividad a esta y otra historia del fandom de SVFOE.**

 **¿Sospechas de qué querrán los adolescentes? Oh, ¿Qué sería yo sin darles pistas? Aquí vienen: La trama pincipal se esta revelando, jeje, los que descubran a quien secuestraran en el siguiente capítulo (último de este arco argumental) les diré un super spoiler, o super pista para lo que viene dentro de poco. Se preguntaran: ¿Estamos entonces llegando al clímax? JAJAJA, oh por favor, si apenas llegaremos al primer tercio para el capítulo 30 o 33 (¿?)**

 **Es enserio.**

 **En fin, nos vemos el siguiente cap, gracias por leer :3**


	26. La noche de los chicos buenos II

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 26 La noche de los chicos buenos II**

—¿Internado para Adolescentes Problemáticos?—contestó una voz cansada al teléfono—Educamos a su hijo para que no se meta en problemas…—y continuaba hablando la mujer por el altavoz todos los reconocimientos del lugar.

—¿Tienen servicio de teléfono a esta hora?—preguntó Mabel sin entender.

—Sí, porque a veces algunos padres tomaban la decisión desde la estación de policía, y para evitar que los chicos pasaran la noche en la cárcel se decidió que tendrían servicio de veinticuatro horas.—dijo Wendy bufando molesta—Se llevaron a Robbie como a eso de la una de la madrugada…—se detuvo y paso el teléfono a Melody—Eres adulta, te escucharan.

Melody se puso nerviosa y comenzó a toser un poco, cosa que llamó la atención de la mujer al teléfono:

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle en nombre del Internado?—preguntó amablemente la mujer, al parecer alegre de que la llamada no fuera una broma.

—Sí…Yo hablaba para preguntar por mi sobrino…—dijo Melody lo primero que se le ocurrió, Wendy le mostró un pulgar arriba y luego en el oído contrario le susurro el nombre de Robbie.

—¿Su sobrino?

—Sí, mi sobrino Robbie Stacey Valentino.—dijo ella evitando lanzar una risotada por la parte de "Stacey"—Acaba de entrar a su institución hace un par de meses.

—¿Valentino?—repitió el nombre la empleada a la vez que tecleaba—…Así que…Valentino…—dijo extrañada y tecleando a toda velocidad, a la vez que leí algo que parecía interesarla.

—Sí, mi sobrino, ha estado allá los últimos me…

—Señorita, lamento informarle que el chico en cuestión del que usted me está hablando nunca ingreso a nuestro internado formalmente.—dijo la mujer—Sus padres hablaron para decir que no podían pagar las cuentas apenas al día siguiente de su ingreso, y se fueron con una multa por mal uso del servicio y el chico.—dijo ella leyendo el historial—Pero claro, eso usted lo sabe porque es la hermana de uno de ellos…

—¿Qué?—ella se vio sorprendida—¿Está segura?—preguntó ya totalmente nerviosa.

—Ah,—hubo un largo suspiro— niña, este teléfono es para asuntos oficiales, por favor no lo utilices para llamadas telefónicas de broma, o podrías terminar aquí.—dijo la mujer colgando finalmente la línea.

Hubo un silencio en la cabaña del misterio que no pudo ser resuelto tan fácilmente.

Ellos creían que en el internado iban a sacar una de dos conclusiones, o que en el internado habían logrado un método de control mental y entonces se harían los inocentes al teléfono, o que lo sucedido a la actitud de Robbie se diera en su camino de vuelta…La respuesta era mucho peor, Robbie nunca estuvo en el internado. La sala callada y petrificada dejaba florecer la confusión en la mente de todos, silencio que Mabel tuvo que romper:

—¿A qué se refería con que los padres de Robbie fueron por él?

—Sus padres me acaban de decir ayer a los ojos que él estaba en el internado…—dijo Wendy molesta.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando, esta claro que no nos la dejara fácil.—tuvo que admitir Wendy.

—Pero nosotros tampoco se la dejaremos fácil.—dijo finalmente Mike—No me gustaría verme sonriendo así de bobo…—explicó cuando notó que todos lo miraban extraño por estar animado.

—Sí, yo opino igual, si ellos creen que venir será tan simple como abrir la puerta, entonces tendremos que darles una lección.—dijo Melody al grupo.

—Sin lastimarlos.—les recordó Mabel.

—No los lastimaremos Mabel.—aseguro Wendy sonriendo de medio lado—Mucho.

—¿Están todos seguros que no deberíamos decirle a los señores Pines?—preguntó Soos.

—Nosotros podemos resolverlo Soos.—le dijo Melody tomándolo del brazo y robándole un rápido beso que lo distrajo.

—Yo…Sí… ¿Eh?—se encontraba Soos sonrojado.

—¡Que inicie la defensa de la barricada! ¡Viva la Resistance!—dijo Mabel comenzando a destrozar varios muebles y estrellarlos contra las puertas a la vez que la chica lanzaba gritos de guerra y todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

—O podríamos poner seguro…—sugirió Mike acercándose a una puerta y girando el pestillo.

—Eso también podría funcionar…—dijo Mabel rascándose el mentón y entrecerrando los ojos, dubitativa sobre aquella solución, al final alzó sus hombros, aceptando la idea.

Por sus ánimos, Mabel Pines era la encargada de proteger la Cabaña del Misterio, líder del resto de los presentes, exceptuando a sus tíos que dormían en el sótano. El ambiente era tenso y las luces apagadas no servían en lo absoluto el transporte por el hogar, en especial con Soos constantemente derrumbando los muebles.

Las defensas habían trascendido a nuevos niveles, desde Wendy en el tejado con unos visores, Abuelita en la cocina utilizando una sartén en cada mano y montaba a Gompers, Mike y Melody en el segundo piso utilizando escobas como armas, y Mabel con Pato se encargaban del primer piso con el gancho de Mabel, finalmente Soos hacia frente con su llave inglesa en el sótano.

Todo estaba tan bien cerrado que era imposible que les llegasen por cualquier lado sin hacer cuando mínimo un escándalo o haber forzado varias cerraduras desde dentro, cosa imposible. O romper los vidrios de una ventana.

El silencio coronaba el bosque, y la oscuridad gobernaba el exterior e interior pues ninguna sola luz era permitida en la Cabaña hasta que se diera la señal de alarma, la cual era Wendy encendiendo el cartel de "cerrato" lo cual los invasores no deberían notar como sospechoso.

No fue sino hasta que faltaba una hora antes de amanecer cuando el cartel fue encendido y la cabaña entera se iluminó del rojo neón. No hubo tiempo de respuesta, pues al instante la puerta de la cocina intentó ser abierta, pero el seguro puesto previamente le impidió serlo.

Ahora el enemigo sabía que le esperaban, o por lo menos buscarían otra manera de entrar. No tardó ni un minuto antes de que la puerta delantera fuera abierta, pero esta también se encontraba cerrada. Finalmente la cerradura pareció que comenzaba a intentar ser abierta por la fuerza. Como era Mabel la más cercana ella se escondió detrás de un sillón.

La puerta parecía estar siendo forzada con tal sublimidad que el sonido era apenas perceptible para Mabel, por lo que quien estuviera haciéndolo debía tener experiencia. Mabel tomó su pistola y apuntó por encima del sillón, solo dejando visible la parte superior de su cuerpo. Tenía un ojo cerrado y un dedo en el gatillo a la vez que comenzaba a juguetear con su otra mano libre, fingiendo que estaba preparando un francotirador en lo que la puerta seguía sonando.

Pato a su lado parecía mirarla de medio lado, como sin entender por qué Mabel se encontraba así, pero rápidamente se aburrió y comenzó a caminar por la sala libremente.

La puerta fue abierta finalmente. Pero detrás de esta no se encontraba más que una sombra pequeña, la cual Mabel reconoció como la silueta de su hermano, pero aquella vez consumido en la total oscuridad, nunca había visto a Dipper así, incluso cuando lo había controlado Bill había algo de su hermano dentro, aquello…Parecía un cascarón de Dipper.

Su "hermano" entró en el lugar y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones de la sala, ella se agachó y oculto de la vista del susodicho, mirando su avanzada solamente con la silueta de sus pies debajo del sofá.

Tuvo Mabel que contener el aliento cuando Pato entró de vuelta a la habitación, al ver a Dipper se le trató de acercarse como para recibirlo, pero a medida que avanzaba su paso se aminoraba, hasta que las patitas de Pato desde debañjo del sofá solo se vieron que se detuvieron a casi un metro de los pies de Dipper.

—Hola Pato.—esa voz tan amable y atenta, y a la vez tan vacía.

El cerdito salió disparado dando media vuelta y corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de Dipper. Aparentemente Dipper se quedó en su posición para tomar a Pato durante un par de segundos antes de también dar media vuelta y decir en voz baja:

—Es seguro…

Desde la puerta, entraron varios adolescentes, todos ya habían abandonado sus "ropas rebeldes" y ahora vestían sin excepción camisa de botones y jeans, excepto Tambry que usaba una falda hasta los tobillos y una colita de caballo, no se había quitado el tinte del cabello, pero Mabel estaba segura que al día siguiente lo haría. Al ver aquella escena a Mabel solo le dieron ganas de atarlos a los cuatros con la cuerda de su arma.

—Vamos por ella.—dijo Dipper guiándolos hacia las escaleras—Esta en el s…

Y sin más Mabel interrumpió la orden de Dipper, gritando "Alto ahí" y apuntando a todos con el arma desde el otro lado del sofá. Todos voltearon a verla asustados, no esperando que Mabel los estuviera esperando. Pero esos rostros fueron perdidos en nuevas sonrisas renovadas que volvieron a dejar a Mabel seca de palabras.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!—dijo desesperada y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

Su visión comenzaba a humedecerse gracias a esto, y ella comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sabía que si la alcanzaban entonces se uniría a ellos, incluso sin oponer la más mínima de las resistencias. Solo podía pensar en que quería que Dipper volviera a actuar como su hermano, la liderada y resolvieran juntos esa situación, que ambos finalizando se arroparan y durmieran felices, como siempre pasaba.

Pero Dipper no iba a actuar normal, ni ayudarla.

Estaba sola.

—Por favor…—fue un suspiro que lanzó antes de que los cinco adolescentes saltaran hacia donde ella estaba.

Mabel lanzó un grito, y acciono el arma, enterrando el gancho en el techo y elevándose antes de que ninguno de esos zombies la alcanzaran. Todos estos estrellaron sus cabezas mutuamente y cayeron encima del lugar donde hace tan solo un par de segundos Mabel se encontraba.

La chica se permitió suspirar aliviada y se estiró para sujetarse de un ventilador colgante, una vez estaba firmemente sujeta fue cuando soltó el botón de agarre de su gancho y ella salió impulsada por las astas del ventilador comenzando a girar.

Los zombies adolescentes se sobaron sus cabezas antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con una Mabel sostenida apenas por un viejo ventilador y girando en el aire sin alguna ruta de escape posible.

Primero se acercó Thompson para tomarla de los pies y directamente terminar con aquello, pero Mabel no se iba rendir tan fácilmente, y le dio lucha dándole una patada en el rostro al adolescente, aprovechando del impulso alcanzado por el ventilador. El chico salió lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la patada de Mabel y quedó recostado en el suelo, adolorido en la cabeza.

Lee y Nate no perdieron el tiempo y fueron los siguientes en acercarse a Mabel, esquivando por centímetros su patada, cosa que Nate no esquivo, siendo lanzado hacia la mesa directamente. Lee trato de sujetarla con ambas manos, pero Mabel soltó el aspa en donde estaba y cayó encima de Lee, aplastando al chico de por medio.

Una vez en el suelo Mabel no se dio tiempo para descansos y antes de juzgar la situación rodó en el suelo y se detuvo solo cuando un pie la detuvo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Soos y Melody, ambos con sus armas, el hombre le ofrecía la mano.

—Ven conmigo si quieres vivir.—le dijo Soos tomándola y levantándola de un solo empujón.

Mabel le sonrió a Soos, permitiendo que el contrario tambien le intercambiara una sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudiera agradecer Melody se adelantó y con su escoba impidió que Tambry se lanzara encima de ambos. Soos viendo que su prometida entraba en acción tomó su llave inglesa y busco la amenaza más cercana… Cuando la encontró se arrepintió.

—Dipper, amigo, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que estoy seguro que ambos nos arrepentiremos después.

Dipper con esa sonrisa se acercó corriendo hacia Soos, pero este agito de uno a otro lado la llave inglesa, y si bien Dipper quería atacarlo a como diera lugar, no era idiota, y se detuvo a centímetros del golpe.

Mabel veía aquello con la boca abierta, y sin estar segura a quien era correcto apoyar, escuchó por las escaleras como alguien las bajaba a toda velocidad, siendo que Wendy saltó los tres últimos escalones y al saltar la alfombra se movió un poco, pero ella se deslizó junto a la alfombra y miró directamente a los adolescentes, no tenía arma, pero alguna, pero entró directamente a la pelea con ambos puños, deteniendo a un Robbie que pensaba ayudar a su novia. Un par de segundos después Mabel creyó escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Mike, para luego escuchar un sonido estrepitoso, y finalmente a un Mike rodando escaleras abajo. Al llegar se dio un golpe en el brazo, causando que soltara la escoba y esta saliera volando en dirección al resto.

Mabel esquivó el golpe de la escoba, la cual cruzó media sala, distrayendo a todos por un momento. Y dio justo en el rostro del pobre Thompson, rebotando y comenzando a girar en el aire. Al ver eso, Wendy dio una voltereta, esquivando así el golpe de Robbie y tomando el arma en el aire. Cayó grácilmente sobre el estómago de un Thompson que había vuelto al desmayo y miró a Robbie con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que levantaba la escoba sobre su cabeza.

Mabel tuvo que volver a hacerse a un lado cuando Gompers pasó montada por abuelita, embistiendo directamente a Lee y Nate, abuelita bajó y de un sartenazo directo a la cabeza los dejó noqueados nuevamente. Mabel se permitió sonreír, al fin todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio que Tambry logró derribar a Melody, ella no iba a dejar que nadie fuera vencido, y apuntó con su pistola antes de que Tambry fijara en su dirección y tomara la escoba de Melody para lanzársela directamente a Mabel, dándole en la cabeza y haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo casi inconsciente, apenas a sabiendas de lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

Melody aprovecho ese descuido para tratar de quitarse de encima a Tambry, pero esta la sujetó de las muñecas y la dejo inmóvil, para después llamar a Robbie de un grito rápido. El chico escuchó su llamado y evitó el golpe de Wendy doblándose por la mitad y deslizándose en dirección a su novia. Wendy intentó seguirlo, pero Thompson la sujetó del pie y esta cayó de bruces en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, junto a Thompson, a quien le cayó nuevamente en el rostro el arma de Wendy.

Robbie estaba a milímetros de ambas chicas, cuando se lanzó encima suya Soos, quien había dejado de lado a Dipper y la llave inglesa para salvar a su futura esposa. El hombre mayor cayó encima del adolescente, y de la ira le dio un golpe en el rostro, cosa que no hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Robbie.

—Oh grandulón, nos vendrías bien en nuestro equipo.—dijo Robbie tratando de zafarse del agarre de Soos.

Esa sonrisa no se fue, ya que desde donde lo había dejado, Dipper tomó el arma de Soos, apuntó durante un par de segundos y la lanzó con la mayor de las fuerzas que pudo, una vez lanzada notó que abuelita y Gompers se acercaban a él con rapidez, intentó hacerse a un lado, pero recibió otro golpe con el utensilio de cocina, creciéndole un chichón en la zona del golpe que elevó un poco su gorra.

La llave inglesa voló de un extremo a otro de la habitación en cuestión de segundos, pero para los ojos de Mabel fue una eternidad. Durante se tiempo se sintió mal, incapaz de hacer nada por un tremendo golpe que se había llevado y viendo como esta daba en la nuca de Soos, distrayéndolo y permitiendo que Robbie llevara una mano a su pantalón y esa misma mano la pusiera momentos después en la nuca del adolorido Soos. Este abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos con fuerza y llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

Segundos después ambas manos se apartaron de su cabeza y cayeron a los lados. Soos había dejado de oponer resistencia y comenzó a levantarse, incluso ayudo a Robbie, todo eso a espaldas de Mabel, la cual se aterraba más a cada momento.

Durante un segundo Mabel pensó que Soos iba a resistir los efectos de lo que fuera que Robbie les pusiera en la espalda, pero cuando este dio la vuelta, lo encontró con esa misma sonrisa vacía que tanto había odiado y temido.

—Soos…—levantó la mano, esperando así poder solucionar algo, pero incluso eso le dio una terrible jaqueca y que su visión se pusiera negra, el golpe de la madera le había dado muy fuerte, y cuando llevó su mano a la frente juró que sentía algo de sangre.

—¡Soos!—en cambio Melody intentó soltarse del agarre de Tambry, sin mucho éxito en el proceso.

—Hey, tranquila, dentro de poco podrás abrazarlo, claro después de que nos ayudes.—le dijo Tambry, de una manera burlona, aunque su sonrisa no fuera la indicada para eso.

Y entonces Mabel se dio cuenta, el objetivo del ataque había sido todo el tiempo Melody, ellos querían llegar hasta ella. Y se la habían servido en bandeja de plata. Sintió todos sus esfuerzos inútiles e intentó redimirse de sus acciones levantándose débilmente, pero mientras más esfuerzo hacía era recíproco al dolor que recibía en su herida de la cabeza.

Robbie y Soos se acercaron caminando totalmente en paz hacia Melody, ya estando a centímetros de ellos el chico joven fue lanzado por una corriente de aire varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared. Lo mismo pasó con Tambry, solo que ella chocó en la chimenea. Y Dipper que iba a lanzarse sobre el causante de eso fue detenido por un segundo golpe de Abuelita, haciendo a su chichón más grande.

—Soos, ayúdala a levantarse.—ordenó tío Ford comenzando a guardar un arma que lanzaba aire, o por lo menos eso se le hizo lógico a Mabel para que el arma hiciera eso—¡Mabel!—gritó al darse cuenta de la niña en el suelo—¿Estas bien?

—o…llo…—decía Mabel entrecortadamente y agotada, mientras su tío la comenzaba a sujetar, por primera vez se sentía segura desde que todo eso había comenzado.

—¿Pollo?

—Soos…con ellos.—dijo levantando su mano y señalando a Soos, de quien Melody se alejaba.

—Ya veo.—tío Ford dejó con delicadeza a Mabel en el suelo y apuntó nuevamente con el arma, esta vez quien salió volando fue Soos.

—¡NO!—gritó Melody.

—¡No es él!—le dijo Wendy tratando de calmarla y comenzando a levantarse.

—Rápido, esa fue la última descarga del arma sónica, ¡Al sótano!—gritó tío Ford levantando a Mabel entre sus brazos.

Melody le siguió rápidamente y tomó a un inconsciente Mike, quien seguía en donde se había quedado herido por el accidente de las escaleras.

Wendy intentó andar, pero rápidamente Lee y Nate la tomaron, ella continuó con la batalla para liberarse.

—¡Avancen sin mí!—dijo al ver como Tambry y Dipper se recuperaban, luego miró directamente hacia tío Ford, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Tío Ford, admirando la determinación de Wendy tomó a Mabel sobre sus hombros y salió corriendo junto a Melody directamente hacia la máquina que escondía su laboratorio.

—Wendy…—Mabel intentó mover su mano en dirección a la chica antes de que esta fuera rodeada y sometida—No…—estaba segura que hubiera lanzado un grito desgarrador de tener las fuerzas.

Abuelita al ver la situación se dispuso a seguir a tío Ford, pero fue detenido por Thompson, quien no la iba a dejar pasar, a sabiendas que estaba rodeada miró hacia Gompers, y la cabra le devolvió la mirada, ambas asintieron. Momentos después Gompers saltó por la ventana, cabalgado por abuelita y corriendo en dirección de los bosques.

En la sala de estar Wendy fue sujetada de las piernas por Lee y Nate, ambos con marcas rojas en sus rostros, de su mano izquierda por Tambry, y la derecha por Dipper. Aun así Wendy intentaba hacer algo por escapar, como sacudirse violentamente o intentar que un escupitajo le diera en el rostro a alguno de sus verdugos.

Finalmente, Robbie Valentino recuperó el control de sus actos y su mirada se dirigió hacia Wendy.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar señorita rompecorazones.—dijo Robbie aplaudiendo lentamente y acercándose a pasos lentos, pero seguros—Oh, da igual, ya lo deje en el pasado hace mucho eso y…—intentó seguir dando su monólogo, pero un escupitajo de Wendy le dio directamente en la boca, causando que probara la saliva de ella.

—¡Ja!—alcanzó a disfrutar su pequeño triunfo Wendy, dejando de luchar por el cansancio.

Robbie ni se molestó en decir nada más, solo metió su mano al bolsillo y se acercó a una Wendy que sonreía a su destino. Al momento de que Robbie tocó su cuello ella aún sonreía, cerró los ojos del dolor y durante un momento su expresión se notó que le hubiera gustado calmar el dolor de su cabeza y cuello. Pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír, excepto que esta vez su sonrisa ya era idéntica a la de sus amigos.

A su vez, desde el sótano se encontraban tío Ford y Melody intercambiando palabras, donde ella le explicaba la situación mientras bajaban el asensor, una vez terminada, este presiono una combinación en una computadora portátil, de nuevo diseño, y el elevador se puso en rojo:

—¿Y no nos avisaron?—dijo a la vez que las puertas eran abiertas.

—Pensábamos que dormían.—intentó justificarse Melody.

—Oh, pues en eso al menos no se equivocaron.—dijo tío Ford molestísimo—De no haber sido porque mis cámaras de seguridad me mandaron una alarma de pelea en la sala…Quien sabe qué hubiera sido de ustedes.—dijo finalmente mirando a Mabel preocupado—Bloquee el ascensor, no entraran tan fácilmente, pero este sitio no es impenetrable.—advirtió.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó entonces Melody.

—No lo sé.—fue la respuesta de tío Ford—Por el momento, Mabel debe descansar, y sanar de la herida.—dijo moviéndola un poco, por lo menos eso sintió ella.

—Mike también.—dijo Melody viendo que su herida era interna, pues el chico había logrado inconscientemente sujetarse su pecho, en el lugar donde se hizo daño.

Mabel solo supo que fue llevada a una habitación, donde unos ronquidos le hicieron recobrar un poco más el conocimiento, reconocería esa forma de roncar en cualquier lado, era tío Stan. Supo por el rabillo del ojo que tío Ford levantó a su hermano de un empujón brusco con el pie, mientras la dejaba a ella con delicadeza en la cama. Al lado de ella se encontraba Mike también bastante herido.

—Tranquila Mabel, todo está bien.

Y como si solo hubiera esperado haber oído esas palabras, Mabel cerró los ojos un momento y quedo totalmente desmayada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO, enserio, no crean ni por un segundo que me aburrí de la historia, en lo absoluto, estamos llegando a uno de los puntos más emocionantes de esta. Pero la escuela, y proyectos finales, atacaron salvajemente y no tuve opción.**

 **Por lo menos les traje un capítulo más emocionante (y largo) que el promedio (¿) Espero lo disfrutaran.**

 **Pd.-Cambie la foto por una de una miniserie que estan haciendo en ruso de GF, la continuación ambientada en invierno, pero esta en Ruso con subs en ingles. Si alguien esta interesado les invito a verla (pasaría link, pero sanfiction borra enlaces).**

 **Esperando que no me odien por hacerlos esperar ;n; me retiro, para volver ¡Pron** **to!**


	27. Resolución problemática

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 27 Resolución Problemática**

Stanley Pines no estaba molesto en lo absoluto. Solo lo habían despertado a mitad de la noche, casi el amanecer, diciéndole que sus dos sobrinos había sido controlado mentalmente, y adquirido heridas de seriedad, respectivamente. También le dijeron que prepararon una defensa de la cabaña del misterio, sin informárselo, y que unos adolescentes zombis se encontraban en aquellos momentos tratando de ir por ellos al sótano, donde estaban encerrados. Para mejorar la cosa, estaba en ropa interior, con su camiseta de tirantes, con unas pantuflas, para enfrentar zombis adolescentes. No, Stan no estaba molesto. Se encontraba furioso.

—¡¿Qué ellos qu…?!—iba a gritar furioso, pero se recordó que estaban ambos niños al lado, y los tres adultos restantes salieron de la habitación—¿En qué estaban pensando?—le mandó un dedo acusador a Melody.

—Pensamos que los íbamos a derrotar…Que todo iba a salir bien…No sé, siempre salen las cosas bien, ¿No?—decía ella balbuceando, mientras las lágrimas de la tremenda culpa que cargaba recorrían su rostro—Yo… Pensé que…

—Pensaste que era buena idea no hablarle a los expertos en soluciones de misterios que han vivido aquí más de lo que tú tienes de vida, porque "estaban durmiendo", ¿O me equivoco?—el sarcasmo de Stan era hiriente.

—Yo…—estaba al borde del llanto.

—Melody.—la tranquilizo Ford comenzando a respirar tranquilamente, cosa que Stan parecía haber olvidado—Solo di, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?—se detuvo unos segundos—Sabes que hubiéramos ayudado.

—…

—¡Quería la gloria!—le inculpó Stan.

—No, no va con su perfil.—le detuvo Ford.

—¿Mi perfil?—ella parecía confundida.

—Tengo perfiles psicológicos de todos los habitantes de esta carta, desde el más torpe, hasta el más inteligente.—dijo tío Ford mostrando todo un archivero.

Melody encontró que en un extremo se encontraba la foto de Soos sonriendo, y del otro totalmente contrario, se encontraba la cabra Gompers. Mientras ella lo hacía, tío Ford comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora de manera rápida.

—Que extraña forma de organización…—tuvo que admitir Melody.

—Es para saber en quienes puedo confiar más.—dijo tío Ford acomodando sus lentes—Pero ese no es el punto, necesito entenderlo Melody, ¿Por qué?—le dijo Ford con toda la calma y sujetándola de los hombros—Por favor, no me molestare, pero sé honesta.

—…Yo…No me obligues Ford…Por favor…

—Melody, hay un problema colosal en este momento, debería estar checando las puertas traseras en mi sistema informático, pero no haré nada de esto, hasta no saber que puedo confiar plenamente en todos en esta habitación.—dijo Ford dejando de lado lo que estaba viendo, y suspirando aliviado.

—¿Eso significa que confías en mí?—al parecer, al escuchar esta afirmación, Stan sonrió, pero dejó que esa actitud se fuera cuando la chica continuó hablando.

—Lo siento…Yo solo quería…Quería mostrarle a Stan, que Soos valía la pena…

—¿Qué?—el enojo de Stan era equiparable—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Niña ya te lo explique!—se llevó una mano a las sienes antes de explotar—¡Mi forma de mostrar respeto es si no te mando directo a la mier…!

—¿Tío Stan?—escucharon la voz de Mabel detrás de la puerta—¿Dónde estoy?

Los tres adultos pararon sus gritos durante un momento.

—Esto no ha terminado.—le dijo Stan molesto—Pero, no enfrente de los niños.—susurró casi pareciendo volver a ser amable, y Melody, aunque estaba molesta, también puso su mejor sonrisa—En un momento Mabel.—dijo ajustando su garganta y luego entrando finalmente a la habitación—¿Qué sucede pequeña?

Mabel se sujetaba la cabeza en la zona donde había sido golpeada, y parecía estar bastante cansada por los sacos que se formaron en sus ojos, pero su mirada decía que en realidad la chica tenía ganas de hacer algo.

—¿Por qué gritaban?—preguntó ella desde la cama y con los ojos casi cerrados.

—Cosas de grandes…—le dijo tío Stan con una sonrisa.

—Dime que no es porque no les avisamos…

—Sí…Es algo así Mabel.—le dijo tío Ford para que ella no tratara de pensar más a fondo en lo que su hermano discutía con Melody, y acercándose para checar la herida en su cabeza, la cual sangraba levemente, pero era algo tan minúsculo, que ni puntos necesitaría.

—No es culpa de Melody, yo lo sugerí…—dijo Mabel—Tío Stan, controlan mentes, y tienen a Dipper…—le dijo ella mientras se dejaba ser examinada, lanzando quejidos de dolor ocasionales—No quería que controlaran a tío Ford y…Y creí que podríamos vencerlos…

—No, niña, no te culpes.—le abrazó tío Stan poniéndose de rodillas—Escucha, sí, estoy molesto; no me pueden dejar de lado tan fácilmente, tú sabes que si me llamas para emergencia, saltaré al instante, solo recuerda eso…

—Yo… Lo sé…Pero...—intentó mirar a su tío Ford, pero se sentía tan terriblemente culpable.

—Entiendo lo que dices Mabel, fue una decisión valiente, no especialmente inteligente, pero valiente.—le dijo tratando de hacerla reír un poco, fallando miserablemente—Lo que quiero decir, es…—se mostró nervioso—Que Stanley esta en lo correcto, no dudes nunca en pedir nuestra ayuda.

Mabel lo miró a los ojos, como esperando comprensión, redención o algo que la ayudara, en su lugar encontró algo de dolor compartido y pena. ¿Su actitud le daba pena a su tío? ¿O era solo su imaginación?

—Lo siento…—pegó su cabeza en el pecho de su tío y lo rodeó con su mano.

—Te perdono Mabel.—respondió tío Ford quedándose un segundo quieto por la impresión de ese abrazo y luego dándole unas palmaditas¿ nervioso.

—¿Mama no te enseño a abrazar?—preguntó tío Stan mofándose, pero esperando a que aquello acabase para darle dos fuertes palmadas al hombro de su hermano.

Mabel sonrió a su tío Stan por aquella indiscreción y luego le dedico esa sonrisa a Melody, que si bien, no sonreía de una manera que Mabel notara verdadera, se la devolvió con ganas de hacerla sentir bien. Eso dejo a la chica confusa, ella sabía del problema que ella y su tío tenían, pero prefirió dejar eso de lado, sabiendo que la situación no ameritaba aquello…Se asustó a si misma, pensando que eso sería algo que diría Dipper, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró… Tenía que controlarse si quería recuperar a Dipper, Soos, Wendy, y el resto de adolescentes.

—Tío Ford, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para detener a esos zombis?—preguntó Mabel tratando de levantarse.

—Definitivamente, tú dormir.—dijo tío Ford—La puerta estará cerrada, te cuidará tu tío y Melody, yo continuaré con las defensas afuera.—les dijo tío Ford a todos—Duerman un poco.

—Pero no quiero dormir tío Ford, quiero recuperar a Dipper.

—Y no lo recuperaras si estas cayendo desfallecida.—le advirtió su tío.

—Pero…

—Niña. Ford tiene razón, duerme un rato, yo te despertare si ocurre algo.—dijo tío Stan—Y entonces podrás ayudar, ahora mismo, él solo checará programación boba de seguridad, nada importante.

Tío Ford sonrió por el apoyo de Mabel y luego sacó su herramienta multi usos

—Melody, tu hermano está bien, estuvo cerca de romperse una costilla.—dijo tío Ford sacando una tomografía—Por suerte solo fue un dobles, uno leve, pero doloroso.

—¿Cuándo sacaste esa?—preguntó Melody.

—Apenas llegaron.—dijo tío Ford como si no fuera la gran cosa—Cuando salimos nosotros tres, mientras…Charlabas, yo active para poder ver los daños internos.

Mabel intentó dormitar, pero sus ojos se rehusaban a cerrarse, y sus niveles de energía solo parecían aumentar con el pasar de cada segundo, incluso triplicarse o duplicarse solo por una respiración. Miró al otro lado de la cama, Mike dormía con muecas de dolor y apretando su estómago.

Y aunque le tomó tiempo, se permitió dormir.

Ford mientras tanto, miraba todos sus sistemas de seguridad externos, descubriendo que el elevador para bajar al tercer piso inferior del sótano estaba siendo abierto a la fuerza. Aquello no le asustaba, ya que simplemente cerró el suelo desde el segundo piso, encerrándolos en solo dos pisos bajo el suelo. Aunque claro, quedaba las ventanas que traían del segundo piso ciertas cantidades de aire, Ford tenía en todas estas ventanas, sensores por si acaso eran rotas para ser cambiadas, por lo que de aquello no debía preocuparse.

Suspiró en su silla por un momento antes de mirar hacia la bóveda donde antes había estado su preciado, y odiado, portal Inter dimensional, que gracias a los descubrimientos de Dipper, podría llamar una máquina del tiempo.

Pensó en el pobre muchacho, en que en aquel momento debía estar siendo controlado mentalmente, en todo lo que había pasado con él, cosas que ni siquiera su hermano gemelo hubiera podido entender, en el caso más literal como puede ser conocimientos. Esa mente joven y astuta, ayudando a un enemigo que…

—Tío Ford…—escuchó su voz detrás de su nuca, pero cuando intentó girar ya era demasiado tarde, la parte posterior de su cuello recibió un golpe, y Ford comenzó a sentir pulsaciones en la cabeza—Tranquilo tío.—le sonrió Dipper sabiendo que su tío no iba a ser precisamente fácil de controlar, aprovechó el momento de lucha para ver los monitores—Vaya, mirabas los sensores.—se mofó Dipper viendo la pantalla con un tono indigno de él—Que mal que nunca investigaras por fisuras debajo de la casa.—dijo como si fuera un simple juego.

Dipper había logrado colarse por un agujero que se encontraba debajo de las maderas del porche de madera, el cual había utilizado previamente durante el verano, para colarse cuando él y su tío jugaron el juego calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos.

Era un espacio tan reducido, que él era el único que podía entrar, después tenía una caída de un par de metros hacia el sótano directo, gracias a la nieve que abundaba en todas direcciones, este escondite había pasado desapercibido por las defensas. Dipper lo aprovechó a su favor para colarse primero, mientras el resto esperaban buscando otras maneras de entrar, ese agujero fue la cosa que su tío pareció no cubrir en las defensas.

—Vaya viejo tacaño es Stannie, ¿No es así Dipper?—sonrió tío Ford de igual manera después de varios segundos de pelea.

La sonrisa de Dipper pareció prolongarse un poco.

—Así es tío.—dijo Dipper complacido y luego buscando con la mirada alrededor.

—En esta puerta.—dijo Ford con tranquilidad, señalando la puerta de su habitación—Mientras tanto, yo desactivaré las defensas.—avisó a su sobrino volviendo a la computadora mecánicamente.

La sonrisa de Dipper no pudo ser mayor.

Dentro de esa habitación se encontraban casi todos los presentes dormidos o desmayados. Mabel dormitaba profundamente, empujando inconscientemente a Mike; el cual parecía seguir dolido de sus costillas, y finalmente Stan que roncaba a todo pulmón desde una silla alejada a la pared. La única que permanecía despierta era Melody, pegada a la pared de la cama donde se encontraban los niños, ella debatía, aún, internamente con Stan, diciéndole sus verdades, incriminándole, pensando en las cosas más hirientes que pudo haber dicho durante aquella discusión, pensar en las respuestas que Stan le daría, las cuales ella rebatiría.

Pero eso ya no importaba; esa discusión había terminado, y ella realmente no quería volver a pelear de esa manera con Stanley Pines.

Ella suspiró a la vez que comenzaba a dormitar. Fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Y no solo ella abrió los ojos, sino también Stan; quien aparentemente no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba, y Mabel. La chica tardó en reaccionar y se frotó con rapidez los ojos para ver con claridad, la silueta de su hermano en la puerta.

—¿Dipper?

—Hola Mabel, ¿Has estado corriendo mucho esta noche?—le preguntó con un deje irónico, algo de lo que nunca hubiera hecho Dipper a su hermana.

—Muchacho, no le hables así a tu…—se levantó tío Stan con el dedo amenazante, pero retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que Dipper caminó en su dirección.

—¿Cómo entro aquí?—al parecer eso alarmo a Melody lo suficiente como para tomar a tío Stan, y pegarlo junto a ella en la pared, el chico se dirigió hacia ambos, ladeando la cabeza con su sonrisa perpetua.

—Fallas en la estructura de la casa.—contestó Dipper como si fuera obvio.

—Las ratas entran por el agujero…—dijo tío Stan con desprecio, sabía que esa cosa que tenía delante no era Dipper, no por lo menos en mente, por lo que no podía lastimarlo—¿Sabes? Siempre preferí a Mabel.—intentó detenerlo, pero su sonrisa era inamovible.—Por favor…—cerró los ojos ahora que Dipper estaba a centímetros suyos, no quería lastimarlo.

—¡DIPPER!—gritó Mabel llena de rabia y tirándose encima del susodicho, saltando desde la cama, antes de que este alcanzara la nuca de tío Stan.

Mabel cayó encima de Dipper, una vez esto, comenzaron ambos a rodar por el suelo, hasta que finalmente Mabel se puso encima de su hermano.

—Hola.—le saludó Dipper con su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!—le gritó Mabel golpeando con ambos puños el pecho.

—Pero si soy yo Mabel.—le dijo Dipper cada vez más tranquilo, e indiferente al dolor—¿No lo ves?

—¡No eres Dipper!

—Sí, sí lo soy.—era como si se burlara de ella, como si supiera que eso era lo que más necesitaba escuchar y se lo decía solo para darle falsas esperanzas.

—¡AHHH!—de la rabia, Mabel dio un golpe eficaz, provocando que la nariz de Dipper se pusiera roja, inflamada y lentamente comenzara a sangrar—¡DE-VUEL-VE-LO!—remarcaba la chica mientras levantaba sus puños y le daba más golpe en el rostro a Dipper, esperando así borrar esa sonrisa.

—No entiendo de lo qué hablas…—dijo con tal inocencia e indulgencia que había encadenado todos los infiernos por sobre Mabel, la cual con sus dos manos juntas se puso en posición para darle un fuerte golpe a su hermano, uno que no solo le sacara un moretón, uno que lo hiciera perder esa sonrisa, sonrisa que la había hecho sacar su peor lado.

Si Stan estaba furioso, Mabel colérica, y su ira era hasta temible.

Con las manos en el aire, la chica miró a los ojos a su hermano, quien seguía con esa sonrisa tan sincera, que en tantas otras ocasiones le hubiera gustado ver junto a ella. Pero ahora se encontraba en un ser que no era su hermano, que lo retenía de ser su hermano. Un ser que no era Dipper, pero que parecía Dipper, y eso lo odiaba, porque sabía que a ella lo que iba a hacer sería más doloroso para ella, que para esa horrenda sonrisa. Bajó su puño con toda su fuerza, esperando borrar de la faz de la tierra ese rostro, con los ojos cerrados y gritando colérica.

—Detente ahí.—fue empujada antes de dar el golpe definitivo por una mano adulta y cayó de espaldas al suelo, esa mano resulto ser la de tío Ford sonriente, ella lo vio, y se sintió lastimada, todo se venía abajo…Si su tío Ford era ya uno de esos zombis, nada iba a frenarlos.

Su tío era un científico de talla mundial, tal vez dimensional, si él había logrado ser controlado, entonces su única esperanza de destruir lo que fuera que hiciera ese control, podía darse por perdida. Pero aún más aterrador fue cuando su tío sacó de su bolsillo una pistola científica, la cual tenía un brillo rojizo, el mismo brillo que Mabel reconoció como el que había visto en la nuca de Nate hace un par de horas encima de ese árbol en el bosque.

Había creado un arma para convertirla sin necesidad de la nuca.

—¿Un arma? ¿Tan rápido?—pareció impresionarse Dipper, y por primera vez parecía que su sonrisa eterna se desvaneció por una expresión de sorpresa—Sabía que tenerte de nuestro lado primero era una buena opción cerebrito.

Tío Ford sonrió de medio lado, mientras apuntaba a Mabel.

—¡Monstruo!—gritó tío Stan temiendo por lo que su hermano iba a hacer, de no ser porque fue detenido por Melody se hubiera lanzado.

—Cállate, ya te tocara tu hora.—miró Dipper a su tío burlonamente, para luego volver a bajar la mirada hacia Mabel, remarcarle la dulce victoria de tenerla entre sus redes, todo con esa sonrisa, sonrisa llena de sangre gracias a la herida en la nariz provocada por Mabel.

—Al menos estaré contigo, como hermanos.—dijo Mabel cerrando los ojos cuando el brillo del arma se intensifico.

—Así será.—dijo tío Ford con sus lentes brillosos y disparando el gatillo.

Dipper cayó al suelo gritando del dolor, Mabel abrió los ojos sorprendida y al instante. Al lado suyo, cayó un pequeño chip con brillo rojo, no más grande que la yema de un dedo, pero que parecía tener un falló de corriente, porque pequeños estallidos eléctricos lo hicieron mostrar chispazos hasta que el brillo rojo desapareció.

Pero eso no fue lo que impacto a Mabel, sino el rostro de Dipper, un rostro de confusión que miraba de uno a otro lado sin lograr entender del todo qué pasaba. Un rostro sin una sonrisa.

—Pe-pero…—Mabel intentó objetar ante la falta de racionalidad de lo qué acababa de demostrar.

Tío Ford suspiró aliviado, viéndola con una sonrisa calidad de verdad, una que ella entendía que era para tranquilizarla, no para perturbarla. Una imperfecta sonrisa humana asimétrica. Y para tranquilizarla aún más, se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza, ella escuchó el sonido del metal siendo golpeado y lo pudo entender todo…

Realmente no, pero al menos entendió que Ford nunca estuvo con esos adolescentes.

—Ah…Mi cabeza…—se sujetaba la frente Dipper—¿Qué paso? ¿D—donde estoy? ¿Y Wendy?—miró de uno a otro lado, apenas reconociendo por la oscuridad, la habitación de su tío Ford.

—¡Dipper regresaste!—gritó Mabel eufórica y abrazándolo con una sonrisa tan amplia que por un momento asustó a casi todos en la habitación, hasta que ella comenzó a llorar a hombros de su hermano con ganas, cosa que los hizo acercarse a Mabel—Volviste…—decía apretándolo aún más, como creyendo que se iría.

—¿Qué?—en cambio Dipper trato de buscar por toda la habitación alguna especie de respuesta a lo que sucedía, nadie parecía poder dársela, aunque le cambiaban miradas extrañas, casi como si esperaran que fuera a atacar a Mabel.

—Hijo, ¿Enserio eres tú?—preguntó tío Stan, acercándose con lentitud.

—Sí…—él afirmó inseguro de por qué aquella pregunta, pero estaba atrapado en el sótano de la casa, con Mabel como su cadena y rodeado de caras asustadas—¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estuvimos en el bosque, ayudamos a Wendy con un problema que tuvo...—parecía no recordar muy bien esa parte—Y luego, todo comienza a volverse borroso, recuerdo que caminamos de vuelta a la cabaña perdida…—se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo, que había dado una escapada junto con Wendy, así que comenzó a toser—Quiero decir, a la casa de Wen…

—Chico, el último de tus problemas es una escapada de adolescentes, no es como si todos aquí no lo hubiéramos hecho.—dijo tío Stan, provocando que los tres adultos de la habitación asintieran, a la vez que recordaban sus tiempos jóvenes ensoñadamente.

—¿Qué? ¿S-se dieron cuenta?—preguntó Dipper preocupado.

—Se los conté todo.—le dijo Mabel—Solo responde Dipper, ¿Hasta qué recuerdas? Nadie se va a enojar…—ella quería saber, quería saber si Dipper fue consiente o no de lo qué le hizo.

Eso asustó de sobre manera a Dipper, no sabía por qué todos actuaban raro, pero entendía que no iba a salir de esa sin decir la verdad.

—Creo que abrí una puerta de la cabaña…Tal vez me desmayé…O por lo menos, sentí que varios brazos me tomaron de golpe… Y luego me dolió la cabeza, no sé si por eso me desmaye…cerré los ojos por el dolor repentino, y cuando los abrí, aparecí aquí…—dijo él haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales para recordar todo y cerrando los ojos, forzando su memoria, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de algo—Hey, mi nariz sangra…—dijo tocándosela—¡Auch!—gritó al darse cuenta que al tocarse la nariz tenía varios golpes en la cara.

Mabel comenzó a silbar desentendida del asunto, a la vez que se acercaba para pasarle un poco de papel higiénico para detener la hemorragia.

—Entonces, ¿No recuerdas nada como…Ser un zombi feliz?—preguntó Melody insegura.

—¿Qué?

—Dipper, tengo que contarte qué pasó después de que abrieras la puerta de la cabaña…—le dijo Mabel, todos los adultos tomaron asiento, mientras ella le explicaba a su hermano, de manera tranquila, todas sus desventuras que había vivido aquella noche.

Mabel no se ahorró en detalles, desde la persecución, la cima del árbol, el plan para entrar a la cabaña; excluyendo las peleas de tío Stan y Melody; sus defensas de la cabaña de misterio, su primer enfrentamiento perdido, su inconciencia que sintió ella por el golpe de Tambry, y por último, como le había dado distintos golpes, tratando de regresarlo a la normalidad. Cosa que hizo que Dipper la mirara enojado.

—Pero no te molestarías conmigo…¿Verdad?—dijo Mabel poniendo ojitos de perrito arrepentido, manipulando a su hermano.

—No caeré en eso…De verdad duele…—dijo Dipper tocándose el mentón, y sintiendo repelús porque verdaderamente dolía tocarse el rostro.

—Y eso que Ford la detuvo de darte el golpe de tu vida.—dijo tío Stan dándole unas palmadas de victoria a su hermano.

—Y, al final, entró tío Ford, creí que estaba hipnotizado, pero ¿Recuerdas que tiene algo metálico en la cabeza?—dijo Mabel golpeando la suya, encontrando que aquello era doloroso para que hiciera ruido—Resultó que no estaba bajo su control, te disparó, y PUM despertaste.

Dipper miró a Mabel, y luego a su tío. El chico alzó la ceja.

—Dipper, este casco protege mi cerebro de toda interferencia externa, aunque debo darle crédito a quien creara esta gama de controlador, no interfiere directamente al cerebro, sino que entra por el cerebelo para abrirse paso por…—se detuvo al ver que nadie le estaba entendiendo, más que Dipper—Sí… Estaba pensado para detenerme a mí, pero no contaba con que tendría cubierto todo.—dijo mostrando el arma—Una vez te distraje, pude sacarme por mi cuenta el chip de mi nuca e integrarlo a un arma, no sin antes jaquear sus sistemas de seguridad y programarlo para que diera la orden de desactivarse.

De nuevo, la mayoría en la habitación pareció no entender del todo.

—Un disparo y dejan de ser zombis.—suspiró tío Ford.

"Oh por supuesto", "Ahora lo entiendo" "Hubieras iniciado ahí cerebrito" se escucharon al unísono los tres desentendidos de la materia.

EL único problema que surgía era que solo existía un arma disponible, y ninguno de ellos sabía dónde se podían encontrar los adolescentes zombis.

—Dipper dijo algo que era el único de un pozo debajo de la casa…Que de alguna manera conecta aquí…

—¡Eso sí lo recuerdo!—explicó Dipper—Cuando jugamos calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos.—dijo haciendo memoria—Hay debajo de las maderas un pequeño pozo.—contestó el chico—Supongo que así fue como entre…Pero el espacio era muy pequeño…

—Por ahí entraste entonces, eso explica tan pequeña sorpresa.—dijo Mabel riendo, Dipper la miró con mala cara—Oh, no te enojes pequeñín.—dijo ella abrazándolo a la fuerza.

Finalmente, tío Ford los organizó a todos para que subieran al elevador, mientras que él desactivaba las defensas para usar el elevador hacia arriba y de esta manera iniciar con la erradicación de esas caras sonrientes. Dipper era quien llevaba el arma, y en el elevador lo acompañaba Mabel.

—Yo los acompañó.—se ofreció tío Stan.

—No, tu y yo seremos el segundo equipo si ellos fracasan.—dijo tío Ford—Lo peor que les pueden hacer es convertirlos en zombis.—intentó tranquilizarlo—Pero yo confió, en ambos.—dijo mirando sonriente a ambos niños.

—Gracias tío Ford.—respondieron Dipper y Mabel al unísono desde el elevador.

—¿Lista?—sonrió de medio lado.

—Nací preparada.—dijo Mabel tomando la mano de Dipper, ahora sí podía confiar en su hermano, y eso le bastaba para enfrentar todos los problemas que el mundo le preparase.

Tío Ford vio a ambos decididos, dispuestos a enfrentar una amenaza y entonces les mostró un pulgar a modo de pregunta. Ambos gemelos asintieron a la vez que las puertas eran cerradas en contra de la voluntad de tío Stan.

En la parte superior, los adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de estar, esperando impacientemente a que Dipper cumpliera la misión que le habían ordenado. Robbie era el único que no parecía estar desesperado, él confiaba en plenitud en la inteligencia del chico para la misión.

—¿No ha tardado demasiado?—preguntó Thompson, el cual su sonrisa parecía ir desapareciendo, pero cada que desaparecía, volvía otra vez junto a un brillo rojo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Tranquilidad Thompson, solo es esperar y…—habló finalmente Robbie para ser interrumpido por el ruido del elevador siendo abierto, todos los adolescentes en la sala miraron hacia la máquina expendedora.

—Al fin.—dijo Nate suspirando aliviado.

—Lo dices como si no confiaras en Dipper.—dijo Wendy confiada y burlándose de su amigo.

Todos los adolescentes y Soos se acercaron a ese pequeño pasillo detrás de la máquina expendedora, encontrándose con Dipper y Mabel, ambos con las manos en la espalda, y sonrisas idénticas vacías. La luz del amanecer entraba lentamente por las ventanas, dentro de poco iniciaría el nuevo día, y tendría que preparase rápidamente.

—Bien, sabía que lo conseguirías.—dijo Robbie complacido y caminando unos pasos hacia el chico.

—Sí, sobre eso…—la sonrisa de Dipper se quitó a la monótona y se volvió una más confiada y burlona.

—No…—entendieron todos mientras Dipper sacaba el arma desde detrás suya y apuntó.

—No se atrevería, ¿Verdad?—intentó calmar las aguas Thompson, buscando aprobación por todos lados, pero al voltear fue el primero en ser golpeado por el rayo de Dipper, provocando que el chico gritara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Corran!—gritó Nate, causando que Lee lo siguiera, pero la máquina expendedora se cerró súbitamente, provocando que ambos chicos golpearan el aparato para liberarse de aquel lugar.

Al mismo tiempo Wendy, Soos, Robbie y Tambry atacaron al mismo tiempo a los gemelos misterio. Dipper apuntó de primeras a Soos, siendo el objetivo más fácil, pero fue alcanzado por una Wendy adolescente que le desvió el disparo; ese disparo termino dando en Lee. La chica no quitó su sonrisa, aunque la preocupación era visible en su mirada. Dipper intentó volver a disparar, pero la chica le tiró una patada en el pecho, a la vez que Soos saltaba encima suya.

Mabel por su parte, tomó su pistola de gancho y con esta golpeó a Robbie en la frente, deteniéndolo momentáneamente, y de no ser porque Tambry saltó encima suya, hubiera intentado hacer algo, pero solo tenía si arma. Así que presionó el botón para regresar, y Robbie fue enganchado por su sudadera, cosa que lo hizo chocar con Tambry y que aplastaran ambos aún más a Mabel.

—¡Ah!—gritó ella cuando ambos adolescentes estaban encima suya y no podía moverse.

—¡Mabel!—gritó Dipper desesperado y volviendo a tomar control del arma—¡Atrás!—apuntó directamente a Wendy.

—No me hagas lastimarte amigo.—dijo Soos a punto de atacarlo con el casero de abuelita.

Dipper disparó a Soos, logrando que el rayo rebotara en la cacerola y le diera esta vez a su amigo. Dipper sonrió mientras Soos gritaba del dolor caía al suelo. Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha le fue dado de la mano de Wendy, causando que Dipper volviera a disparar, esta vez sobre la parte de debajo de la cacerola, cosa que hizo que el arma diera contra Nate y Tambry a la vez.

—¡Deja de disparar!—le gritó Wendy dándole nuevos puñetazos con la sonrisa que parecía eterna.

—¡Jamás!—gritó Dipper dándole una patada en el estómago a Wendy, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, apuntó a la frente de la chica.

Mabel aprovechó a su vez el peso muerto de Tambry para rodar en el suelo, lejos de las garras de Robbie, cosa que el chico intentó impedirlo, mientras buscaba a la fuerza su cuello.

—¡No caeré en tus trucos!—gritó Mabel esquivando con su nuca la mano del chico, que tenía que atravesar el cuerpo de una Tambry adolorida.

—¡AHHHH!—fue finalmente el grito de Robbie a la vez que era golpeado por un rayo rojizo y de su nuca caía un chip de brillo rojizo.

Chip que fue aplastado por Wendy.

Mabel volteó arriba, encontrando que le estaban ofreciendo ayuda para levantarse su hermano y Wendy. La chica aceptó la mano de Dipper, y no pudo terminar aquello sin antes darle un abrazo a su hermano.

—¿Qué…?—fue mientras se daban el abrazo, que Thompson comenzó a despertar.

—¿Dónde…?—le tocó a Lee despertar.

—¿Las mariposas son gusanos bonitos?—preguntó Soos tallando sus ojos.

Dipper y Mabel se vieron ambos y sonrieron mientras comenzaban a reír.

—¿Qué les da gracia?—preguntó Nate sin entender.

—Jaja, todo.—dijo Wendy uniéndose a las risas—Mabel, sabía que podrías resolverlo.—le alabó a la vez que le revolvía el cabello a Mabel—Y por lo que recuerdo, no recuerdo nada…—dijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca—Que loco.

—Loco debería estar Robbie, lleva desde hace meses controlado.—se mofó Mabel provocando que Wendy sonriera levemente incomoda y ella tratara de ayudar a Tambry a levantarse, la cual tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y Robbie? Nos estábamos besando en el bosque, luego dijo algo y…—trató de ocultar ella sus actividades a Wendy apenas tuvo conciencia de sí misma suficiente como para recordar que a su amiga no le gustaba hablar de su relación.

—Tranquila Tambers, estas bien, y estas a salvo.—le abrazó Wendy—Eso es lo importante.

—¿Ya es de día?—vio Thompson el amanecer—Chicos, ¿no me hicieron tomar alcohol otra vez?—dijo pensando que el dolor de cabeza y amnesia era una resaca—Dios, esta cabaña abandonada está más destartalada por el día.—hizo la mofa.

—Esta cabaña destartalada es mi propiedad.—dijeron a la vez los gemelos Stan y Ford, detrás de ellos se encontraba Melody, todos aparecieron cuando el elevador volvió a bajar a la planta baja.

—Señor Pines…—intervino Soos ante aquella afirmación.

—Oh, disculpa, es su cabaña.—dijo tío Ford, recordando que le había cedido los derechos a Soos—Vaya, parece que todos volvieron a la normalidad… Si es que existe la normalidad en este pueblo…—se llevó una mano al mentón—Sería un estudio interesante…

—¿Normal?—preguntó Tambry sin entender y con el dolor de cabeza fuerte—¿Qué está diciendo el viejo?

—Oye.

—Es una laaaarga historia.—explicó Mabel, feliz de que todo se pudiera finalmente resolver—Todo comenzó con Robbie, el pobrecito debe de estar confundido, ha pasado meses sin conocimiento de sí mismo.—dijo yendo en dirección al chico.

—¿Meses sin qué?—preguntó Nate.

—No lo sé, pero suena cool.—aseguró Lee a su amigo.

—Sí, él…Realmente no fue él, sino alguien más.—apuntó al chico que estaba en el suelo boca abajo—Algo lo controló mentalmente con…Nanotecnología.

—Eran simples chips Mabel, de haber sido Nanotecnología hubiera sido más efectivo y…—de nuevo vio como todos; menos Dipper; parecían no entender sus palabras e hizo una señal a Mabel para que continuara con la palma de su mano dando vueltas.

—Oh, nanotecnología, chips, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—dijo ella alzando los hombros.

—Una muy grande.—su hermano se dio en la frente por la vergüenza.

—¿De qué están hablando?—preguntó ya totalmente confundido Thompson, todos se encontraban en el pequeño pasillo, cerca unos de otros.

—Sea lo que sea.—dijo Mabel para quitar importancia a lo que dijo Dipper—Estas máquinas se ponían en la nuca, y los volvían zombis, y nos perseguían y… Por lo que parece, la primera la trajo Robbie.

—¿Zombis? Aún más cool.—dijo Nate aparentando no conocer otra palabra.

—Definitivamente cool.—al parecer Lee tampoco conocía otra palabra.

Mabel les contó todo paso a paso, por lo que Melody escuchó por tercera vez consecutiva el relato de todo lo que había pasado. De vez en cuando los adolescentes interrumpían a Mabel, y decían no recordar que habían hecho algunas cosas, como que Nate, Lee y Tambry desconocían de una cabaña en el bosque. Thompson, al contrario, les dijo que habían ido todos, y que ahí se habían tirado encima suya cuando estaban los cuatro, con Robbie y él, solos, de ahí no recordaba nada.

Para ese punto todos entendían cómo habían sido atrapados, sin tener tiempo para darse cuenta de la situación, y ya el resto de la historia les permitió conocer todo a una profundidad menor, pero la suficiente para entender cómo se detuvieron a ellos mismos.

—Y luego subimos el elevador y los destransformó Dipper.—dijo Mabel abrazándolo de los hombros—¡Gemelos Misterio hip hip!—dijo esperando que dijeran todos "Hurra".

En su lugar, la sala se encontraba tensa, si Ford no hubiera tenido resistencia ante los controles mentales, entonces todos ellos aún seguirían siendo zombis. Para empeorar la situación, Robbie no se había movido de su posición desde que Mabel había iniciado la historia.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó tío Ford, preocupado de lo que una pérdida de varios meses podría causar en una mente tan joven.

Tío Stan le dio un par de patadas, el chico no respondió.

—Creo que no.—dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

—Debe de estar dormido.—afirmó Tambry agachándose para poder ponerse cara a cara con él—Robbie, hola.—lo forzó a subir la mirada, sus ojos estaban cerrados—Se los dije.—se mofó ella por haber acertado de su estado—Robbie, despierta…Robbie…

Pero al abrir los ojos, el chico al instante pudo notar el rostro de Tambry, apenas un metro alejado del suyo, y comenzó a gritar del horror, como si hubiera visto el peor de los demonios. Todos se asustaron por ese grito, y no pudieron evitar llevarse una mano a sus corazones por el miedo que les causo, todos menos Tambry, que estaba tan atónita que le era imposible moverse.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó Robbie mientras miraba en todas direcciones, como si lo estuviesen sometiendo a las peores torturas físicas y humanas posibles—¡PARA! ¡PARA!—gritó ahora moviendo sus manos inútilmente—¡TE DIJE QUE PARARAS!—pero nadie estaba haciendo nada, todos estaban demasiado asustados para si quiera decir algo.

—¡NOOOOO!—gritó aún más fuertemente, agachando su cabeza, mientras negaba. Todos pudieron ver durante un segundo como si estuviera quebrado, destrozado, esa mirada cuando se encontró con el suelo fue mucho peor cuando miró hacia el frente iracundo y comenzó a estrangular a Tambry.

Tío Stan intentó detenerlo, pero parecía que sus brazos eran de hierro puro. No fue sino hasta que todos se le echaron encima, que este se detuvo, jadeando como para querer golpearla de la ira, casi como si de un animal enjaulado, sacando las manos de su prisión, para alcanzarla.

Tambry se encontraba en shock, aquello era irrealista, no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una mentira.

—¡Tambry! ¡Tambry! Déjame ver…—pidió Wendy, pero su amiga se negaba, cubría su cuello, a veces con fuerza de más para evitar que Wendy la tocara—¡Te estas lastimando!—la intentó forzar, pero ella continuaba con su llanto, queriendo ocultar su cuello—Trata de no hablar Tambry…Trata…—le pidió la chica asustada y acariciando a Tambry lo mejor que podía para calmarla.

Mabel miraba todo eso desde la posición donde había estado en todo momento, al verlo, ella sintió algo horrible en su interior, era como si de la nada, quisiera volver el tiempo, volver a ver las sonrisas en el rostro de todos, que todos sus miedos pasaran. Pero los rostros de molestia, mientras intentaban frenar a Robbie, así como el terror en su estado más puro en Tambry la hicieron temblar.

Finalmente, Wendy abrazó a su amiga, y esta, no pudiendo resistirlo, comenzó a llorar en su hombro, sintiendo como todo iba a cambiar, y mucho. Ya que la confianza volvió, Tambry apartó las manos de su cuello, mostrando un cuello rojo, pero no inflamado o herido.

—No soy experta en hemorragias, pero…Intenta hablar, si puedes.—le pidió Wendy con toda la fragilidad que pudo.

Tambry asintió y dijo débilmente "Sí". No tenía nada, ni siquiera su voz se encontraba grave o se escuchaba distinta.

—Tranquila, tranquila…—le abrazó Wendy una vez hizo esto—Estarás bien.

—Él no era Robbie…

—Él es Robbie.—le corrigió Wendy—Pero alguien le hizo daño…—junto ambas frentes— Y ambas haremos que ese alguien tenga nombre, cara y pague todo lo que ha hecho.—dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Yo… debo pensarlo.—dijo Tambry dando media vuelta—Cuando se calme, quiero verlo…Por ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa…

—Lo entiendo.—le dio unas palmadas Wendy y la chica salió corriendo de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Tambry salió corriendo de la cabaña del misterio bastante horrorizada, sin entender que quería hacer más allá de llorar. Lo cual llenó su rostro antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. La chica finalmente supo que, en su estado, no iba a llegar a su casa, así que se rindió en el porche del frente de la casa, y se dejó caer en el sofá que tenían ahí. Estaba frío, pero ella solo quería abrazarse a si misma. Al poco tiempo de continuar llorando, se le acercó el cerdito de Mabel, el cual la miraba, sin comprensión de por qué lloraba.

Tambry lo acarició, sabiendo que ese cerdito podía ayudarla a reconfortarse, porque se sentía peor de lo que quería imaginar, sentía que vomitaría de un momento a otro, y Pato le ayudó aún más, subiendo al sofá con ella, poniéndose en modo de defensa para que ambos durmieran juntos.

Tambry sonrió y abrazó a Pato contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos, intentando que el calor del animal la tranquilizara.

Lo que ella no fue capaz de ver, fue que la nuca de Pato brillo de un color rojo durante un segundo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de Autor Importantes.-**

 **3 capítulos en 1, worth la espera. (realmente tarde para poder terminar con todo esto de los adolescentes buenos, y movernos más rápido, que tengo mucha emoción por lo que viene).**

 **Algo que quiero resaltar, es el hecho de que muchos piensan que meto mucho relleno, pero…No realmente, sí, doy muchos datos, pero algunos son para servir a la trama indirectamente, por ejemplo, lo de Melody enojada con Stan es algo que viene desde el capítulo 4, donde Melody dice "Soos me ha contado todo acerca de ustedes, enserio, creo que sabe más de ustedes que de él mismo." Y no, no creo precisamente que tío Stan menosprecie a Soos, es solo un punto de vista, de alguien ajeno a su relación, como podría entenderlo, más si esa persona apenas conoces a Stan.**

 **Así que si bien, es difícil de creer por lo poco que he mostrado, no me he olvidado de detalles como que Ford tiene el corta todo de bolsillo, o que los gnomos están construyendo un túnel al centro de la tierra, tampoco que Guideon existe, el comportamiento errático del camarero de Pacífica, el reconocimiento de Ford hacia los dioses griegos y nórdicos; son cosas que tendrán relevancia y están interconectadas en una larga historia, todas estas mini historias ayudan a conocer lo que pasa de fondo, pero por algo el estilo es lineal, no porque solo serán 14 aventuras de las 2 semanas de vacaciones y ya, hay una historia; larga, pero para mostrar porque todo, debo desarrollarla.**

 **Son muchas tramas, y tal vez es demasiado ambicioso lo que quiero lograr, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, y si ustedes me acompañana, no los defraudare. De aquí en adelante lo aviso, no puede haber capítulos cortos…Les mentiría si dijera que este fic tendrá menos de 200,000 palabras, y posiblemente no se acabe hasta 2019 o 2020 (en el peor de los casos).**

 **Pero acabara, y mientras más apoyo, más motivado estaré. Si estuve inactivo estos últimos meses fueron asuntos personales muy fuertes, y no esa excusa de "la universidad es difícil".**

 **Dicho esto, y…A partir de ahora no dejaré notas de autor, a menos que haga algo super importante o pause el fic (Cosa que dudo que suceda). Si quieren dejar review, será decisión de ustedes o no, tengan en cuenta que me anima mucho más para traer capítulos más largos, con más secretos en menos tiempo (daré un recordatorio cada cierto tiempo como quiera para mandar pistas extras, o simplemente explicar si cometí un error referente a la historia). Pero, de nada sirve pedir limosna en cada capítulo. Cualquier queja que tengan, o sugerencia, estoy en contacto siempre, pero…Ya quiero dejar esto de las notas, poniéndolo (irónicamente) en una nota.**


	28. Las amigas de Mabel

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 28 Las amigas de Mabel**

Después del ataque a Tambry nadie quizá acercarse a Robbie por miedo a salir lastimados, este mismo lanzaba disparates sin sentido y parecía estar a punto de soltar espuma por la boca. Tío Ford fue el primero en llegar a este y trató de detenerlo pues parecía también querer atacarlo.

—Quítate Ford, lo estas tratando con mucho cariño.—dijo tío Stan sacando los guantes de sus manos y mostrando que en sus nudillos tenía el arma que se colocaba entre los nudillos.

—¡Tío Stan!—gritó Mabel molesta.

—Oh, cariño, tienes razón.—dijo tío Stan llevándose una mano a la frente avergonzado—Obviamente estos bebes no son suficiente, ¿Qué te parece mejor algo de la vieja escuela?—dijo sacando un bate y sacudiéndolo en su mano para fingir dar un golpe.

Mabel solo apretó la mirada, causando que su tío suspirara y dejara que Ford utilizara el método de las esposas. Tuvieron que ocupar la fuerza de Soos, Thompson y Soos antes de que Robbie cediera a que le pusieran las esposas, muy de malas ganas. Parecía que estuviera a punto de enloquecer y matar a alguno de los presentes si hubiera tenido la manera de lograrlo. Pero al ver que estaba siendo sometido solamente se rindió, de una manera aterradoramente sencilla, ni siquiera opuso resistencia.

Entre todos decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlo al "hospital" del pueblo para que el doctor Norman pudiera chequearlo que estuviera sano antes de que lo enviaran a un manicomio; aunque esa última idea era netamente de Wendy.

—¿No crees que es un poco extremista?—dijo Thompson nervioso.

—Trato de ahorcar a Tambry, ¿Crees que soy extremista?—le dijo Wendy amenazándolo con el puño—El más cercano no esta muy lejos del pueblo.

—Pero ha pasado unos meses muy complejos.—afirmó Mabel a la defensiva—No podemos dejarlo así como así.

—Y por eso digo ponerlo en un manicomio.—dijo Wendy rodando los ojos—Es la mejor forma de ayudarlo y que no nos lastime.

—Tu amiga tiene razón.—dijo tío Ford apuntando con una linterna a Robbie, este rehuyó de la luz—Lo mejor que podremos hacer por él es enviarlo a un sanatorio.—se detuvo pues Dipper y Mabel parecían a punto de replicar—Chicos, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero mírenlo, no puede pasar un minuto sin atacar o gritar histérico, necesita por nuestra seguridad y su propia seguridad especialistas.

Todos quedaron en silencio, aquello era bastante complicado de aceptar, pero habían recuperado a Robbie para perderlo. Mientras el resto parecía prepararse para la decisión, fue Soos el que investigo por el escaso internet de la cabaña si había uno cerca.

—Si nos apresuramos, podremos llevarlo a uno que está a setenta y cinco millas y volver para la comida.—dijo Soos terminando de teclear—Voy por las llaves del auto…¿Las deje en el zapato o el nido de comadrejas?—dijo deteniéndose a pensar.

—En el zapato Soos.—le recordó Melody sonriendo y haciendo que este subiera las escaleras—Yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar de mi hermano.—le dijo a tío Ford.

—Perfecto, entonces nosotros iremos.—dijo tío Ford decidido y levantando a Robbie por la fuerza.

—Será un honor ayudarte ti…—se acercó Dipper, pero fue frenado por tío Stan.

—No, Dipper, ustedes se quedan aquí.—dijo decidido el hombre e hizo que los gemelos pusieran muecas de disgusto, pero tío Stan sabía que no debían acompañarlos—No han dormido nada esta noche, y tú…—señaló a Wendy con el bate, como si fuera el bastón que antes solía usar durante el verano—Ve con el resto de tus amigos para avisar a los padres de Ronnie a donde llevamos a su hijo, y…

—Robbie.—lo corrigió Wendy cerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto, Robbin, como sea, tengan cuidado, no sabemos si les pego esa cosa cibernética a ellos también, te confío el arma Wendy.—dijo tío Stan entregando el arma a Wendy para después dar media vuelta y llevar al chico a la fuerza junto a su hermano, a la vez que Soos bajaba con las llaves de la camioneta—¡Y esto va enserio niños!—les advirtió antes de salir con su hermano a los gemelos—No se metan en problemas mientras no estamos.

—Solo se van unas cuatro o cinco horas tío Stan, ¿Dudas que podamos comportarnos?—le dijo Mabel sonriendo inocentemente; aceptando que debía quedarse.

Tío Stan sonrió tranquilo y entró a la camioneta de Soos. Después este y tío Ford terminaron rodeando a Robbie en la camioneta para que este no pudiera saltar o intentar alguna maniobra, pero el chico parecía haber entrado a un letargo depresivo porque no se movía y no dejaba de voltear hacia abajo.

—Volveré.—se despidió Soos de Melody con un beso y entrando a la camioneta, siendo al que le tocaba conducir.

La camioneta se alejó del lugar mientras el Sol se terminaba de levantar, mostrando que la mañana ya estaba entrando en su esplendor. Una vez el coche estuvo lejos le tocó a Melody bajar para atender a su hermano, ella se aseguró que ambos gemelos no ocuparan ayuda, y luego bajó por el elevador.

—Eso es…¡Casa sola!—gritó Mabel festejando—¡Hagamos fiesta!—pero justo en ese momento el ventilador de techo cayó y destrozó la mesa que había debajo—Vaya, ese es el espíritu.

—Mabel, yo creo que iré con los padres de Robbie.—dijo Wendy—Thompson, Lee, Nate; ustedes me acompañan.—dijo Wendy tomando el arma—Si ven un zombi, ya saben lo que hay qué hacer.—dijo Wendy apuntándoles con el arma.

—Wow, wow, tranquila Wen…—se puso nervioso Lee levantando las manos.

—No hace nada gallina.—dijo Wendy apuntando a su cabeza y disparando, provocando que el rayo rojo le diera de pleno y su cabeza comenzará a rebotar de un lado a otro—Jajajaja, divertido.—dijo deteniéndola y luego poniéndose un poco más seria—Después de esto hay que ir a con Tambry…

—¿No puedo acompañarlos?—preguntó Dipper.

—Lo siento colega, ya sabes lo que dijo tu tío…Y sinceramente, lo apoyo, necesitas descansar, por lo que sé, llevas todos estos días pasando cosas raras, relájate un poco, trata de tener un día normal.—le aconsejo Wendy—Más te vale, porque si me entero que paso algo raro en mi ausencia…—hizo la señal de la cuchilla pasando por el cuello antes de guiñarle el ojo—Nos vemos Dip, hasta luego Mabel.—finalmente se despidió como siempre lo hubiera hecho.

El resto de adolescentes salió corriendo detrás de su amiga también despidiéndose de los gemelos. Dipper y Mabel quedaron solos en la cabaña del misterio.

—Entonces…—se acercó Mabel a su hermano—Casa sola, ya sabes lo que significa…—le dijo pícaramente.

—Mabel no…

—¡Exacto!—le dijo ella corriendo hacia un armario—Es hora de nuestro juego de mesa favorito Gestos y Rostros…—dijo comenzando a mover varios juegos de mesa que habían en el armario, buscando el que tenía tío Stan en la cabaña.

—Oye Mabel, creo que…—se detuvo Dipper pues su celular comenzó a sonar, le habían enviado un mensaje.

Su hermana se detuvo de buscar el juego de mesa, agudizando su oído y acercándose a su hermano con una sonrisa complice.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es la afortunada?—le dijo ella ya sabiendo de quién era el mensaje y recargándose sobre su hermano para intentar ver sus mensajes.

—Es Candy…—dijo Dipper extrañado.

—Sabía que la amab…¿Candy?—fue el turno de Mabel para quedar sorprendida—Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre porque ella habla tanto de…

—Mabel, no, me mandó un mensaje porque tu no le has respondido los que te ha mandado.—dijo Dipper leyendo el contenido—Parece que ella y Grenda van a venir por ti…—leyó el siguiente mensaje que mandó la amiga de Mabel.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó ella viendo sus ropas manchas de hollín.

—Ya mismo.

Una vez el chico terminó de poner al corriente a su hermana, sonó el timbre de la cabaña del misterio.

—No puede ser…—a Mabel se le encendieron los ojos, ella corrió para abrir la puerta diciendo "Bip bip" y haciendo un ruido con la lengua, dejando con una estela de humo a su hermano.

—Bien, y ahora que te fuiste…Tengo que bajar al labora…—intentó ir al laboratorio de Ford, pero este fue detenido nuevamente por su teléfono—Oh por favor, debe ser una broma…—y checó los mensajes.

Resultó que era Pacífica, la cual aseguraba que llegaría a la Cabaña del Misterio en poco más de una hora. A Dipper eso le hizo enojar, era como si ella sintiese que toda su vida girará en torno a ella y…¿Y por qué repentinamente estaba entrando a la ducha para limpiarse un poco?

No importaba, pues una cosa muy distinta es que Grenda y Candy llegarán sin avisar, pues eran amigas de Mabel, y ya habían estado varias veces en la cabaña del misterio, pero Pacífica estuvo tan pocas veces que era bastante descortés presentarse así ante Dipper repentinamente y…Detuvo sus pensamientos para decidir cuál perfume debía usar para mostrarle que definitivamente estaba molesto por su visita…

—Uhhh, este tiene olor a mostaza…Sí, eso mostrara mi enojo.—dijo Dipper golpeando la palma de su mano con el perfume y terminó echándose una porción de perfume tan grande que terminó tosiendo por el exceso de esta misma sustancia.

Mientras Dipper continuaba tratando de arreglarse para con Pacífica, se encontraba Mabel con sus amigas:

—¡YEIIIH!—gritaban las tres mientras descendían por un trineo de nieve por las escaleras impulsado en la parte delantera por Grenda, esta a su vez parecía ser la que más disfrutó cuando el trineo terminó estrellándose contra la pared, y las tres quedaron de cabeza, unas sobre otras, y comenzaron a reírse a montones.

—Tenías razón, Grenda a la delantera da más velocidad.—dijo Mabel levantándose de golpe y ayudando a sus amigas a hacerlo.

—Porque siempre quieres ir primero en todo.—le dijo Candy tratando de cruzarse de brazos, pero la cantidad de suéteres que manejaba le impedían moverlos con facilidad.

—Eso es mentira…—dijo Mabel negándolo.

—Entonces, ¿Quién debería ir adelante en el siguiente...?

—Yo, yo, yo…—decía Mabel levantando la mano y dando saltitos mientras Candy la miraba complacida de que probara su punto—Yo propongo a Grenda…—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Jeje, Candy gana de nuevo.—dijo la chica celebrando—Por cierto Mabel, ¿Por qué no contestaste ningún mensaje de los que te mandamos Grenda y yo?—preguntó ella ya con seriedad—Desde que llegaste queríamos venir desde antes, pero nunca contestaste.

—Bueeeeeeeeeno…—se rascó la nuca Mabel, pues realmente ni ella recordaba donde estaba su propio celular—Creo que perdí mi teléfono.

—¿Perdiste tu teléfono o lo secuestraron?—preguntó Grenda volteando de un lado a otro—¡Yo lo rescatare!—gritó saliendo de la casa, y recibiendo una oleada de nieve que la hizo retroceder y quedar enterrada en una montañita de nieve, pero fuera le quedaba la cabeza—¡¿Crees, mundo, que un poco de nieve va a detener a Gre…?!—antes de que pudiera terminar una nueva ráfaga de nieve la cubrió en su totalidad lo que quedaba de ella.

Mabel y Candy rieron por su amiga antes de que, gracias al frio, decidieron cerrar la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿Perdiste tu celular?—le preguntó Candy extrañada.

—Sí, bueno…Hay muchos lugares donde pude perderlo...El bosque, el centro comercial, el futuro de la humanidad...luego de ver a sus amigas y ver que estas no entendieron, comenzó a explicar—Como saben fui comida por una cosa que cambiaba de forma y comía tacos…—comenzó con la primera—…No entendí muy bien, pero creo que era el futuro…—continuó con su segundo día—…y construimos a Gnomilia con la máxima nanotecnología…—dijo con mímica—..., pero entonces Dipper sonrió de manera extraña…—el tiempo pasó con rapidez mientras sus amigas comían palomitas por todo lo que ella contaba.

Finalmente, la chica terminó su historia dando un gran suspiro para tomar aire y sus amigas aplaudiendo.

—Gracias, gracias.—dijo ella recibiendo los aplausos con reverencias.

—Tu narrativa es profunda y me hace sentir como si hubiera estado ahí, sobre todo el primer día.—dijo Grenda con pasión.

—Pero estuvimos ahí.—contestó Candy.

—Sí, pero eso no quita tu hermosa narrativa.—insistió Grenda—Deberías escribir una novela, oh, oh, si la escribes, ¿Incluirías un personaje que tenga mi nombre y que todos los chicos caigan a mis pies?—dijo emocionada.

—Eh…No…

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!—dijo Grenda a la defensiva—Solo algunos chicos…

—No, Grenda, no voy a escribir un libro, yiuh, eso es demasiado nerd.—dijo Mabel negando con la cabeza—Yo haría una película, o no, mejor aún, un programa de radio, lleno de misterios y personajes profundos, como Jake, ese chico desconocido que secretamente…—hizo pausa dramática—¡Un vampiro!

—Oh, muy profundo.—dijo Candy riendo a carcajadas—Un momento, ¿No saliste con un tipo vampiro?—le recordó.

—Cierto, Conrad.—recordó Mabel que durante unas semanas salió con un sujeto que resultó ser un vampiro…—suspiro emocionada—Buenos momentos.

Las chicas continuaron divagando durante media hora sobre citas, hasta que finalmente decidieron ir y comer palomitas, mientras veían películas de los ochentas favoritas de cada una, Grenda votaba por películas llenas de explosiones con sujetos en cuero en medio del apocalipsis, mientras que Candy se encontraba exigiendo poner otras más de un estilo de ciencia ficción con romanticismo. Cosa que hubiera atraído a Mabel, excepto por la combinación "ciencia ficción". En cambio, Mabel parecía preferir las películas más pastelozas que pudiera encontrar.

—Oh vamos, necesitamos escoger una de estas.—dijo ella desde su computadora—Tenemos Max Maddy, la chica robot y el hombre lobo y los pastelitos abrazones.

—Los pastelitos abrazones son una obra infravalorada de culto.—hizo notar Grenda—Pero no podrán nunca ponernos en una situación tan compleja como Max Maddy y su mundo lleno de injusticias.

—Oh por favor chicas…—intentó convencerla Mabel.

—Lo lamento Mabel, pero una chica robot y un hombre lobo son una combinación perfecta para crear atracción amorosa.—le dijo Candy decidida.

—Yo no creo esto.—dijo Grenda—Creo que no hay mejor combinación que papas fritas y mayonesa.

—¿Mayonesa? ¿No querrás decir kétchup?—le corrigió Candy.

—Yo sé lo que dije.

Mientras ellas discutían, Dipper esperaba en la entrada por la llegada de Pacífica. Se encontraba nervioso, no sabiendo a qué iba Pacífica con él, ¿Esperaba que la invitaran a comer? ¿Quería solamente charlar como Mabel y sus amigas? ¿O solamente pasar a verlo efímeramente?

Mientras más nervioso estaba, más le molestaban las risas provenientes del interior, donde Mabel y sus amigas parecían reír y reír sin parar. Hablando de tema tras tema, difiriendo a veces de opiniones, pero siendo en esencia, eso, amigas. Cosa que él no podía terminar de clasificar a Pacífica, no le caía mal, era solamente que Pacífica no era el tipo de chica con la que Dipper solía hacer amistad. Realmente no tenía mucha idea de las chicas como ella, fuera de que eran presumidas y siempre lo rechazaban.

No estaba del todo errado, pues la primera reacción de ella cuando se conocieron fue una de rechazo total, de superioridad. Reacción que a medida que pasó el verano fue evolucionando a una, de si bien no aprecio mutuo, algo así como un entendimiento por ambas partes…Ella no dejaba de ser quien era, pero no por eso seguía dándole a Dipper ese tono tan presumido que dejaba la chica ocasionalmente.

Cuando el timbre de la cabaña sonó, Dipper intentó acercarse a la puerta con discreción, tratando de no parecer nervioso, pero tampoco fastidiado, fracasando miserablemente en ambos intentos.

—Estas confundido…—se acercó Mabel desde su espalda y lo tomó de las mejillas con facilidad—Dipper confundido—¿Esperas a alguien hermanito?—dijo dando un par de pasos a la puerta.

—Mabel, ya basta.—le ordenó su hermano apartando las manos de sus mejillas y acariciándolas como si realmente le hubiera dolido—¿Por qué toda esta obsesión conmigo?

—Ya te dije, la futura Annie Faulk y tú serán pareja.—le dijo Mabel—Es estadísticamente correcto que cada que dos personas comienzan odiándose, y forjan una amistad, terminen amándose con pasión.—dijo abrazándose a sí misma y soltando besos al aire.

—Mabel, ¿En qué estadísticas te basas?—le pidió Dipper pruebas.

—En las del corazón.—dijo ella con secretismo.

—Déjame abrir la puerta.

—Está bien, está bien, tigre…—le dijo Mabel fingiendo que se alejaba, pero ella, Grenda y Candy espiaban desde el marco de la puerta que dividía el salón de entrada con las escaleras.

Dipper escuchó el timbre por segunda vez y decidió ignorar a ellas y abrir la puerta, y entonces se la encontró a ella justo como la recordaba de dos días atrás:

Con su parka de invierno morada, simple ante una mirada cualquiera, el último grito de la ropa en zonas invernales como Rusia. Con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos al juego de esta combinación.

—Hola Pacífica, vaya, tiempo sin vernos, ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Una comida? Tenemos almejas.—comenzó a ponerse nervioso y hablaba con rapidez, cosa que hizo reír a Mabel y sus amigas.

—¿Almejas?—preguntó Pacífica extrañada—No voy a mentir, tengo curiosidad, pero solo quería saber si venían, tu y tu hermana, conmigo al centro comercial, mis padres me dieron el día libre y pensé, ¿Por qué no ayudarlos a ustedes dos a mejorar su look? Es decir, ¿Sigues usando esa misma gorra vieja?—dijo Pacífica tosiendo para ocultar una sonrisa apenas notoria con deje burlón—Vamos, tenía que hacer algo por ustedes.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi gorra?—dijo quitándosela y viendo la ushanka que Wendy le había regalado al finalizar el verano.

—Es de leñador, y de cuadros, vamos Dipper, no podemos vivir por siempre en los noventa.—contestó ella—Venía a invitarte de todas formas.—dijo ella suponiendo que él no querría—¿Dónde esta Mabel?

—¿Tú? ¿Me buscas a mí?—se acercó la chica corriendo desde el marco de la puerta de las escaleras, hasta la principal—¡¿TÚ?!

—Por supuesto, una combinación de suéteres tan caseros debe de vez en cuando comprar algo bueno.—dijo ella echándole una mirada al que tenía Mabel, de color rosado y con la palabra "Dipper" tejida a mano con letras amarillas.

—¿Sabes lo que opino de eso?—dijo Mabel dando dos pasos hacia adelante, con un rostro que parecía no admitir vuelta atrás y enojo, al ver esto, Dipper y Pacífica se quedaron sorprendidos—Tienes razón, creo que llevo usando este desde hace cuatro días, necesito uno nuevo, uno rimbombante.—dijo ella volviendo a su tono habitual.

—¡Yupi! ¡Vamos al centro comercial!—dijo Grenda emocionada.

—Con Pacífica…—le susurró Candy dándole un codazo para pasar "desapercibida".

—Oh, quiero decir, wii, al centro comercial…—dijo fingiendo sarcasmo.

—Si Mabel va, yo voy.—dijo Dipper sonriendo.

Realmente sonría ante la posibilidad de un día normal.

 **Continuara…**


	29. Hombretauros en el centro comercial

**_Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios_**

 **Capítulo 29 Hombretauros en el centro comercial**

—No estoy segura, ¿Me quedará bien?—decía Mabel insegura desde dentro del probador.

—Estoy segura que te ves hermosa Mabel.—dijo Grenda juntando ambas manos y suspirando—Justo como él…

—¿El Barón de Austria?—preguntó Mabel desde dentro.

—Marius para los amigos, y Mari cuando estamos a so…—se detuvo—No he dicho nada.

—¡Alto ahí!—gritó Mabel saliendo con los ojos brillosos y un vestido de gala morado—Cuéntame todos los detalles de ti y de tu, Mari…—dijo acercándose al rostro de Grenda con los ojos cada vez más grandes posibles.

—Mabel, no…—decía Grenda poniéndose bastante roja, e intentando no mirar a su amiga, siendo imposible, y teniendo que ceder al final—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Hablare…

Aquella charla la escuchaban Dipper y Pacífica desde las sillas de espera fuera de los vestidores, ambos parecían no muy interesados en lo que pasaba, y miraban con aburrimiento la tienda en general, al grado que Dipper sacó de su chaqueta roja su diario con el pino.

—¿Ese libro no era antes rojo y tenía una mano o algo así?—le preguntó Pacífica admitiendo que aquello iba a ser más interesante que escuchando que el tal Marius gustaba de los paseos al parque.

—Este no es el diario de tío Ford, es el mío.—dijo Dipper presumiéndole la libreta de tapa gruesa de color celeste, con el estampado de un pino en el frente de esta.

—Interesante, ¿Puedo verlo?—preguntó Pacífica relativamente interesada, apenas un poco más de lo normal.

Aunque a Dipper se le hizo extraño, no dudo en pasárselo a Pacífica, esta comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente, leyendo de vez en cuando las notas, deteniéndose en algunas páginas, y saltando otras con rapidez. Se detuvo especialmente en una que parecía ser un dibujo de doble página y Dipper pudo recordar su dibujo que hizo del Raromagedon, y supo que Pacífica tuvo la misma sensación que él cuando lo vio al inicio de sus vacaciones, de vuelta en California con dos semanas de misterio prometidas.

Hasta el momento llevaba casi una semana, y ya había saciado todas sus ansias de misterios, al grado que había llenado media libreta, y aún sentía que faltaban tantas cosas por resolver, como averiguar qué era lo que rodeaba a Blendín en el hospital, lo que controlo su mente durante la noche pasada, el problema de las paradojas y… Y entonces recordó la charla que tuvo con su tío Ford, sobre todo el hecho de que tío Ford pudiera venir de una de estas, después de haber pasado treinta años dentro, era algo que Dipper no lograba concebir.

Recordaba que en la paradoja todo se desplomaba, y lo que no, estaba en ruinas. Por lo que se le hizo difícil imaginar a alguien treinta años atrapado dentro. Pero lo peor era, que lo fuera que sucediera dentro de la paradoja, esta se creaba el veintiuno de diciembre, ósea, el día siguiente. Estaba a tan solo un día de descubrir el extraño mensaje de Blendín y poder por fin enfrentar la amenaza, la cual, no parecía tan grande. Después de todo, había ya derrotado a Bill, lo que fuera que creara la paradoja no podía ser tan grave si Bill mismo fue el causante de otra. Además, tío Ford se lo dijo, con el tiempo no se debían de meter y…

Escuchó gritos provenientes de fuera y rápidamente vio por la vitrina mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro, empujándose entre todos.

—¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Pacífica levantándose violentamente y junto a Dipper corriendo hacia la salida de la tienda, sin darse cuenta que habían dejado el diario de Dipper atrás.

A medida que salían, se encontraban que no solo los clientes, sino también los dueños de los locales salían alborotados corriendo hacia ninguna dirección. A la lejanía pudieron ver a varios de estos correr, incluso Dipper juró haber visto a María de Casa Bonita entre la multitud. Al voltear a ver de dónde provenía todo esto, era un conjunto de hombres extremadamente musculosos sin camisa, pero con cuerpo de toro.

—Oh, no estos tipos de nuevo…—dijo Dipper dándose un pelmazo en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué me perdí?—se acercó Mabel corriendo y sacando ligeramente la cabeza de la tienda para asomar la vista.

—¡Tendrás que pagar eso ladrona!—gritaba la encargada, causando que Mabel entrara en pánico y corriera de vuelta a vestidores a ponerse su ropa normal.

—No lo entiendo, son hombretauros.—dijo Grenda al acercarse por ver la reacción popular—Todos se acuerdan de algunos hombretauros, ¿No es así?

—No Grenda, solo los que estuvimos en la cabaña del misterio cuando pasó el Raromagedon pudimos verlos.—contradijo Candy—Pero concuerdo, es extraño, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Pensé que su lugar era en el bosque, las cuevas, cosas así…—dijo ella pensando.

—Solía pensar eso, pero estos tipos destrozaron el tronco de los gnomos solo para su campamento, así que no te sorprenda si…—intentó advertir Dipper, pero al fondo se escuchó una explosión—Esto se pone caliente…—terminó la frase Dipper al ver el fuego tras las explosiones, y como los hombretauro se postraban frente a este—Esa es la gota que derramo el vaso…—dijo Dipper molesto y acercándose airadamente a las criaturas de las cuales, gran mayoría del centro comercial se alejaba a gran velocidad, y quienes no, eran empujados por su andar.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó corriendo con las chicas detrás suya.

—Oh vaya, son musculosos…—dijo Candy poniéndose roja de la felicidad de ver tantos hombres musculosos de cerca.

—Sí, sí, la gran cosa, ¡Lidertauro!—gritó el nombre del líder—¡Oye Vine!—gritó Dipper con más fuerza creyendo ver nuevamente al hombretauro de ese nombre, ahora a unos metros de los hombretauros, todos estos voltearon a verlo como si valiera menos, como si no debieran escucharlo hablar—¡Testostetauro! ¡Quien sea!

—¿Qué les sucede a estos tipos?—preguntó Pacífica preocupada por las miradas.

—No tengo idea.—contestó, para luego voltear a las criaturas—Hey chicos, tiempo sin verlos, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Dipper acercándose, y notando como las miradas molestas se multiplicaban.

Hasta que finalmente, desde el techo, saltó un hombretauro más grande que el resto y con unos músculos tan marcados que harían envidiar a cualquier físico culturista. Este era denominado Vine, el sucesor de lidertauro, por lo que podía recordar Dipper del tiempo atrás en el verano, Vine era el mismo que días antes le había dado la ubicación de la estatua de Bill Cipher a él, su tío y Mabel.

—Dipper Pines.—dijo aterrizando enfrente de los niños, el resto del centro comercial estaba vacío, excepto Mabel que se acercaba corriendo a la escena, con toda su ropa colgando y mal colocado por las prisas—¿Cómo te atreves?—le dijo finalmente Vine.

—Ya llegue, ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó Mabel sudada y provocando que todos voltearon a verlas.

—Y traes…Mujeres…—dijo esto último con asco, como considerándolas inferiores—Pero ¿Por qué me ha de extrañar? De un simpatizante ante una cultura tan incorrecta…—dijo Vine mostrándose molesto.

—¿De qué rayos…?—se detuvo Dipper pues realmente no le interesaba el tema—Vine, no me interesa, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Dipper.

Vine pareció lanzarle un mal de ojos a Dipper, y este pudo notarlo, pues rápidamente él y varios homrbretauros bajaron a su altura.

—Dipper Pines, respeto a tu tío, es el único que ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente macho sin necesidad de usar nuestra cultura, y eso desde que yo ser niño.—dijo el hombretauro mostrando un dedo amenazador—Pero tú, no solo demostraste ser un descendiente débil, sino también simpatizante de las…Mujeres…—dijo apunto de vomitar.

—¿Eso debería de hacerme sentir mal?—preguntó Pacífica—Disculpa, monstruo horrendo, eso no explica por qué estás aquí.—dijo ella moviéndose violentamente.

Pero Vine hizo como si no la escuchara.

—Dipper Pines, tu no mereces respeto por la tribu, y mucho menos por desertar cuando estabas a punto de demostrar que eras un macho.—dijo Vine orgulloso.

—Eso fue hace meses, debes dejar las cosas pasar.—dijo Dipper molesto—Y eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta, ¿Por qué están…?

—¡Te daré una oportunidad antes de que los ataquemos a ti y tus muñequitas!

—¡Oye!—se quejaron Pacífica, Mabel y Candy, todas miraron a Grenda por no hacerlo.

—Lo lamento chicas, creo que no me molesta, por una vez me reconocen como lo que soy, una chica.—dijo Grenda cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que Mabel y Candy se sintieran mal.

—Oh por Dios…—dijo Vine comenzando a sacar humo de la nariz.

—¡Creo que se va a enojar! ¡Al suelo!—gritó empujando a todas las chicas, exceptuando a Candy, que se negó a irse al suelo.

—Este tipo no te puede intimidar Dipper.—dijo Grenda.

—Comían cadáveres.—dijo el chico recordando algunas comidas que tuvo que soportar por parte de los hombreaturo cuando intentó ser un hombre.

—Esa voz…Esa…—se escuchó a Vine, el cual empujo a Dipper y Mabel a un lado, y al otro a Pacífica y Candy—Esa voz, me recuerda a la de mi abuelo.—dijo tomando entre sus manos a Grenda.

—¡Oye!—gritó ella molesta.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron el resto.

—Abuelo…—dijo Vine acercándose con añoranza al pasado y cargando a Grenda con una sola mano, aplastándola en el proceso y dejando que su respiración se cortara—Te habíamos buscado, oh gran líder, rencarnaste tu voz en esta…Esta…—parecía que iba a derramar una lágrima, pero se detuvo a si mismo dándose una cachetada—Contente Vine, ahora tú eres el líder.—dijo este tomando un asiento de madera y comenzando a masticarlo.

—¿Tu eres el líder? —preguntó Dipper confundido y provocando que el resto de hombretauros asintiera y le dieran palmadas en la espalda a Vine—¿Qué paso con lidertauro?—dijo Dipper recordando al único hombretauro más musculoso que pudo conocer.

—No hablamos de él.—dijo finalmente Vine cruzándose de brazos y apretando con más fuerza a Grenda.

—¿Qué no era como que el más macho o algo así…?—preguntó Dipper.

—No hablamos de él.—repitió Vine apretando tanto a Grenda que la puso morada.

—¡Vas a matarla!—le dijo Mabel, provocando que fuera ignorada.

—Amigo, ¡Te acaban de decir que vas a matarla!—le dijo Dipper molesto.

—Oh, cierto.—dijo Vine soltando a Grenda y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con estruendoso sonido—Ahora pueden irse.—les dijo Vine señalando una pared.

—Eso es una pared…—dijo Pacífica molesta.

Entre dos hombretauro dieron varios puñetazos, y derrumbaron la pared, mostrando la salida al frío invierno.

—Eso es practico.—dijo Pacífica sarcásticamente.

—Vine, exijo que me digas por qué estás aquí, y entonces nos iremos.—dijo Dipper cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis ordenes?—le dijo Vine acercándose violentamente.

Dipper se quedó quieto y le devolvió el mal de ojo que antes le había aplicado el mismo hombretauro.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan importante saber por qué están aquí estos perdedores?—preguntó Pacífica.

—Porque le quitaron su hogar a los gnomos cuando salieron de la cueva por la estatua de Bill.—dijo Dipper—Y creo saber qué es lo que paso…—miró a Vine que asintió de malas ganas.

—¡¿Estatua de Bill?!—gritó Pacífica sin entender nada—¿Bill, Bill? ¿Cipher?—y vio como Dipper asentía sin quitarle la vista a la criatura.

—¿Para qué ocupas mi palabra entonces?—le dijo Vine.

—Para asegurar.—sonrió Dipper dando media vuelta a la pared—Tenemos que ir corriendo, está en el bosque lo que buscamos.—apuntó hacia el exterior.

—Dipper Pines, antes de irte.—se acercó Vine—Te declaro el estado de hombre Destructor…

—¿Hombre? Pensé que jamás sería un hombre.—le dijo Dipper mostrando ahora rencor.

—Sí, pero quería que tuvieras el título antes de… ya sabes…Morir.—dijo Vine empujándolos a todos afuera, menos a Grenda.

—Ah…Yo debería irme…—dijo ella apenada.

—Tu no vas a ningún lado, tu ser la nueva hombretauro, líder.—dijo Vine con orgullo y tomando varias piedras que actuaron a modo de puerta cerrándose, dejando a una aterrada Grenda dentro.

—¡Chicooooos!—gritó Grenda tratando de salir, pero los otros cuatro se trataban de poner de pie y ella pudo verlos hasta que la última piedra cayo.

El suelo invernal de Gravity Falls era especialmente frío, y después de haber sido lanzados por una fuerza descomunal del lugar dónde estaban, dejaba mucho que desear a los chicos para levantarse, pero lo hicieron con la mayor rapidez posible.

—Tenemos que rescatarla…—dijo Mabel rápidamente quitándose la nieve de la cara.

—Mabel, ella estará bien…—le dijo Dipper—Pero nadie estará bien si no averiguamos qué está pasando con una estatua que se mueve…¿Por qué volvió al bosque?

—¿Una estatua que se mueve?—preguntó Pacífica.

—Es una larga historia, te la explicare de camino a esta.—dijo Dipper levantándose y ayudando a Pacífica a hacerlo.

—Dipper, por más que me preocupe ese montón de piedras, ellos tienen a Grenda…—dijo Mabel—Esos musculosos tipos tauro…

—Suertuda.—dijo Candy celosa.

—Sí, ella no estará bien, ¿Viste como casi la asfixian?—le dijo Mabel.

—Mabel, tal vez esto es lo que causo la paradoja que vimos con Blendín, tío Ford me contó que el Raromagedon era el inicio de una paradoja creada por Bill…—dijo Dipper arrepintiéndose de no haber guardado eso entre él y su tío—¿Crees que Grenda estará bien si dejamos que todo el mundo sea destruido como en la paradoja?

Mabel recordó los cientos de huesos, las pirámides extrañas que se elevaban y algunas ondas de tiempo que los empujaban hacia el aire y tornaban todo en algo aún más extraño, luego recordó el Raromagedon, la ciudad destruida y en fuego, y ella encerrada en Mabelandia, todo por obra de Bill. Sabía que cualquiera de las dos opciones, eran problemas graves.

—Pero…No puedo abandonarla…—dijo Mabel a su hermano.

—Resolvamos esto, juntos, y juntos rescataremos después a Grenda.—dijo Dipper sabiendo que ella era importante para su hermana, y no solo para Mabel, también para él, pero existían las prioridades—¿Qué dices? ¿Gemelos misterio?

—Gemelos misterio…—dijo Mabel no muy segura, pero sonriendo.

—Tendría que comenzar a cobrarles por terapia…—dijo Pacífica recordando que ambos habían tenido un momento similar en la cima de la pirámide antes de viajar en el tiempo.

—Candy, ¿Tú qué dices?—preguntó Mabel acercándose a su amiga.

—Si lo que dijiste es que ustedes llevaron la estatua de Bill a su sótano, y esta se movió a mitad del bosque, creo que sería una emergencia mayor, conozco a Grenda desde hace años, ella es fuerte…—dijo estando segura en plenitud.

—Está decidido.—dijo Dipper—Vamos.

Y todos corrieron en dirección a donde antes había estado el tronco de los gnomos, que paso a ser el campamento de los hombretauro y que parecía terminar con la estatua de Bill Cipher nuevamente.

Pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la tienda de ropa, una pequeña libreta con un estampado de pino, eso era todo lo que había fuera de su lugar en la tienda. Hasta que unas manos la tomaron, y una risa lunática se escuchó en el centro comercial, a gran distancia de los hombretauro.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	30. Ll1g3bl45

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 30 Ll1g3bl45**

Un bosque nevado, cuatro niños corriendo sin dirección entre los árboles y una sola misión, encontrar una estatua que se mueve. Durante el camino, Dipper le pudo contar a Pacífica todo sobre la estatua de Bill, que encontraron al día siguiente de haber sido transportados a una paradoja. De esta manera Pacífica y Candy estuvieron al tanto de las noticias mientras Mabel se concentraba más en buscar la vivienda de los gnomos virando de uno a otro lado su cabeza, y asintiendo ocasionalmente en cuanto al relato de su hermano.

—¡Por aquí!—dijo ella cuando ya todos estaban en silencio y corriendo a la desesperada—No, espera, ya pasamos por ahí…—se respondió ella misma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—le cuestionó Pacífica.

—Instinto femenino.—le dijo Mabel señalando el piso lleno de huellas y provocando que Pacífica suspirara molesta por no haber visto ese detalle antes.

—Vamos…—decía Dipper volteando de un lado a otro—Debe de estar por algún lado…—movió unos arbustos, encontrándose con un venado que tenía delfines en lugar de piernas y sapos inflados como globos en lugar de astas.

—Soy un hado de los bosques y te consedere un…

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto!—gritó molesto y cerrando los arbustos, dejando a la pobre criatura con unos grandes ojos tristes—¿Dónde estaban los gnomos?

—Tío Ford lo hizo parecer tan fácil…—dijo Mabel también volteando a todos lados—¿Quién diría que los arboles tenían tanto parecido unos con otros?—dijo ella preocupándose—¡Ya sé!—sacó varios stickers de colores—Comenzare a ponerle nombres a los árboles para ya no volver a perdernos.—dijo ansiosa escribiendo con un bolígrafo—A este lo llamare Jeffrey.

—Mabel, no hay tiempo.—le recrimino Dipper—¿Alguien conoce donde estamos siquiera?—preguntó a sus otras dos acompañantes.

—Negativo.—contestó Candy—No soy la mejor orientándome, esa es Grenda…—dijo tomándose del codo por la falta de su mejor amiga.

—Yo sí reconozco este lugar.—dijo Pacífica molesta—Por aquí solía vivir antes de que ese vequetrefe nos quitara todo lo que por derecho es nues…—aunque tenía el puño levantado se contuvo al mirar que Dipper y Mabel la veían decepcionados—Quiero decir…—suspiró—Antes de que el viejo McGucket comprara el terreno.—se notaba molesta por esa combinación de palabras.

—¿Y conoces donde estaba el viejo tronco de los gnomos?—le preguntó Candy desafiante.

—No realmente…—contestó Pacífica mirando de uno a otro lado, y tomando de referencia "Jeffrey" para ubicarse, lo tocó y empujó para comprobar si era solido—Aunque tal vez podría ver si hay algo raro cerca de nosotros…—miro hacia arriba—Necesito una liga.—le pidió el accesorio a Mabel, esta le paso una que venía usando como collar, cosa que a Pacífica se le hizo asqueroso—¿Te lavas el cuello?

—¿La vas a querer o no?—le apresuro Dipper.

—Como sea.—acepto el objeto de mala gana.

Pacífica se acomodó el cabello para tenerlo en una coleta de caballo apretada, y froto sus manos a la vez que veía arriba con ansías, tomando un par de ramas para sostenerse e impulsarse una tras otra, demostrando tener poca agilidad en los árboles, pero queriendo mostrar de alguna manera que ella también valía con sus habilidades para el equipo.

Al llegar a la cima del árbol, logró ver en todas las direcciones que ella quisiera, pero la primera y única que le llamo la atención fue una en la cual se comenzaban a reunir bastantes nubes negras, desde el suelo este detalle era apenas visible, debido a que el cielo estaba principalmente nublado gran parte del día. No significaba nada realmente esa dirección, o eso lo sintió, pero era la única pista que iban a obtener, bajó con cuidado y contó de todo a Dipper.

—Guíanos.—pidió este y Pacífica lo miro con los brazos cruzados—¿Qué sucede?

—Si es cierto lo que dices, todo sobre la estatua… No lo sé, suena como una trampa demasiado obvia.—dijo ella recargándose en el tronco y mirando directamente a Dipper.

—¿De qué hablas?—le pidió saber Dipper ligeramente molesto del retraso y evitando su mirada para descubrir él mismo la acumulación de nubes negras.

—Piensalo fríamente…—le dijo ella notando ese comportamiento—Tu, yendo directamente a donde se encuentra una estatua con la forma de Bill para detener todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Suena como el escenario ideal para capturarte.—dijo ella preocupada.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, concuerdo.—dijo Candy levantando una ceja y tomando a Dipper del hombro, este volteó a verla—¿No creen que al menos deberíamos pedir ayuda? Incluso si no es una trampa, y realmente es Bill, nosotros solos no podríamos vencerlo, somos solo niños…

—Lo vencimos una vez, lo venceremos de nuevo.—les contradijo Mabel acercándose a Candy—Además, somos casi adolescentes, que no es lo mismo que niños.

Dipper se tomó un momento para tratar de decidir, de una manera, era cierto lo que ambas decían, pero Mabel tenía motivaciones más fuertes para afirmar que ellos podían vencer a Bill, no tanto por placer, sino por deber. Aunque eso no quitaba que todo podía ser una trampa, pero había una sola cosa que no concordaba.

—No es una trampa.—aseguró Dipper—Los hombre tauro fueron al centro comercial, si hubiera sido una trampa hubieran ido a la cabaña del misterio. —dijo seguro de su argumento y mirando directamente a Pacífica a los ojos, esta lo vio que las esquinas de sus ojos tenían finas líneas rojas de falta de sueño, así como una expresión relativamente cansada a pesar de sus ánimos.

—¿Has dormido bien?—se acercó Pacífica un poco más por esas últimas observaciones.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dipper confundido por aquella pregunta tan repentina—Sí.—contestó moviendo la cabeza de uno a otro lado inconscientemente.

—¡Mentira!—dijo Candy con un dedo acusador—Mabel nos contó, ayer ninguno durmió en la cabaña del misterio, estaban…Con algo de control mental.—dijo tratando de sonar firme, pero fallando estrepitosamente al no recordar las palabras exactas.

—Candy, ¿Te estas poniendo del lado de Pacífica?—le preguntó Mabel sintiéndose traicionada y dando un par de pasos atrás de su amiga.

—Si ponerse del lado de Pacífica significa evitar que nos maten, entonces sí, estaría de su lado cuanto tiempo sea lo necesario.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias.—dijo Pacífica con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que al menos tenía una aliada.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, aún me desagradas.—le advirtió Candy rápidamente con una mirada de rencor a Pacífica, la cual fue recibida recíprocamente.

—No hay tiempo para esto.—dijo decidido Dipper comenzando a ver una parte del cielo más oscura que el resto—Aja.—comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, y al ver como Pacífica intento detenerlo, solo le hizo confirmar que hacía ahí debía seguir si quería llegar a la estatua.

—Dipper, no.—le dijo Pacífica plantándose enfrente de él—No avanzare un solo centímetro en el bosque si no es preparada, con al menos un plan o un arma para defendernos.—le dijo decidida—Y te juro que haré lo que sea para detenerte…—le sujeto del cuello al ver como la ignoraba, y miró a los ojos rudamente, con una expresión de rabia.

Dipper pudo ver dentro de la agresividad de Pacífica un ápice de sincera compasión y preocupación por él. Pudo sentir como el agarre a pesar de ser fuerte solo era hacia sus ropas, y no hacia él. Pudo ver como ella trataba de intimidarlo con un puño que ni siquiera estaba bien formado. Dipper vio en Pacífica el reflejo de alguien haciendo algo que no quería hacer para proteger a alguien que le preocupa. Y durante un momento sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al verla con así, sujetándolo, incapacitándolo para moverse. Una sonrisa no tardó en llegar a la vez que forzaba a los pensamientos en su cabeza en aclarecer.

—Está bien, está bien, tienes un punto, necesitamos un plan.—dijo este, no queriendo admitir que podía todo ser una trampa de todas maneras, podía estar más claro de ideas, pero seguía siendo terco—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Ir a la mansión, para empezar, estamos a mitad del bosque, en invierno, presumo que ninguno tiene señal.—le dijo Pacífica alegre cuando el resto sacó sus móviles y comprobaron sus palabras— Después, contactar a tus tíos por celular y…¿Hay alguien en la cabaña?

—Creo que Melody se quedó a vigilar a Mike…En el sótano.—dijo Mabel dándose una palmada en la cabeza para poder recordar todo con mayor exactitud posible.

—Muy bien, entonces, si una estatua se movió, ella tuvo que saberlo, ¿No es así?—preguntó Pacífica tomándolo de la mano y señalando otra dirección—Sé que está en esa dirección la mansión.—dijo ella feliz y respirando tranquila.

Dipper obedeció de mala gana, pero aceptando que era algo que su tío Ford hubiera hecho, estar preparado ante algo como lo era Cipher, preparado a que todo fuera una trampa o un verdadero problema. Aunque la opción que no fuera una trampa era bastante valida, tampoco podía estar del todo seguro. Los cuatro niños se dirigieron a la mansión McGucket. Pasando las rejas de oro de la entrada, que tenían las iniciales de los Noroeste aún estampadas en oro, pasaron por el patio delantero en total descuido y con la hierba llegando hasta la cintura de Mabel, quien era la más alta, y llegaron a las puertas de roble gigantes que eran la entrada del hogar.

Ya en las puertas, se dieron un pequeño respiro y Pacífica tomó su celular, encontrando que no había señal en aquella zona, el resto repitió las acciones de la chica, descubriendo exactamente lo mismo. No había manera alguna de encontrar señal en aquella parte del bosque, y eso la hizo dudar un poco, siempre hubo tenido señal cuando ella vivía en aquel lugar.

—Usemos uno de los teléfonos de la mansión.—sugirió Mabel.

Tocaron con mucha prisa la puerta, esperando un par de minutos, hasta que un gnomo termino abriendo la puerta y recibiéndolos como mayordomo. Este gnomo, apenas diferente al resto por su bigote esponjado, parecía bastante cortés en cuanto a su comportamiento y saludo.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Dipper—¿No habían vuelto al árbol que les dim…?—dijo molesto para luego mirar por detrás el gnomo, el gran salón principal de la mansión, y encontrar el tronco que él y su tío habían cortado un par de días atrás, a mitad del salón, Dipper suspiró frustrado—Como sea, solo buscamos al viejo McGucket.

—¿Quién?—preguntó el gnomo sin entender.

—Jason, no tenemos tiempo.—le interrumpió Dipper reconociéndolo y recordando su nombre—El viejo McGucket, el dueño de la mansión.

—¿El dueño? Esta mansión es propiedad de los gnomos, además nunca le daría información a un gigantón maltrata gnomos…—dijo resentido por la paliza que él y Wendy les habían dado a los gnomos fuera de la cabaña del misterio dos noches atrás—Y si nos disculpan, estamos en días de luto por…—dijo con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espera un segundo!—lo detuvo un gnomo mucho más joven con la barba café—¿No dejaras pasar a los invitados?

—Ese chico fue uno de los que nos golpearon…—dijo Jason a su líder, dándole un mal de ojos a Dipper.

—Eso no importa, son recibidos.—dijo Jeff abriendo en su totalidad la puerta—Yo los atenderé, dicho esto los chicos entraron uno a uno, siendo la última Pacífica, que parecía suspirar nerviosa volteando de uno a otro lado, después de todo aquel había sido el lugar donde se había criado toda su vida, y ahora tenía que pedir permiso para entrar en lo que fue su propio hogar.

Los chicos siguieron al gnomo por los pasillos de la mansión, esperando encontrarse con McGucket de un momento a otro, pero el hombre no aparecía por ningún lado, en cambio el mal olor de los gnomos incrementaba. Solo miraban la casa llena de tierra y sucia por todas partes, con gnomos llorando de vez en cuando y abrazando retratos de su querida reina Gnomilia, cosa que los hizo pasar desapercibidos por los pasillos. La única que parecía molesta al ver todas estas escenas era Pacífica, su antiguo hogar destruido y en ruinas (o por lo menos lo que para ella eran ruinas) todo por el mal cuidado de McGucket. Una pequeña rabia hacia el sujeto se incrementó dentro de ella. A medida que encontraban los teléfonos repartidos por la mansión, estos resultaban mordidos o usados como carretas para los gnomos. Ninguno en buen estado, cosa que los obligo a adentrarse más y más en el lugar.

—Jeff, ¿De casualidad no han visto al viejo McGucket?—preguntó Dipper preocupándose después de haber caminado varios pasillos, sin encontrar teléfonos o al propio hombre.

—Sí, sobre eso, no lo hemos visto desde…—comenzó el gnomo—Después de la…Grata…—dijo con sarcasmo hacia Dipper—Emboscada que nos prepararon ustedes gigantones en nuestra pacífica marcha de su tronco.

—Culpen a Dipper, a veces le falta uno o dos tornillos.—dijo Mabel buscando aprobación para luego ver a su hermano—¿Qué? Es verdad…

Dipper no le respondió, él sentía que no era momento para juguetear, pero le alegro que al menos Mabel intentara bromear en momentos así, mostrando que la situación, aun no estaba del todo desesperada.

—Para mí todos son Dipper, gigantones, o como se llamen.—dijo Jeff siguiéndolos porque estos habían ingresado a una nueva habitación, una que usaban para cabañas de gnomos—Buscaban al gigantón que compartía tronco con nosotros, ¿No es así?

—Esto no es un tro…—intentó corregirlos Pacífica, pero fue interrumpida.

—Pues desapareció.—dijo Jeff asegurándoselos—Volvimos por alguno de nuestros aparatos de avanzada tecnología para construcción, y ya no estaba.—dijo Jeff—Así que decidimos apropiarnos de su territorio, incluso orinamos en todo el suelo para remarcar.—dijo orgulloso.

—Así que esa era la fuente del mal olor.—dijo Candy como sufriendo una revelación—Asqueroso, pero genial.

—Gracias gigantona.—le dijo Jeff orgullosamente—Ahora que ya saben que no está aquí a quien buscan, ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer?—dijo tratando de ser hospitalario.

—Necesitamos al viejo…—se detuvo Dipper—Un momento, ¿Ustedes recuerdan donde estaba su viejo tronco?—preguntó ansioso—¿Hay algo especial en ese lugar o…?

—Cualquier gnomo que se respete sabe dónde estaba nuestra antigua y prestigiosa morada, no como esta… Humilde pocilga.—dijo mirando las paredes como si fueran hechas de un material malo y de mal gusto—Y ahora que lo mencionas…—iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo te enseñare lo que es una pocilg…—se acercó Pacífica con un puño cargado, y siendo detenida por Candy; quien aparte la sujeto de la cintura, teniendo que terminar la frase entre dientes de la rabia que se acumulaba en ella.

—Dipper, esto no me gusta nada.—dijo Mabel acercándose a su hermano en ese momento—¿Dónde está el viejo McGucket?

—No tengo idea…—tuvo que admitir Dipper—Bueno, Pacífica, ¿Aquí había otro teléfono?—dijo preguntándole a Pacífica por la ubicación y haciendo que esta se distrajera de sus ganas homicidas.

—Por aquí, esta al fondo.—les señaló ella lo que antiguamente debió ser un salón con varias armaduras bien colgadas en maniquís, que ahora servían como pequeños cuartos de privacidad para gnomos, que dormían tranquilamente en cascos del medievo o petos de vikingos.

—¡Esa pieza costo millones!—dijo Pacífica queriendo quitar a un gnomo que usaba como baño público el casco de un guerrero troyano, provocando que Dipper y Mabel tuvieran que tomarla de ambos brazos para que ella no embistiera al gnomo—¡AH! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Solo lo mataré a él!

—Ya no es tu hogar, ya no son tus armaduras…—le trato de calmar Dipper, pero solo logró ganarse una mirada asesina de Pacífica—Quiero decir…Yo…—se puso nervioso por aquello, no era la misma mirada de preocupación, sino una de rabia profunda grabada, trato de ignorar esos ojos penetrantes buscando algo en la habitación donde fijar su vista—Mira, el teléfono.—señaló una pequeña mesa cerca de ellos.

Pacífica se calmó, suspiró molesta, y solo le lanzó esa misma mirada al gnomo que se encontraba en el baño, causando que el mal olor se incrementara y el gnomo terminara saliendo corriendo del baño una vez terminada sus necesidades. Pero Pacífica ya no estaba atenta a eso, sino que volteó a ver a Dipper, este tomó el teléfono con nerviosismo, podía ser aquella su única chanza de contacto y resultando este en la señal de corte, este colgó con rabia.

—Nada…No debieron de haber pagado la cuenta de teléfono.—dijo él pensando en las excentricidades del viejo McGucket, al ver como el resto de chicas levantaba su mirada de sus celulares no tuvo que preguntarlo.

No había señal en aquella mansión. Todos se miraron unos a otros, a la vez que por fuera comenzaba a oscurecer a pesar de faltar un par de horas para el ocaso. Las nubes se volvían cada vez más negras y un par de relámpagos se originaban en donde antes Pacífica vio solo un cumulo de estas mismas. Ahora no eran un cumulo, sino un muro gigantesco de nubes, flotando a mitad del bosque. A tan solo uno o dos kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

Los cuatro niños sabían que debían de ir, pero no tenían forma de comunicarse con nadie fuera de la residencia de manera rápida y sin perder el tiempo. Además, ir a aquel lugar era demasiado riesgoso.

—Eso se ve mal.—dijo Jeff por la ventana—Que bueno que este tronco nos protegerá de la repugnante lluvia, una vez tuvimos que ir a otro tronco humano para protegernos de la lluvia y aunque no les gustamos a los dueños, les dimos una lección, pero ningún tronco es tan grande como este, así que no duden que estarán seguros de sustancias tóxicas.—dijo pensativo y vio que sus palabras no surtían efecto—Alégrense humanos, no encontraron lo que buscaban, pero al menos estarán lejos de esa asquerosa sustancia conocida por malas lenguas como agua, como diría mamá gnomo, ningún secreto interno es lo suficientemente pequeño como para no llegar a oídos más grandes que los que merece. —dijo refiriéndose al miedo que según él debían de tener los humanos al agua.

—Eso es.—dijo Dipper motivado por la oración del gnomo.

—¿Ven? El chico ya está entrando en calor, ahora solo déjate crecer una barba y te unirás a los gnomos.—dijo Jeff.

—Jeff puede ir a la cabaña del misterio y nosotros iremos por la estatua al mismo tiempo.—dijo Dipper impulsado por la energía.

Todas las chicas se miraron unas a otras. Luego voltearon a ver como la intensidad de los relámpagos crecía afuera, así como la oscuridad a pleno día.

—Suena como la única alternativa.—tuvo que admitir Pacífica—Si esperamos más y resulta ser Bill… Y así al menos sabremos que sabrán donde fuimos. —su afirmación pareció darle fuerza a Mabel y Candy.

—¿Qué te dice que querremos ayudarte?—le dijo Jeff maliciosamente a ellos al ver como todos parecían estar de acuerdo en esa solución.

—Te haré un centímetro más alto.—dijo Dipper—Tengo una linterna que puede hacerlo…

Los ojos del gnomo se iluminaron, era todo un mundo de posibilidades, se vio a si mismo en el tronco de madera, mientras todos trataban de alcanzar una astilla en el techo, incapaces de poder llegar a ella, para ser irrumpidos por un Jeff, claramente musculoso y atractivo, este tomó la astilla sin dificultades apenas. Luego se imaginó al resto de su ejército de gnomos montados en ardillas, mientras él lo hacía en caballos gigantescos como los humanos lo hacían, de nuevo con claros músculos que se dejaban ver a través de sus vestimentas, y que ese centímetro extra le iba a ganar, y claramente, sobraba suficiente espacio para varias mujeres gnomo que estaban rendidas a sus encantos de altura. La fantasía termino y este sonrió.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—en sus ojos se veían grandes esperanzas por todas sus fantasía.

—Sí, pero solo si mandas el mensaje que iremos a donde estaba tu antiguo tronco a mi tío Ford, o la cabaña del misterio a enfrentar la estatua de...

—¡Trato!—dijo Jeff dando un salto mientras estrechaba un par de dedos de Dipper y salió corriendo, dejando una estela de humo detrás de él.

—¿Qué dicen?—dijo Dipper no dándole mucha importancia a aquella reacción.

—Eso suena a lo más cercano que tendremos para un plan.—dijo Candy suspirando nerviosa y moviendo sus manos erráticamente—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir ahí?

—Seguro.—dijo Dipper sonriendo de medio lado, Mabel lo tomó de la mano.

—Supongo…—dijo Mabel sonriéndole sinceramente—Que si este es el fin, estaré contigo.—dijo abrazándolo, y Dipper pudo ver esa misma mirada de determinación que había usado con esas palabras cuando iban a lanzarse a un portal para salir de la paradoja de Blendín de nuevo y ahora más cerca que nunca.

El abrazo se extendió por lo que fácilmente pudo ser un minuto, minuto que Dipper le dio a Pacífica y Candy para decidir sobre si quedarse o arriesgarse a ir, aun viendo que todo parecía apuntar a que lo que fuera que estuviera alterando el orden de la naturaleza no era algo normal.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, más evidente se volvía que aquello que se originaba a la distancia no iba a resultar en algo fácil de resolver, ambas chicas miraron por la ventana, luego la una a la otra, para finalmente asentir y voltear a Dipper, moviendo sus cabezas de arriba abajo una sola vez. Esa decisión era firme.

—Vas a ocupar toda la ayuda que sea posible.—dijo Pacífica—Y puedo conseguirnos unas armas menores como cuchillos, bates, esas cosas. —dijo aceptando también sus propios términos.

Dipper agradeció el voto de confianza y hubo un momento de silencio antes de que las incluyera a las otras dos chicas en el abrazo que él y su hermana no habían terminado, los cuatro se unieron formando un circulo colorido, rojo por la chaqueta de Dipper, rosado por el suéter de Mabel, morado por la parka de Pacífica y verde por el suéter que estaba hasta arriba de todos los suéteres que tenía que usar Candy; aunque el de abajo era de color amarillo, y se podían distinguir al menos tres colores más de lana escapando de esa montaña de suéteres. Todos sabían que iban a hacer algo muy peligroso, que podían incluso dirigirse a una trampa, o directamente a donde se encontraría Bill, o alguna criatura que lo alabara. No había forma alguna de asegurar qué era lo que se encontrarían, pero debían hacerlo, y aunque fuera durante ese pequeño momento, se permitieron un abrazo para demostrar su unión y lealtad sincera unos a otros.

Abrazo al cual se unió Jason. Empujado por el pie de Pacífica para salir volando y estrellarse en una ventana estruendosamente.

—Vamos.—dijo Dipper separándose de las chicas—Pacífica, muéstranos tus mejores armas.

Un par de horas antes, en el hospital psiquiátrico donde ingresaron a Robbie, Soos, Stan y Ford tuvieron severos problemas para acomodarlo, y luego recordar su nombre.

—¡Robert Victoriano! —dijo Stan creyendo haber dado en el blanco, en realidad él era el que estaba registrando a Robbie en el hospital, mientras su hermano hablaba con los médicos, la pareja de Stan era Soos.

—Señor, ¿Cree acaso que esto es una broma? —preguntó la recepcionista decepcionada—Si no me da datos reales, entonces llegue el formulario de que no lo conoce, no tiene que mentir.

—¡Le digo que lo conozco!-gritó tío Stan molesto y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—¡Ron Weasley!

Soos y la recepcionista miraron al señor Stanley Pines mientras este levantaba las manos de alegría, esperando haber acertado aquella vez con el nombre.

—¿Está seguro de que solo traen al niño para ingresar? —le preguntó a Soos.

—Sí, bueno, el chico estaba cu-cu. —explicó Soos, haciéndole entender a la recepcionista que ninguno del grupo estaba en sus cinco cabales, y buscando de uno a otro lado para no hablar con ellos—Ese Robbie se metió en problemas este Octubre…—comenzó a hablar con la recepcionista, ganando la atención de esta—Sus padres, los Valentino, son gente muy agradable, y se esperaba lo mismo de él. —admitió Soos—Aunque su padre Harold tuvo también su tiempo rebelde, ¿Ya sabe? Juventud…—suspiró añorando el pasado, la mujer deduzco que él pensaba en su propia juventud—Él…Robbie, no es el mismo desde entonces. —dijo Soos sin especificar el control mental.

La recepcionista al escuchar esa historia tecleo rápidamente los nombres en la computadora y preguntó por dónde vivían ellos, Soos le respondió que eran de Gravity Falls. Y la mujer terminó de atender los datos para cargar el servicio medico del chico. Después de esto agradeció a Soos por la información, le pidió sus datos de registro, y Soos dio todos sus datos. Todo quedó registrado y la mujer les dejó sentarse mientras ella se encargaba de llamar a los padres al número de teléfono registrado de contacto.

—Muchas gracias por todo…Ehh…—se acercó Soos para leer el nombre que tenía en su insignia del pecho—Nancy…

—Oh, solo hago mi deber señor Ramirez—dijo la mujer sonriéndole y señalando los asientos, pues detrás de Soos había otro tipo que quería pasar.

Stan y Soos esperaron en recepción, mientras Ford terminaba de contar a los médicos todo lo que sabía sobre los síntomas de Robbie, siempre tratando de decirlo de una manera científicamente correcta, evitando el uso de palabras como "control mental" o "demonios" y aclarando cosas como "Tenemos la idea que lo secuestraron y torturaron…No sabemos con qué propósito". Los doctores lo veían con grandes cejas levantadas, debido a que Ford parecía saber mucho sobre psicología para ser un sujeto que traía un enfermo y especificaba correctamente varios síntomas del comportamiento del paciente, desde su cautividad en sus nudillos y muñecas que parecían tener hematomas, hasta la agresividad por medio de la tortura, la ruptura mental. Todas eran conjeturas demasiado acertadas.

—Caballeros, podría contarles sobre sus lesiones en el hipotálamo que podrían haberle hecho perder las ganas de caminar, y sus reacciones tan rígidas, pero necesitamos volver a nuestro pueblo. —explicó el hombre.

—Sí, sí, sí, de todas maneras son los padres con los que deberíamos dejarlos ver a su hijo antes que cualquier otro. —le explicó un médico—Vuelvan mañana, por el momento le inyectamos morfina para calmarlo…Parece que atacó a un guardia cuando este le pidió pasar la prueba del detector de metales. —dijo viendo un par de vídeos en la tableta que tenía de lo que pasaba al otro lado de donde se habían llevado al chico.

—Bien doctor, cualquier cosa en que pueda servirles, ire a registrarme a caja y…—se detuvo pues su hermano llegó para alejarlo de los doctores—Stan, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ford, no puedes usar tu nombre. —dijo Stan con una sonrisa bastante amplia y muy fingida.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó molesto Ford y apretando su mirada para verlo directamente a él.

—Puede que en el pasado haya hecho uno que otra estafa cuando llevaba tu nombre y…

Ford lo detuvo en ese momento y con su mano le dijo que eso debían discutirlo en otro momento. Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, con Soos a su espalda y Stan al volante.

—¡Sujétense de sus asientos si no quieren salir lanzados! —gritó Stan—Ellos merecen saber de todo cuanto antes, esto huele a…

—No lo sabemos Stanley. —le dijo Ford—Y cambiar mínimamente la línea temporal porque sabemos que esta va a ser cambiada, entonces nosotros creamos la paradoja…

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Soos confundido, hasta ese momento había estado comiendo su emparedado que le había sobrado del desayuno.

Mientras tanto, y de vuelta al presente, le tocaba a Jeff correr como demente por los bosques de Gravity Falls, pasando de rama en rama y arbusto por arbusto, para llegar a la tierra de los gigantones, donde ya había ido a intentar una avanzada de gnomos contra la cabaña donde vivían los niños humanos, cabaña que ya habían visitado en varias ocasiones, desde cuándo engañaron a Mabel para ser su reina, hasta cuando ocurrió el Raromagedon para refugio, y hace un par de días volvieron a visitarla con la avanzada de la reina Gnomilia, reina que Jeff aún seguía odiando por la manipulación que uso contra su pueblo, enamorándolo perdidamente de primeras, y lentamente vislumbrando sus palabras manipulativas.

—Wow, en mi mente pienso mejor las palabras.—dijo Jeff justo un momento antes de tropezar y comenzar a rodar por el suelo—Auch…—se quejó crujiendo los huesos de su espalda—Bueno, ¿Dónde estábamos?—subió ágil y rápidamente a un árbol cercano, analizando todo el paraje a su alrededor—Oh, ahí está.—dijo mirando un cartel de neón que brillaba como "Cerrato" a unas cuantas copas de distancia.

Jeff continuó corriendo, hasta llegar a la casa de madera que tanto apreciaban los humanos, una vez ahí, notó que en el salón principal se estaba armando una acalorada discusión. Además de los dos humanos discutiendo, había un giganton con dientes de castor y traje de presentador, y un sujeto con seis dedos que miraba todo decepcionado, así como una chica pelirroja con unos tintes verdes en su cabello, así como un chaleco militar. No recordaba sus nombres, pero sabía que eran habitantes del tronco que ellos llamaban cabaña.

—¡Te dejamos con los niños!—gritó un hombre bastante mayor con un gorro de lana rojo, mentón cuadrado y barba.

—No me avisaron a donde iban a ir y…—contestó una mujer rubia y rechoncha.

—¡Es tu responsabilidad!—gritó de vuelta el sujeto mayor.

—Yo…Yo…

—Melody, tengo que estar con el viejo Stan con esto. —dijo Wendy deteniéndola con la mano—Algo muy raro está pasando, y creo que todos en esta habitación saben más que yo de eso. —se apuntó con el pulgar a si misma, ella había vuelto a la cabaña después de dejar a sus amigos acompañando a los padres de Robbie para ver a su hijo, ella no podía ir al manicomio con Robbie, debía ayudar en la Cabaña, y haberse encontrado que Dipper y Mabel no estaban en situaciones tan desesperadas, con un cielo tan oscuro que parecía iba a haber una terrible lluvia; no era precisamente algo que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Melody sabía cuándo estaba acorralada, no había nada que decir a su defensa, y ella lo sabía. Todo el ambiente estaba tenso sin remedio alguno, de no haber sido porque se escucharon varios golpes en la ventana del primer piso. Todos, sorprendidos por aquel sonido, voltearon a verla. Hubo un segundo antes de que la ventana fuera abierta por Mike y este tomó al gnomo por sus ropas. Jeff se dejó cargar así, con tal de entrar al tronco y dejar de sentir la ira del terrible frío que hacía afuera.

—Gracias niño.—dijo el gnomo secándose de la nieve sacudiéndose de uno a otro lado, como si de un perro se tratase y empapando a Mike en su totalidad con el agua.

—Que sorpresa.—dijo este después de empaparse e ir al centro de la habitación—Lamento interrumpir su pelea por territorio.

—¿Pelea por…?—preguntó Wendy confundida.

—Es más normal de lo que creen, aunque al principio cuesta aceptarlo.—admitió Jeff, causando que todos voltearan a verlo—Oh cierto, tengo un mensaje, de Dipper, ya saben, el gigantón que…—iba a comenzar.

—¡¿Qué ocurre con él?!—se le acercaron todos aterrados.

—Van a esa nube, justo debajo de donde estaba nuestro antiguo tronco.—dijo Jeff mirando con nostalgia una zona del cielo llena de nubes negras.

—¿Nube negra?—preguntó Ford sin entender.

—Sí, ahí.—volvió a señalar Jeff el lugar en una dirección al asar—Dijeron algo de una estatua…

—¡¿Una estatua?!—gritaron al unísono Stan, Ford, Soos y Melody; Mike y Wendy sin entender.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo todo?—preguntó Jeff molesto.

Pero los cuatro adultos ya no escucharon al gnomo, sino que fueron corriendo directamente al sótano, abriendo la máquina de sodas, y esperando al elevador, tiempo en el cual Wendy, Mike y Jeff los alcanzaron. Todos entraron a duras penas en el pequeño espacio y entraron a la habitación del último piso debajo de la casa. En esta no perdió el tiempo Ford para introducir una combinación de códigos sencilla en un panel, para dar paso a que se abriera una puerta de metal extremadamente pensado.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba la bodega de distintos artefactos peligrosos, cuarto donde antes había sido abierto el portal a otras dimensiones, recientemente rebautizado como máquina del tiempo por el mismo Ford.

Pero este retrocedió un par de pasos, al darse cuenta que la estatua de Bill Cipher se encontraba en su lugar, intacta y en la misma posición que la habían dejado con una mano abierta en señal de súplica, y la otra con el puño cerrado.

—¿Pero qué?—tío Ford se sorprendió antes de entenderlo—Si Dipper y Mabel están yendo a ese lugar… Es porque… Es una trampa…

Y todos salieron corriendo en la dirección que el gnomo les había guiado, todos mens el mismo gnomo, que para cuando termino de llegar a la puerta, todos habían entrado a los bosques, aunque no todos supieran lo que aquello significara, con las palabras de Ford había sido suficiente. Corrían a la mayor velocidad que era posible. Quienes iban más rápido eran Stan y Ford, siendo apenas alcanzados por Wendy, la cual tenía que dar acelerones para poder llegar hasta ellos.

En el lugar de los acontecimientos, el epicentro de todo se encontraba una voz femenina, que cantaba lentamente a un tono bajo, pero audible algo parecido a "Na nanana na nanana Nanananana Es Navidad Na nanana na nanana nanana navidad.", parecía por la posición del cuerpo, que estaba viendo fijamente hacia donde se encontraba el centro comercial, mirando con paciencia y sin dejar de cantar, aunque a veces paraba de tararear y silbaba.

Nadie ni nada parecía estar cerca de ella.

Pero escuchó moverse unas ramas rompiéndose, dándose cuenta del sonido volteó a aquella dirección sin entenderlo. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Porque aquel sonido no venía de la dirección que ella sabía iban a venir los gemelos misterio, y posiblemente algún amigo u amiga de ambos.

Detrás de ella, un pequeño artefacto, que era el culpable de que las nubes se estuvieran condensando, pues del aparato salía una especie de luz rosada, muy poco distinguible a la distancia, que atraía a las nubes y las volvía de un tono oscuro.

Antes de que las nubes dejaran pasar a otras, estas brillaban durante una milésima de segundo de ese mismo color. Sabía que los que fueran a llegar la iban a ver si se quedaba en aquel lugar. Escondiéndose detrás de un tronco, contrario a la dirección de aquella voz.

—Es por aquí…—fue Dipper el primero en ser visto, pero este parecía cauto, preparándose para el ataque inminente que podría caerle, ataque que nunca llego, no bajó la guardia sino hasta que vio la máquina que tenía frente a él—¿Qué es esto?—dijo mientras el resto salía ya de su escondite.

Se acercó un poco más al objeto que lanzaba esa extraña luz, el cual resulto ser una simple lavadora por fuera, que estaba encendida con un cable con extensiones. Las luces rosadas que subían, ocasionales, directo hacia el cielo salían de los botones de la lavadora, y su puerta de cristal permitía ver que dentro había un líquido blanco que se agitaba junto al ciclo de lavado.

—¿Esto es la estatua de Bill?—preguntó Candy confundida—Mabel dijo algo más…Triangular.—dijo pareciendo decepcionada.

—Yo esperaba…Algo distinto…—tuvo que admitir Mabel acercándose a pasos lentos a la luz y mirando la lavadora de cerca, pero al rodearla no encontró nada. Cosa que hizo saber a su hermano con una señal.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!—gritó Dipper molesto—¿Entonces porque los hombre tauro escaparon al centro comercial? ¿Qué hace esto a las nubes para atraerlas? ¿Por qué cada vez que parece que voy a descubrir algo, un gran secreto, descifrar una mentira, solo me encuentro con más dudas? ¡¿De dónde sale esta lavadora?!—gritó intentando darle un golpe a esta.

—¡No!—gritó una voz masculina que Dipper reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Viejo McGucket?—dijo sin entender a la vez que el hombre bajaba desde el tronco de un árbol y se le acercaba corriendo con un cuchillo pegado en la mano y una cara de pocos amigos, durante un momento su cuello brillo de color rojo—Oh no…

Dipper inmediatamente esquivo el salto de McGucket hacía él, provocando que este clavara su arma letal en un árbol. Dipper asustado, y no queriendo lastimar a McGucket intentó alejarse del lugar, pero el viejo McGucket lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a arrastrar como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

—¡Dipper!—intentó acercarse Mabel, pero un par de piernas la detuvieron, dándole dos golpes en el rostro, y uno tercero en el estómago que le saco el aire.

—Eso sí que es un descuido, ¿No es así?—dijo burlonamente la voz que antes se había puesto a cantar, detrás del árbol donde se encontraba ella salió la chica que pateo a Mabel, resultando ser esta Tambry con una sonrisa idéntica a la que había llevado en esa noche, sonriendo ante su ataque.

—¡Mabel!—iba a ayudar Candy, pero instantáneamente desde su espalda llego un bastón que le dio en la cabeza—¡Hey!—gritó ella deteniendo el segundo bastonazo que iba a golpearla, aunque notó que sus manos se pegaron alrededor de este—¿Qué?

—¿Algún problema señorita?—preguntó entonces Abuelita montada sobre Gompers, la mujer le dio un golpe al costado de la cabra y ambos se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad, con Candy detrás suya pegada al bastón que ella sujetaba con súper pegamento, incapaz de controlar bien sus brazos con la gran cantidad de suéteres que llevaba.

—Esto es raro…—dijo Pacífica mirando todos esos combates, intentando acercarse cada vez más a sus compañeros, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque un cerdito precioso y mimado se acercó corriendo hacia ella, empujándola hacia atrás—No este cerdo de nuevo—dijo Pacífica molesta y tratando de patearlo, fallando en el proceso—¡Oh por favor! No tenemos tiempo para ti horrendo animal.—intentó volver a patearlo, pero Pato esquivo el golpe, provocando que Pacífica agudizara la mirada y cerrara los puños—Esto es personal. —le intentó dar otra patada, resbalando en el proceso y dándose duro contra el lodo del suelo.

Dipper volvió a esquivar por poco el cuchillo de McGucket, buscando algo con que devolverle los golpes, pero lo único que encontraba era suave y blanda nieve. El chico se asustaba cada vez más, pues el viejo McGucket parecía haber olvidado todo concepto de amistad o respeto que sentía por Dipper, y lo reemplazaban unas ganas homicidas.

—Vamos muchacho, déjate golpear.—dijo McGucket la quinta vez que Dipper lo esquivo por milésimas—Mis abrigos de comadreja ya están por deshacerse, necesito unos nuevos.—dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y aterrorizando al chico.

Dipper tuvo que dar vueltas por el aparato que resultó ser el epicentro de todo para mantener la máxima distancia posible del viejo McGucket y su cuchillo. Al voltear a los lados, pudo ver a Pacífica siendo derrumbada al suelo nevado constantemente por un agresivo Pato, el cual la estaba llenando de lodo y lanzaba chillidos mientras su nuca parpadeaba momentáneamente de rojo.

Luego paso la vista a su hermana Mabel, en el suelo y tratando de levantarse de varios golpes que había recibido por parte de Tambry. Solo que, al haber sido sometida, Tambry había sacado de su bolsillo un chip pequeño y dirigía su mano a la parte trasera del cuello de Mabel.

—¡No!—gritó Dipper saltando directamente contra Tambry, sin importarle que tuviera que pasar a centímetros del cuchillo de McGucket y su agarre que hubiera sido letal, no iba a dejar que su hermana se convirtiera en una de esas cosas.

Dipper se lanzó encima de Tambry, derrumbándola a duras penas, y recibiendo un buen puñetazo como recompensa en su gorro, desacomodándoselo y dejando ver su marca de nacimiento en forma de Osa Mayor. Mientras por la espalda McGucket se acercaba cual animal salvaje, listo para obtener su botín sangriento. Dipper intentó rodar en el suelo, pero fue atrapado por las piernas de Tambry y pegado a su cuerpo.

—¡Dipper!—escuchó un par de voces que reconoció como sus tíos, Wendy y Soos aunque no por donde venían sus voces gracias al agarre, así que gritó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡Es el chip de nuevo!

Pudo ver el salto final del viejo McGucket, como él era incapaz de evitar el golpe y el hombre mayor reía como demente. Pero McGucket nunca llego a darle con el cuchillo a Dipper, porque fue detenido cuando un rayo de energía roja le fue lanzado en la cabeza. Seguido de un grito del sujeto, quien cayó en la nieve, y que el brillo rojo del chip que tenía en la nuca fuera eliminado. Fue Wendy la que apunto desde aquella distancia, y sin perder un segundo la chica apuntó hacia la abuelita de Soos, fallando por milésimas.

—Woah.—gritó la mujer mayor sobre Gompers, usándolo como caballo antes de que este aumentara su velocidad, aun llevando a Candy aferrada a su baston con pegamento—¿Así tratas a tus mayores jovencita?

—¡Abuelita!—intentó acercarse Soos para detenerla, pero fue embestido por Gompers y derribado, mientras Wendy continuaba intentando darle los disparos de rayos rojos.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Wendy apuntando y disparando a mayor velocidad, fallando los disparos constantemente, hasta que uno de estos le dio de pleno en el pecho a Gompers.

Rápidamente la cabra quedó libre del chip de control mental, pero eso no detuvo a Abuelita, la mujer trato de usar como rehén a Candy, tratando de darle un golpe, pero antes de lograr hacer nada solo consiguió que Wendy le diera de pleno en el pecho y la derrumbara.

—Pan comido.—dijo Wendy con sarcasmo para luego apuntar a Pato, y hacer que este dejara a Pacífica y callera encima de ella inconsciente.

—¡Ya era hora!—dijo Pacífica molesta y con mucho lodo por todos lados, pero incapaz de mover sus brazos, pues Pato estaba desmayado encima de ella—¿Alguna ayuda?

—No es la hora aún.—dijo Wendy sonriendo maliciosamente mientras dejaba a Pacífica en el suelo, provocando que esta gritara furiosa—Bien, ahora solo queda…¿Tambry?—pero su amiga ya corría para refugiarse detrás de un árbol, dejando a Dipper tirado en el suelo junto a Mabel; Wendy aprovechó el momento y disparo a Dipper, solo para asegurar que no le hubiera puesto chip de control mental, para su suerte no fue así porque Dipper solo se quejó del dolor momentáneamente antes de levantarle el pulgar a Wendy, luego de eso ella apuntó al árbol—Fin del camino Tambry. —advirtió a su amiga.

—Sí niña, sal de ahí, estas sola.—dijo Stan dando un par de pasos confiado hacia Dipper y Mabel—Niños, todo estará bien…¿Okay?

—Tío Stan.—sonrieron ambos antes de tirársele al cuello y comenzar a decirle que estaban asustados, que algo malo estaba pasando, que nada estaba bien.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, ya va a terminar…—aseguró el hombre abrazándolos y llevándoselos de la zona de tiro.

—Tambry, ríndete, estas rodeada.—dijo Wendy apuntando hacia el árbol de su amiga, el resto de los presentes estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad que llegara a ocurrir, siempre a espaldas de Wendy—Estas sola…Por favor ríndete…

—¿Estas segura que está sola?—preguntó una nueva voz que nadie reconoció, pero que los dejo helados al instante.

Aquella voz había sido el de una mujer, tal vez joven, pero con un acento británico notorio y la voz relativamente tierna. Eso no los hubiera estremecido a todos de no ser porque su voz sonaba extraña, como si fuera un eco, un eco que resonaba en sus cabezas una y otra vez. Esa voz tenía un tremendo parecido sintético con otra que tenían en su pasado, una voz que no quería recordar.

—¿Tambry?—dijo Wendy con miedo, mientras el arma temblaba en sus manos.

—Esa no es la voz de Tambry…—dijo Mabel negando con su cabeza constantemente, aferrándose a Dipper, quien a su vez la abrazaba a ella, y su tío los protegía a ambos entre sus brazos.

—Hehehe.—continuó aquella voz riendo como toda una dama, incluso imaginaron que quien quiera que fuera debía de estar llevándose una mano a la boca—Bien, parece que me acorralaron.—dijo con tono juguetón.

—¿Quién eres?—gritó Dipper, queriendo saber, y a la vez no, la respuesta de todo lo que había estado pasando en el pueblo, y pensando muy en el fondo en la voz, pudo recordarla, pudo recordar su primer día que llego a Gravity Falls, un anuncio destruido con garras gigantescas y una voz de mujer. Era la misma voz, pero aquella vez había sonado tan débil…Y en aquel momento se escuchaba fuerte, clara y concisa.

—Libros, ¿Eh?.—dijo junto a un suspiro de sorpresa—¿No son una sorpresa cariño?—su tonó era demasiado juguetón para estar hablando enserio—A veces crees que esconden la respuesta a todo…—se escuchó un libro cerrándose—Y a veces solo sabes que no estas leyendo el adecuado, y necesitas nuevo material de lectura.

—Dipper, esto no me gusta nada…—dijo Mabel aterrada a su hermano y este apretó más fuertemente su mano.

Hubo un suspiro detrás del tronco, seguido de un silencio abismal. Nadie había logrado entender de qué hablaba la mujer, o el motivo de esa voz, ni siquiera parecía que quisieran en verdad tocar el tema de lo que estaba detrás del árbol, o si Tambry estaba ahí.

—Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Hay que presentarnos.—dijo fingiendo que estaba nerviosa, pero realmente se sentía el tono burlón.

Motivada por aquel intercambio de palabras instantáneamente todo el cuerpo saltó hacia la vista de todo el mundo, cayendo desde el árbol donde Tambry se había ocultado y flotando a mitad del aire. Causando que un gran frío los invadiera por todo su cuerpo, un frío que superaba al de la nieve. Pacífica lanzó un grito de horror, mientras el resto parecían petrificarse.

Lo que tenían delante era Bill, y a la vez no, Bill no era rosado, ni tenía forma de rombo perfecto. La figura que apareció frente a ellos, sosteniendo un paraguas turquesa, era de un color rosado en todo su cuerpo, menos su ojo que tenía en la parte central, este era blanco y con una línea negra larga que se extendía por toda la pupila. De cada una de sus aristas salía perpendicularmente un brazo o una pierna, que le daban cierta apariencia humanoide. Su ojo grande y alargado parecía tener pestañas grandes y curvadas con pupilas alargadas como de lagarto, pero lo que más la distinguía (aparte del color rosado y su forma geométrica) era un sombrero elegante victoriano, de color morado, que caía gracias al efecto de la gravedad de las orillas y con una gran pluma blanca que salía del centro del arreglo y se elevaba casi diez centímetros por encima del sombre, que aparte tenía una elevación donde normalmente iría la melena de una mujer, pero que se encontraba ahí, justo en la esquina de un rombo con piernas y pies que los miraba con suficiencia, como si toda la situación fuera saliendo exactamente como lo hubiera planeado, como si esas caras de sorpresa que ellos tenían no fueran más que algo que ella esperaba y se regodeaba con verlas. Se regodeaba con su sufrimiento.

—Hola humanos.—dijo efusivamente saludando con la mano izquierda—Soy Gill, Gill Cipher.

Se presentó causando que todos se quedaron en silencio, aquel nombre, aquella presentación, esa forma de moverse. La histeria no los hacia correr por sus vidas porque estaban petrificados de por sí, sin necesidad de agregar el legado del monstruo que tenían delante.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue el sombrero? Sí lo sé, prefería algo rosado, pero solo tenían morado…—dijo en un tono burlón—Ahora sí…—su tonó cambió drásticamente, Dipper y Mabel se abrazaron mutuamente, pues las mismas llamas del infierno se habían formado detrás del ente volador y rodeando al grupo de personas que estaban en esa situación, siendo ninguno de ellos capaz de moverse de aquel lugar—¿Quieren ayudarme a traer a mi hermanito de vuelta si no es mucha molestia?—preguntó una voz deformada y profunda.

Para terminar con una risa demente que penetraba en los oídos de todos con una fuerza terrible, hasta que terminó de reír y todos volvieron a prestarle atención.

—Oh, que digo, me ayudaran, quieran o no…Ya lo han hecho toooodo este tiempo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Pista de lo que viene.—53h0l0ungr4M411lg**_

 **Na.—Con esto doy por terminado el primer tercio del fic.**

 **Agradezco todo el apoyo recibido, ya sea por reviews, PMs, o como aquella vez que me tope con un lector de este fanfic en Facebook casualmente. No sé como agradecerles, obviamente acaba de iniciar apenas lo bueno. Y cualquier duda que tengan de la villana, tranquilos, todo, todo tiene lógica en este fic, solo esperen, que el capítulo se nos puso...Un poquito largo ;) ¿O no?**


	31. Ilusiones reales

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 31 Ilusiones Reales**

Dipper se encontraba atónito en aquel momento, probablemente no dejaría de estar en aquel estado en lo que restaba de su existencia. Había tantas preguntas por hacer, iniciando desde el clásico y siempre confiable "¿Qué?", hasta el incomprensible y manipulable "¿Quién eres?". Pero todas aquellas dudas fueron sustituidas por una sola:

—¿A qué te refieres con que te hemos ayudado todo el tiempo?—dijo este interrumpiendo la risa maniática de Gill.

Todos voltearon a ver a Dipper con temor por que hubiera dicho algo indecoroso que hiciera enojar al ente que tenían delante. Mabel apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano mientras intentaba hacerlo retroceder, pero Dipper no podía mover sus pies, no entendía bien si por el temor del momento o porque en realidad quería parecer firme ante lo que había dicho.

Por su parte, la pequeña demoniza romboide paró de reír, acomodo su gorro con el paraguas y con una mirada ansiosa volteó su único ojo central al muchacho.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, eso fue rápido, esperaba que primero nos presentáramos de manera más formal.—dijo ella de forma pomposa sentándose en el suelo y apareciendo frente a ella una fogata que la mantenía caliente, o eso se suponía que debía causar la impresión. A su vez hizo con su palma para que todos se sentaran a su lado—Tengo té y galletas.

Nadie se acercó y ella hizo un ademán para desaparecer todo con un simple chasquido de dedos. La confusión gobernaba en todos, pero esta fue rápidamente remplazada por el terror de tener una figura como Bill delante de ellos.

—Responde.—dijo Dipper volviendo a tomar valentía de donde no la encontraba.

—Oh pequeño libro, parece que tú eres el único capaz de hablar, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos esto un poco más _privado_?—aquella última palabra más lenta a la vez que Mabel sujetaba con mayor fuerza su mano, pero eso era inútil, Dipper fue desplazado a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de la luz a un punto negro del firmamento infinito.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!—exigió saber a la vez que comenzaba a flotar en el espacio.

—En una dimensión desconocida.—dijo la infinita nada a la vez que un planeta pasaba frente a una estrella y la sombra del planeta dio de pleno en el chico.

—¡Sácame de aquí!—gritó Dipper desesperado y pataleando de un lado a otro, pero cada que se movía solo lo hacía de un lado a otro del infinito espacio, cosa que solo lo sumergía más en la realidad infinita y el vacía infinito.

Por otro lado, Mabel se encontraba sujetando aún la mano de Dipper, el cual veía aterrado hacia el frente sin moverse, a excepción de su cabeza, que negaba una y otra vez.

—No, no, no…—decía Dipper a la vez que ahora controlaba sus manos de manera frenética para alejarse de su hermana, todos tenían clavada la vista en él.

—Dipper, ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Mabel preocupada por ese comportamiento y tomándolo un poco más del brazo.

Al mismo tiempo en la dimensión desconocida a Dipper lo sujeto del brazo una mano peluda y babosa con forma de tentáculo que él desconocía de donde provenía debido a que una profunda oscuridad lo consumía en su totalidad, pero sabía que aquel brazo solo quería lastimarlo, así que intentó golpearlo repetidas veces, solo logrando que otra mano saltara al ataque. Rápidamente lo enredó con fuerza mientras este se resistía de aquella terrible y demoledora fuerza.

—¡Dipper! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—gritaba Mabel en el mundo real mientras este imploraba porque ella se alejará de él.

—¡Esta bajo su hechizo!—dijo tío Ford a la vez que volteaba a ver a Gill, la cual sostenía una pequeña muñeca de cuero con dos ojos negros de botones y cabellos blancos que salían mal cosidos de esta misma, tocaba con uno de sus dedos negro como el petróleo la cabeza de esta muñeca, todos la vieron con rabia.

—¿No les gusta?—preguntó Gill mostrando el muñeco que traía a los presentes—Nunca salgas sin una muñeca vudú de casa, solía decir mamá…—se detuvo un momento a la vez que llevaba una mano a dónde debería estar su boca y reflexionó—¿O era que lavara mis dientes antes de dormir…?—se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de lanzar una risita suave—Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabré, ya está muerta.—dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca vudú y un grito superior se apoderó de Dipper y su gritó fue tan alto que incluso cayó de espaldas mientras se revolvía del asco.

—¡Dipper no!—Mabel en cambio se arrodillo junto a él para intentar apoyarlo, pero este solo trataba de rehuir de sus brazos.

En la cabeza del chico, el animal tenía diferentes tipos de brazos que intentaban enredarlo y llevarlo al oscuro infinito para arrastrarlo en sus peores pesadillas. El chico pudo ver cometas pasar a su lado, planetas, soles, galaxias todo en todas direcciones, el concepto de arriba y abajo perdía sentido para él, si miraba hacia sus pies solo veía más cuerpos celestes que eran idénticos a los que estaban encima de su cabeza, a su lado o incluso en ángulos que sus ojos le eran imposibles de alcanzar, pero a su vez intentaba alcanzar. Todo esto mientras seguía desesperado por intentar salir de las manos que lo tomaban. Él continuaba gritando porque su cabeza comenzaba a picarle fuertemente y los brazos parecían querer inmovilizarlo. Un grito que se perdía en el tiempo.

— _Diiippeeeeer…—_ escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar en ese vacío, así que intentó desesperadamente flotar hasta ella, y solo volvió a escuchar una y otra vez su nombre repetido hasta el cansancio por una voz hermosa.

— _¡WENDY!—_ gritó Dipper desprendiéndose de los brazos mandando fuertes puñetazos a la masa dónde deberían provenir.

—¡MABEL!—gritó la verdadera Wendy acercándose rápidamente y tratando de tomar a la verdadera, quien sangraba de la nariz, casi todos se acercaron por instinto a ella, pero fue tío Ford el que se acercó a Dipper para evitar que este fuera corriendo directamente hacia Gill.

Al mismo tiempo, Dipper era aplastado por una boa constrictor espacial que ansiaba por devorarlo y eso dejaba al chico la imposibilidad de moverse.

—Vamos Fordie, el chico quiere venir a darme un abrazo.—dijo Gill sonriendo y con el muñeco moviendo hacia arriba el puño de este y a su vez Dipper le dio un golpe en la nariz a su tío.

—¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!—gritó Ford sin importarle mucho los golpes de Dipper y tomándolo en una posición que él estaba seguro no iba a moverse.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero?—preguntó Gill consternada—Pensé que fui bastante obvia…—dijo tomando su paraguas con ambas manos enfrente suya y girándolo sobre su propio eje, al terminar de girarlo lo abrió y mostró un pequeño portal con bordes rosas que parecía ser una ruptura misma de la realidad y que mostraba en su interior a otro ente que Ford conocía bien—Creo que dije que lo busco a él.—dijo ella con firmeza señalando la imagen de Bill Cipher.

—¡Jamás!

—Es una pena.—dijo ella movimiento el muñeco vudú de un lado a otro, causando que Dipper se moviera erráticamente y entre sus pataleos terminó rompiendo los lentes de Ford en un puñetazo y librarse de su agarre en ese momento.

Dipper había sido librado de esas criaturas que ansiaban asfixiarlo, solo para encontrar que frente a él se encontraba Wendy, también flotando en la infinidad, pero ella era diferente, parecía tranquila. Entonces lo dedujo, si llegaba a ella, iba a encontrar su hogar. Así que comenzó a moverse en dirección a ella como diera lugar.

— _Vamos socio, tú puedes._ —decía Wendy mientras él iba hacia ella; no estaba seguro porqué, pero era como si su voz fuera lo único que deseara escuchar en todo ese lugar— _Estas cerca…_

Dipper intentó colgarse de los brazos de Wendy, y tal vez más, porque ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda, glorificada en cada una de sus facciones que harían que la propia Afrodita enviara una mirada o dos de envidia, y a una escala que ninguna mujer hubiera logrado ser o comprender, ella era gigante, y cada centímetro cuadrado era para Dipper. Todo eso era suyo.

— _Wendy…_ —pero Wendy no podía ser tal alta— _¿Wendy?—_ se detuvo un par de segundos desesperado— _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde…? ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!_

— _No lo sé socio, vamos, ven aquí, dame un abrazo para no separarnos y…_ —su voz era como la de la pelirroja, pero como si estuviera distorsionada y una segunda voz acompañara a la primera para hablar al unísono, no conocía bien esa voz, pero no la sentía amenazante.

Dipper estuvo tan tentado a caer en la propuesta encantadora, pero justo cuando iba a tocar a esa musa de la creación, se detuvo a pensar por un momento en lo surrealista de todo aquello, y el dolor de cabeza se volvió más fuerte y real.

—Tu no eres Wendy…—dijo alejándose de aquella figura en su mente, y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para detener el hechizo que estaba dentro de él, su cabeza se sentía como una colonia de hormigas corría a velocidades exorbitantes.

— _Diiiipeeeer…_ —volvió a escuchar aquella voz de la figura gigante, ahora cada vez más distorsionada, era como si la voz de Wendy sucumbiera a las otras que estaban ahí.

—Tu no eres real, NADA lo es.—dijo con desafío para volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que quien antes había sido Wendy se había transformado en un monstruo gigante con una figura imposible de determinar, lleno de garras, tentáculos y otros tipos de apéndices distintos—¡SAL DE MI MENTE!—gritó a esa figura glorificada, pero al hacerlo sólo logró que todas las estrellas del firmamento se apagaran y el cuerpo gigante y viscoso se acercara cada vez más a él—¡NOOO!

En la realidad, Mabel se encontraba rodeada de Wendy, Pacífica, Candy, Mike y su tío Stan, Soos y Melody, quienes le preguntaban constantemente si ella se encontraba bien y miraban aterrados la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Ella era incapaz de moverse, pero sintió como la presión de todos juntos. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar cómo había terminado en el suelo con tanto dolor en su rostro.

—¡Dipper!—gritó ella tratando de levantarse, siendo detenida por Melody desde la espalda y provocando que todos voltearan al muchacho en cuestión.

Dipper gritaba en el suelo, mientras tío Ford trataba de acercarse, sus gafas se encontraban rotas y un ojo morado se había ganado, además de que sujetaba su estómago. El chico se encontraba a tan solo un metro de Gill, la cual seguía sujetando su muñeca vudú.

En su mente, el chico había sido capturado por esa viscosidad gigante y comenzaba a ser tragado cada vez más al interior de repulsivas entrañas con olores tan intensos que hubiera preferido morir antes de volver a aspirar sustancia tan tóxica, pero cada vez que creía que había alcanzado el peor hedor, uno nuevo venía y crecía en sus entrañas, intoxicándolo.

— _Únete a nosotros Dipper._ —era la voz de Wendy, de Pacífica, Mabel, tío Ford, tío Stan, de Soos; todas juntas y coordinas a la vez que una nueva voz, una voz con cierto deje británico.

—¡Jamás!—alcanzó a gritar, consumiendo algo viscoso—¡FO HE ERGO EDO!—quería gritar para ganar valor, pero el líquido le impedía hablar, así que intentó forzarse a pensarlo, pero cada vez que usaba la cabeza esta ardía de sobremanera.

Mabel logró ver como Dipper comenzaba a debilitarse y se arrastraba a cuatro patas hacía Gill Cipher. Ella no estaba segura qué era Gill, ni por qué o cómo había aparecido tan repentinamente en el pueblo. Sólo estaba segura de que no iba a dejar que su hermano se acercara a tal abominación. Así que ella volteó de uno a otro lado, sin encontrar nada más que las miradas de preocupación de todos, incapaces de moñ3verse, y a la distancia, los cuerpos inertes que fueron liberados del control del chip. Ella golpeó la nieve con violencia de la impotencia, sintiendo duro el proceso y quejándose del dolor. Al hacerlo logró descubrir que ese golpe había sido consecuencia de una piedra que había en el suelo debajo de la nieve.

Si tan solo ella…Tomó la piedra y con fuerza la lanzó a Gill, esta acertó en el ojo central del rombo, causando que durante un segundo cerrara su ojo y se llevara ambas manos a la herida. La muñeca para ese punto ya estaba cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Mabel levantándose de golpe, sin importarle que eso provoco que más sangre saliera de ella y corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar, mientras el resto trató de detenerla, y tío Stan fue el primero que corrió detrás de ella.

—Auch, auch, auch…—decía Gill más como molestia que como dolor—Oh, no quisiste hacer eso dos caras.—dijo ella susurrando lo último—¡Mi muñeca!—la vio en el suelo y descendió hasta ella, pero fue rápidamente rescatada por el arma gancho de Mabel atrapándola entre sus garras sin clavarla a las puntas filosas de esta misma, este gancho regresó a su punto de origen, dejando la muñeca en manos de Mabel.

—¿Buscabas esto?—dijo Mabel mostrándole la muñeca.

—¡TÚ!—se encontraba furiosa, tanto que el infierno podría haberse formado en su mirada, su color naturalmente rosa cambió a uno rojizo y el resto de sus atributos se volvieron negros.

—A que no me alcanzas…—dijo Mabel para luego sacarle la lengua y largarse corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque.

—¡MABEL!—gritaron los presentes, quienes fueron tirados a la nieve de un manotazo por Gill.

—¡AHHHHHH!—la voz demoniaca de Gill se hizo presente a la vez que comenzaba a flotar y lanzar rayos hacia los árboles, quemándolos en el proceso.

Mientras aquellos árboles eran quemados, Dipper finalmente se sintió libre de la opresión de aquella vestía terrible y pudo sentir de nuevo el suelo, el aire limpió que respiraba, pudo ver a su tío con el ojo morado, arrastrándose para alcanzarlo, parecía lastimado de la pierna derecha.

—Dipper, ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó tío Ford acercándose y viendo que aquella vez no se retorcía del miedo.

—Tío Ford…—el chico conmovido fue a abrazarlo—Pero…¿Cómo? Estaba en el espacio y luego…

—No te preocupes chico, ya pasó…—dijo Ford también abrazándolo—Ahora hay e preocuparse por Mabel.—dijo volteando hacia el bosque en llamas, cosa que causo intenso temor en Dipper.

Estaban rodeados de fuego, y una voz demoniaca gritaba constantemente a la vez que el grito de una chica, una que todos querían ver a salvo:

Mabel.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-Lamento el retraso, exámenes, me estoy poniendo un horario para poder escribir bien. Gracias por el apoyo (y espero no tener que disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza).**_


	32. Incendio Forestal

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 32 Incendio forestal**

Se encontraba Mabel corriendo a través de los bosques del frío pueblo de Oregón. Los suéteres que llevaba puestos lo hacían incluso más penoso, sus colores tan vistosos le impedían la posibilidad de tirarse en la nieve y esconderse antes de que su persecutora lograra encontrarla.

Mabel perdió la noción del tiempo y eso permitió que sus piernas continuaran sin detenerse por el cansancio que provocaba la nieve, pero este efecto adrenalínico apenas y duro poco tiempo cuando sus rodillas estaban hundidas a la mitad, cada paso era como mover varios kilos en cuestión de segundos para volver a realizarlo. Su condición física no era en lo absoluto mala, pero tampoco se ejercitaba de sobremanera, por lo que el cansancio comenzó a afectarle en poco tiempo.

Mabel finalmente decidió que tenía que parar de correr, se quitó su suéter superior rosado y se quedó con la camiseta térmica blanca que tenía, así que sin dudarlo un solo segundo se tiró en la nieve y finalmente se cubrió de éste mismo material.

Pocos momentos después pasó una enfurecida bestia de cuatro lados que con un rayo de su ojo quemaba varios árboles desde sus puntas. La figura no parecía seguir ningún tipo de patrón, solamente quemaba todo lo qué podía. Para la suerte de Mabel, su camuflaje había servido, para la mala suerte, este mismo maquillaje que llevaba se iba derritiendo por las intensas llamas que consumían casi todos los árboles de su alrededor.

Ella sabía que debía moverse para salir a la máxima velocidad posible de ahí, pero no quería. "Relájate Mabel, relájate" se decía a sí misma mientras veía el fuego crecer a su alrededor y evitaba toser indiscriminadamente.

—No te puedes esconder de mí, pequeña doble cara…—reía incontrolablemente su perseguidora.

Mabel contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó por encima suya como una pared de fuego era levantada sobre un nuevo árbol.

—¡Sal pequeña!—gritó mientras contenía su risa—Vamos a hablar de unicronios, ¿No te gustan los unicornios?—dijo a la vez que se escuchaba el lamento de un cabello y el fuego crepitar hasta consumir al animal.

Mabel sabía que aquel sonido debía ser falso, no podía haber unicornios ahí, se negaba a creerlo. Y se esforzó terriblemente por forzarse a si misma a creer que no había escuchado nada.

Gill comenzó a hablar en una lengua totalmente desconocida a Mabel, pero que su sola pronunciación era capaz de helar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos esta misma persecutora se soltó a correr lejos del espacio donde se encontraba Mabel. La chica temblaba de frío, pero se negaba a moverse de su posición, o tal vez ya no podía moverse, tal vez estaba congelada.

Mientras tanto, desde el lado de Dipper, este intentó salir corriendo detrás de su hermana, pero el fuego creo una muralla perfecta entre Mabel y el resto del grupo presente en el bosque de los alrededores. McGucket superó sus fatigas que había pasado por el chip de control mental y en esos momentos despertó.

—Caracoles, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Otra vez hice caso al duende de quemar todo?—preguntó al ver el caos que había formado a su alrededor.

—¡Viejo McGucket!—se acercó rápidamente Candy para atenderlo, pues este se había llevado una mano a la cabeza—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—le ayudó a levantarse.

—Siento que acaban de darme en la cabeza con un costal de papas…—dijo este rápidamente tomando el ritmo de sus conversaciones normales, ¿O el saco era yo?

—Se encuentra en su estado normal.—aseguró Pacífica bufando molesta y regresando su vista al bosque en llamas—Mabel…

Si bien era cierto que no había conseguido la mayor amistad con la chica, tampoco era como si fueran enemigas, así como el verano pasado. Ella hubiera estado dispuesta a recorrer los bosques para encomendar su ayuda a la chica, pero una pared de fuego le negaba todo acceso, no solo a ella, sino al resto de los presentes. El único que parecía querer atravesarla era Dipper, detenido solo por sus tíos ante tan suicida tarea.

El resto de los presentes miraba con preocupación, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Mabel, pero era imposible pasar con la vista el humo que elevaba en todas direcciones, así como la escases de oxigeno comenzaba a afectarles de sobremanera.

—Soos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—se aferró a su hombro Melody mientras veía con temor como los árboles que los rodeaban comenzaban a incendiarse.

—Solo conozco una solución para esto…—dijo el hombre para acercarse a la llamarada más alta y lanzar un martillo—¡No puedo destruir algo que no puedo tocar!

—Mhh, creo que esta será nuestra perdición final.—dijo el viejo McGucket riendo por su destino fatal.

Todos se acercaron al epicentro del lugar donde el fuego aún no se había propagado, las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca de sus cuerpos, y Dipper era el único que quería salir lanzado hacia esa pared para rescatar a su hermana.

—Dipper, detente, no sirve de nada.—le dijo tío Ford—La única que puede hacer algo para salvarnos a todos es Mabel.—dijo a la vez que miraba con seguridad a los bosques—Y sé que ella hará algo.—su mirada tan determinada le entregó la suficiente confianza a Dipper para dejar de oponer resistencia y dejarse arrastrar al interior del círculo, mientras tío Stan cargaba a al cerdito Pato inconsciente.

El fuego consumía sin piedad cada vez más y más terreno, el horror se apoderó de todos.

Por su parte, Mabel continuaba escondida en la nieve, con su camuflaje perfecto, pero la nariz y ojos rojos. El humo comenzaba a disiparse y ella pudo tener una brecha para permitir que aire les llegara a los pulmones, pero sabía que si se quedaba en aquel lugar el fuego le dañaría, debía de escapar, debía de alejarse del fuego. Todos sus pensamientos se reducían a eso, sin importarle lo más mínimo que hubiera un monstruo persiguiéndola. Mabel solo estaba concentrada en irse corriendo de aquel lugar.

Olvidó su suéter rosado que había usado durante lo largo de la semana, donde tenía en letras amarillas el nombre de su hermano, al lado de un tronco. La prenda comenzó a arder en llamas cuando el fuego la alcanzó. El crepitar del fuego lanzó una parte de su suéter a otro ente que se encontraba cercano.

Hubo un momento de paz en el cual Mabel creyó que iba a poder escapar de Gill, de la confusión, ¿La estatua de Bill?, McGucket atacando a Dipper, Pato a ella misma… Control mental… El cansancio era tan obvio en sus ojos, así como las ganas de seguir adelante, una combinación que hacía parecer a sus vivas esperanzas las de una difunta que acababa de salir del suelo y pedía cerebros de sus víctimas.

Sin darse cuenta estaba dando media vuelta directamente hacia el resto del grupo, donde se encontraban su familia y amigos, al igual que una impenetrable muralla de fuego. Al ver aquello, parecía que no le iba a importar, que iba a continuar corriendo hasta quemarse y así escapar de lo que estaba detrás de ella, hasta que finalmente fue tomada por el ente que la seguía.

—¡AAAHHH!—gritó desesperadamente Mabel.

—¡Mabel!—fue el gritó que se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—enloqueció Dipper—Tío Ford, siempre tienes un plan, derritamos la nieve, montemos un trineo de carbón, ALGO.—gritaba desesperado mientras lo sacudía, sus ojeras se habían acumulado tanto que parecería un demonio que suplicaba porque su vida se extinguiera ante los ojos de cualquier desconocido.

—Yo…Yo no sé qué hacer Dipper, no tengo mis herramientas a mano, y no tenemos apenas tiempo antes de que todos seamos calcinados vivos.—dijo definitivamente.

—Eso no duele, ¿Verdad?—preguntó nervioso Mike.

—No, claro que no…—contestó Melody abrazándolo, junto a Soos, el fuego se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, pero ya no había espacio donde moverse. Soos acercó un poco a su abuelita (aun inconsciente) para acariciarla lo más que pudiera.

Tío Stan desesperado se dejó caer al suelo justo al lado de Soos, esperaba sentado su momento fatal, a la vez tío Ford siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, la resignación era la única respuesta que su cerebro era capaz de encontrar, probablemente por la falta de oxígeno. Dipper permaneció en medio de ellos, mirando hacia el frente y Pacífica se sentó a su lado acomodando su cabello, del otro se posicionó Candy y Wendy logró agitar un poco la gorra de Dipper mientras sonreía. En los pies de Dipper se encontraba Pato aterrado, temblando y ocultando su cabeza en la chaqueta del chico mientras este lo acariciaba.

El viejo McGucket, quien no tenía a nadie quien abrazar cerró el círculo y miraba atento hacia adelante, esperando el resultado de un momento a otro. Dipper sintió prácticamente la brisa consumiéndolo cuando sintió un movimiento brusco que lo elevó en el aire.

Pero Dipper no estaba muerto, no había sufrido ningún rasguño, ni siquiera sentía calor, hubo un momento de pausa y luego vio que se elevaba en el aire, y no era el único, todos en aquella zona estaban siendo atrapados en cuestión de instantes por manos peludas y fortachonas.

—Hola bro.—dijo Mabel montada desde el lomo de un hombretauro que sujetaba a Pacífica y Grenda con una mano y la otra a Dipper (el cual sujetaba a Pato) y Wendy—¿Me extrañabas?

—¡Mabel!—la sonrisa de Dipper le hizo pasar de la criatura más triste a la más dicha, casi como si una iluminación divina hubiera interferido entre él y su hermana, rejuveneciéndolos espiritualmente.

El hombretauro en cuestión era Testaronatauro, quién soportaba el ardor de los troncos ardiendo para sobreponerse y rescatar a los jóvenes. Otros tantos hombretauro se dedicaban a cargar

—Oh por Dios, es musculoso…—escucharon babear a Candy mientras se aferraba al pulgar de la criatura en cuestión—Y barbudo...

—¿Qué?—se extrañó el chico al no entender por qué aquellas criaturas lo estaban ayudando después de haber demostrado solemne indiferencia previamente.

Rápidamente todos los que conformaban el grupo de humanos fueron rescatados por un grupo de cinco hombretauros, que desafiaban sus pies machos para que soportaran el ardiente fuego y que no los consumieran las brasas. El que lideraba la operación había tomado a tío Stan y tío Ford de ambas manos, era Vine, quien tenía detrás suyo a quién Dipper menos pudo esperar.

—¡Grenda!—nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de pronunciar ese nombre, por lo menos, no con una voz tan lastimera y suplicante, ella parecía tan intacta y ajena a la situación que casi parecía otra Grenda a la que en verdad conocía.

—¡Hola chicos!—saludó ella desde los hombros de Vine moviendo su mano frenéticamente—¡Muy bien tropa, hora de salir de aquí!—dijo a la vez que los hombretauro salían corriendo dando zancadas, atravesando el humo, y empujando arboles con tal de escapar lo más rápido que pudiesen.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un claro que no había sido consumido por el humo y el fuego, momento que tomaron todos para lanzar tosidos generales y respirar nuevamente el aire montañés invernal del pequeño pueblo. Los hombretauro, exhaustos dejaron a los humanos en el suelo y se dedicaron a sentarse mientras veían el crepitar a una distancia considerable.

—¡Mabel!—la chica se encontraba débil y sin ánimos de moverse o caminar, pero rápidamente su hermano llegó y le dio un reconfortante abrazo del cual no pudo oponer la menor resistencia y se dejó llevar por el mismo.

Rápidamente se unieron al abrazo Grenda, Pacífica y Candy, con Pato a los pies de la chica. Mabel no podía soportar el peso apenas, a pesar de que quería permanecer así, pero su tío Stan y Wendy se lanzaron también sobre ella, provocando que sus piernas temblaran. Finalmente, cuando Soos se unió al abrazo todos cayeron sobre la nieve y comenzaron a reír a montones, todo lo que habían pasado de alguna forma había sido como un ensueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla de la que ya habían escapado. La comodidad del abrazo fue duradera, porque cada instante se sentía como si fuera el último suspiro, el aire era calido y ninguno notó en lo absoluto que el fuego había parado su expansión desde hace rato.

McGucket no se unía al abrazo porque se encontraba atendiendo las heridas de Abuelita, Gompers mordisqueaba el cabello de la mujer y Melody revisaba si su hermano se encontraba en buen estado.

Uno de los hombretauro dejó a los pies del conjunto de humanos la lavadora que había atraído las nubes y que contenía dentro un líquido blanco viscoso, entre la revelación de una demoniza y el fuego se habían olvidado por completo de tal aparato. El estrepito de la misma al ser lanzada fue escuchado por todos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntaron mientras salían del ensueño.

El primero en acercarse fue el viejo McGucket, quién no tocaba ningún botón, sino que olfateaba la lavadora con suspicia.

—Huele idéntico a mi ducha…—dijo olfateando con mayor fuerza el centro de la misma—Sí, olor a zarihuella.—dijo sonriendo hacia el frente—Aunque no sé qué sea este líquido blanco…

—¿Líquido blanco?—preguntaron a la vez Dipper, Mabel y Mike.

Tío Ford no pudo evitar notar esa reacción de los tres chicos, así que se acercó lentamente e hizo el ademán de tomar una muestra.

—¡NO!—gritó Dipper saliendo del conjunto y acercándose a su tío—No lo toques…

—Eso es lo mismo con lo que Blendín estaba cubierto…—dijo Mabel recordando su estadía en el hospital y como el líquido parecía tener vida y cubrir a Blendín, probablemente asfixiándolo.

—¿Hospital? ¿Blendín?—preguntó tío Ford sin entender—Oh Dios… ¡Es cierto! Ayer fueron a ver al viajero del tiempo…—dijo masajeando sus sienes—¿Dicen que tenía esta sustancia?

—Lo cubría totalmente, era como una especie de manto que le impedía moverse, y solo nos dejó hablar con él para que supiéramos algo…—dijo Mike haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado y aterrado.

—¡Fue ella!—entendió repentinamente Dipper—¡Ella quería que nosotros supiéramos cosas para creer que estábamos descubriendo algo! Solo nos estaba distrayendo para que no viésemos su maraña de mentiras…—dijo recordando los chips de control mental—Ella fue la que causo que nuestros amigos se pusieran en nuestra contra con el control mental, y tiene poder sobre esa cosa blanca o algo con esa sustancia…

—¿No fue la misma que el Chupatacos usaba para curarse?—preguntó Mike mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—Y cuando fuimos en esa grieta del tiempo había liquido rosado, amarillo y blanco por todas partes…

—Eso es cierto…—tuvo que admitir Pacífica recordando ligeramente.

—¡Claro!—gritó Dipper maquinando mentalmente todo—¡Es por eso que Gnomilia se volvió loca!

—¿Qué?—preguntaron varios de los presentes, la mayoría no tenía la versión de los hechos completa, e ignoraba detalles, pero Dipper, Mabel y Mike habían presenciado en su mayoría distintos actos separados que parecían no tener sentido…Los otros dos tampoco entendían del todo las conexiones de Dipper, pero lograban entenderlas.

—Dipper, yo sé de todo lo que me estás hablando, pero no estoy entendiendo nada de tus conclusiones…—dijo tío Ford mirando el líquido y luego a su sobrino, quién parecía ser el único que había visto todo el panorama.

—Gill no es como Bill, no, no, no, ella quería que creyésemos eso para que no la combatiéramos.—dijo negando repetidas veces—Pero cometió un error, con los adolescentes descubrimos el chip…Es una especie de tecnopata y nos ha estado manipulando a lo largo de la semana para que llegásemos a este momento.—decretó Dipper sonriendo.

Un único y singular aplauso, frío y calculado fue escuchado por todos, quienes voltearon a ver en dirección al aire con el corazón entumido, por si la mayoría de acontecimientos no fueran suficientemente extraños, flotando en el aire se encontraba la causante de tal aplauso.

—Bravo…—dijo volviendo a dar otro aplauso—¡Bravísimo!—dijo sonriendo y comenzando a dar varios aplausos rápidos, cada uno parecía ser el marcapaso de los corazones de los presentes—Fordi, el aprendiz supera el maestro.—dijo guiñando su ojo a tío Ford, provocando que este se viera confundido.

Los hombretauro, que habían sido los más valientes durante el fuego, temblaron despavoridos al ver aquella figura y Vine era el que lloraba como una niña mientras se chupaba un dedo. El resto de los humanos se limitaba a no moverse.

—Tú…—el susurro de Ford en aquel aire frío fue suficiente para ser escuchado por todos a su alrededor.

—Yo.—dijo señalándose con su paraguas y riendo—Parece que te me escapaste doble cara.—dijo señalando a Mabel, la cual al escuchar ese nombre intentó levantarse, pero Grenda, Candy y tío Stan la dejaron quieta.

Hubo un momento general de silencio.

—¡Ja! ¡Te descubrí!—dijo Dipper celebrando y feliz, mientras no entendía porque un aire de frialdad lo invadía.

—¿Me descubriste?—dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y descendiendo un poco—Pero si yo esperaba que con todas las pistas que les di, que hasta el gordito de allá fuera capaz de entenderlo todo.—dijo ella con autosuficiencia refiriéndose a Soos y mirando a Dipper levantando su ceja para dejarlo con intriga si decía o no la verdad.

—E—es mentira.

—Por supuesto que es mentira.—dijo ella tomando su sombrero y alejándose riendo del chico, permaneció en medio del aire durante un segundo hasta que hizo levitar frente—Dejémoslo como un secreto entre tú y yo…—le arrojó un billete—Sé que eres bueno guardando secretos, al precio correcto.

Rápidamente las mejillas de Dipper y Pacífica se encendieron al reconocer que el billete lanzado no podía ser otro que el que había sellado su tratado de silencio. En cambio, tío Ford tomó el billete en vuelo y lo analizo, esperando encontrar una pista en este.

—Escuchen bien, tengo unos lindos planes de reunión familiar.—dijo ella señalando a los humanos—Y espero ansiosamente ver sus patéticos intentos por detenerme.—dijo complacida mirando a tío Ford y Dipper—Por el momento, ya cumplí mi cometido…Y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.—dijo mientras abría su paraguas, y al hacerlo dejo escapar un profundo hedor a pescado pues al abrir el paraguas había abierto un portal a una dimensión desconocida.

—¡Alto ahí!—gritó Dipper tratando de detenerla, de hacer algo por alcanzarla y golpearla.

—Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido.—tomó desde su sombrero un objeto rectangular y pesado—No me lo agradezcas…

Lanzó a la cara del chico su diario con la foto de un pino, provocando que Dipper frenara en seco y cayera al suelo. El chico solo pudo ver durante un momento la figura atravesando el portal y diciendo:

—¿Nadie más me quiere detener? Pffff, que aburridos son.—dijo con una chasquido despectivo—Bueno, arrivaderchi, olviden la existencia, el vacío es la luz, el orden es un caos, vendan oro…—dicho esto desapareció de la existencia con un rayo de luz.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, apenas enterados de todo lo que había pasado y las consecuencias que implicaban aquellas palabras. Aquella figura femenina conocía todo sobre ellos, y ellos sabían nada sobre ella. Era un juego del gato y el ratón donde directamente no tenían posibilidad de salir de su agujero.

Mabel cayo rendida después de un minuto de acariciar a Pato, y sus amigas se quedaron ahí para ayudarla mientras la chica lanzaba ronquidos pesados, parecía profundamente dormida y que nada iba a ser capaz de despertarla.

—Deberíamos apagar el fuego del bosque…—sugirió Dipper a los presentes mientras veía a los arboles crepitar—Tal vez hablar al condado cercano por bomberos o…

—Es invierno chico, se apagara dentro de poco por el frío.—dijo Vine convencido y con su tono soberbio usual, como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado minutos atrás le afectara.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que así no funciona la naturaleza...—tuvo que decir Dipper negando con la cabeza.

—Pero así funciona este pueblo.—fue la respuesta de Vine.

Al instante todo el fuego se extinguió de golpe, y todos los árboles lentamente volvieron a tornar a su color verde, para antes de los cinco minutos el bosque se encontraba intacto, tal cual como lo habían encontrado un par de horas atrás. Dipper se recargó en un árbol mientras negaba y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Pero…¿Cómo?

—Autopreservación.—dijo Vine alardeando de su conocimiento superior sobre los bosques.

—Este pueblo nunca deja de sorprenderme…—dijo tío Ford con nostalgia y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Dipper, pero este cayo instantáneamente al suelo, aun recargado al tronco, rendido del cansancio—Duerme niño, duerme.—dijo tío Ford sonriendo y comenzando a cargar a Dipper.

—A un lado señoritas, esta niña y este cerdo vienen conmigo.—dijo tío Stan tomando a su sobrina.

No había nada más que hacer ahí, sino volver a la cabaña del misterio, que era la casa más cercana. Abuelita seguía sin despertar, por lo que Soos tuvo que llevarla cargando también, y de Pato se encargó Candy, mientras que Gompers no dejaba de morder la chaqueta de Pacífica, pero esta no se encontraba con el humor para apartar a la cabra. Por su parte, Grenda se quedó, vigilada por Wendy, hablando con los hombretauro.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos, sobre todo tú Musculotauro, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible.—dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a uno de estos.

—En solo cuestión de horas nos has hecho cambiar nuestra visión del mundo.—se acercó Vine hablando conmovido—En tiempos pasados nunca hubiéramos tenido el coraje de hacer frente a una amenaza de un Cipher, pero ahora, ahora los hombretauro tienen un nuevo enemigo, uno al que combatirán con puño y pecho.—dijo orgulloso de su raza y con una convicción alta—Eres mucho mejor líder que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Vine, tú sabes, eres buen líder…

—Yo buen líder…—dijo Vine sonriendo con ironía, mostrando que no estaba de acuerdo—Pero…¿Qué vamos a hacer sin consejos de una voz tan sabia?

—Oh, me halagas.—dijo ella dándole un golpe, que el hombretauro terminó sobándose por el dolor—Si ocupas mi ayuda ya sabes dónde encontrarme…Excepto si me ves con un tipo de cabella castaño y largo, no estaré disponible entonces.—dijo ella recordando a su novio y alejándolo lo más posible de aquellas criaturas.

—Gracias Grenda, gran maestra de los hombretauro, te concedo el honor de ser un hom…

—Mujer…—dijo ella apretando los puños y con una cara de molestia.

—…Mujertauro.—se corrigió a tiempo Vine, a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a ella, igual que lo hacían el resto.

—El honor es todo mío.—ella hizo una reverencia refinada frente a ellos y luego dio media vuelta con Wendy.

Las dos chicas rieron por la actitud.

Todos dejaron atrás el paraje, sabiendo que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar no tenían forma de hacer nada más, solo cabía esperar. Y eso era exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	33. Explicaciones

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 33 Explicaciones**

La cabaña del misterio era normalmente un sitio donde asistían muchas personas, normalmente conocidos como clientela. Pero en aquel momento, había tanta gente, como pocas veces la ha tenido. Y no era por ofertas en camisetas o una situación feliz como lo podía ser una fiesta, no, la cabaña del misterio se encontraba abarrotada de gente debido a una situación crítica, de la cual, si bien todos estaban enterados, había varios de los presentes que no entendían la situación al completo.

—Iniciemos por lo básico.—dijo tío Ford suspirando ampliamente y haciendo de fiscal interrogando a los acusados, Dipper, Mabel y Mike.

Habían pasado quince horas desde su encuentro con Gill, horas que usaron para recomponerse físicamente del agotamiento causado por los últimos días, tío Ford era el único que no descansaba porque sentía el deber moral de vigilar a los chicos mientras estos dormían. A su vez, Pacífica, Candy, Grenda y Wendy habían retomado sus energías en sus respectivos hogares, solo para volver a primeras horas de la mañana listas para la gran explicación. Wendy había traído a sus amigos adolescentes; menos a Robbie y Tambry. Soos se tomo la molestia de traer el doctor Norman, quien a su vez había dejado su al cuidado del hospital a su colega P. Siderekis. El viejo McGucket y abuelita dormían en la misma habitación aún, ambos debilitados por el control mental. E incluso consideraron contactar con María de Casa Bonita, pero ya todos se habían reunido y se encontraban en el centro de lo que antes había sido la tienda.

Todos los estantes se habían movido hacia las paredes y la mesa de la cocina fue llevada ahí, a pesar de ser medio día el letrero de neón permaneció en "cerrato", y Soos decidió que así quedaría por un tiempo.

—Nosotros cuatro.—corrigió Mabel mientras sacaba desde debajo de la mesa a Pato.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Mike alejándose un poco de ella.

—Oh vamos, él estará contento de ser parte de la defensa, incluso le hice unos lentes abogadiales…—dijo Mabel colocándole unos lentes a Pato.

—No creo que la palabra abogadial exista…—dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras Pato negaba con su cabeza y se quitaba los lentes, recibiendo un falso regaño de Mabel.

Hubo una risa general por todos, antes de que Dipper se pusiera en medio de ambos y así se solventara el problema de Pato en la mesa, aunque Mike estaba lo más alejado que podía del cerdo.

—Como decía…—retomó tío Ford aclarando la garganta—Ustedes tres han estado presentes en todo lo que ha pasado durante la semana pasada.—dijo tío Ford midiendo sus palabras—Por lo tanto, son los únicos que deben entender todo sobre Gill.

—Realmente solo Dipper.—dijo Mabel para luego taparse la mitad de la boca, como si esperara que este no la escuchara a solo centímetros de él—Es algo así como un genio, pero no se lo digas, es bastante presumido.

—¡No soy presumido!—le dijo Dipper molesto.

—Si lo eres.—contradijeron al unísono Pacífica y Wendy.

—Y algo espía también…—dijo Mabel aun esa posición mientras miraba su hermano para evitar que robara sus secretos.

Tío Ford sonrió antes de continuar.

—De acuerdo, solo Dipper lo entiende.—dijo tío Ford—Pero creo que es importante que todos en esta sala entendamos qué está pasando y es importante que nos digan todo lo que saben desde el inicio, cualquier dato, lo que sea.

—Bueno…—Mabel se quedó pensativa—Estaba viendo una serie junto con Pato, grandiosa serie de ponys y amistad, pero justo cuando llegó el final de temporada, Dipper entró a mi habitación y…

—No tan atrás cariño.—dijo tío Stan antes de que nadie pudiera parar a Mabel—Creo que Ford se refiere a cosas fuera de lo normal.

—¿Hay algo que pueda considerarse normal en este pueblo?—preguntó Mike, a lo que hubo una negación por casi todos los presentes y el chico suspiró—Bien, si de cosas raras hablamos…¿El Chupatacos?—dijo a modo de pregunta a los gemelos.

—Definitivamente, hasta entonces todo había sido…—iba a confirmar Mabel.

—No.—interrumpió Dipper a ambos mientras los recuerdos venían a él—Hubo una voz femenina en el bosque, dijo algo…No recuerdo exactamente qué…—se veía que estaba pensando mucho en el asunto.

—Nunca lo dijiste.—dijo Mabel levantando la ceja—¿Nos estarás engañando…?

—Te lo dije Mabel, pero tu dijiste que me relajara y que ya habría misterios por resolver, así que se lo conté a tío Ford, pero él también me dijo que no debía preocuparme.—dijo Dipper mirándola con reclamo—De todas maneras, eso fue lo primero que ocurrió…

—Anotado.—dijo Candy sacando una libreta de apuntes y señalizando con el número uno lo que había descrito Dipper.

—Y después seguía definitivamente el Chupatacos.—confirmó Dipper.

—Cuéntenos todo lo que recuerden de él…—pidió tío Ford.

Rápidamente Dipper y Mike explicaron como en su momento corrieron por los bosques, hasta que gracias al olfato de las envolturas encontraron a la criatura y esta a su vez devoró a Mabel para obtener su voz. Explicaron que había una especie de liquido blanco pegajoso que tenía propiedades curativas y que el monstruo lo usaba cada que se hería, debido a que era incapaz de sanar.

—Tiene sentido, su estructura interna carecía de órganos…Era un ente sintético…—dijo tío Ford recordando la operación que le hicieron—¿Eso fue todo?

—Aquel día sí…—dijo Dipper esforzándose por recordar algo más.

Tío Ford les invitó a continuar con el segundo día. Dipper dijo que la mañana había sido tranquila hasta que Pacífica los había invitado a un desayuno en su casa, ese comentario provoco que varios en la cabaña del misterio comenzaran a lanzar silbidos, cosa que irritó a ambos jóvenes y a los adultos; excepto claro a Soos que de hecho había sido uno de los que lanzaron silbidos de aprobación.

Después de que el ambiente se controlara un poco pudieron continuar con la narración, en esta ocasión contaron sobre como Blendín apareció hablando de paradojas y viajes en el tiempo a mitad de la mesa y con apariencia de vagabundo. Dipper contó que alcanzó a quitarle su cinta para viajar en el tiempo, y afirmó que esta era diferente, tenía un contabilizador descendente que restaba un número por cada salto temporal.

—…Estábamos atrapados…—afirmó Dipper a todos.

—¿Y una vez en el futuro no pudieron simplemente usar la cinta ciencia ficcionaria para regresar al pasado o algo así?—preguntó Thompson como si fuera lo más obvio.

—…Estábamos atrapados porque la cinta no viajaba al pasado.—continuó Dipper mirando a Thompson en esa frase, cosa que hizo que Thompson se pusiera nervioso.

Contaron sobre una especie de olas invisibles, que detenían el tiempo a su paso y que los llevaron a una pirámide, una vez en la pirámide vieron una ruptura del tiempo espacio, y saltaron hacia un portal directo a lo desconocido; donde finalmente la cinta funcionó.

—Alcance a ver un par de brazos negros gigantes…Supongo que había una figura gigante en ese portal extraño…—dijo Dipper forzando su memoria—Luego todo se volvió oscuro, y finalmente aparecimos cubiertos de nieve a mitad del bosque cerca de la casa de Pacífica.

—¿Una figura gigante?—preguntó Mike—No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Yo sí.—dijo Pacífica interrumpiendo y volteando a Dipper—Creí que había enloquecido… ¿Acaso escuchaste como si cantaran ángeles o algo así?

—¿Un canto que salía de un circulo gigante de estrellas lleno de símbolos?—complementó Dipper.

—Eso yo no lo vi, estaba tan aterrada que solo cerré los ojos.—dijo Pacífica decepcionada—Debió ser increíble.

Candy anotaba con rapidez las cosas que tío Ford hacía énfasis, cosas como líquidos de distintos colores, un epicentro con un portal al espacio, figura circular hecha de estrellas, entre otras tantas.

La cosa continuó con la anécdota de los gnomos, en aquella fueron rápido, solo hubo de importante que habían encontrado la estatua de Bill, la cual era capaz de espantar a los hombretauro…

—Eso lo puedo confirmar.—dijo Grenda—Los hombretauro temen a todo lo que trate de Bill, ni siquiera soportan la forma triangular…Dijeron que la pizza era un sacrilegio…Lo que sea que eso signifique…—dijo tratando de pensar el significado de la palabra.

—Forma triangular…—anotó Candy—Sacrilegio y pizza…Un momento, ¿La pizza como sacrilegio?—dijo ella molesta—Esos hombretauro no saben de lo que hablan…

Finalmente contaron sobre como Gnomilia había enloquecido, a lo que Dipper explicó que debió haberla alterado Gill de alguna manera que aun le era desconocida. Y luego las teorías de tío Ford sobre que había inventado una maquina del tiempo que lo atrapó en una paradoja durante treinta años.

Llegó el día en el que hicieron la visita a Blendín en el hospital, y el doctor Norman le tocó dar su versión de los hechos sobre el progreso de Blendín desde su entrada al hospital hasta cuando fue cubierto por la sustancia blanca, a su vez, los chicos explicaron todo lo ocurrido alrededor de Blendín y el comportamiento de ese líquido blanco extraño.

El siguiente pasaje fue el de los chicos adolescentes, y aunque al inicio solo Robbie actuaba extraño, lentamente el resto continuaron haciéndolo, hasta que llegó el punto donde salieron de la casa…

—¿Salieron de una cabaña segura a mitad de la noche?—preguntó Melody extrañada—¿Por qué?

Dipper lanzó una mirada a Wendy, esta se encontraba nerviosa porque no quería decir lo que había pasado en el bosque, y Dipper lo comprendió, así que excuso con que Mike quería ganar una apuesta y estaban asegurando que no se iba a matar.

—¡Mike!—gritó Melody.

—Lo volvería a hacer.—dijo este decidido.

Mabel y Mike tuvieron que continuar una vez Dipper llegó a la parte donde él quedaba hipnotizado, pues de eso no tenía recuerdo. Contaron como se dieron cuenta del control mental a partir del brillo que tenían en el cuello. Tío Ford explicó con simpleza el proceso del control mental y Wendy resaltó que en aquel momento solo Tambry continuaba bajo el control mental de Gill porque era la única que no había perdido el chip en el último encuentro.

Y una vez contaron eso, terminaron con la narración de los hombretauro en el centro comercial. Y como terminaron con Gill, le toco a Mabel dar detalles de lo que ocurrió en el bosque y tratar de recordar las palabras de Gill.

—Muy bien, esto se va poniendo interesante…—dijo Soos mientras comía palomitas de un tazón, emocionado por la historia y ofreciéndole a Melody y luego a tío Stan.

—Ya veo…—una vez el relato terminó tío Ford comenzó a pensar—Si he de ser sincero, debo admitir que las cartas de Gill están muy bien jugadas, lo suficientemente distribuidas una de otra para que no sospecháramos.—dijo tío Ford—Jaja, le gusta jugar con nosotros.—dijo tío Ford.

—Yo sigo sin entender nada, pero me encanto la historia.—dijo Grenda aplaudiendo.

—Sí…Yo…Yo tampoco sé qué está pasando muy bien.—confesó tío Stan—Es decir, ¿Esa tal Gill? ¿De dónde salió?

—No estoy seguro.—confesó tío Ford—Pero puedo decirles ahora a ciencia cierta que sé lo que ha estado pasando a lo largo de la semana.—dijo tío Ford—Exceptuando el incidente de los gnomos todo ha estado premeditado.—dijo tío Ford—Y muy cuidadosamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para no encubrir en totalidad sus actos.—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y va a contarlo tío Ford?—preguntó Soos emocionado, tal vez más por poder decir "tío Ford" que por la propia historia.

—No.—dijo tío Ford decididamente mientras se recargaba en una estantería—Dipper, Mabel, confío en ustedes chicos más que en nadie, en el resto no sabría si pudiera confiar o no estos secretos.

Todos inmediatamente quedaron inmediatamente pasmados ante aquella respuesta, y más aun cuando tío Ford pareció mirarlos con una ceja levantada, examinando la mirada de todos y cada uno.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—preguntó Dipper confundido.

—No sé cómo decirlo fácilmente muchacho, así que solo lo haré, hay un espía entre nosotros.—dijo tomando a Dipper y Mabel de los hombros y causando varias caras de molestia—Vaya, fue menos violento de lo que creí que sería.

Dipper volteó a ver su tío con solemne preocupación, creyendo totalmente en sus palabras, por otra parte, Mabel alejó la mano de su tío Ford y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación sin voltear hacia atrás, se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo hacer la siguiente, así que apretó sus puños y tomó aliento antes de dar media vuelta y ver con los ojos cerrados a su tío Ford.

—Entonces no confíes en mi.—dijo Mabel—Yo confío en todos aquí.—afirmó ella—Si comenzamos a dividirnos entonces ella podrá meterse en nuestra cabeza, jugar con nuestros deseos.—dijo ella—Pero si permanecemos unidos…

—Si permaneces unido a las personas estas te lastimaran de una u otra forma.—dijo tío Ford molesto por aquella actitud.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza…—dijo tío Stan molesto y suspirando decepcionado—Hermano.—terminó la frase a secas.

—Oh vamos Stanley, eres un adulto, sabes tan bien como yo en quien confío más y en quien menos. —dijo tío Ford tratando de animarlo.

Tío Stan suspiró frustrado y se alejó de la escena directamente hacia el sótano, evitando con la mirada a tío Ford. Provocando que la tensión en la sala aumentara y que todas las miradas se dirigieran molestas a tío Ford.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, provocando que Mabel se pusiera incluso más triste y saliera corriendo escaleras arriba entre llantos que le eran imposible reprimir. Candy y Grenda fueron inmediatamente detrás de ella.

Por su parte Dipper miró hacia su tío Ford y luego hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba Mabel. Este continuaba sujetándolo del hombro mientras parecía analizar al resto de los presentes. Dipper lanzó un suspiró y quitó con delicadeza la mano de su tío de encima de la suya, provocando que este volteara a verlo. Después de eso puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja y se dirigió hacia la salida, sentándose en un sofá de dos plazas fuera de la cabaña del misterio. Sus ojos estaban fijos directamente hacia el bosque.

La puerta fue abierta y eso no hizo que Dipper volteara a la dirección de la misma, sino que continuó viendo el bosque, esperando descifrar como todo había cambiado desde hace tres días. Ahora no solo tenía que enfrentar nuevamente a un ente parecido a Bill, pero ahora con habilidades que alteraban la tecnología, sino que también debía lidiar con el hecho que su tío Ford parecía haber ganado un aire paranoico y Mabel probablemente se negara a aceptar la realidad.

Pero ¿Era lo que decía su tío Ford la realidad? ¿Había la probabilidad que alguno de ellos estuviera bajo el control mental de Gill, o peor, fuera su aliado?

Él pensaba en todos de igual manera, al igual que Mabel podía confiar en todos… Bueno, tenía sus excepciones, como podían ser el doctor Norman, quien no dijo nada sobre lo extraño que era aquel material blanco, ni lo investigó.

Suspiró decepcionado de si mismo y se cubrió los ojos mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero él se negaba a mirar a nadie. No sabía en quién podía confiar y en quién no.

—Hey tu.—se molestó Pacífica por la falta de atención

—¿Pacífica?—se extrañó por su presencia—¿Qué ocurre?

—Venía a apreciar las vistas.—dijo ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia Dipper, este se sintió extraño, pero el tacto fue tan suave que también recargó su cabeza con la de la chica.

Ahora ambos miraban hacia al frente.

—Tu tío está asustado…—dijo Pacífica con la mirada fija en un tronco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Dipper en cambio fijaba su vista en el oscuro cielo.

—Actúa como tu cuando te asustas.—dijo ella sonriendo y lanzando una risita tonta.

—¿Cómo actuó cuando me asustó?—regresó Dipper.

—Comienzas a molestarte y buscas cualquier salida para explicar todo.—dijo ella solo para sentir como Dipper pasaba su brazo por su hombro.

—Él esta preocupado por nosotros…—tuvo que decir el chico a defensa de su tío.

—Lo entiendo, todos estamos asustados.—en cambió Pacífica continuó—Sé que lo tienes puesto en un pedestal muy alto, pero…Recuerda que mientras más alta sea la cima, más dolorosa la caída.

Hubo un silencio en el cual ambos se quedaron con sus miradas fijas en el bosque, como si de alguna manera el verse mutuamente fuera una consumación total. Dipper comenzó a reír ante la idea…

—¿Y esas risas?—en cambió Pacífica se extrañó.

—Tu…Yo…Afuera de la cabaña del misterio…Después de todo lo que paso.—dijo Dipper parando de reír—Es solo que…—se detuvo a media oración—Es tan extraño… ¿Por qué?

—Es la misma pregunta que me hago todos los días.—dijo ella ahora tocándole el turno de reír—¿Por qué tú?

Ambos voltearon y sus miradas chocaron durante un momento, dos sonrisas se formaron al instante. Ese choque de miradas duró un par de segundos antes de que Dipper se moviera de lugar y lentamente acercara su cabeza a la de Pacífica. Ella se quedó quieta, un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente cerrara los ojos; el chico la imitó.

Sus labios chocaron finalmente.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	34. El robo

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 34 El robo**

Dipper ingresó en la cabaña nuevamente un par de minutos después, detrás de él entró Pacífica, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y unas sonrisas definidas en sus rostros, a pesar de que las sonrisas no abundaban precisamente en la Cabaña del Misterio para ese punto Pacífica decidió que tenía que ir al baño. Por lo que Dipper tuvo tiempo para enterarse que la mayoría de los presentes se habían enfadado por las acusaciones de Ford, y habían partido.

Primero se fue el doctor Norman, quien aseguró que no necesitaba que cuestionaran su trato a los pacientes. Seguido de los Thompson, Lee, Nate y Wendy; quienes no estaban tan molestos, simplemente preocupados por la desaparecida Tambry. El viejo McGucket también sintió temor, y se fue diciendo "Estare mejor vigilado por los gnomos", tío Ford intentó detenerlo, pero el viejo McGucket se negó a que le ayudaran, parecía que quería reflexionar por su cuenta. Finalmente, tío Stan salió a dar un paseo por el bosque, Dipper jamás había visto molesto a Stanley, por lo menos no de aquella manera, decidió no decirle nada pues sintió que de alguna manera eso haría hervir la sangre de su tío.

De los que quedaban en la cabaña del misterio, Mabel seguía arriba pasando por una crisis en la cual Grenda y Candy trataban de ayudarla. Su tío Ford se había encerrado en el sótano cabizbajo, tal vez triste por lo que había dicho. Soos y Melody atendían a la abuelita de Soos; quien parecía sentirse débil; y Mike daba de comer a Gompers y; sorpresivamente; a Pato. Dipper decidió acercarse al chico, puesto que los demás parecían estar ocupados.

—¿Le das de comer a Pato?—preguntó sorprendido, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

—Eh…—el chico volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, tenía las mejillas rojas—Sí, sí.

—Pensé que tenías fobia a los cerdos.—dijo Dipper extrañado.

—Y aún persiste.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, todos se veían molestos, y por más que odie a los cerdos y sus pieles rosas y…—dijo suspirando y tratando de calmar sus nervios fallando miserablemente en su intento de no parecer aterrado—No es justo que Pato y Gompers pasen hambre.—dijo finalmente.

Dipper sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintió sinceridad en su voz, así que se alejó del lugar sin hacer más preguntas y esperó en el pasillo a Pacífica, estaba dispuesto a bajar con ella al sótano para ayudarle a confrontar a su tío Ford. Le contó de esto a ella una vez terminó sus necesidades.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó para saber si ella aceptaba o no ir abajo.

—Por supuesto.—dijo ella sin ningún problema—Digo, tu tío necesita ayuda.

—Debe haber un motivo por el cual haya dicho eso.—aseguró Dipper, provocando que Pacífica levantara una ceja—Digo, él no es de hacer acusaciones sin bases firmes.

Pacífica suspiró decepcionada, pero le sonrió y aceptó unirse al recorrido, demostrando que sin importarle que pensase que estaba en contra de los métodos de Ford, eso no significase que estuviese en contra de Dipper. Él le agradeció a la chica y ambos se dirigieron al pasillo del ascensor.

Una vez frente al elevador, llamaron a este, un par de minutos después el elevador parecía que no se movía del piso más bajo. Dipper supuso que su tío había bloqueado la entrada a todo el mundo. Intentó forzar las puertas del elevador, obteniendo unos brazos cansados y gotas de sudor en la frente.

—No creo que logres nada así.—le dijo Pacífica a la vez que pateaba el elevador.

Dipper volvió a intentar presionar el botón con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta que aquello no iba a servir quiso dar media vuelta y rendirse, pero decidió jugar una última estrategia, sabía que había una videocámara oculta en el pasillo, así que simplemente pronunció:

—Supongo que tendré que aceptar los cigarrillos de Nate para calmar el estrés…—parecía querer convencerse a si mismo, pero realmente era a su tío, intentaba que ninguna emoción más que el haberse rendido quedaran en su cara, Pacífica lo miró levantando una ceja, pero rápidamente pudo escuchar el ruido mecánico de un objeto subiendo hasta su posición y unas rendijas abriéndose, mostrando un elevador con un hombre dentro.

—Muchacho.—dijo tío Ford, se veía tranquilo, sin ningún velo de preocupación, incluso relajado—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Tío Ford…Yo…—y aunque Dipper quería hablarle, era para realmente tratar de disuadirlo de sus pensamientos, tal vez entenderlo, pero el verlo de frente le hacía olvidar todas sus dudas, era como si una capa de seguridad lo cubriera—Lo lamento, pero sigo firme, no creo que haya ningún traidor entre nosotros.—dijo a la vez que Pacífica estrechaba su mano tiernamente, dándole valor para continuar—No sé de dónde sacaste esa loca idea, pero…Pero…

Su tío solo sonrió de medio lado, aquellas palabras tal vez si le afectaban, pero no tanto como Dipper esperaba que lo hubieran hecho.

—Dipper hay muchas cosas que no te he contado aun, y lamento no haberlo hecho antes.—dijo finalmente lanzando un suspiro pesado—Lo lamento enserio, pero eso no retirara mis palabras o sospechas.—dijo a modo de sentencia.

Dipper no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, esperaba en su tío comprensión o algo parecido, que le hiciese ver a ambos compresión y hasta que este se disculpara, pero en su lugar encontró a un retraido Ford que era incapaz de ver el daño que causo en los que más quería. Ese pequeño detalle no paso inadvertido para tío Ford.

—¿Sabes?, creo que empezare a corregir mis errores.—dijo tío Ford a la vez que les ofrecía pase a ambos chicos—Verán, tengo un motivo para decir que hay un traidor, y es que…No sabes toda la verdad…Lo lamento niña, pero necesito estar a solas con él.—decidió no dar más información cerca de Pacífica.

—Yo confío en ella.—dijo Dipper esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para que tío Ford confiara en ella, al ver la mirada de sospecha que él comenzaba a lanzarle, la tomó de la mano.

—Oh ya veo, pasen, pasen.—dijo rápidamente sonriendo—Aunque me enorgulleces Dipper, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Aquello último lo reveló a la vez que las puertas se cerraban y los tres bajaban a buen ritmo al piso inferior de la Cabaña del Misterio, una vez en la planta baja, tío Ford no habló sino hasta que llegaron a la bodega donde antes había estado el portal, una habitación grande y oscura, ahora empolvada y olvidada, excepto claro por la entrada de hierro, la cual había sido cortada con una especie de maquina o tal vez rayo de corte fin, dejando un hueco, aunque parecía no tener sentido porque se encontraba abierta de todas maneras. Dipper había estado ahí un par de días atrás cuando…

—No…—susurro para mover la cabeza en estado de negación.

—Sí.—contradijo su tío Ford.

—Un momento, ¿No habían guardado aquí…?—preguntó Pacífica recordando los detalles de la charla que habían tenido.

—La estatua de Bill, así es.—dijo tío Ford—La han robado.

Efectivamente, la habitación se encontraba libre de aquella estatua y los más grandes temores de Dipper salieron a la luz mientras su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía imaginar enfrentar a dos Cipher a la vez. La sola perspectiva de enfrentar a Bill otra vez era aterradora, pero hacerlo a su vez con una hermana desquiciada de la cual no sabían nada, era una combinación que sonaba imposible de frenar.

—¿Qué haremos tío? ¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Dipper histérico.

—Si te soy sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea.—dijo tío Ford convencido mientras invitaba a ambos niños a salir—He estado ideando planes toda la noche, pensando en las probabilidades y solo se me ocurrió una idea, alguien entró mientras nosotros tratábamos de detener a Gill, por eso el agujero en la puerta…—señaló a la vez que la cerraba—Pero no habría podido mover la estatua de no ser por ayuda externa, mínimo una segunda persona que le ayudase, y esa persona chico, debía ser alguien cercano a nosotros, una persona que estuviese aquí abajo mientras nadie pudiera vigilarlo…—dijo a la vez que suspiraba pues sabía que lo que iba a decir era algo importante—Tengo amplías sospechas en Stanley, ayer cuando llegamos él fue el único que tuvo acceso al sótano, y no me contó nada sobre este robo, baje un poco antes de la charla que tuvimos hoy para tomar mi pasta de dientes y me di cuenta por mis propios méritos, de lo contrario no me hubiese enterado…—dijo dolido.

Dipper se quedó reflexionando, le dolía el corazón el tener que aceptar, aunque sea solo hipotéticamente que su tío Stan fue el único que pudo estar en el sótano, pues recordaba que su tío Ford se quedó vigilando la casa durante toda la noche, aunque algo fallaba en su argumento…

—¿Y cómo no te diste de cuenta del robo durante la noche?—le preguntó Dipper.

—Pudo ser en algunos de mis descansos para ir al baño, incluso pudo ser desarrollado desde antes.—dijo definitivamente—Además las cintas de seguridad estaban todas borradas, haya sido quien haya sido, fue premeditado.

—Pero…—intentaba hablar el chico a defensa de Stanley.

—Dipper, estoy con tu tío…Todo suena demasiado sospechoso contra el señor Pines.—dijo Pacífica con pésame y dándole un par de palmadas.

Dipper se recargó sobre un escritorio y luego miró a su tío, él estaba convencido de sus palabras, así como Pacífica de las suyas, pero algo no cuadraba, y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que era, de si era necesario cruzar las brazas del infierno, mantener limpio el nombre de su tío.

—Míralo de esta manera, si él es el traidor, no deberíamos molestarnos, significa solamente que esta bajo el control mental de Gill.—dijo finalmente tío Ford comprensivo—Una vez lo saquemos de su letargo volverá a ser quien conocemos.

Dipper quería sin querer creerlo, pero asintió finalmente y miró a su tío Ford con una ceja levantada antes de decir firmemente:

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Ford paseó por la habitación, juntando sus manos a su mentón y acariciando con una su barba y con la otra sosteniendo un lápiz que mordía. Pacífica miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sudando probablemente de los nervios que debía causarle toda esa situación en la que fue a parar, pero sonreía, por lo que Dipper dedujo que le alegraba que la hubiesen incluido.

—Primero tenemos que conocer a nuestro enemigo.—dijo tío Ford finalmente—Si Stanley es un traidor probablemente sea cuestión de tiempo antes de que inicie otro episodio de control mental.—dijo tío Ford seguro—Tomare esto…—sujetó un chip rojo apagado y la pistola que hasta el momento había servido para defenderse de esa potente arma de Gill.

—¿Y eso que significa exactamente?—preguntó Pacífica.

—Iremos a donde encontré la información de Gill por primera vez.—dijo tío Ford sonriendo a los dos chicos y tomando dos pistolas magnéticas, una de estas se la lanzó a Dipper, este sonrió pues sabía perfectamente a donde iban a ir—Probablemente necesites un arnés…—dijo mirando a Pacífica y no queriendo crear una nueva herramienta mecánica para ese momento.

—¿Un arnés?—preguntó ella causando que sobrino y tío rieran a la vez—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—ella palideció

 _ **Continuara…**_


	35. Secretos bajo tierra

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 35 Secretos bajo tierra**

—¿Están seguros que no voy a caer?—preguntó Pacífica sujetándose de su arnés y pegándose más a Dipper.

—He probado estas cosas al menos unas doscientas veces, y hasta ahora solo he tenido un par de incidentes.—dijo tío Ford dándole unas palmadas y tomando una de sus pistolas gravitatorias—Solo tengo dos, pero tranquila las posibilidades que caigas son bajas…—dijo tranquilizándola—A menos que ejerzas toda tu fuerza para sujetarte en el seguro, sí, intenta distribuir tu peso.

Pacífica se aferró como si fuera un gato a los hombros de Dipper, causando que este diera un par de pasos hacia adelante. La chica lanzó un grito, pero nada sucedió, ambos seguían al borde de la plataforma. Tío Ford lanzó una risotada a la vez que tomaba su arma y saltaba por el precipicio con su pistola en mano. En menos de un segundo apuntó a la pared y comenzó a deslizarse por una columna, viajando espiralmente y finalizando con un estrepitoso choque en el suelo que él pudo controlar.

Dipper sonreía, aunque en el fondo continuaba nervioso, era realmente la segunda vez que se encontraba en aquel lugar y la última vez había tenido que pedirle ayuda a su tío para bajar. Le sorprendió el hecho que Ford confiara lo suficiente en él como para no solo dejarlo bajar solo, sino también llevar a Pacífica.

Tomó aire, sintió a la chica sujetándose fuertemente de sus hombros. Recargó la pistola y apuntó hacia la columna mientras sentía como esta se encendía, dio finalmente el salto sujetando con ambas manos la pistola y pegándose a la columna metálica mientras descendía y las chispas lo rodeaban.

Él y Pacífica llegaron al suelo con rapidez entre gritos de horror y ruegos por vivir. Finalmente, al abrir los ojos vieron que se habían quedado pegados a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo, Dipper apago el arma y ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro entre risas.

—A la próxima pido el arma yo.—dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a Dipper.

Tío Ford los comenzó a guiar por diferentes pasillos de la nave espacial, aquella vez teniendo cuidado con que el sistema de seguridad no se activara y buscando sobre todo algo que ambos niños desconocían. Eran iluminados por unas linternas de bolsillo y Dipper le gustaba analizar las paredes por los jeroglíficos que habían en estos, algunos tan extraños como extravagantes.

—Tío Ford, ¿Qué significa esta frase en la pared?—preguntó Dipper emocionado y tocando varios botones.

—Autodestrucción.—dijo tío Ford mientras revisaba un hueco en la pared—Normalmente te hubiera dicho que este trasto lleva millones de años apagado, pero aprendí la lección, sería mejor no tocar botones.

Dipper rápidamente dejó de presionar el hueco y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Pacífica le dio un par de palmadas. Tío Ford dio una risotada y les indicó que lo siguieran a través del hueco en la pared. Dipper no dudo un segundo en hacerlo, pero Pacífica pareció dudar por la suciedad, Dipper le extendió la mano y ella no pudo hacer menos que sonreír y aceptar.

Los tres pasaron por unos estrechos pasillos de piedra que parecían cavados con una tecnología bastante inferior a la fina que debía de ser la alienígena.

—¿Qué son estas cavernas tío Ford?—preguntó Dipper.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que encontré antiguos conjuros para invocar a Bill en una cueva?—preguntó tío Ford.

—Ehhh sí.—dijo Dipper haciendo memoria del verano—Un momento entonces…

—Esta es la cueva.—dijo tío Ford dando un par de pasos más y alumbrando un dibujo de una pintura antigua con forma de hombre adorando a una figura triangular mística, pero alrededor había dibujos, muchos más dibujos, de entes que habían sido borrados por marcas de manos marrones, Dipper supo que si bien no era sangre, puesto que la sangre no duraba tanto tiempo para quedar marcada, pero indudablemente había signos de lucha, alguien había intentado terminar el dibujo sin éxito, el único dibujo que prevaleció intacto eran los de Bill, uno muy primitivo y otro demasiado exacto como para decir que fuera cavernario, el segundo incluía un zodiaco, idéntico al que tío Ford había dibujado durante el Raromagedon para derrotar a Bill.

—¿Qué son todos estos?—preguntó Dipper con temor al reconocer en algunos dibujos formas familiares.

—Los sequitos de Bill.—dijo tío Ford—No es la primera vez que trata de conectar su dimensión con la nuestra.—dijo alumbrando el techo de la pared.

Pacífica reprimió un grito, pero era evidente que un escalofrío la hizo temblar, Dipper se quedó paralizado y tío Ford no pudo hacer menos que darle unas palmadas a su sobrino. En el techo de la caverna se encontraban incrustados entre las estacas huesos de seres humanos y otras especies que eran imposibles de determinar.

—¿Qué paso aquí?—preguntó Pacífica mientras titubeaba.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez estos monstruos y humanos estaban tratando de advertir el peligro de Bill y su compañía para generaciones futuras.—dijo tío Ford—Habrán sido descubiertos y aniquilados.—dijo sin la menor duda a la vez que se agachaba y sonreía—Aquí esta.

La figura que vieron era un rombo representado vagamente y borrado de la pared, pero que estaba en medio de lo que parecía una cerradura con cuerpo y una barra de pan. Reconocieron el color morado del sombrero de su enemiga y su paraguas turquesa, aunque realmente eran solo líneas y no figuras definidas, parecían más dibujos de niños.

—Solo es un dibujo de Gill.—dijo Pacífica lo evidente—¿Nos hizo bajar hasta aquí por un dibujo?—preguntó molesta.

—No exactamente.—dijo tío Ford—Los traje aquí para ver algo más.—hizo a un lado una piedra que se encontraba en una pared llena de borrones.

La piedra dio espacio a ver una nueva figura de zodiaco, radicalmente diferente a la que Dipper había visto para Bill. Esta parecía más bien una unión de cuatro óvalos que tenían el centro unido uno con el otro, dos óvalos en forma de cruz y los otros en forma de equis. Formando una estrella ovalada de ocho puntos. En el centro, como si fuera un núcleo de un átomo se encontraba Gill con su sombrero morado y la pluma victoriana definida, además de su paraguas.

Las figuras pudieron reconocerlas con cierta facilidad uno (el cual estaba arriba del todo) era una especie de sonrisa con ojos arriba y abajo, pero los ojos de abajo convertían la sonrisa en una cara triste. La figura a su lado, esquina superior derecha, era claramente un dibujo precario de un cerdo muy simplificado. En la esquina derecha del todo se encontraba otra figura animal, esta vez la de un pescado con dos puntos dibujados encima. En la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba claramente el signo de un dólar. Y en el centro inferior, al lado contrario de la cara sonriente y triste, se encontraba una figura de una libreta. Inmediatamente en el lado inferior derecho se encontraba la figura de un tronco cortado, pero del cual salía una pequeña ramita con una hoja. En la parte derecha del todo vieron con claridad una espada con varios puntos rodeándola, dándole aspecto casi místico. Para finalizar, en la parte superior derecha, a un lado de la sonrisa triste se encontraban dos pequeños lazos unidos por una especie de lazo fino, aunque la figura parecía más bien garras, casi como colmillos.

A pesar de la corrosión las figuras seguían en el suficiente buen estado como para poder verlas y distinguirlas unas de otras. Pacífica tocó una que parecía un billete y sintió como si una brisa la tocara.

—¿Por qué están casi borradas las líneas?—preguntó Dipper analizando la tiza, pero su tío se recargo en la pared mientras suspiraba.

—Bill me presentó a su hermana cuando aún éramos… Amigos…

 _Todo comenzó en una tarde cuando Bill y yo trabajábamos juntos para conectar su mundo con el nuestro. Él se encontraba en mi espacio mental analizando mis formulas y alterándolas ligeramente, provocando que yo diera saltos de alegría al ver cada vez más cerca nuestro progreso._

— _Vamos Stanford, brindemos, dentro de poco tendrás todos los cálculos necesarios para construir el portal, revolucionar el mundo entero.—dijo con un aire soñador que yo creía en ese entonces—O dos mundos enteros._

— _Ja, buena esa.—dije dando una risotada larga—Pero enserio Bill, no creo que esto pueda salir de lo teórico._

 _Él pareció notar mi inseguridad y eso lo hizo levantar su ceja, debí haber notado en ese momento que no era decepción, sino furia por contrariarlo, pero estaba convencido que lo estaba decepcionando como mente prodigio que según él me había puesto._

— _¿Y por qué motivo no querrías ayudar a dos realidades Stanford?_

— _No soy yo, enserio Bill, amigo, tu sabes que este portal me emociona más que cualquier cosa.—dije suplicante—Pero es imposible costear los materiales necesarios para las ecuaciones y modelos que hemos planteado.—le dije provocando que él se calmara—Además, hay tecnología que solo podría estar en mi imaginación, es decir, ¿Un pegamento indiluible que soporte cualquier temperatura y además moldeable?—dije riendo—Es imposible encontrarlo en mi dimensión…_

— _No imposible.—interrumpió él llevándose una mano al mentón—¿Sabes Stanford? Necesitaremos una mano extra para que nos ayude con esos tecnicismos—dijo a la vez que reía levemente—Y creo que conozco a la persona indicada, pero primero tendré que hablar con ella, contarle la situación, hasta entonces, la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós!_

 _Y desapareció durante una semana entera, que fue el tiempo necesario que tuvimos Fiddleford y yo para terminar los cálculos. Teóricamente, teníamos todo para construirlo, solo nos faltaba, todo lo material._

— _Llevamos una semana esperando Ford, no podemos seguir atrasando el resto de investigaciones por algo que quiere un demonio interdimensional.—dijo mi amigo._

— _No es un demonio, y no es un capricho Fiddleford, es una puerta de una dimensión a otra, algo que ayude a la humanidad.—dije con total seguridad._

— _¿En qué podría ayudar a la humanidad?—preguntó él negando en repetidas ocasiones._

 _Yo me quedé pensando unos segundos, estaba seguro de que debía tener una respuesta fuerte y concreta, pero Fiddleford me hizo dudar simplemente, le contesté que el alcance de las posibilidades era infinito e imposible de imaginar a priori. Le afirme muchas cosas que me convencían más a mi que a él, a pesar de todo no me dejo de lado. Esa misma tarde apareció frente a mi Bill:_

— _Oye Fordie tengo una noticia que va a alegrar tu pequeña mente de primate.—dijo sus halagos, aunque en ese tiempo yo lo veía como burlas inofensivas._

— _¿Encontraste la manera de conseguir esos materiales?—pregunté animoso._

— _Mejor aún, encontré a mi hermana.—dijo él a su vez que un portal dimensional era abierto y pude ver la sombre de un romboide rosado flotando lentamente hasta acercarse al portal—Fordie, ella es Gill, Gill, mi aprendiz.—dio las presentaciones._

— _¿Tu aprendiz es un humano?—dijo ella burlonamente—Has bajado tus estándares hermanito.—dijo ella dando soltando una risita elegante, pero mordaz._

— _Soy Ford, Stanford.—me presente como había hecho con tantos de los amigos de Bill._

 _Ella pareció no escucharme al principio, pero al ver mi mano con seis dedos pareció asentir y acercárseme para apretarme la mano._

— _Un placer.—dijo ella engañosamente._

— _El placer es mío.—respondí—Puede entrar a mi mente en cualquier momento que desee y…_

— _¿Qué?—se mofó Bill—¿Gill entrando en la mente de alguien?—dijo llevándose una mano a su frente—Quisiera verla intentando, ni siquiera puede manejar hechizos simples._

— _¿Qué tal así?—dijo ella tocando la nuca, o la espalda…Es difícil determinarlo, de Bill y causando una luz roja brillante._

— _Oh por favor, ¿Crees que eso funcionara conmigo?—dijo él seguro y cerrando su ojo—Muy bien Stanford, ella es una maestra en la tecnología de toda la galaxia.—dijo a la vez que en su ojo se vislumbraba una imagen de la vía láctea—Eso sí, no pidas tecnología de la galaxia Andrómeda, de esa nos vetaron._

 _Le dije a ella el tipo de tecnología que íbamos a necesitar y al principio pareció meditarlo, pero luego comenzó a discutir con Bill en un lenguaje que aun me es imposible de traducir._

— _Oh, tienes razón.—dijo finalmente Bill—¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?_

— _Estas demasiado metido en tu mundo de hechicería.—dijo Gill con los brazos cruzados._

— _Stanford, ¿Recuerdas la nave espacial?—me preguntó Bill._

 _Y entonces junto a Fiddleford, los cuatro emprendimos un viaje a la nave espacial, donde Gill nos explico qué tocar y qué no, además de algunos detalles extras y matñ2eriales que podíamos conseguir en la tierra, pero que íbamos a tener que robar. Ella parecía interesada no en nosotros, sino en Bill, ya que cada que terminaba una explicación volteaba a verlo y a veces suspiraba, como si… Como si…_

 _Lo extrañara..._

La narración de tío Ford se detuvo. El silencio inundo aquella sala durante un tiempo. Dipper miraba el nuevo zodiaco con forma de átomo y tío Ford

—¿Por qué nunca me constaste de esto tío?—preguntó Dipper.

—Bill me presentó muchos demonios para mostrarme sus extrañas cualidades y fascinarme en su mundo, haciéndome verlo como maravilloso en lugar del lugar de pesadillas que era.—dijo tío Ford—De no haber sido por el incidente que tuvo Fiddleford no hubiera podido ver su fachada… Necesite que lastimaran a alguien importante para mi antes de darme cuenta de mi error.—dijo tío Ford mientras se sentaba—Por eso decidí nunca confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mi mismo… Es muy fácil ser engañado…

—Pero tío Ford…

—Dipper, francamente no espero que lo entiendas.—le contestó tío Ford—A veces ni yo lo entiendo, pero no te pido que sigas mis pasos…He cometido demasiados errores por este mismo consejo…—dijo recargándose en una piedra.

Dipper creyó entender, eso no le impedía que le diera unas palmadas a su tío para intentar calmarlo, él le revolvió el cabello y acercó para un abrazo fraternal.

—Por el momento limitémonos a dibujar el grabado.—dijo tío Ford—Gill llamó a Mabel doble cara, por lo que deduciré que ella es la cara sonriente y triste a la vez…A ti te llamo diario, sin duda la libreta de abajo, y ese pescado es evidentemente Stanley… Tiene cada vez más sentido que Gill lo quisiera en sus garras…

—Y yo el signo del dólar, ¿No?—preguntó Pacífica debido a que Dipper permanecía en silencio—¿Acaso somos los únicos capaces de derrotar a estos demonios?

—No exactamente, no sabría quién es la espada o el cerdo…Espero que no sea Pato, sería difícil hacerlo que nos tomara de las manos…—dijo preocupado tío Ford—Pero esta al lado derecho de Mabel, así que tiene sentido.

Tío Ford lo copió en una libreta y la guardó en su abrigo. Estaba listo para estudiar la información adquerida y hacerlla llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio. Dipper no habló en el camino de vuelta.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—La nueva portada es gracia a mi amiga Peck, espero la disfruten y pasen un buen año y esperó que hayan pasado buenas fiestas.**


	36. Replantear

_**Gravity Falls Invierno de Misterios**_

 **Capítulo 36 Replantear**

Tío Ford y Pacífica miraban el dibujo reproducido fidedignamente en la libreta de tío Ford mientras Dipper volteaba por la habitación de al lado, donde sus tíos habían convertido una pequeña bodega en una habitación con dos camas. Recorrió con su mano la cómoda donde debía descansar su tío Ford, distinguida por que esta se encontraba en perfecto orden y cuidada con esmero.

Después su mirada paso a la cama donde debía dormir su tío Stanley, en esta cama se detuvo un poco más de tiempo. Era evidente que su tío no estaba dispuesto a limpiar su espacio personal, debido a que la cama expedía un aroma extraño, casi repugnante. Y hasta sintió en el aire ligeros toques de licor, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que en una mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama se encontraba una fotografía de él y Mabel sonriendo a la cámara, Mabel hacia la señal de los dedos "amor y paz" mientras abrazaba a su hermano, además de que, aunque el cuadro estuviera recto, ellos salían inclinados debido a que la fotografía se tomó antes de que la cámara cayera.

Él aun recordaba cuando se habían tomado aquella foto, y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, fue a inicios de aquel verano, poco después de haber encontrado un diario de seis dedos con el número tres dibujado. Aquello parecía tan lejano después de un verano lleno de vivencias que había logrado afrontar junto a su familia y amigos.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser fáciles de nuevo? Resolver un misterio, o dos, cada cierta cantidad de días, descubrir cosas nuevas sin que esto precisamente fuera algo de lo que dependiera su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Tal vez aquel verano era entrañable no porque fuera menos peligroso, pero definitivamente tenía unos ojos muy distintos a los actuales. Él buscó emoción hasta que se dio cuenta donde era capaz de llegar el ser humano por lo que desea. Su tío Stan deseaba más que nada a su hermano, y lo perdió por un ataque de ira. Su tío Ford deseoso de conocimiento se dejo manipular por Bill. Mabel deseó que el verano durase para siempre, consiguiendo ser encerrada en una burbuja debido a ese momento de debilidad.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba ese punto de quiebre en Dipper? ¿Cuál era esa elección decisiva en su vida que tenía que hacer? Podía imaginar la de permitir que Bill lo engañare, y terminara poseyendo su cuerpo contra su voluntad. Pero aquello no había pasado a gran escala, los errores de sus tíos y hermana habían terminado en verdaderos desastres, aunque ser poseído tampoco fuera algo poco importante… ¿Al final de cuenta su deseo por resolver todos los misterios que encierran el pueblo de Gravity Falls lo iba empujar a tomar una decisión de la que no habría vuelta atrás?

Él sabía perfectamente qué era lo correcto, y entendía aun más que tomase la decisión que tomase, probablemente no habría vuelta atrás. Tío Ford estaba decidido que su tío Stan era el culpable de un acto de traición, mientras que él estaba plenamente seguro de la inocencia de su tío Stan. Aunque no tuviese pruebas, estaba seguro. Salió de aquella habitación para ver cómo realizaban la investigación Pacífica y tío Ford.

—Entonces…Estas dos dagas…—señaló Pacífica el dibujo—Podrían representar gemelos.—dijo ella convencida—Son idénticas y parecen puñales…Probablemente se refieran a una relación que lastime.—dijo decidida.

—También podrían ser colmillos y ser de un vampiro.—dijo tío Ford antes de reír con su propio chiste—Ahora enserio, me agrada como piensas tiene sentido que en ese espacio se encontrasen gemelos con una relación dañina, además se encuentran al lado de Mabel…Y este zodiaco tipo átomo parece relacionar mucho las cosas. Por ejemplo, si separáramos todos los ovales que le dan la forma, tendríamos que el circulo vertical tiene a Dipper y Mabel, por lo que algo me dice que eso debe ser una pista…

—Otro de los círculos encierra a su hermano con el pescado y una espada rodeada de puntitos… No lo sé señor Pines, tal vez solo sea una coincidencia eso.

Tío Ford volteó a verla sonriendo.

—Bueno, tal vez lo dices porque estas relacionada con las dos dagas…

—¿Lo estoy?—dijo ella siguiendo las líneas y viendo que si tomaba la figura del dólar y la juntaba con el par de cuchillas—También estoy al lado de Dipper…—dijo ella volteando a ver al referido con una sonrisa de par en par.

Dipper devolvió la sonrisa desde las sombras.

—¿Dipper? Vente amigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar.—dijo tío Ford contento y haciendo señas para que se acercase.

—Yo…Por supuesto.—dijo Dipper fingiendo una amplia sonrisa—Así que…Dagas dobles…

Se mantuvo discutiendo con su tío y Pacífica hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, en ese momento Pacífica dijo que tenía que volver a su hogar o iba a estar en serios problemas.

—¿Serios problemas?—preguntó Dipper extrañado—Pero tus padres antes te dejaban salir hasta tarde.

—Eso fue antes del Raromagedon.—tuvo que admitir Pacífica, aunque a Dipper aquello le sonó más como una excusa—Mis padres comenzaron a preocuparse más por mi desde entonces…

—Comprensible.—dijo finalmente tío Ford dándole unas palmadas—¿Qué dices Dipper? ¿La acompañamos a su casa?

Dipper asintió ligeramente con su cabeza. Junto a su tío se dirigió a la nueva mansión Noroeste, en la cual Pacífica fue recibida por su mayordomo, mayordomo que Dipper recordaba perfectamente debido a que había noqueado a Blendín una semana atrás. Una vez que Dipper y tío Ford subieron de vuelta a la camioneta de Soos, se encontraron con un silencio bastante incómodo. Tío Ford puso el auto en reversa y volteó para ver si podía salir de aquella calle llena de nieve de los suburbios.

—Así que… Nuevos misterios.—dijo tío Ford tratando de animar a Dipper—¿No es emocionante?

Pero Dipper continuaba guardando silencio.

—Oye, sé que puede ser intimidante enfrentar a Gill, pero estamos en ventaja, esta vez no caeremos en sus engaños.—dijo tío Ford—Iremos siempre un paso delante.

Dipper miraba por la ventana, apreciando los cables eléctricos con una cara larga que comenzaba a molestar a su tío Ford.

—Muchacho…

—…

—Dipper, ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó tío Ford comenzando a preocuparse.

—Tío Ford, he estado pensando acerca del traidor entre nosotros, ¿Tiene sentido siquiera?—preguntó Dipper—Es decir, la estatua de Bill fue robado, pero pudo haber sido antes de…

—¿Qué?—tío Ford no entendió y sacudió su cabeza creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido?—preguntó Dipper preocupado.

Tío Ford suspiró y centró su vista enfrente, su mirada sin embargo demostraba decepción casi tan grande como cansancio. Él y Dipper permanecieron en silencio casi todo el camino hasta que llegaron a un camino rural del bosque. En ese momento tío Ford detuvo la camioneta.

—Dipper,—dijo finalmente tío Ford herido—sé que hay cosas que son difíciles de entender, no creas que no soy el primero en sentirme mal con lo que digo.—se detuvo un momento a tomar con ambas manos el volante—Pero ya fui manipulado antes, no puedo dejar que aquello vuelva a suceder, no puedo dejar…Que algo malo le pase a quienes quiero solo por que pueda lastimarlos.—dijo cerrando los ojos—A veces hacer lo correcto no significa algo bueno para todos.

—Pero es tu hermano…—dijo Dipper tomándolo del hombro.

—Lo sé.—dijo cortante tío Ford—Y es por eso que sería la principal víctima.—dijo tío Ford—Quiero que entiendas que si Stanley es el traidor, es tan traidor como tu lo hubieses sido unas noches atrás.—dijo tío Ford recordándole el incidente de los zombies felices.

—Pero eso fue diferente.

—Gill, con esos endemoniados chips, puede controlar mentes ajenas.—dijo tío Ford recargando su frente sobre el volante con sus dos brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su cabeza—Eso créeme que puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza, cualquiera podría traicionarnos y ni siquiera ser consciente de su traición.—su mirada se levantó ligeramente por encima de los brazos—Pienso que es Stanley, porque fue el único que tuvo acceso al sótano durante toda la noche, sé que no fueron ni tu o Mabel porque instale cámaras en su dormitorio, cámaras que yo miraba desde mi reloj durante mi guardia nocturna.—continuaba tío Ford mostrándole a Dipper un robot con una pantalla led.

—No me convence, hay algo que no tiene sentido.—dijo Dipper—Quien sea que haya tenido que robar la estatua de Bill fueron al menos dos personas.—dijo Dipper—Según tu teoría tío Stan es uno de los componentes del robo, ¿Quién es la otra persona?

—La amiga de Wendy, Tammy…Tambers…

—Tambry.—dijo Dipper—Ella aun tiene el chip de Gill…

—Y necesitó ayuda de alguien para mover la estatua, o al menos descubrir donde estaba la estatua…—dijo tío Ford—¿Quién aparte de nosotros podía saber su ubicación?

—Mabel, tío Stan, Soos, Melody, Mike, abuelita y…¿Wendy?

—¿Ella sabe de la estatua?—preguntó tío Ford.

—Bueno…No, no se lo hemos contado…—dijo Dipper sintiéndose mal de mantener oculta información a Wendy—Pero yo confío en todos ellos…Es imposible que…

—Dipper.—lo detuvo tío Ford—Se trata de analizar, mira, si te tranquiliza, el siguiente sospechoso en mi lista es Soos.—dijo pensando que aquello iba a calmar a Dipper.

—¿Soos?—solo lo confundió.

—Nunca subestimes a ese grandulón.—dijo tío Ford sonriendo ligeramente—La lista de personas que conocían el secreto de la estatua de Bill es reducida, además de que Stanley pudo haber ayudado durante la noche con el control mental a hacer un hueco en la puerta metálica.—dijo tío Ford.

—Espera…¿Pero no tienen tu y tío Stan una llave de esa puerta?—preguntó Dipper.

—Ehhh, no, solo yo tengo la copia de esa llave.—dijo tío Ford levantando una ceja.

—Primero ¿Estas seguro que es la única copia?—preguntó Dipper—Segundo, aun si fuese la única copia, ¿Para que querría tío Stan hacer un hueco en la puerta de la bodega si te hubiese podido robar la tuya? ¿No sería eso sospechoso?—vio como su tío se echó hacia atrás.

—Son puntos a favor de tu hipótesis, un buen científico no las negaría.—dijo tío Ford—Pero si sostenemos que no fue Stanley, la narrativa se complica, ¿Cómo explicas que no se diera cuenta que utilizaron un soplete para abrir una puerta metálica a tan solo metros de él?

—Tío Stan tiene el sueño pesado.

—…Lo que dices tampoco me parece falto de lógica.—dijo tío Ford sonriendo.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.—dijo Dipper llevándose una mano a su cabeza con el gorro de leñador de Wendy—Por más inteligente que sea esa cabeza.

—De acuerdo, entonces, bajo tu punto de vista, ¿Quién pudo haber sido?—preguntó tío Ford sonriendo con añoranza.

Dipper se detuvo un momento a pensar, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera a decir era importante y no debía tomárselo a la ligera.

—Debía ser alguien que supiese sobre la estatua de Bill, pero no tuviera medios de llegar a la llave, así que hizo un hueco en la pared y forzó la cerradura desde el interior para sacar la estatua por la puerta.—dijo Dipper—O para esconderse detrás de la puerta y aprovechar cuando todos estuviésemos distraídos para así sacar la estatua junto a Tambry…

—Entonces nuestra nueva lista se reduce a gente sin acceso o conocimiento de como abrir la puerta.—dio tío Ford—Eso deja a Melody, Mike, Soos y abuelita.

Dipper suspiró decepcionado.

—Así es…

—Entonces no estaba tan alejado con la sospecha de Soos después de todo…—dijo tío Ford rascándose la barbilla y encendiendo el carro de vuelta—Aunque ahora me aseguraré de no lanzar una acusación sin poder demostrar porque cualquiera de los cuatro podría cometer el crimen, ¡Los interrogaremos!—dijo emocionado—Claro, sutilmente.

—Me parece una mejor idea.—dijo Dipper mientras el auto arrancaba—Aunque siento que hay algo del rompecabezas que nos falta…

—Dipper, esta semana todo ha estado a nuestro alcance, pero siempre nos hace falta algo más para poder terminar de comprender lo que ocurre…—le motivo tío Ford.

Dipper volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras sus recuerdos se movían furiosamente, sabía que había en su memoria cosas que no cuadraban. Y no iba a descansar hasta tener todo en claro, sobre todo en un tema tan serio.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
